Through The Eyes of a Brother
by Inuchemist10
Summary: Series of drabbles through the eyes of Alphonse. AU, They are EDWIN. They are just short little pieces reflecting edward, Alphonse and Winry's life after thier return from Germany/ post chp 108 I lied, still going by requests!
1. Doubts

A/N- These are series of drabbles for the EdWin fan. They are told though Alphonses eyes. I really like to include him because he is a very important character...and cause he's just a sweet heart. Enjoy! No flames. Welcomed critiques. Sorry guys I re read this and missed some stuff. But I gladly fixed it!

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that..._

Doubts

I had always wondered when my brother and Winry would settle their differences. I knew, well- everyone knew that there was always something between them and it wasn't just auto mail. Sure they yelled and screamed at each other and a couple of wrenches were thrown, but there was always that 'if ". Winry spent 6 years of her life waiting for us. I thought that now with everything said and done, brother would be busting out of the seams to tell Winry his feelings.

I can honestly say I doubted him until one particular morning I awoke and he was no where to be seen. I decided it would be a good idea to go to the bathroom and just double check, you know to make sure he wasn't doing anything stupid(which he did a lot, and nearly every time got himself caught).

Did I mention I went down stairs too? Well that was where I found out the hard way, never to doubt the love life of my brother. That day I saw the whitest part of his body and sounds coming from Winry- or was that him… that wasn't the pains of auto mail attachment. As I rounded the corner of the stairs I saw my brothers backside glistening in the sunlight of the living room. Lets just say neither him or Winry were shouting at all, they were making noises that that were of giggling, grunting, whispering and moaning nature. They were sweaty, flushed and naked. I quickly turned to leave, forgetting about previous ideas of getting a drink and started my way back to bed.

I can say I heard brother tell Winry he loved her at least ten times of the thirty seconds I stood there, and her say it back just as many times if not more. I never thought him out all people could say that, but I guess there is never a day brother doesn't surprise me.


	2. Cold Feet and Auto Mail

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that..._

Cold Feet and auto mail

All my life I have known brother, he always and I mean _always _made a big deal about nothing. Or in other words he over exaggerated. This day is, yes a very important day of course, but as usual there always all that fuss Edward carries with him from day to day. I watched him pace back and forth across his room. His hair was not done yet and he was barely dressed. His tux was still hanging on the back of the door in its bag. We had a whole half an hour before the ceremony started and he still wasn't ready. I had checked on him 20 minutes prior and it was the same. His hair was loose, and he was in his underware making that oh so familiar scowl he makes when he is unsure about something, which is rare, atleast he thinks so. He lips were pressed tightly in a thin line and his eye brows were knitted together with frustration. I sighed loud enough to get his attention and make my presence known. He looked over at me with the same scowl, except he added a grunt of frustration when he saw my foot tapping against the wooden floor.

"Brother, do you plan on getting married in you under ware?" I asked nonchalantly as I grabbed his tux off the door, peeled back the plastic bag and removed his shirt.

"Al…" he said in a dangerous tone.

"Ed its not that big of a deal…I mean it is that you are getting married and all…but there are not a lot of people here, Winry kept her word…they won't even see the auto mail, because you have gloves…" Of course he interrupted me as usual. I stood across from him still holding his shirt as he folded his hands across his chest and began pacing again.

"Its not the auto mail!" He snapped. "…I don't even care about that, most of the people coming I know any way…" He paused as I saw the fear hit his golden eyes like lightning.

"What if I don't make her happy…or I am a horrible husband…I mean like when it comes down to the physical stuff and the shit husbands are supposed to do. I don't think I could ever be your 'typical' husband…and sadly I don't want to either. You think she could except that?" He said staring at his feet, he was clearly hiding the blush that had arose from his cheeks.

"Ed, I don't think Winry expects any more of you. That's why she loves you so much…your not like the rest…and well the other stuff..thats for... uh you and her to work on." I said as a smiled and blushed as well. Ed was quiet for a moment as I helped him put his dress shirt on.

"Al, you know you are the true genius between us…thanks." He said warmly and flashed me a toothy grin.

"I guess my feet got as cold as my auto mail…" He chuckled as he pulled his trousers up. After that every thing went smoothly, as far as getting him dressed. Getting him to walk down that aisle was completely different story.


	3. Just Labor Pains

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that..._

Its Just labor Pain

Brother is so lucky I decided to stop by this morning before I went to the Clinic. I don't know what brought me to go there, maybe it was because I wanted to have breakfast with him for once. And well maybe it was because I wanted him to get up before noon for a change. I had lived with him and Winry for a few months after they were married. I was going to college to be a doctor of Alchemical remedies and so forth. I had finished extreamly premature, the boards stating I was a genius (like my brother) in the trade and now I was officially the youngest doctor at the age I am now of sixteen.

Well my body was sixteen, but my mind was 20. I had found a small house not far from Winrys and rented it from a elderly couple and worked at the clinic. Brother was still with the military, but doing desk work, mainly research and teaching part time at the small college in Risembool. He was of course the Director of Alchemical and Modern Science, amazingly he does not teach alchemy, but a math class that emphasizes the use of alchemical equations. He and Winry are not by no means pressed for money, between his 2 jobs (military pay alone) and her auto mail shops (current one in Risembool and now another one in Rush Valley). They are pretty much rich. But you would not know that by my brothers cheapness.

He does not like spend unless it is nessicary. But Winry on the other hand, if he left it up to her he'd be bankrupt from all her so-call needs for new tools and equipment. I think that both of them enjoy to work. It gives them a break from each other, which makes them miss each other more.

Any way, back to what I was saying I was pushed by fate (and my brothers horrific sleep patterens) to drop by and say hello. It was about nine O'clock when I got the the large yellow house on the hill. I knew brother was still asleep, but Winry was always up early. Granny was away on house calls. I walked into the old house, not needing to knock. I knew something was up when I did not see Winry in the kitchen making coffee and breakfast like usual.

It was true sometimes she would be tinkering away in her work shop, but it wasn't that often. Lately she has been slowing down a bit. I don't blame her, being nine months pregnant with my brothers child. She did very well up until this point. I decided I would check to see if see was in her work shop. And she was. Except she was not tinkering at some gizmo, but sitting on her bench breathing in and out slowly. She sat stiffly on her bench. She was waring a white shift (her night gown still and not surprising), while her sunny locks were down, hanging softly upon her shoulders. I gasped when I saw the puddle of water below her feet and what appeared to be an auto mail arm lying in the water. Shit...apparently her water broke. And of course Ed was no where to be seen.

"Winry! Are you ok..." I asked shyly as I approached her. She smiled casually. Her blue eyes bright.

"Yeah Al, just a little labor pains that's all…" She said so nonchalantly, like it was nothing.

"What! Just a little labor pains!" I nearly shouted. My hazel eyes nearly coming out of ther sockets.

"Winry we have to wake brother and get you down to the hospital…if I am not mistaken that is amniotic fluid on the floor, right?" I barked.

"Yeah…but these things take time Al, no needing to wake Ed and get him all excited…you know how he gets…" She replied dryly as she rubbed her protruding belly.

"Besides there are more pressing matters…" She said venomly as she glanced down at the auto mail at her feet.

"I dropped that arm in that…now I have to make a whole new one after the baby is born. I don't think Joe would be please to have a arm connected that was in my puddle of amniotic fliud…" She nearly whined while I just sweat dropped. Typical of Winry to nuts over auto mail then her now in- labor self.

"I am going to wake Ed any way…its his child…it should be him helping you an-"

"Alphonse Elric! Don't go accusing your brother of being that incensitive, he does a lot you know…some times too much, even though it appears he doesn't…have some faith will ya. I do…takes a couple wrench hits to his thick skull but I still have faith." She smile fondly, than cringing at some pain in her belly.

"Well still I am going to wake him…his so called _faith_ is need at the moment." I snorted as I left the room, with Winry still calling me not to.

Please Review! Re-edited 5/21/07


	4. Mornings

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that..._

Mornings are never good

This is continuation of 'Its just Labor pains', it is a longer drabble.

I approached their room opening the door to see that the sun filled the room, though it occupant was barely aware. My brother was sprawed across the bed, lying on his back with his left hand across his stomach and his right auto mail one tucked discretly behind his head. Every since we were kids Ed always layed on his back, with his stomach showing even if he wasn't clad in his underware.

His golden hair was in tangles as it was fanned around his face. He looked peaceful, too peaceful. He was surprisingly in sleep pants(not his under ware). The covers were were tangled around him as well. The room smelled like a mixture him and Winry, a mixture of lilies, metal and brothers strange musky scent. It wasn't a bad scent just very different from most men and me for that matter. Men of which do not permanently have auto mail attached to them. I still feel bad about that too, regardless if brother tells me to leave it. I wanted for him to have his limbs back, but it is true they are gone now and there nothing I can so to help that. I approached the bed softly and plucked the bottom of his real foot. He was always ticklish there.

"Ed…"

Nothing.

"Brother, wake up…" I coaxed.

Snore.

"Edward!!" I snapped while nearly punching his foot. His amber eyes opened slowly, and he looked at me before closing them again and yawning as well as turning away from me. I knew he was awake, just as he knew very well I was there.

"What is Al, it early and its Saturday…I don't have work…" He growled as sleep still remained in his voice.

"It's Winry…she's having issues." I said with as much emphasis as I could.

"Winry always has issues…she'd wake me if there was a problem…tell her to just leave what ever metal she needs flattened and I'll do it later…" He replied dryly as he let out another yawn.

"No brother, I mean womanly issues…" I said again hoping he would catch on.

"She has them all the time too… the hormones." He said sarcasticly.

"Damn it Ed…get up!" I curse, which I never do but my brother knows how to pluck my nerves. "Your so thick, she is in labor! Get up!" I yelled, not meaning to directly let the cat out of the bag.

Oopsie. I drag a hand though my hair, followed by a sigh.

It was silent for a moment. I could almost hear the gears in my brothers thick skull turning.

"Shit…(he dragged out word for a second) mornings are never good around here…" He grumbled as he quickly got out of bed at lighting speed. I saw him practically jump over the railing to the stairs.

"Winry!" He called and practically whined.

I heard the stomping of irregular foot steps echoing through out the house. I sheepishly followed him down to Winry's work shop to hear him yell at her, and demand why she did not wake him for help, followed by the sound of her wrench hitting the floor and Ed's groaning. She then yelled at him to be more aware of her womanly issues. He was right mornings were not good. I wonder if this is was how they always were.

Please Review! Thanks!


	5. Oh Brother

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that..._

Oh brother

I sat at the kitchen table drumming my fingers in no particular tune. Winry was getting the laundry and it was Ed's turn to change his new born son. It's been a week since his birth and all was going as well as expected. I watched him as he fumbled with the soiled diaper. He was new at this and still slow. The baby was screaming and I could see every unsure emotion in Ed's faceand golden eyes.

I sat there and continued to watch as the wailing child kicked its little pink legs as my brother did his best to wipe the baby's bottom. He was whispering little "shhhh'es" as he went, attempting to calm the baby while he worked. That did not last long though. I could feel Ed's tension through the air. I glanced away from his direction for just a moment when I heard the too familiar clap of hands and I nose sigh. I looked to Ed getting ready to transmute the diaper to the child when Winrys voice suddenly shrieked his name and made me and him jump.

"Edward Elric! You will not transmute diapers on my child!" she yelled as she smacked the palm of her hand to the back of brothers head."

"Winry! Geeze…I wasn't going to do that!" He yelled back at her. I saw her glance in my general direction as me and her exchanged looks that said "yeah right" and I snickered.

"Ed you're a bad liar and you know it, here let me show you how quick and easy it is…" winry announced as-a-matter-of-factly as she scooted Ed out of the way and quickly put the new diaper on and picking the now quiet baby up. She blew him a kiss with one hand, while the other cradled the baby and left the room.

"Al you could have warned me. Now, she'll never let this go an' I'll be hearing about it till he's eighteen…" Ed snorted as he rubbed the back of his head where Winry had previously hit him.

All I could say was…

"Oh brother…"

Review as always!


	6. Colic

_A/N: I came up with this tonight as I watched my 4 month old and fussy nephew. He was a handful but I love him to bits. When babies have colic they are very very very fussy. My son was like that. But he is 5 now so I don't have to deal with that anymore. It is so hard to be patient when babies are like that it takes a lot of strength and courage to deal with them. Any way I was trying to emphasize that Ed can be patient and understanding. His personality is a lot like mine so I believe that even though he can be impatient and frustrated, he can also rise to the challenge of child bearing and colic. If I could do it so could he. I tried not stray away from his character as best as I could. But change is good right? Hope you guys like it. _

_**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that..._

Colic

I believe that Winry was the strongest out of the three of us when we were young and foolish. Even now years later she still remains strong. She cried for us when we could not. She spent countless hours reconstructing brothers auto mail so he could stand again. She understood all of our misteaks and never questioned why. She waited years for us to come back when everyone else thought we were lost. And most importantly she was strong enough to let us back into her life broken and exhaulsted. She once again she used her strength and courage to 'nurse' us back to health. We (and mostly) Edward feels we owe her the world and then some.

I think brother feels sometimes he doesn't give her enough credit. He is, and always will be hard on himself. He watched her blush and cry as she said the most significant words he will ever hear in his life, on their wedding day. He watched her for nine months waddle around the house and continue to work and be strong, regardless of how tired she was form all the water weight. He watched her (like a hawk) when she spent over sixteen hours in labor with his child as she nearly broke his auto mail hand while she pushed for 2 hours, causing a screw to come loose, which causes pain for him.

He never said one word, he stood there and did what ever he could to appease her, which really wasn't much at that point. He watched her cry the most wonderful tears he would ever see her cry as she held their new born for the first time. I think he cried too, only he stated he had something in his eye- yeah right.

And now nearly three weeks later she continues to be strong. Regardless of the fact brother was kept at work in Central for a week and their baby having a very, very bad colic moment. I think now would be a rare and first time I witnessed her patience and strength draining. I decided to move back to the Rockbell home to help with my nephew and save money to open my own clinic.

I went to the nursery to see Winry holding the crying baby close and crying herself. I offered my assistance, but she recliened, trying to still be strong. She said that she was fine and to go back to bed for it was late and I had work in the morming. I offered again, making sure, but she stubbornly stated 'no' and walked out of the room. And me being stubborn as well (it runs in the family, what can I say) followed her. I am glad I did.

re-edit 5/21/07


	7. Stength and Patience

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that..._

Strength and Patience

A/N- Continues from "Colic"

As I made it down the steps I heard the front door creak open. Edward walked in, hung his black coat on the coat rack, and discarded his leather pack to the floor. He looked utterly exhausted and drained as well. He hair was in a loose, sloppy pony tail. His golden eyes were dull and he had some "nice" black circles under them. His blue military uniform was wrinkled and dirty. I could tell General Mustang had him do some _extra work _alright, more like something big, alchemy related and sneaky. Ed did not look to be in a good mood either. And there was his wife sniffling right along with their son, standing near the sofas, attempting to calm the child.

Brother stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes filled with their usual glow. He smirked and flipped his hair behind his shoulders. He then stripped his clothing down to his boxers, threw them aside, (in the foyerI might add) washed his hands, approached Winry, kissed her and took the screaming child. I watched as I sat on the step.

"I got this Winry, go get some sleep…you have customers' tomorrow and a trip to the Rush Valley shop…you need your sleep" He said as smiled more and kissed her again.

She was stunned. She stood there for a moment and wondered where her husband was. He walked by me, rumpling my hair as he went up the stairs and muttered a "Hey Al".

I think what surprised Winry the most was that here he was tired, dirty and probably hungry, walking in with out NOT stating how tired he was or complaining for that matter and taking a screaming baby from her like it was nothing. He was I believe returning the favor and being strong for her. His strength was her strength. He was going to be strong for her, regardless that he was drained, and looked to be in pain from the auto mail because of the weather. Regardless of the fact he had spent one grueling week in Central with who he believed to be his arch enemy- Mustang and spent the last 12 hours on a bumpy, noisy train. She turned to me smiled.

"I knew you were there…Alphonse where did my husband go and who was that man that just came home?" She asked still smiling and helping me up. We walked the remaining stairs together.

"You know Winry…I am not sure!" I said chuckling.

"You know I can hear you both…stop talking about me while I standing here…'wait till I at least have the courtesy of being hulled back to Central by that moron I have as a boss." Ed snorted in the door way of the nursery. His arms were folded across his chest, in his usual frustrated fashion. But he wasn't frustrated at all he was smiling a truly happy and _strong_ smile. Lets scratch that last remark, this was deifinately the Edward we knew. For the next hour poor Winry had to hear about how much of a bastard Mustang was and how his auto mail hurt because of the rain and the train was extra bmpy tonight and so on. But I can admit, little Maes never let a peep out for the rest of the night. Ed was good for something besides complaining and sulking.

Re-edit 5/21/07


	8. Transitional Metals

_**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that..._

Transitional Metals

_A/N; Didn't know here this one come from I couldn't sleep and had to write a lab report for chemistry, so it was fresh on the brain._

Little Maes Edward Elric tugged at Ed's pant leg for ten minutes before Ed snapped out of his Alchemy 'haze' and give the boy attention. Sometimes that happened. Brother would never intentionally ignore his only son. He would just get so tied up with his work and research he had to be nagged continuously either by me, Maes or Winry. Well Winry would have already smacked him or gave him the wrench treatment. She hated when he got like that. She also stated that it was a mood killer. I really did not need to know that.

I was in the dinning room with him, helping him on some findings of new metals along the Xenotine area. We were sitting there trying to find the closest resemblance to different metals of the periodic table. Brother and I were the only Alchemist in Amestris, other than Mustang to use this method. It was not from our world but the other world behind the gate. Ed adapted to the newer science, stating that it made much more sence when transmuting items, to know what they were made of. I can see now why the military gave him the name of Full Metal, that was his specialty.

He picked his fifteen month son up and pointed to the large periodic table we had laid out on the table.

"This right here…(he pointed to an element on the table)…is a strong metal called Titanium…it is a strong transitional metal, I believe this is the one they found in Xenotine. Me, you, uncle Al and mommy are going there to get a look at it…and maybe if mommy is good tonight when she fixes daddy's arm, he'll accidently misplace some for her when we take the samples the daddy's smug boss." He smiled as he looked into his son's golden eyes then glancing to the kitchen where Winry was making lunch.

I smiled too. Even more when I heard Winry bark at Ed not to teach their son the word smug and that she wasn't the bad one when it came to his auto mail ,he was.

Re-edit 5/21/07


	9. Military Affairs and Roy's Point of View

A/N- Just a little diddy I wrote while I was waiting for my friend to pick me up. I wanted some Roy Mustang action. )

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that..._

Military Affairs and Roy's point of View

It was a normal Sunday, where Winry, little Maes, Ed and I all had dinner together reminiscing about the past and keeping up with currents event. Maes turned four over the winter and he was as usual out front of the house playing while we finished up. Winry kept a close eye on him from the window of the kitchen.

We were talking about how him and Winry were planning to go to Rush Valley for her to do some well- needed auto mail for the customers at that shop. It wasn't really a trip that was out of the way because unfortunately for brother he had been involuntarily assigned to go on a mission with his insufferable boss, General Mustang to investigate the use of camera breeding in the cities surrounding Rush Valley.

Ed was reluctant to go because he stated that it was no longer his duty or job to even go on missions, he was a researcher, not a chained dog. But as usual Mustang told him bluntly no matter what Ed said he was still part of the military and they desperately needed his expertise on that subject. Ed finally agreed to go, only if two things could happen. Winry, Maes and I were allowed in close proximity of him (which was the city of Rush Valley) and this would be the last mission the Full Metal Alchemist would go on. Mustang agreed, but only to tease Ed of how he was a 'whipped' family man.

Ed retorted saying Roy needed to marry Hawkeye and get it over with. I had to say that possibly Mustang was over-exaggerating, brother was only 23 and still young, so was Winry. They were not your typical married couple either. It really didn't seem that they were married half the time. They treated each other the same way they did over 6 years ago except as Mustang was put it Ed was finally "getting some". I think he is just jealous.

Re-edit 5/21/07


	10. Liquorice and Chocolate Bars

A/N- Just a little idea I had Easter morning... and I actually did a little research on the liquorice...thank you Winkipedia ( all rights perserved)

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that..._

Liquorice and Chocolate Bars

Back when brother and I were in Germany, some of it's people celebrated a holiday called Easter that corresponded with a religion called Christianity. It was a holiday where people dressed in their finest Sunday clothes and attended their churches to celebrate the resurrection of there Messiah, Jesus. They also made beautiful baskets filled with all sorts of sweets for their children, I think that was the best part.

We all know that Edward would not take part in any religion, stating that he believes in scientific facts and proof. He also does not believe in any god, also because the things he has done and been through. He still does not forget even if years have passed and we are back- well I am back to normal. So anyway I decided to do something very special this year for Winry and him. I made them what they referred to (back in Germany) Easter baskets. Edward, though he would flat out deny it, developed a taste for black liquorice and chocolate bars back in Germany. Liquorice was imported from a country called Italy. He loved the stuff, especially the black liquorice. Me, on the other hand thought it was the nastiest tasting stuff.

I had caught brother numerous times sneaking the chewy, black candy in his mouth. He had a secret stash hidden in a tin in his room. He thought I never knew. But I did. He would also every week stop by the candy shop on the corner to buy the stuff. I would ask him why he went there and he'd say "just to look", right, Ed had a sweet tooth.

So anyway I had spent about a week, experimenting with different ingredients to get the right taste for liquorice. I had finally found it. Even though I personally hate the candy, I knew what it tasted like. There was no such thing as a liquorice plant here in Amestris, but I found something very similar, a plant called Anise. It had the same taste as the liquorice. I had to have to plant shipped all the way from Xing, where it was grown and commonly used.

So I spent hours in the kitchen after Ed and Winry retired for bed refining and perfecting the candy for my brother. I had to be very cautious because brother would sometimes wake late into the night and mosey down stairs for food. I was lucky because he never did and thank Winry for tiring him out.

So today him and Winry came down the steps to the kitchen for their usual coffee and toast to see two ribboned baskets filled with an assortment of candy that I had made from scratch myself.

Ed glanced over to the chair where I had fallen asleep in (but I wasn't asleep right then) And smiled at me as he popped a piece of the black candy into his mouth.

"What is that stuff Ed?" I heard Winry ask.

"Its…something I liked back in Germany…liquorice. I used to eat all the time, I can't believe Al remembered." He said as he popped another piece of candy in his mouth.

"Remember what?"

"That I had ...I guess you could say a sweet tooth for black liquorice. He really made this good…it taste just like it." He smiled, glancing to me again. I had to admit, I liked to see him smile, a true happy smile….he deserved it, as well as the nasty black liquorice.

Re-edit 5/21/07


	11. Another Fight, Brother?

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that..._

Another Fight

I awoke from a very fitful sleep one night to tapping at my apartment door, that was all too familiar. Brother. He intentionally not only knocked loudly but with his metal knuckles. He knew that I knew that was a sound I wouldn't hear from any one else. It was also apparent that no one else in there right mind would be awake and out at an hour like this.

I stumbled out of bed, dragging a hand through my hair and letting out a long sigh. I reached the door, unlatched the locks (courtesy of Winry) to see my brother standing in the rain, soaking wet and looking miserable as ever. I sighed again and gestured him to come in. Ed, as usual took his coat off and threw over my dining room chair, plopping on the sofa, shook his long hair out and sighed. And me as usual went to kitchen and made him some tea. I peered through the breakfast bar to see Ed curling and uncurling his metal digits. He did that on occasion for either two reasons. One, his joints ached or two _they_ had a fight. Or well both in this case it was rain after all. Ed always suffered just a little when it rained. Tonight (this morning) however he was suffering a little more.

"You had another fight, didn't you brother." I asked wearily as I poured hot water into a mug and placed a tea bag in it.

"Yup. You pegged it Al. You are a genius." He snorted sarcastically, putting a real hand now through his hair.

Winry never and I mean never kicked Ed out of the house when they had their squabbles. She wouldn't, even if she was ridiculously furious with him. But brother being the way he is, chooses to leave her be and give her some space. Either that or he'll dig himself a finer hole involving a wrench and a blazing wife that will also make him go off of the deep end. It was better if he just left and came to my house at 3 am to bother me. Not that I truly minded. It has been a year since I moved out and I think (even though he won't admit it) he misses me. I have a gal of my own as well.

"So what about now…" I asked as I hand him the tea and take a seat next to him. He puts his feet up on my coffee table and sighs loudly.

"She's pissed 'cause I have to go away for General Bastard and miss Maes game. She fails to realize that I don't have missions anymore Al, I going to a damn library to reconstruct some books…" He growls slightly, plucks his boots off and stares at me like I know how to solve his problems. Him and his golden, sad, pathetic looking eyes.

"Well, you know brother, she has a point. Maes is six now which means his games are important and you are important to him. He wants you to be there too." I try to reason.

Brother chuckles and smiles a small smile. I see his cheeks turn a rouge color and floor becomes a spectacle for him.

"Well…I know that and I told her I am going to try to postpone it. I know she will get over it. She also told me she was pregnant again. It appears I have done it again. I must be crazy, I'll be spending a lot of nights here for the next eight or nine months. One night... one wonderful night leads to nine months of moody, irritating and hellish Winry. I should just neuter myself, no her for that matter. Stupid, sexy machine idiot. What does she expect prancing around the house in that black…slinky…see through thing she calls a nightie, nightie my ass." He rants, finally catching the look of I-really-don't-want-to-know-all-the-kinky-things-you-and-winry-do look.

"Sorry Alphonse…you know what I mean." He laughs, taking a gulp of his tea.

Unfortunately for him I knew exactly what he meant, I just had more control than him with my girlfriend. We want to be married first. But I always had more control over my feelings than Ed, even when I was trapped in the armor.

"Brother, that's great news! It's probably just her hormones. She be calling here tomorrow crying a river to talk to you. And you'll tell how you love her and miss her and whisper all the unmentionables you want to do to her. Besides it was just another little fight."

Ed snorted _again_. "Right Al, it was just another little fight." He yawned and I smiled.

_A/N Heh- I don't know where this came from. Just thought it up and wrote it._

_As always reviews are welcome! I love Alphonse!!_


	12. Unknown Kiss

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that...**_

_A/N This does not directly tie into the anime or the magna. I totally altered the scene. I got this idea from a dijounshi I saw, it was cute! No I am not a pervert!! As always enjoy and review!_

Unknown Kiss

It's funny when I sit back and remember all those years back when Brother and I searched for the stone. I can't remember every detail, but there are some things I can still remember, being stuck in that suit of armor. One thing that I distinctly remember was the time when Winry had to come to Central to fix Edward's auto mail after the Lab five experience. It was true that brother and I were not getting along (well, really I was mad at him for not answering my question about my memories) But that was just the tip of the iceberg for my brother, I think then, he finally realized he loved Winry.

I was supposed to be in my "hibernation" state, which from this day I can't explain how I did that or remember for that matter. Well she had just come from Risembool, very angry to say the least. She waltzed in his room, slammed her tool box down and yelled at brother for being reckless. She then quieted down, glad that he was okay and began to fix his auto mail. I was supposed to be "asleep". They talked about Ed's missions and how Winry was always worried and well of course me. Ed was extremely upset and vulnerable. I think Winry and him knew this, Winry just took advantage of it. She had finished his auto mail, straightened her tools and sat on the bed next to brother. At first I thought she was checking his mail one last time, until I heard her voice.

"Ed…I don't think Al hates you. You are his life; he wants things to go back to normal too. I think he blames himself more than you do." She said in a soft tone. I saw her reach for brother's trembling flesh hand, and grasp it lightly, rubbing her thumb along the top.

Brother sniffened and turned to her, showing his emotions as well as his tears. I saw him tighten his grip on her hand and she gasped. He whispered a 'Thank you' and next thing I saw, was him and her sharing their first kiss. They were quick at first. Brother went stiff and backed away. Winry attempted to mutter a 'sorry' before, surprisingly his lips were back on hers. I could swear I saw him shaking like a leaf. He kissed her for a long time 'till they needed brake for air. If I could have smiled (even though I was still furious) I would have. I was happy for their love, but sad that a few days later Edward would have to search the whole town to look for me and continue our search for the stone.

I never bring up. Niether Ed nor Winry know I saw their first kiss. I feel that it was a special moment for both of them, why embarrass then both, they were _technically_ alone. Still it was one of my best memories stuck in that suit.

_Eh...not too fluffy, right?_


	13. Poison Ivy?

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that..._**

Poison Ivy

This was probably one of the funniest moments of my life, maybe not brothers, but mine all the same. We were all gathered around brother's miserable, calamine lotion- slopped and extremely itching form, like he was some kind of circus spectacle. I think he really wishes right now that some of his other parts_ were_ made of auto mail besides his arm and leg.

Brother had done some not-so-willing gardening for Winry, on behalf that she is five months pregnant with their second child. Not so surprising for brother, he had not noticed the poison ivy that had grown along with the weeds. He may be a genius, but Edward by far is not a genius to gardening, or rather knowing the poisonous _genus_ of plants.

"Winry! Watch it you rubbing too hard, and it still itches!" Ed whined as he jolted up from his seat while Winry lathered calamine lotion on Ed's arm.

"Edward I swear, you worst than Maes and he's six! If you don't hold still I'm going to reunite with your little friend, my wrench." Winry barked back, as he let a loud noise sigh out. I think I could actually hear his teeth grinding.

"Well, if you had fuckin' poison ivy all over your balls and among other _things,_ you'd be squirming too! It's everywhere… and if this isn't hell, than I'm not sure I'd want to visit the real place!" He spat as she spread the lotion to his chest.

I think I laughed out loud at that particular line. Maes snickered a little as well. Ed scowled, making his blond eye brawls make the shape of a nice 'V'.

"EDWARD ELRIC! WATCH YOU TONGUE, MAES IS IN THE ROOM!" Winry bellowed. Little Maes laughed this time around and I sighed; followed by a muttered '_brother_'.

"Well-they-have balls-too, they-know-what-I-mean-I'm-miss-I'm-pregnant-so-gardening-is-suddenly-your-job." Brother mumbled. Winry shot daggers at him, along with a curt 'its your fault I am like this' growl. She stretched and stood up.

"Al right Ed, my part's done. We will all go downstairs and make dinner. You can take of you self…your balls I mean." Winry attempted to say as she held the giggle back in her throat. She scooted Maes from the room, and I just kept laughing.

"Alphonse! This isn't funny! And by the way Winry, you are a contradiction!" Ed yelled at me then at Winry down the hall. By now I was doubled over with laughter. Ed actually moved fron his seat, and when I regained my self, he was standing in front of me. And he was smiling, a truly evil and diabolical smile. Oh shit.

"Hey Al, think I am sitll contagious?" He asked mischievously.

I went to run, but brother locked my (and rather quickly) in a head lock. His sticky scabby and blistered left arm was around my neck and the next thing I knew I was flat on my back, laying on the cool hard wood floor. I am a doctor after all. Edward was still contagious. The next week I was the one sitting in that chair, while Winry rubbed calamine lotion all on my arms. Brother laughed the entire time.

_A/N Eh Just out of the blue type of thing. My mother has poison Ivy so I came up wit hthis little skit. Edward is priceless._


	14. Confidence

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that...**_

**Confidence **

Edward was always confident when it came to alchemy and science. He was confident in his achievements and his failures. He didn't like to admit his failures, but he was well aware when he failed. I knew that because, he carried the guilt with him those years ago when we made a terrible taboo. He continues to carry some guilt even now that I am flesh and blood.

But then again no person can be confident with everything they do; even my stubborn brother, the child prodigy. Edward had spent the majority of his adolescent and 'hormonal' years searching for a way to fix his mistakes. He simply had no time or need for girls. This was something he was not confident about, women.

But when everything was said and done, Edward began to let his eyes roam the _science_ of females. One female in general, our fiery, beautiful mechanic and childhood friend, Winry. Shortly after we returned, Winry was quick to start working on his auto mail. That's when I noticed the different look brother carried in his golden eyes.

We sat in the living room of the old yellow house, while Winry worked on brother's arm. As usual he was clad in his boxers and shirtless. They were chatting-wait more like arguing over why Edward had to be so reckless. It ended with me slamming my book shut, and yelling at the both of them to shut up.

Surprisingly they did.

The room went quiet, with the occasional sounds of metal tapping metal. That's when I picked up that something was definitely off. I pulled my eyes from my book to see Winry sitting to the right side of my brother, at a strange angle, tweaking his arm. What I didn't notice (or I tried not to notice) was my brothers flushed face, and Winry's tube-top breasts pressed ever so slightly on his bare back. I quickly went back to my book.

I hard brother gasp.

I averted my eyes slowly back to the silent couple, Edwards face couldn't get any redder and Winry had a worried expression over her eyes. His body went rigid and he let out a long breath.

"Ed? Are you okay? Did I hit something?" Winry asked, breaking the silence.

"No…I mean yes…Al can I have your book?" He blurted quickly. Winry moved away and turned to her red tool box that was at the opposite direction of the sofa.

"Um… I could just get you a book, Ed if-"

"No Al, I really need _that_ book…" He squeaked and interrupted, as his eyes drifted quickly to Winry then back to me. I gave him a puzzled look. He sighed.

"Alphonse…" He whispered with absolute fear in his amber eyes. He sighed again and let his eyes drift to his lap, and the reason why he needed my particular book so bad.

Winry had caught on too, red faced and stifling back a giggle.

I think the most appropriate statement for brothers situation was he was definitely confident alright,_ stiffly_ confident.

Edward growled and made a quick (backwards) exit for the bathroom. I couldn't help but laugh, but Winry, I think was a little embarrassed herself and shocked. She didn't need me to tell her what had caused my brothers normal body reaction, her smug smile showed it all.

His so-called_ confidence_ grew as big as his reputation as an alchemist, a month later, when I caught him and Winry one morning. They were stark naked upon that very same sofa, making love. I think that was the most confident moment of brother's life, though I'll never let him know that.

A/N I thought this cute and a expected reaction from Edward! Alphonse was very nonchalant, I wouldn't expect any more out of the male sibling! How embarrassing!


	15. Humbleness or Irony

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that...**_

**Humbleness or Irony?**

Brother had agreed to take his 2 month old daughter, Isabel (Izzy) to her well-check up. Winry would have certainly taken the baby herself, but brother flat out told her not to worry. He would make sure his 'little bean' (how ironic I must say, Ed always hated those two words combined) to her appointment.

To be honest I think Ed volunteered just so he could miss a day of work. I would never tell Winry of course. She had thought it just was one of her husband's rare, humble and _willing _moments. She always says that even if he's up to no good, she might as well take advantage when brother takes the lead. Brother sometimes doesn't always want to do something.

Then again all she had to do was look at him with sad blue eyes and he would melt like candy. He would never tell Winry 'no'. Okay, he would if it involved new auto mail; we all know how much Edward_ likes_ to have his limbs reattached. But even if he grumbled just a little, he always helped his wife and children. He loved Winry more than science and life itself. I respect him for that. It took him years to accomplish his goal, and two different worlds for him to realize how much he loved her.

So as I expected, Edward came by my clinic to rant on about how they gave his little baby, five needles in the thighs. He also stated he threatened the pediatrician (not his life or anything). He told him, I quote:

"Stick her with one more of those, and I swear you'll not only get a metal fist to your jaw; but I'll transmute some needles of my own, and they won't be as small as yours. And I'll be the one to play doctor and stick you five times."

It was no surprise he would say that. Edward had a tendency to let his mouth run away with him. I hoped to god, neither of his children had that particular trait.

Isabel was changed and fed, while he waited as I closed up. We walked the long dirt road to the house to find the house dark. Edward dashed in, handing the baby to me, in search for his wife and child. It's not unusual for Ed to act like this when something was unexpected. He wasn't one of those over- bearing husbands that didn't let their wives go out in public, and fearing they would 'cheat'. He didn't care half the time what she did. As long as he had the basics, food, sleep and- well I won't say that, brother has no shame.

But brother still carried a lot of fear and guilt. He feared he would lose everything, like we so long ago and he felt guilty because of his sins- our sins. He doesn't forget, won't forget the demons of his past; but he does not dwell either.

I watched as I sat in the old rocker of theirs, holding Izzy, brother returned with a relieved smile.

"Her and Mae's are passed out in her shop, she's at the bench and he's curled up next to Den on the floor. I think she made some kind of vibrating chair-thingy for Izzy." He smirked.

"What is it for?" I asked as I patted Izzy's little diapered bottom.

"Well, she had some kind of machine- junkie epiphany last night, and woke me up at 3am to squeal about it." He grumbled, flopping on a sofa.

"You sure that's what she was squealing about, brother?" I asked smugly, god he hated when I did that.

"Al! She said that she thought it would be a good idea to have a place to put Izzy, when we were doing things. Mae's didn't really have anything, but a crib and he hated it. So the geek, made a vibrating chair, that will let Iz thinks she's in a car or something…I think it's weird." He snorted.

"I think its genius brother! Winry is so great!" I added happily. Ed smiled a little.

"Yeah, well she is still weird and a geek."

_A/N just another thought...this was alittle more serious then the last two. I liked it, hope you do too!_


	16. Baby Brother

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that...**_

"**Baby Brother"**

Now I have mentioned before that my older sibling made it a habit to wake me in the dead of night. It could be because he and Winry got into a fight, his job or things in his life in general that bothered him. I don't think brother ever grew out if his late-night ranting. We have practiced our little habit for years now. It all started when Edward served the state and I was in the suit of armor. Of course I didn't need sleep, so I was usually the one doing all the ranting. But now, brother is the one who does it; its one of our 'brotherly' moments I guess.

I still worked at the clinic and lived in Risembool. I didn't live far from that old, yellow house on the hill. Edward wouldn't let me wonder to far, even though I am 21 now, Ed still treats me like "_his baby brother_". Put a lot of emphasis on baby. He is over protective at times, as well as over barring. He is also quite obnoxious about the fact I have a girlfriend, and even more atrocious about the fact she now lives with me. I think I hear him snicker "_So, let me guess…you're still a virgin Al? Come on she lives with you. I know all about what happens when you live with a woman..."_ every time I go over there. I just tell Kate to ignore him; he has growth issues, so he has to make up with it by his repulsive mouth.

I could write 300 hundred pages just about kate…ah…my Kate. That's not the point. I telling about my brother. So this is where it begins.

"Alphonse…" I vaguely hear a soft female voice.

"Al, the phone it's for you…" I crack a green eye open to look into the soft brown eyes of Kate, my girlfriend. She has that worried look on her pale face. The look that I know its Ed calling and it's not good.

I groan. "I wish I could get one night's sleep…I am a doctor after all…" I smile rolling over and grabbing the phone from my brunette girlfriend.

"Hello…" I asked, clearing my throat to rid the sleep out of my voice. I expected my brother's baritone voice booming in the phone. I was wrong and it was far worse. It was Winry.

Winry called me, sure, but during the day, not at 4 am, on a Sunday night. We all had work in the morning.

"Alphonse, you got to come over here quick. " She panicked. Yet is didn't sound like a life threatening tone…

"What's wrong Winry? What did brother do now?" I asked and sighed. I sat up and ran a hand thought my hair. ( man me and brother do that a lot don't we)

"I told him Al! I said the steak looked and smelled bad, but no the unstoppable Full Metal Alchemist insisted it was fine. And now I have a trail of vomit from- in my bed to the bath room!!" She shrieked as I held the phone away my ear.

" Is he Okay? Are the kids awake?" I asked in a small voice as Kate gave me an questioning look.

"He needs something Al, he's still in the bath room. 'Been in there for over an hour. Kids are fine." She commented as she too sighed into the phone.

"You know how he is Al, he won't see a doctor, but you are his brother and a doctor, there's nothing he can say or do. I wanted you to come bring him something for vomiting, diarrhea and possibly a drip; he's going to be dehydrated. I don't have any; they are supposed to come in a day or two. I don't feel like arguing with him either." Winry continued in a rant.

"Alright, let me wake up…though I don't want to, and come save the day. You tell him I said he owes me, big time." I said with a yawn.

"Okay see you in a bit…" She hung up.

"Edward isn't it, he's being stupid as usual." Kate commented with a smile.

A/N- Don't worry you will find out more about Kate soon. I have another ficet, to this...next chapter.

As always enjoy.

Oh and one more thing...

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!


	17. Baby Brother, Huh?

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that..._**

**"Baby Brother, Huh?"**

I felt like the old dirt path that lead to Winry's and brother's home was never ending. It was a chilly morning for September. Kate wanted to venture with me just so she could 'see' brother in his food-poisoned misery. She loved the idea of some drama as she called it. She would piss him off for months about this one. I was still tiffed about the fact I was awake before sunrise and standing outside of my brother's home at 5 in the morning. Who really was the baby brother after all? Him or me?

Winry answered the door clad in her nightgown and pink robe. She looked down right exhausted. It wouldn't take a rocket scientist to know someone was surely sick in that house hold; for the whole house reeked of vomit.

"Winry, what did brother do? Take a grenade to his stomach? Phewww!" I said, holding my nose.

"Well, yes I think he did Al, Ed never does anything with out a bang does he?" She smiled meekly.

I sighed, gripping my black bag tighter. "No…no he doesn't. Where is he?" I ventured walking into the living room, while Winry and Kate exchange hellos.

"He's still, in the bath room, I hope he's not dead…Oh wait there he goes again…nope he's still alive. Any thing that makes noises like that is surely not dead." She chuckled. I descended the stairs. All of them creaked as I made my way to the hall.

The bathroom door was cracked, and there was Edward, head slump over the open toilet. His face was not turned in my direction. I could see pieces of his long gold hair dangling in the toilet. I am sure he had got that soiled along with the trail he left. His knees were tucked under his body, one flesh, one steel, while his auto mail arm was slung over his head.

"I have food poisoning Al, I am not dying. I don't have to see you to know you are making _that_ face. I'm gonna kill her…" He croaked into the toilet.

I have to say, in that moment he looked all of twelve again. His body looked small, crunched in front of the toilet.

I snorted. "Well, you won't have a doctor set foot in this house. So you'll just have to deal with it, brother. I'm as good as it gets. I came 'cause Winry called me. She said you left a trail. That's serious brother. What happened?" I pursued, as I crouched down next to him. The bath room, along with him smelled of bile and sweat.

"I took her out, and I had a bad steak…" he growled.

Well that would be an expected answer from him, short and to the point.

"I'm sure she told you…she told me so." He mocked in a sing-song voice, lifting his head slightly and turning it towards me.

"She did, but that's not the point Ed, you had projectile didn't you. I don't know how many times Winry and I tell you to watch what you eat. Throwing up like that is sure to irritate old scars. You don't want to start having chest pains again do you? Followed by splitting head aches…you know ba-" I was interrupted with a nose sigh.

"Yes Alphonse I know, back when I had surgery. My wife happens to my mechanic. She reminds me all the time…during maintenance, at the market and sometimes when we make love…Yes I know." He snapped, picking his head to glare at me, but he never got a chance to before sickness hit him again. There was nothing left to retch.

I pulled his purge- tinged hair back and sighed.

"That may be so brother, but you still have to take some medicine…and it looks like I am the one that has to make sure that happens. So you are going to eat some teaberries and have a piece of liquorice and then I get to stick you with a drip…an IV. So who happens to be the _little brother _here?" I say calmly, as I pull a rag from the cupboard and hand it to him, his head rises. Those gold eyes will never change, I can see the guilt before it comes...as well as the defeat.

When there is no sound, snort or sigh from brother, I know I have won the battle.

"I am not little." Ed growls.

_A/N I liked how that turned out. You will find out more about Kate in the next drabble..._

_"Through the eyes of Edward" Just for hints, I know that these are throught the eyes of Al, but the next one is only suiting if it's told by Ed. He has colorful things to say about the girl..._


	18. And then there was Kate

**And then there was Kate, through Edwards Eyes**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that...**_

Sometimes I think Alphonse is right, he is more of the older brother than me. And I am not including height. I think he got most of our mother's traits. He is warm, soothing and calm. He's definitely the rational one two. I can't help it sometimes; people piss me off everywhere I go.

Recently Al has made me swell with big-brother pride…even though I am still annoyed that is wasn't him to tell me the news, but Kate. _Al's little Katydid…_

I can't deal with the pet names. Winry and me, we just get straight to the point. Take the other day; tell me why I got screamed at for 10 minutes because _she_ burnt dinner into a black heap of charcoal. She is the one who got distracted ( with her danm gizmo's), I wanted to give her a piece of my mind so bad (something involving a letter B), but I wouldn't say that to my wife, especially if she wields a 50 pound wrench. So I called her a psychotic machine freak instead and 'fixed' the freaking dinner. She is the strongest woman I know, gave birth twice with no pain meds! So inturn, avoid pissing her off.

I still got hit, and hard too. But I love her. If it was not for her, I'd be nothing but a couple of stumps and a temper. And my little brother would not be flesh and blood.

But no pet names are ever involved.

And then there's Kate. Kate is a nice girl, don't get me wrong. I like her and I think she is perfect for Al. But she sometimes gets a little carried away with herself. Yeah I know I do too, but it's different with her.

I do not squeal like a pig getting a bath.

It was a normal day. I had just gotten home from work and Winry was cooking dinner, Mae's was doing homework, which I tried to 'helping' him with, only for him to say "Dad how can I learn if you do it for me?", I was stumped he was definitely right. He had Alphonse's rational thought process. I am truelly glad for that.

On my way up to jump in the shower, Winry asked me to bring our now 5 month daughter down to eat. She was still asleep, but would be up soon…as soon as I turned on the shower. I can't listen or let her cry. For one I can't stand to hear that sound. And two, she's my little 'bean', you don't let little girls cry. Especially if they are a cross between an Elric and a Rockbell. So I quickly wash myself jump out and throw on a tee shirt and sweats. I didn't even get a chance to put my hair back (which I'll pay later for when Isabel rips it all out). So we eat and chat about the day's events. I eat a third helping and that's about it. I take Izzy to the living room and sit to read a bit while Winry _forces _my son to get in the tub.

I have found the best teething device for a baby that's cutting mad teeth. No it's not anything with Alchemy, ( Winry would kill me) but auto mail. _Where's the irony in that?_ I never thought in a thousand years it would serve a purpose like that. I didn't like it to touch the kids, for it is cold, hard and made of steel. But that's what helps my little girl out. It's cold, hard and right there for her reach. So I take a washcloth, wrap it around my right hand (for softness) and let her go at it while I read.

Finally this is where Kate come's in. She doesn't knock, she has no need to. She is Al's girl, shs's always welcome. She is a pretty girl (not like my Winry) but innocently pretty. She actually, now that I think about it looks sort of like mom…go figure. She has brown eyes and brown, long hair. She is petite and thin. She is a lot like Winry personality wise, funny, jubilant and such; except she is slightly quieter and not as temperamental. But overly dramatic too.

"Edward please don't tell me you actually letting her nawl your hand like that. What would Winry say? I do you ever ware any clothes in the house...it could be the middle of a blissard and ther's Ed, sitting in his boxers." She replied smugly, as she walked into the room, with her hands behind her back. I snort and return a smile. Something was definately up, I could smell secrets like dogs making a hunt.

"She would say…Ed you are such a genius, it even keeps her quiet. And I love you in the underware, it's sexy." I say in a bad imitation of Winry's voice.

"Oh….yeah that's right she teething, unconventional and disturbing, but a good idea. Where's Winry I need to talk to her…"She replied quietly, suddenly looking to the floor.

"Oh god, please don't tell me your pregnant, Kate. I'll kill him, you guys aren't married." I yell. She started to laugh, side-splitting laughter filled the room. I really hate when people dp that. I growl.

"Ha…you are so priceless…no way, nothing like that…I was going to let your brother tell you but, seeing you are having quite the fit, I'll tell you. He asked me to marry him today…" She glowed, pushing her pale hand into my face, Isabel tried to eat it. I looked to see a fairly large rock sting on her ring finger.

It could hear a pin drop in my silence.

Wow.

He's really not my baby brother anymore. He's grown up…but that doesn't mean I still don't need to protect him; and that I am not seething- mad at him for not calling me. Hell, he didn't even hint to me his plans. And here I tell him all my secrets.

Traiter.

_A/NWell there you have it. There will also be a continuence to this one later...back in Al's perspective. I wanted to just try Ed. I hope it's not too much out of character..._


	19. Dr Elric

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that..._

**Dr. Elric and Tiffed Brother**

I was holding the phone away from my ear, as I say in my swivel chair in my small office. Edward's voice could probably be heard from down the hall, in fact the whole town for the latter.  
He was pissed because I didn't tell him I was planning to marry Kate. It wasn't that I purposely didn't tell him, I just got caught up at work and it was a spontaneous sort of thing. I have had to double book my patients. They all seem to want to come to see the brother of the 'Full Metal Alchemist'. Most of them are people from the different towns Ed helped, when he was with the state. I didn't mind as much, for I am honored to care for the people that respect my brother. He is a good man. I don't feel like I am in his shadow at all.

A loud, irrational, impatient man but a good man.

"Dr. Elric, Mr. Dewy is here to see you now…" My secretary announced, noticing I was still holding the phone as far away from my ear as possible.

"Is everything okay sir? Would you like me to handle the phone…some patients just are never happy I-"

I interrupted her with a smile.

"Oh no Joyce, this isn't an angry patient. Heh, it's my brother…I have seemed to tick him off, it's not hard to do with his short temper and all." I direct the last line into the phone, with a smirk.

"Oh you mean The Full Metal alchemist. I have heard so much about him but I have never seen him. Is it really true that you are the taller one?" She asked innocently. I nodded and continued to listen to brother continue his rant.

"Um Joyce, tell Mr. Dewy I'll will be with him in a minute okay." She shook her head and left.  
"Brother, what's the big deal I was going to tell you…You are important to me….yes I will stop over after work…tell Kate just to hang out there. I have one more patient and I'll be over…uh huh, yup…bye."

I truly think Edward wanted to like give me his blessing or something. He does over react for the most part, but this has seemed to 'hurt' him. He feels like I am growing apart from him. It doesn't matter how old I get Edward will always have a close eye on me. I don't blame him though; he still beats himself up for the things that occurred in the past.  
I am his little brother, no matter if I am the tall one. He makes that very clear, that his is the older one.

My patient was one that had lost a hand in the Rebellion in the east. Luckily for him I gave him the number to a good mechanic. He surely wasn't going to turn up Winry, one of the most famous s around, thanks to Edward.

Of course it was just like Edward to give me a load of crap, then when I get to his home, I find out he not there.

"He went to get some of those candies he like Al. He didn't seem mad at you." Winry said as she placed a sleeping Isabel in her play yard.

And it was just like brother to blow off steam in an instant and forget with-in the same amount of time.

_A/N Eh, not the greatest but I wrote it any way. I was bored. Ever have writer block, but you want to write?_  
_I work tonight, so usually when that occurs, I get all sorts of ideas and I can start really working on chapter 9 of "November" I some written but I am not that please with it._  
_Thanks for all the reviews, especially causmicfire!!!_


	20. Iced Tea

_A/N Now just remember, not all of these drabbles are in order. I wrote this after to atlking to my best freind that's getting ready to pop, she is do any day and her husband forgot her iced tea...man it wasn't good! _

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that...**_

**Iced Tea**

Now every man knows that their pregnant spouses have specific cravings. Well almost every man, I would think the second time around Edward would have gotten the clue. Well, let's just say brother didn't quite get it…or well, he just forgot about it.

Brother and I made a trip to Central for some auto mail parts, some groceries, a visit to the bank and especially this special iced tea; Winry was currently craving in her last month of pregnancy with their second child. She had reminded brother numerous times to not forget the iced tea. I went with him to help out, while my girl friend Kate stayed with Winry just in case she went into labor.

We were on our way to the train station with a half of an hour to spare. Brother had decided to take a stop at a book store, He had told me to go on ahead, and he wouldn't be long. Now keeping in mind that the whole 6 hours we have been gone (with three to go on the train, and the three coming here) He had called Winry a dozen times to see if she was okay. She had also reminded him a dozen times to NOT forget the iced tea and stop calling her.

"Brother, don't be long…and don't forget to stop for Winry's iced tea." I had said before I turned my heel to leave.

"Yeah…yeah I won't forget, I'll be there with –in fifteen minutes, Al. Don't crush the eggs." He said dryly, flinging his gold ponytail behind him as he walked onto the store.

So fifteen minutes later he came and we boarded the train. About thirty minutes later Ed fell asleep and I had a bad feeling he forgot the blasted iced tea. I would not dare wake him about it either, not after getting up at 5 am. He grumbled the whole way to Central, stating Winry kept him up all night, tossing turning. He said from now on he opted for the couch.

We arrived back in Risembool around 9pm. Maes was sure to be in bed and he had no doubts that Winry was still awake. She was always awake according to him.

We quietly entered the home, to see the living room was dark. We turned on the kitchen light and began to put the groceries away.

"Alphonse…you are not going to believe this…" Ed whispered, dropping a can of fruit.

"You forgot Winry's tea, brother, didn't you?" I sighed, already knowing the answer.

"Shit, Al, she's going to skin me alive and take my mail. Your good old brother will be nothing but some stumps and a severe case of sun burn." Ed nose sighed, looking to me for some advice. I never had the time to answer.

"What about mail, Ed? Did you get my tea?" Winry asked as she yawned and entered the kitchen, wearing Ed's robe and a tank. Her belly protruded out even in the large cut robe.

"Well…I-"Ed turned red…he knew he was caught.

"Damn it Edward. How many times did I remind you!? I really wanted that tea. I have been waiting patiently for that all day. Just for you to turn up with out it!" She huffed, stomping a swollen foot. Ed and I expected to see the wrench.

"It just slipped my mind, Winry! I am only human…we did get all the other crap you requested. Besides it's just stupid tea. I can make you some right now if-"

"No Ed, it's not just tea. Its Central's famous Black iced tea, one of a kind. We don't have that here…that's why I asked specifically for it. I can't believe you forgot it!" She continued to rant, getting up right in Ed's face.

I saw Kate attempt to enter the kitchen, but stop and smile at my brother and his wife arguing about tea.

"Winry, what the hell is the big idea?! Its tea and not a fuckin' gold! Why do you have to make everything a big deal…I swear…" Ed sighed, turning away from a steaming Winry.

I scooted out of the kitchen as fast as I could when I saw that volcanic look, Winry shot Ed. Oh no.

"It's a big deal, Edward because I am big as a house…my feet are swollen…my back hurts and I am pregnant with what feels to be a baby rhino!!! All I asked for was for you to bring me back some damn tea! You…you…couldn't even do that…" Now she was in tears, she looked down to her feet ( that she couldn't see) and sniffed. Her blond hair hung in her face to cover her tears. Ed didn't need to see her to know she was crying. I heard him sigh and his boots drag across the floor to step closer to her. He hugged her, taking a breath of her in and smiled. She sniffed once again and finally melted into to him…ever so stiffly.

"Alright…I deserve that. I want you to waddle your sexy ass up stairs, put your feet up and get some sleep…" He said sternly but playfully, letting her go.

"I am going to take the car…take Al and Kate home and get you a whole years worth of that damn tea…" He smiled again, barring his gold eyes into her blue ones.

She didn't get to protest when he grabbed the keys and walked out the door. Did he even know how to drive?

That night my brother rode and hour and a half to Central and back to get Winry's tea. I don't know another man that would do that for his wife. But that's right, not other man was Edward Elric, dedicated, devoted and protector of the ones he loves. Can you believe after Winry had the baby, she didn't even ever touch the tea, more less drink it. Ed and I finished it off.

A/N Yeah...this is a little longer than the rest. But still good. Unfortunately I am still trying to sort out my writters block, so I can continue November, I hope ( empahsizing 'hope') that I'll have chapter 9 done by the end of the week and posted by sunday 6/10 ...we shall see!

Thanks for all the reviews...especially causmicfire!!!


	21. Uncle Alphonse

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that...**_

Uncle Alphonse

It was not only convenient that brother had paper work to finish and summit in Central. But his needed reports could not be needed at a better time. Kate and I were planning our wedding. We- well Kate was not so inclined to have a small wedding like Winry and brother. She wanted a big, luxurious and _expensive_ wedding. What a better place to have than in Central. The invitations were out and Kate was still looking for a dress.

I think we all took advantage of Edward's sudden briefing in Central. We all decided to go and sort all the last minute details out. Winry and Kate were out dress shopping and I was babysitting my two favorite kids in the world, Isabel and Maes. Izzy just turned 2 and it rotten as ever, making my brother look like a saint. She was not to calm and willing as Maes. In fact, she was the exact opposite. She was stubborn, persistent and not so easy to please. Sound familiar? There was only one person that could cool her jets, and it wasn't me.

I was sitting at the table in our hotel room, going through the huge gust lists. Izzy was asleep in her fathers spot of the bed and 8 year old Maes was sitting at the table reading an alchemy book that Edward snuck into his bag. Winry was not so inclined about the children learning alchemy until they were at least 12. But brother was willing to shed a little light on the subject to his eager son; Even if it meant getting hit in the skull by his wife's famous wrench.

"Uncle Al?" Maes asked out of the blue.

I shifted my greenish-hazel eyes to Maes familiar gold ones. He looked slightly troubled. I had hoped he wasn't going to ask the dreadful question of human transmutation. He didn't and completely caught me off guard.

"Why do mom and dad fight all the time?" He asked innocently.

My jaw went slack. I have been over that house countless times and never saw Ed or Winry flat out fighting. Sure they argue about nearly everything; but they would never actually fight around the kids. I think that's how Ed and Winy talked to each other, they argued. Some things just never change between them.

"Maes what do you mean? They fight in front of you?" I asked bewildered.

I watched him look down to his feet as he spoke.

"Well…un…I am not sure if it's fighting. I know that the always yell to each other and talk real loud…but this was something different…" He stumbled for the words.

"Maes…what happened…I know that guilty look from your father." I prodded with a smirk.

"I was s'posed to stay after school one day for practice…but practice was canceled. I forgot to call and tell mom…dad was at work…uh that's what I thought…and well I came home and I could not find either one of them. Izzy was in her cot and I knew dad was home the minute I got there…'cos he alchemized the door locked. I thought that was strange. But it's a good thing dad taught me some alchemy…I was able to unlock it!" He nearly shouted in triumph, but I was not surprised, he was Ed's son after all.

"And…" I continued mischievously.

"Oh right, anyway…I looked for them in their room, the study and everywhere else…I couldn't find them. So I ventured down to mom's worked room and that door was shut too…you know how mom is she never locks that door unless there is a surgery…she doesn't do surgeries with me or Izzy there. So I opened the door…and well, they were fighting…really, really fighting."

I sighed and looked him straight in the eye when I spoke. I know for a fact my brother would never lay a hand on Winry; Even if she wrenched him or beguiled him. He wasn't raised like that, so if he did I would have to just get rid of his other hand for him.

"Maes was your father hitting her?" I asked, knowing where this conversation was going.

"No…but he was holding her down…like on top of her and half dressed…I figured mom had just fixed his mail…she does that a lot now that I think about it. And I still got grounded."

I sighed again. Great, Maes was scarred for life. He had witnessed the beginning of one of Ed and Winry's frequent hormonal moments. They must have done it a lot from what he was saying. Revolting, in her work room to boot. They are both disgusting; I can't blame brother entirely about this one.

" They saw you?! Maes…look uh…your mom and dad weren't fighting. They were…playing. Remember when I told you that your dad and I were away a lot…and how we never say your mom, but Ed (your dad) loved her and missed her?"

He shook his head.

"Well that's uh…how your dad shows that he loves her…they play. The only advice I can give you is don't open doors your dad purposely locks okay. He does it for a reason. Why did they ground you?" I asked feeling slightly better that I somewhat explained the birds and bees. I am going to Winry and brother when I see them.

"Dad grounded me for using alchemy…because mom didn't know that I knew it. I think dad should have gotten grounded." He snorted, folding his arms across his chest.

Just as he said it, Edward, Winry and Kate strolled in the room. Kate boasted she finally found a gown and Winry squealed about a new screw driver set. Ed moaned about Mustang and Hawkeye being even more of a 'hardass' now that she was pregnant. Another bastard running around, he put it. I told him that he and his wife need to keep their ever-lasting raging hormones to their bedroom, and emphasizing that their kids needed to be asleep as well, or not in the house. For the first time they both turned beet red. They had no idea Maes saw them.

Typical.

_A/N And…yeah, wasn't the best but I liked it and had to write the idea down before I lost it. November is coming along smoothly (finally) I just need to tweak, edit and post. I want this chapter to be very detailed and filled with emotion, so bare with me its coming! I ma also going to my first anime con in July ( I hope) and Vic Mignogna is going to be there! I think he's a great man and not just because he plays Edward. He is very dedicated to his fans and his religion. I can respect that even though I am not religious. But I can't wait! I am soooo excited. I have been an anime fan for ever (back when Sailor Moon was on!) but sadly I never got the chance to go to a Con. I had both of my children early, so it's catch up time. I wanted to bring my older son, but can't it's going to be too crowded. When he's a little older I will definitely take him. _


	22. Sleep

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that...**_

**Sleep**

Many, who know my brother, usually commented on how often and how heavy he sleeps. But that is not always true and it hasn't been always true. For years when he should have been dreaming about girls and such, he suffered regularly from night mares of his past and the sins we took part in. So in turn he really didn't sleep that well which is why he slept so often.

Now a-days he still is the same way, some nights he tosses and turns, according to his wife. Other nights he sleeps like a rock. But this night however he did something no one has ever seem him do. Not even our mother. He sleep walked. If I could come up with an excuse or reason behind it, I wouldn't be so baffled. He took off from work for a week for my up coming wedding. He was supposed to 'help' but half the time either I Winry or Kate caught him napping with Izzy. Little Mae's helped more than him. I just think brother was tring to deny the whole wedding thing, I was still his little brother after all. He had been the closest thing that I knew as a father figure. And now I think he is having a hard time letting go.

Okay, so that could be a reason for his odd sleep occurrence. Stress could make brother sleepy and irritable all at once. We were all booked into a hotel, and sadly we all shared a room, do the lack of the funds. The wedding itself was draining that quickly. I was asleep with Kate, brother and Winry went god knows where to do god know what. They arrived back late. As far as I know they were at least sleeping by 2am. I awoke somewhere between 5 and 6am to take a bath room detour. I heard Kate schriek. I ran as fast as my feet could take me back to the room. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw her kick my brother from the bed. A loud thump sounded through the room. Winry lifted her head groggily, sighed and fell back asleep.

"Alphonse you brother just tried to molest me!" She whined, cringing and smiling at the same time. Edward was still sprawled on the floor and fast asleep.

"What are you talking about?" I asked quietly, stepping over my brothers form, to the bed.

"I was sleeping. I awoke and he was crawling into bed with me slinging an arm around my middle…thinking I was Winry. He tried to grab my breast, Al!!" She yelled, looking to the floor where Edward was.

I sighed and looked at a vase at the window. The flowers were taken out and replaced by urine. I didn't have to see it, I smelled it, gross.

"Well that's not all he did…" I laughed, taking the vase and walking from the room to empty it. I returned a moment later to see Kate was still slightly ticked.

"Al, sometimes I wonder who is the little one. You brother is like having a child around…he can't come to our wedding he is banned along with his pee." She huffed, amused.

"Yeah but that's why he's so fun to have around. Life is a little more colorful. He would kill you if he heard you say that. And he'd say you damaged his soul or something. Shall I wake him? His wife looks quite lonely over there and cold." I asked mischievously. Kate catches on to the sarcasm and giggles, her eyes glowing with delight.

She loves to see me pick up my so-called big brother. Little does she know, I carried around Edward all the time while I resided in the suit. I am glad he's on the small side, but yet he is still incredibly heavy. Poor Winry.

"Watch this Kate…" I say as I stoop down the floor. She smiles a 'knowing' grin and sits a little higher.

"Brother…brother wake up. You broke you arm again, Winry is going to be mad. We better go see her…" I whisper.

Ed's eyes never open but he still answers.

"Yeah okay…leg's broke too. Too tired, carry me Al…your big enough…" My brother slurs. Kate covers her mouth from laughing out loud.

"No way! Big, tough, strong Edward Elric wants to be carried by his wittle bwother….how cute. Oh I am never going to let this go…" Kate laughed as I pulled brother over my shoulder. I walked him back to his sleeping wife and slung into bed. He instantly cuddled next to her, put a flesh arm around her midriff and buried his head into her neck. I heard him mumble something about me and the armor and my heart fell.

No matter how hard or how little, or whether brother sleep walks. That particular memory still haunts him. We laugh about it, because in his dream state he thinks I am in that armor. But we laugh harder that I still carry him. I guess I need to carry something afte all this time. Brother still carries his burdens…but only in his sleep.

Kate never mentions this incident to him. She understands why. But she can still laugh.

_A/N Eh...don't know where this one came from. I think it might be because i have to go to bed early now b/c of work and my sleep habits are the same as Edwards. I can some times hear a pin drop or sleep through a hurricane. Well tired now, so review if you like..._

_Glad I could update on this one! _

_PS THANKS EVERYONE FOR ALL THE REVIEWS...83 for G&H, 50 TEoB and 40-some for November! Keep reading and enjoy!!_

_Oh and one more thing... I have a lemon story on AFF about Ed and Win, a little CoS feel to it. Would you like me to post it here as well?? It's called "Upon A Train in the Springtime". Let me know, just curious!_

_LC_


	23. In Sickness and in Health

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that..._**

**In Sickness and in Health**

My brother is famous for a lot of things. He was the first person in history to pass the state exams at the mere age of twelve. He saved numerous towns and restored hope to the people. He brought me back to my flesh and blood form, risking his own life. And he somehow made it back here beyond the gate to pursue the girl of his dreams ( literally) our child hood friend, Winry Rockbell.

Even today, he is still recognized all of the country for his excellent achievements. He still plays a very large role in helping others; even if it means shoveling papers all day.

I received a call today from General Roy Mustang, stating for me to come and pick my brother up in Central. Mustang referred to him as the Mucus Metal Alchemist, and said he did not want Ed contaminating all of HQ with his funk. Edward had plenty of sick time, but choose not to take any. Brother was hardly ever sick, but when he was, by all means he really was. All the trains were all out do to the severe weather. Central City and the entire surrounding area had been visited by a blizzard a few days ago. I get to drive from Risembool to Central in this crap. Just to grab my brother by the ears and tell him to go home and rest.

I had gotten to HQ with in 4 hours. I opened the door to my brother's office to see his head resting in his arms, slouched over his desk. His blue military coat was draped over his shoulders, his shirt sleeves were rolled up as they always were. His hair was in a neat plait.The paper cup of coffee next to home was ice cold. There were numerous used tissues surrounding his form and in the waste basket at his side.

"Brother…" I shake him. I don't see his eyes open but I know he hears me.

"I gonna stick my left foot up the Generals ass for calling you." He mumbled in his arms. His voice was riddled with nasal congestion.

"Ed, why did you even bother to come in if you felt this bad." I sighed, picking up all the tissues and putting them into the trash.

"I didn't. I had a little sniffle, I got here…worked a few hours and it just sort of hit me. I feel like shit. But that bastard still didn't need to call you…I could make my own way, I am not a child." He continued to tell his arms. He had not lifted his head.

"And how do you suppose you get home in this weather? Walk?" I sneer.

He sighs and I gather his things, putting them in his leather pack.

"We don't have to go to Risembool, Winry and the kids are at the shop in Rush valley. We can just go there…" He sneezed, finally picking his head up.

"What about you Alphonse…don't you have a bunch of sick people waiting for ya? It's just a cold, why do you always have to make such a big deal?" He didn't quiet snap, but that annoyed tone he carries so well was in his voice.

"They are not as important to me as the health of my only brother. Ed you have two kids and a wife to take care of. You saved my life countless times…so stop arguing with me and take the help." I snapped, putting a hand to his head.

"And you have a fever too…geeze Ed, I don't know how you do it. Come on let's get out of here…" I sighed.

Edward got up sneezed again, blew his nose and stretched before we shut off the lights and departed from his office.

"Hold on a sec Al, I need to drop something off to Mustang." He said as we boarded the elevator. Edward had to have his last argument of the day with the General, it just wouldn't be a normal day if Edward did have the satisfaction of telling the General how 'useless' his currently was. It was snowing after all.

Ed heard it from me the whole way to Rush Valley and them some more once we got there from his wife. She was furious that he didn't even call her. They yelled and screamed at each other for some time. But the loudness died down and the next thing I knew Winry was lying with her husband, stroking his sweaty fore head and shoving medicine down his throat.

_A/N Just thought of this. Has a nice Elric brother touch. You know I like reveiw right??_


	24. The Concept of Family I

_A/N This will have another chapter connect to it. This has given me some inspiration to start on my challenge fic. I like how it turned out, but hope it isn't too much like the other fight chapter...I am also thinking of adding a lemonish thingy to this but not through Al's eyes ( that would gross and awkward). They always have to make up, they are two characters that are carried away by thier emotions. Tell me what you think..._

**The Concept of Family**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that...**_

It appeared that brother and Winry had their biggest fight yet. They constantly fought and argued over trivial things, but that was norm among the family. Of course now they had two children that had no problem intervening between the two. Maes was like me, he tired to sooth them with words and his kind hard nature. Izzy (now 4) would yell and rants like her father. Either way the two would stop and kiss and make up.

But on this very night Winry had actually kicked Edward out of the house, regardless of the 6 inches of snow and fully aware of his throbbing joints. Surprisingly he did not come here, but he called. I expected him to be filled with rage towards his wife, but instead he sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

I was lying next to my new wife, Kate. She was reading a medical book and I was reading the paper when the phone rang. I reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the receiver.

"Hello, Dr. Elric…" I had to answer like that even in my own home. Doctors are on call.

"Alphonse…its Ed…" Brother croaked on the other line. When he said my whole name I knew there was a problem.

"Ed…what's wrong are you okay? You sound like you are either sick or have been….crying…" I sheepishly added, hearing my brother's sigh on the other line.

"It's Win, she really kicked me out. She is pissed…though I can't see why she went off the handle like she did…" Ed continued with guilt and sorrow dwelling his tone.

I sat up and gave Kate a sympathetic stare; she winked, frowned and closed her book.

"What happened brother…you say that but sometimes…you do take things a little far…uh over exaggerate…" I added with a slight mumble.

"I do not! Not with her…I place everything out of the table! Who's side are you on anyway?!" Edward shouted into the phone. Kate could hear his voice from the other side of me.

"Ed, I am not on anyone's side here. Just tell me why she got so mad she kicked you out…" I calmly approached, twisting the phones cord between my fingers.

"I told her that I had to go away for a while…there has been some trouble in the East. I know that I wasn't supposed to be on missions, Al…but when Mustang told me about a new homunculus, I had to investigate. So one thing led to another and we shouted, screamed and she told me to leave…just like I had always done. She had asked me what would happen if I died out there and where would it leave the kids. I told her it was for their protection…you and I both know we will always have enemies…I guess she can't understand that…I don't know what I should do…damn…" He muttered. I could hear some cracking on the other line; brother must have been eating something.

"If you want my advice brother, don't go. Let things come as they are. You are not supposed to be on missions regardless of the situation…if things get real bad, you and I will be prepared till then, you should enjoy you family…" I reasoned hearing the door bell ring.

Kate looked over at me and said she would get it. We already knew who it was.

I heard Winry's shattered voice as she and Kate trudged the stairs.

"He's not here Alphonse…" She asked, as she stood in the doorway of my room, bundled in her winter coat and scarf. Her cheeks were stained with tears that looked as if the froze with the frigid weather.

"Hold on a sec…" I said into the phone and handed to her.

_A/N Part 2 coming in a few..._


	25. The Concept of Family II

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that..._

**The Concept of Family II**

Winry snatched the phone from my hand so quick I never even got a chance to blink. I didn't have to tell her who it was on the other line. She knew by the look in my eyes that I was talking to my brother.

"Edward…where are you? I have to car I'll come and get you…" She barked into the phone. Me and Kate smirked and watched where the conversation was going. This would get either really ugly or really amusing.

"Yes I realize that…even if I hate you right about now. I can't help but feel a slight pity for your joints; you didn't even bring some pain medicine. And you know you will be sorry in the morning…" She warned. I could hear brothers voice take on louder tone but he wasn't yelling…yet.

"Edward…. (She dragged his name out) Do you want me to come or not! Why do you still have to drag things out! I am trying to be civil!" She hollered back into the phone. This time me and Kate heard Edward's voice.

"_Were you being civil when you called me a selfish bastard that never thought of his wife and family!!? Or how 'bout what you said about my performance…that was a low blow and you know it!"_

Yikes, even I had to admit when a woman bashes the 'performance issue' that can make the calmest of men sore. But I think her 'bastard' comment was a little over board. Edward never wanted to be compared to our father; the word bastard could do that easily.

Winry sighed and looked to the floor in defeat. She knew something's that Ed argued about was true. He may have not gone about the right way but he was still right.

"Look, Ed…just tell me where you are, it's too cold out tonight. We can talk about this later…okay. I am sorry for that, it was wrong of me to say those things. But you are no angel in this either…" She sighed, fingering a strand of buttercup hair.

"What go to the window…Why?" Winry asked taking a few steps to the window that over looked the street. Kate and I joined and I think we all growled at the same time. There brother was standing in a phone booth about 100 feet away. We could see his metal hand glistening against the soft glare of the street lights. He was waving, thought we could not see his face.

Winry let out another sigh and hung the phone up. "Sorry for disturbing you guys…I have a child to go attend to..." She hissed, turning on her heel and leaving the room. We heard her lock the door and it close with a click. Not but a minute later we heard the shouting of their voices out side our window. After a few moments of shouting, we heard nothing. I got up and peaked out the window to my brother pressing his wife against thier car in pure bliss.

He knew the Concept of family…they had their fights, but that's what kept their marriage together. They held a certain fire for each other and it showed in how both of them even after all these years, two children and auto mail could never get enough of each other.

_A/N Well, what did you think??_


	26. Bank line

_A/N This is before Al gets married…_

_I came up with this when I took my daughter and niece to the bank with me. They were absolutely horrible! I had to get out of line b/c of them and stand at the back all over again! It was dreadful._

****

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that..._**

**Bank line**

My brother and I dragged his two kids to Central's Military Bank in the heated summer. Winry was away on a job and Ed was stuck with the kids. I was staying with Ed for a bit, while Kate was away at college. I was on a well needed week's vacation. Now keeping in mind that Meas was only seven and Izzy was 1 year old. He had to go and deposit some money Winry made and the banks would be closed for a few days on the upcoming holiday. This was one od the biggest holidays in Amestris, the year when our country gained it's independence.

Edward as usual waited the last minute to do this, fully aware of the lines and the crowds. We got to the bank, after walking five blocks in 100 degree weather. Our shirts were soaked by the time we got their and Izzy was cranky. I have to say Ed was no better than his daughter. He grumbled on the train, the walk and now the bank. The queue was all the way to the doors.

"What, did everyone decide to come here at the last minute?!" He snapped, shifting Izzy on his hip.

"Well brother, this is the month when every one goes away, it only natural they wait till the last minute. They are all enlisted men; you of all people know what it's like to be chained to the military. Except you find time to be with your wife…" I chuckled while he shot daggers at me.

"Well that's not the point. She is the reason I am here, she couldn't wait till next week. Oh that's right if the money's there, I'll be seeing all sorts of new wrenches and tool kits. Machine junkie." He muttered, digging in Izzy's diaper bag for a bottle.

We stood in line for nearly a half of an hour. Meas was being exceptionally good aside jumping on all the chairs. I really thought Ed would lose it. Izzy drank her bottle, but remained irritable. We had finally reached the front when chaos struck. Ed approached the kiosk, bouncing Izzy in one arm, while auto mail dug in his back pocket for his check book. One more person to go, before him! He wasn't saying it but I could see it in the way his yellow eyes lit up.

Ed quickly went to the counter, while I stayed in line with Meas. As Ed reached for a pen Isabel suddenly vomited all on the back of Edward's shirt. No sooner that that Meas was griping he had to pee.

Not only did she vomit, but it managed to get on Ed's check book and my shoe. He wasn't getting out of line.

"I need to deposit some cash for my wife…" He said quickly handing the teller a check with retch on it.

The teller didn't touch it and cleared her throat.

"Mr. Elric, I can't except that check like that…" She said clearly. Ed grabbed his check book again only to find he was out of checks.

"Look, it's only a drop. I don't have anymore checks. Please just deposit the stupid thing. My wife will kill me…" He groaned, trying to ignore his crying daughter and vomit- soaked hair.

"Sir, you are going to have to step out of line and go to one of the tables in the center and write a temp check…" She said calmly. I walked away to take Meas to the bathroom.

When I returned Ed was yelling at the teller to shove to check up her ass. He was escorted out by security and warned not to cause ruckus in a place of work and to buy some more checks. But still Edward Elric was not going to wait in that line again with a tired son and screaming daughter. A wrench to the head was sounding pretty good.

_A/N: enjoy? Let me know!_


	27. Road Trip

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that...**_

**Road Trip**

Why Edward and Winry choose to drive to Dublith for there vacation at the lake I could not tell you. It was the worst idea wither of them came up with. I blame Winry for wanting to drive her car (that she drives everyday). And I blame Ed for being so cheap. Now, I wasn't there for this one but got full details from my brother when they reached their lake house and Winry made him sleep on the porch with Den.

They had decided to go on a little vacation after Winry's last horrific job on a multiple limb recipient and Ed's now well- a waited vacation time. They wanted some time away from the kids and to their selves. I just hoped they were not planning to make anymore, two 'Edwards' were good enough. Ed sent them to me and Kate. We did not mind, summer was here and the kids loved to come over and spent time.

So Ed and Winry packed up the car and decided to drive 11 hours to Dublith. They didn't get through one hour with out an argument.

Here's how brother tells it…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Win…I drank a lot of water, let's stop at the station I have to piss." Ed said to his wife while she drove; a map in one hand while the other gripped at the wheel._

"_Geeze Ed, didn't you go before we left?" Winry sighed._

"_No I went…the other. Just this once until we are closer to Dublith." He smirked, taking sip of his black coffee._

_Winry rectuctantly pulled over to a gas station and bought some candy. Ed used the bathroom and they were on there way. _

_One hour later…_

"_Winry pull over…I gotta pee again." Ed asked, scratching the back of his neck._

"_Dammit Ed, if we keep stopping, we will never get to the lake. It takes alone 11 hours to get to Dublith. But if you haven't forgotten it takes two hours to get to the lake house. This better be the last time." She warned, pulling the car over. _

_They were back on the raod not but ten minutes before brother had something else to say._

"_Win, when we hit the next town lets get something to eat. I am starved." He stated simply. Winry sighed but had to agree she was pretty hungry her self. So they stopped, ate, went to the bathroom and left._

_One hour later…_

"_Ed I have to stop…I think that chicken was bad. I really have to go" Winry almost whine abruptly stopping the car, slamming the brakes. She made a bee line for the trees and Ed sat in the car for almost 15 minutes, before she returned._

"_You okay Win?" Ed asked nonchalantly. Winry however wasn't amused. _

"_Ed you know you are a real jerk sometimes…I was gone for a long time. Where you going to start worrying or pick you finger nails all day…stop using the auto mail, it will rust with all the crap under those filthy things." Winry snapped, slamming the door of the drivers side._

"_Why am I going to come help you shit? I told you to order something light." Ed replied as-a-matter-a-factly. _

"_Oh this is coming from a person that ordered the most expensive steak on the menu. You are so insensitive." _

"_What is this pick a fuckin fight with your husband day? I could say some things too. Like your driving sucks. And you bitch too much…like right now." Ed hissed through clenched jaws. Winry blinked and sighed as she started the car._

"_This is stupid just shut up." _

_They drove for the next couple of hours in silence, before Edward leaned over and kissed his wife on the cheek._

"_I still love ya." He whispered earning a bright, blue eyed smile._

The moment didn't last long before Winry had to stop again so brother could go to the bathroom. They argued the rest of the way over Winry's driving, what type of panties she wore and how Ed needed a shower.

I don't think they will be taking any more road trips in the near future. Trains were much better; they didn't have stubborn husbands or nagging wives.

_A/N I really liked this one, it's pretty funny! More than a quarter of a way done! There will eventually be 100. Thats the magic number._


	28. BeachBound

A/N Not the best...but still cute! I went to the beach last week end, fell asleep 'till the tide came through and get fried. I got knocked over a millions times, sometimes it' s scary...and I don't have heavy auto mail! Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that..._

Beach-bound

Even when brother and I were in Europe, we had never seen or visited a beach of any kind. We never had the opportunity to go to one in Amestris either, prior to our accident or after. So when we returned to our world, one of the first places we went was the beach. Brother, I and Winry packed a cooler of food, our bathing suits and towels. We took an early train to the coast and reach our destination by 11:00am.

Edward was in high spirits as well as our childhood friend during our ride. It was when we got there that everything fell apart. We forgot sun block and my older brother would not be able to get very far in the Ocean because of his heavy auto mail. He also could not swim. Winry and I felt incredibly guilty. Edward and she got into a heated argument about her treating him like a baby and he would be fine. This was also one of the first days their feeling towards each other leaked out regardless of the squabbles.

I set up my chair and lounged on the beach for the first hour, letting the water reach to my toes. I enjoyed listening to the sounds of the wild ocean as well as the fascinating views. Some part of me never wanted to leave. I caught Edward stealing glances at Winry in her very revealing, two piece, black bikini. I also caught her doing the same to my brother. If they were not fighting, they were just looking at each other, though neither one of them knew it.

So as the day got hotter, Winry, Ed and I decided to get into the water. We warned Ed to be careful of the current and avoid going too far into the sea.

Would you believe he didn't listen? I am not a bit surprised.

We were close to the shore, Winry was floating on the rumbles of small waves, while Ed swatted at the seaweed and critters that fluttered among the surface of the water. He was not watching when a sudden wave knocked him down, along with me and Winry.

I came up from thee surface, my grey eyes scanning the water for my brother and Winry. She came up shortly after me, sputtering water and coughing. We both looked at each other in horror as we did not see Edwards head rise to the surface.

Crap, this was not good. He's lucky we both know CPR.

"Edward" I yell, cupping my hands over my mouth to amplify the sound. Winry shouted many times as well, though her voice shook slightly more each time she called his name.

About 3 minutes later, I hear her scream as her head disappears from the surface of the water. Well I am not longer worried about the whereabouts of my brother. I will have no pity on him either, when she decides to clank him with a wrench.

"Edward…you…are …not …funny…" Winry coughed as she came back up along with my hysterical brother.

"And to think…you and that traitor (which was me) said I couldn't not swim with the mail…another mechanic I have proved wrong!" He stated triumphantly, waddling his way to shore. I was already to the towels as I smile and watched the spectacle of my brother and Winry.

Ed wasn't but in two feet of water when something hit him square on the back of the noggin.

"WINRY! What the hell was that!?" He barked, as his yellow eyes scanned her hands and the surrounding water, around him.

She laughed and hiked her way to him, slashing him in the face.

"Play with fire, Elric you get burnt…see for your self." She added pointing to the spot of water in front of him. She giggled some more with his eyes bulged out of their sockets at a very large and dead jelly fish.

"You are a sick woman…" He added darkly, pouting and continuing his way to shore. Winry was close on his tail.

"Awww... What's the matter Ed; you can dish it out but can't take it?" She taunted, shifting her hips back and forth to iterate her point, which was teasing. He looked up at me with a devilish grin and hauled ass back to the water, scooping her up and tossing her into a giant wave. I was shocked to see he didn't get knocked over…again.

They continued their taunts and flirts as the day passed. I got to read three books and take a nice nap. It pays sometimes going out with two people that are so into each other.

A/N Well??


	29. Ice Cubes

**Ice Cubes**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that...**_

_A/N This was one of the two prompts that were given to me, on the Lj Edwin challenge I am a part of. Hope you like…_

It was one of the hottest days Resembool had seen in ten years. Brother was in Central and Winry and I were stuck at the house with Maes (Izzy wasn't even thought of yet) doing the usual…auto mail. I had been there for three days, originally to assist Winry with two surgeries. Winry would fit the ports and I would assist in attaching the nerves and stitching. I had to say, so far in my three years as a Doctor, I had yet to see some of the sights she has seen; my brother being one of them. Winry was only 11 years old when she and Granny made mail for Ed. I can't imagine how she felt.

The surgeries were over and successful. That was the good news. The bad news was the air conditioner was on the fritz. Winry was not a happy camper. It was eniterly too hot to stay in the house. But the outside was no better. She felt so awful, she sent Maes to Nellies, because they still had their air. She sent him for two reasons, A. they had air conditioning. And B. she was so miserable she didn't not want to take it out on the child.

So there I was banging the dents out the outside metal frame to the unit, while she sat on the ground, picking and plucking at the inner wiring of the machine.

"Damn thing…" She growled, yanking on a red wire.

"Alphonse you still alive?" She asked, turning her soaked face to me. She tried to smile.

"Yeah…barely. Are you okay?" I asked putting my mallet down and taking seat next to her.

"Realistically, no I am hot as hell and I can't seem to figure out why this thing just shorted out…I mean, the thermostat still works, but it just doesn't want to do anything…it's weird, it just stopped." She ranted for a moment, wiping her browl and straightening her tube top.

"Ed didn't do anything to it, did he?" I mumbled in a playful tone, scratching my now wet hair.

"No…I don't think so. It would be some strange morphed shape…you know how Ed is. Speaking of him, he should be home soon. Al, if we can't fix this, he won't make it in this heat…auto mail holds heat. And not to mention the mood it will put him in. I'll kill him…" She laughed lightly. She put a finger to her chin and thought for a moment. Blue eye brightened and she looked to my hazel ones.

"Hey Al, I just got an idea…could you find me my ratchet set and bring us out some water? I think there are some screws loose with in the conductor unit of this baby. If I can tighten them and rewire some wires…we may just have air before Ed get's home."

I went to ask where her ratchet set was but she beat me too it.

"My set should be under the bed…" She mused as I waved my hands up and went for the house. While I was away, brother must had come home early. I heard Winry shriek like a banshee.

"EDWARD! That's cold! Why do you have to do stuff like that to me! You are so damn sneaky!" I heard her yell. A moment later, I could no longer hear her. I rounded the stairs, grabbed three waters and made my way to the back of the house.

Edward was perched behind Winry, gliding ice cubes on her back while she worked. By the look of her wet pants, I knew why she yelled. He had stuck ice cubes down her pants.

Idiot.

He will pay later, and he better not come to me when they get into an argument. He did to himself.

But I smiled as I watched him continue to glide the ice with his metal hand. Every spot he went she would lean into it and coo how good it felt. I would whisper something back and she would flush.

I cleared my throat to get their attention. Ed was the first to look.

"Hey Al, how's the business?" He smile, as I handed him a glass of water.

"You mean mine of your wife's?" I joke, knowing perfectly who he was referring to.

"My wife's couldn't be better obviously or she wouldn't need another Elric's help…I mean, really Al. How is the clinic? Met any girls yet?" He sneered, showing all of his teeth in a wide grin. I heard Winry giggle. She also jabbed an elbow it Ed's stomach.

I smile sheepishly and scratch my head. I don't need to say anything to brother, he already knows.

Fin


	30. The Swimming Pool

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that..._**

The Swimming Pool

As I recall, my brothers wife, and my child hood friend; Winry Rockbell always wanted a swimming pool. When we were young she could have had one, as her parents were doctors; but they were seldomly home. Winry was only six when her parents died, an age most children learn to swim in the first place. Aunty never was able to grant Winry that one wish.

So for their anniversary (I think it was their 8th year of marriage) my brother thought it would be a grand idea to make Winrys childhood dream a reality. But let's just say there was nothing 'grand' about it at all. Brother used alchemy for a lot of uses besides research. There even came a time when he transmuted the children's hands to the wall, like hand cuffs for fighting. He says Izzy, about three at the time, bit poor Maes. Maes than bit her back and Ed had enough. When they would not say they were sorry, he clapped his hands, bound theirs so that they were facing each other. Winry nearly beat him to death with her wrench for that little stunt. So now-a-days it was to the cob web corners.

So, my point being, brother used alchemy frequently and ungracefully. Some of the crude statues and figures he made were purely ugly and tacky. And so was the damn pool. He had called me over to come and see his surprise while Winry had the kids out shopping with Kate. I came over and the pool was an utter mess.

When I rounded the back of the house, I saw my brother sitting on the edge of his so-called pool. His chin rested in his flesh hand, while that auto mail clutched a granny smith apple. His hair was soaked with perspiration and his face was flushed. He had a white tank on and khaki cargo shorts, but his feet were bare. My eyes scanned below him (he must have been sitting at the deeper end of the pool) and I nearly died of laughter.

"Brother! Is that a pool…or a nice impression of a pond?! It looks terrible…it's all uneven. What happened?" I tired not to laugh, but that was nearly impossible. He scowled at me and narrowed an accusing yellow eye.

"Shut up Al…yes it's a pool…see there's the shallow end and there's the deep end. It even is shaped like a kidney…" He attempted to dazzle me.

"A kidney? Heh, it looks more like that shape of a lopsided _you-know-what_…" I continued to laugh. Brother's face turned red and he sighed in defeat.

"You right it does look like a lopsided dick…geeze Al, you know me I was never good with detail. But I had to at least try for her. She's the mother of my children and my wife…she deserves her damn pool." He snapped, but playfully. I scratched the back of my head and thought for a moment.

"Does it have to be a kidney shape, Ed." I asked, stooping to the ground across from him and feeling the earth. He looked puzzled for a moment, and then said 'no'. He had thought all pools were in the shapes of kidneys. He can be so narrow-minded.

I smirked at him and clapped my hands together. The sight turned blue for a moment, with sparks and died out instantly. In the place of my brothers crude version of a swimming was now a larger 'L' shaped pool, with a twisty slide. He grinned and moved around the pool, as if he were inspecting it and made it to me.

"See Alphonse…you are much better with detail…but I am the one with the true brains…I thought of it first…" He stuck his tongue out at me and laughed.

"Right brother, as I recall…Winry was really the one who thought of it..first."

I had left before the others arrived home. I was triple booked with patients and had a lot of files to go through. Brother began filling the pool that night. He called me later to tell me thanks and how much Winry loved it. He also felt the need to tell me that the first thing they were going to do was go skinny dipping, in the shallow part of course. Brother could not swim and the auto mail was too heavy for him to be even able to swim. But at least he had a place to go when the summers were hot and _another_ place for him and his wife could go to be alone.

But most importantly a new baby sitter for the kids, while he was busy eating or napping on his days off.

That's what he said, but I could hear Winry yelling in the back ground he was ridiculous and she would drown him the first chance she got, auto mail and all.

Fin


	31. Wintertime Joints I

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that..._**

_A/N This is post automail surgery, before Al is flesh and before they find the stone._

Wintertime Joints: I

Brother had always hated the winter, even as children and before the auto mail. I think it was because it made him depressed and uneasy. Ed was the type of kid that always had to be on the move, even now as a adult. In the summers we were hardly in and spent most of our days by the river, at the tree house or the swing in our back yard.

But during the winter, we were always stuck either at school or in the house, putting logs on the fire constantly. Of course we had out father old alchemy books, but before mom died we didn't have the need or complete desire to be obsessed. When I look back that was a very surreal time, a time when our worries weren't really worries at all.

When our mother passed Ed was determined to bring her back, so winters were as so much a boring any more, they were the times when we got the most research accomplished. They were also the time when teacher had taught us the most important lessons of our life. 'All is one and one is all'.

But winters took on a entirely new meaning after the accident, and unholy sin we attempted. They were truly the seasons of pain, especially for brother.

The Winter after Ed had auto mail surgery, was the worst for him. It had only been six moths post surgery and he was not fully capable of doing simple things. The auto mail was new to his body as well as his joints.

I remember, it was one of the first real cold days of the year. It was that cold that put a chill into a person's bones that made them not want to get out of bed. Brother still suffered pain from over exertion and use of the mail. He also suffered from frequent migrains. This would be the day were he felt as if his joints had been set on fire, throbbing and aching with out a let-up.

He, Winry and I had a certain routine every morning when we got up (well when they got up, as I never could sleep in the armor then). Winry would go in and watch him, pull his socks on and assist him when he needed to stand. The hardest part was when he first got up. He would be endlessly stiff and sore. She would hand him his water and pass him a pain pill, that he didn't always take. She would call me in to help him down the stairs and we would have breakfast. The day went by like that and so forth. We helped Ed with all the different and needs and tasks a person had to perform for daily life.

But this morning was very different. It was also a morning that I think Ed realized how much Winry truly cared for us as well as him alone. Winry, I think fell in love with brother very early, in childhood. She couldn't express it or fully understand it but it was there. It had always been there. I had gone to her room, to see she was not there. So I decided to check brothers' room too. Sometimes she would be there, begging him to take that damn pill.

I was not prepared for what I was about to see. I cracked the door open to see her kneeled at the side of brothers bed. She was rubbing his head and begging him to let her help him. He was crying. I had not heard my brother cry (not even through surgery) since our mother's funeral.

His flesh hand gripped at his sheets firmly, while the auto mail was limp at his side, but his fingers were curled. My gaze wandered to the front of his form where I spotted a large wet stain on the front of his sheets. No doubt, he wet the bed. He was trying to hide it, but not succeeding so well. If I would have had a heart, it would have broken right there. I tuned in to what they were whispering.

"…Don't tell aunty…or Al….please don't tell, Winry…" I heard brother sob.

"I just…couldn't move…it's hurts so bad…so bad…my head, my joints….everything…" He continued as WInry stroked his cheek.

" I know…Ed…I know. I won't tell okay. It happens…and I feel like it's…it's my fault for not warning you…this would happen…I am going to be a horrible mechanic…" She now sobbed with Ed, bringing her hands to her face.

"…how could you say that? It wasn't your fault that I…pissed the damn bed…" He shrieked, again trying to cover his accident.

"But…Ed…I should have told you about how you joints are going to ache when it's cold and wet weather. That's my job! Especially since this is the first winter…it's the hardest one to get through…but I think you are doing well…" She tried to reason, wiping her blue eyes and hiccupping.

"I am so sorry….Ed. We can fix this though…you will have to be brave like you always are…we can get you up, run a hot bath…get you a needle and change the sheets. It's just me here…Al's still…um asleep and Granny is at a house call."

Ed seemed to consider for a moment before he shook his head yes. Winry got to her feet and hoisted him up, pulling him from under his arms. He helped her rest of the way and now was sitting up.

_A/N To be continued to Wintertime Joints II_


	32. Wintertime Joints II

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that..._**

Wintertime Joints: II

I stayed at the door as Winry continued to help Ed. She had managed to get his legs swung off the side of the bed. His metal, left foot slammed hard against the hard wood floor. I back away slightly so they would not see my huge form in the door well. But I kept a close enough distance that I could still hear and see them.

Ed's tried to stand, only to have his knees give out. His face flushed a deep red as he caught Winry's eyes steering clear from the urine stain of his pajamas. He looked as if he was going to cry again.

"It's okay, Ed…don't be embarrassed. It's just me…I have seen far worse…" She said warmly.

"Don't be embarrassed! DON'T BE EMBARRASSED! I PISSED MYSELF WINRY!...AND- an' I can hardly move….it's humiliating…" He simmered from his brief rage. It seemed that his yelling only made the pain worse. Winry did not back down, regardess of his temper. She understood how horrible he really felt.

Ed looked to the floor. I could see fresh tears hitting the planks of wood, making tiny wet puddles at his feet.

"I have to…be strong for him…Winry. I have to…fix things…he doesn't deserve to live life like that…" He whispered, his bangs hid his face. Winry kneeled to the floor and looked up at him.

"Edward…you are strong…I mean no one has ever been able to even stand after six months…" She wiped his cheek. "You are able to stand and walk a short distance, put your shoes and socks on…and everything else." She giggled slightly.

"Yeah…I guess but I still can't tie my shoes or hold a fork…" He tried to joke. She rumpled his hair.

"C'mon, Ed I'll help you stand and we can get you into the tub…it will make you feel so much better…your joints and all…" She smiled, standing up.

Ed took a deep breath and stood slowly. His knees trembled, but he let out a growl and steadied them. Winry put an arm around his shoulders, the other across his back, around his waist. I moved away from the door and near the stairs. They got to the hall and stopped outside of Ed's room to take a break. Winry had grabbed clean clothes for Ed, that were draped over the arm that held his back. They wobbled down the hall and the bathroom. Ed stood, leaning his real arm on the door frame, while Winry turned the faucets of the bathtub. She set his clean clothes on the vanity and stood next to him. She began to unbutton the buttons of his shirt.

"I'll help you so this and you can get the rest right?" She asked. Ed gave a nod and blushed.

"I am going to change the sheets and get some peppermint and chamomile leaves, they can help relax your muscles and joints. You want me to get Al?"

"Nah…we can get him when I am done." Winry turned to leave when brother spoke again.

"Um…Winry? Will you when you are done come sit with me? I just don't know any other way I can thank you for being there for me…and Al."

She smiled broadly. "No problem Ed, I think there will be plenty of thanks you's later down the road…"

Ed didn't know what she meant right there. But I did, she knew they were destined to be together…that we were destined to be together.


	33. Cutting the Grass

**Fire and Ice Challenge**

_  
A/N This story has NOTHING to do with the rest ( as some others do too). This was written in response to Lj "Fire and Ice" Ed and Winry challenge. I didn't win but thats okay, it was a peasure to be a part of. Enjoy and tell me what you think...you know the review button at the bottom._

**Mechanical Intellectualness: Cutting the Grass****  
**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that...**_

Edward Elric thought after three years of marriage, Winry would have settled down…as far as her daily life was concerned. If Edward were to argue this with her, she would say he was the kettle calling the kettle black. This alchemist was far from cooling down. He continued to serve in the Military, as well as his now flesh and blood brother too. They were now both certified state alchemists, but they did their research at home where they truly belonged. Alphonse traveled to Resembool almost every holiday to see his elder brother and his wife; on his breaks from work. He lives in a town not far from Resembool with his fiancé.

Edward had finally confessed his feelings for his mechanic and childhood friend; when they somehow found their way home from behind the Gate. Approximately six months later Edward asked Winry while they were fixing his auto mail, if she would be his wife. It was not the most appropriate time or place; and Edward was not the most romantic person. But in Winry's eyes, it made him special. To her those moments were always sacred and private.

Through the years she repaired him, she found that was the only time he would allow her physically touch and talk to him. It suited him well that he would ask her at such a time of 'openness' and vulnerability. That was also the place where they had shared their first kiss and many more to come. Alphonse never referred to the work shop as the shop. He called it the 'playhouse' after the two got together.

Things around the house didn't change to say the least. Winry still made auto mail and Edward still continued daily use or practice of alchemy. Now, when he looks back, maybe some things have indeed changed. He has never seen her more alive or not to mention all the new gadgets around the Rockbell home. She had made dozens of new 'modern' machines that assist with their daily lives. She made a mechanical washer machine, a new coffee pot that made coffee in less than 3 minutes, and a better ice box powered by electricity that actually kept the ice frozen.

He marveled all of her designs, whether he had verbally assaulted them or not, the positive thought was still there all the same. He still told her, she was a 'machine junkie' just as she told him was and always be an 'alchemy geek'.

This morning was no different; except for the blinding heat wave that scorched through the small village. Edward had awoke to the loudest, annoying and skull shattering sound he had ever heard. His mind still on sleep mode, he rolled over to find her spot cold. Not that it was surprising; Winry was always up before him. She was truly the saying 'early to bed, early to rise' unlike her night owl of a husband. Letting a grunt escape from his lips, he pushed knotted and sweaty, gold hair from his face; and planted his dissimilar feet the warm hard wood and got up.

It was hot by all standards, half in which, Edward's body was made of metal and held in heat. Not a good mix for the grumpy and flustered man. He glanced down at his nearly soaked boxers and up at the clock. Sighing at the time, which was nearly eight AM and for too early for him to be up, he pulled on a pair of old cargo shorts he started his way down the stairs.

He reached the kitchen, smiling that the coffee pot was on and ready. She always started it for him in the morning, knowing he would want a cup as soon as he opened his eyes. He poured him self a cup and wandered out side to see what was all the ruckus his wife was making. Upon stepping out on the front porch, he stopped in his tracks.

There she was beautiful and sparkling with endless energy. She was riding on top of something that some what resembled a small tractor. It had four large, deep treaded wheels, was the color red. He could see that this strange machine was cutting the grass automatically, while she rode it. Pieces flew out from underneath in all directions.

She looked absolutely radiant to the alchemist who now made a few steps down off the porch. She wore her famous salmon bandanna and lavender work suit, tied around her waist. Sweat poured down the woman's bare back, polling at her hips and staining her work pants. The idea passed Edwards mind to pull at the ties of his wife's black bikini top, too bad she was riding that _thing_.

Clutching his coffee mug in his metallic hand, he reached the last step and called her name.

"Winry!" He shouted, but not receiving a response from her. The sound her invention was emitting was just too loud.

A toothy smirk made its way across Ed's lips as an idea hit him. He set his coffee on the step and walked a few steps forward. He clapped his hands once and pushed them to the ground, grinning wider. Suddenly the earth in from of Winry rose up to a slight hill, causing her to abruptly stop.

She looked behind her, seeing Edward's broad grin and shut off the machine. She pulled her soaked bandanna from her head and hopped off her machine, using as a sweat rag. She stomped her way to her husband, hand twitching for her trusty wrench she did not have with her.

"Ed I really hate it when you do that…it scares me, and I don't expect it." She tried to say seriously but his grin only made her voice crack with giggles.

"That's the point…what is that thing?" He asked sarcastically as she took a seat on the step next to his coffee.

"What does it look like?" She shot back, her tone playful. She took a sip of his coffee and made a sour face.

"Ed there's nothing in this…" Winry barked setting the mug down.

Edward took a seat next to her. "You know me, no milk, no sugar…black, just the way I like it. So, when did ya make the grass-cutting thingy?" He inquired reclaiming his mug and sipping it.

"It's a lawn mower Edward. Not a thingy. You had said to me you were tired of using that old manual grass cutter. So, while auto mail orders were stalled I made it. Isn't it the most wonderful thing you have ever seen?!" Her blues eyes gleamed. Edward snorted and laughed.

"You are really a machine geek aren't you? I thank you for the invention…saves me from hard physical work...I mean really it's wonderful, but seriously, I just think you should be taking it easy…we are married now." He inquired smugly, earning a light tap on the back of his skull from Winry.

"No better than you alchemy freak…You are one to talk, Mister I the busy state alchemist. Oh and that reminds me, I think there is something you should know speaking of married couples…" She added coyly, twirling a piece of his amber hair in her fingers. Golden eyes brightened, shining like pebbles of rocky gold in a lit up mine.

"…well, what Alphonse said screw it and got married in some backwards uneducated town?"

"Nope…let's just say I might as well get the energy out now, before it's gone. Our lone two is going to be three…" She said softly, pecking him on the cheek and trotting back to her task of cutting the grass with her new improved riding-mower.

Edward smacked his forehead with his auto mail, when her words finally made sense and set in. He let his gaze wonder back to his wife, who was back on her machine riding down the lawn, glowing like the only star in the sky. Realistically to him she was the only star in the vast skies (besides his younger brother). He never doubted that she would indeed burn forever…and now he would have another star to look for. He signed and grinned, baring all his pearly teeth. He then hopped off the stairs and ran down to where she was.

If what she inferred was true, he'd better get a jump start on how to ride and operate her machine; for it would be him that would be cutting the grass, while she tended to their new life.

He silently thanked the stars for her intuition and intelligence. Mowing the grass would have a new light to it, besides being a chore. It would be something that would forever remind him of the news she just leaked out, of a life created.

He smiled again when he called her name.

"Hey Winry, let me have a try…I think I'll be the one cutting grass from now on…" He yelled as she turned the motor off.

He also would be forever in debt to her; he no longer had the task of cutting the grass with a hand cutter, not to mention 9 acres of land and aching joints.

Fin


	34. Changes

_A/N Just something I came up with this morning…_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that..._

**Changes**

I don't think either one of them where aware of the changes that had occurred with in the four years brother and I were gone. When we returned Ed's arm had been destroyed as well as most of my armor. Winry was more then streamed when she saw the condition of the two of us.

But, then again there was something else in her eyes. I don't think it was anger, but shock. Brother wasn't so much a boy any more, but taking the shape of the man he would become. Winry was smitten right then and there, regardless of brother's height.

After she had banged him over the head with her wrench and a screaming match went on, I think that was when it really hit home. I saw the same emotion flicker across brothers gold eyes. Winry was no longer the little girl he once knew, but the woman she was shaping to become. Their bodies were growing, as well as their minds. I think that was the first time they got a glimpse of their future, together. That was also the time I had realized, whether or not if I won all the fights, brother was going to marry our childhood friend.

Though, he didn't really know it, and neither did she.

The normal routine of their arguing, belittling and yelling passed. Winry attached the mail and we had one day left before we were to leave again. We were not sure when we would see Aunty or Winry again. The night before our train was to leave, Ed decided he would take his last shower of actual hot water and prepare for our departure. He had figured he was alone (besides me) and that Winry was fast asleep after working an all nighter to finish his mail.

He packed his suit case, grabbed a fresh pair of boxers, a t-shirt and thudded lightly down the hall to the bathroom. I heard the door shut. He took his shower, slightly longer than usual and the water stopped. I heard the creaking of the faucets and the clanging of brother's metal leg as he got out of the tub.

I also heard the sound of some one else's feet padding the hall. When I peered out of the door and saw a thin- nightly wearing, half asleep Winry.

Uh oh…

The door creaked open and I heard brother's shrill voice erupt.

"Winry! Don't you know how to knock?!!" He yelled as I continued to watch and not laugh my helmet off.

Winry stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Ed stumbled to grab a towel he was now holding at his crotch. I am not sure if she saw any thing more that the area his was covering, but I knew that she could see the outline if his backside and bare hips.

"Well, lock the door next time, Ed!" She yelled back as her face flushed pink.

For a brief more moment Winry's eyes scanned brother's body. Ed's eyes looked down for a moment too, also scanning Winrys, through her thin nightly. His cheeks flushed and the next minute he slammed the door in her face.

"You are so rude!" She cried, fists clenched. Little did she know but I could see her 'pink' panties as well. If I had a face, it would have matched the color of her under garments perfectly.

Although, their attitudes were the same, they had definitely changed.

They were becoming adults.

Change was good.

Fin

_End Note You know what to do..._


	35. Surprises

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that..._

**Surprises**

In all the years I have lived, I knew that for a fact my brother was full of surprises. Indeed they were not always the best surprises, like the time he threw in our mother's bed…while we were in it. And so, it was true that he didn't always listen either. Like also, when he threw up in our mothers bed _after _she had told him not to eat so many candy apples at the fair. He said that they were healthy because they were fruit. Yeah, fruit coated with layers of fructose, sucrose as well as many other types of sugat.

Again, this was no different. At twenty eight years old, you would think brother would learn a lesson. No, not my big brother, he's stubborn as a mule and quite hard headed. He never listens to reason does he?

So as usual, Kate, our new son, Gabe and I went to brothers house for 'our' famous Sunday dinner. We always had dinner together on that day of rest, so we could all catch up on the dine details of our lives. Ed and I stuck to our guns about knowing all there is to know about each others lives. Truthfully I think I know a tad bit more than I want to know about brother and Winry. And I am supposed to be the one that uses great 'detail'.

Dinner consisted chicken dumplings and a large salad that Ed nor Izzy wanted any parts of. We had Gracia's apple pie (that Winry cooked) with vanilla ice cream. That too brother had no part of, it had milk in it, go figure. Kate and I exchanged a few glances during dinner. It was far too quite for the typical Elric family. Ed ate two plates of food. Winry picked at hers. And the kids did as they were told. I was surprised to see that even four-year-old Isabel wasn't giving grief about going to bed. She trotted right up the stairs, behind her brother Maes. Winry went up to tuck them in, while Kate helped with the dishes.

"Alphonse…can I talk to you?" Ed asked out of the blue. He handed his dish to Kate and he was eerily silent.

"Sure…" I said, taking the dish from Kate and drying it.

"No…Al…alone. We can go out on the back porch." He said just as quiet.

"You don't mind Kate, do you? I'll just barrow him for a minute, then he's all yours." He smiled, tossing a flesh arm around my shoulders.

"Al right Ed, but no funny stuff…kay?" She smiled back. Her eyes glowing.

When went out to the back porch, Ed plopped on the hang glider and let out a breath that I think he held all night.

"What's wrong? I have noticed that you and Winry are not talking much. What's going on?" I asked sternly, turning to Ed from the railing I leaned on.

"Well…we had a fight. But I don't think we should have fought about it. We should be happy. But I don't feel real happy. I feel like an ass." He admitted, yanking his hair tie from his braid.

"I said some things I shouldn't have said to her…it's my fault too."

"What made you guys fight? It couldn't be that bad right? I mean me and Kate have a spats, but the make up worth it…" I smile, trying to lighten brothers dark mood.

"She went to the doctors yesterday, because she was _late._ She had been on a pill that prevents certain events from happening…well it was fuckin supposed to prevent…and well… she's pregnant…_again._" He sighed.

Eyes nearly popped out.

"Um…Ed, why are you guys bummed from this? You guys aren't in a hard way are you?"

"A little. Buts that's not the point. We were finished with babies. Maes is ten, Izzy is four and like having two kids together…I don't understand. She was taking that pill. So she told me when she got home and I really didn't believe her at first. But you know that look she gives…she meant business. So I asked how…and she slipped up that she forgot to take one, one day. That's when all hell broke loose. We said some nasty things. I hope our marriage survives…"

Ed was now looking at me with the same sorrow and guilt that he had years ago after he transmuted my soul. I could not bear to see him look like that. So I had to act on something.

First humor, then seriousness.

"Ed how many times do you guys do that, a week? What are you rabbits?" I snicker. He scowled at me, knitting his brawls together. I think I heard a snort too.

"Geeze Al, this isn't funny!" He snaps " 'Bout once a day….twice if I am home before the kids." He adds viciously. Yet his eyes are playful.

I laugh.

"AL!!"

"…"

"Alright, alright. Look Ed, the only thing that I can suggest, is that you guys talk things through. No arguing, pointing fingers or any of the other stuff you guys do. Just talk. The beds been made so you both have to lay in it. Winry too, she is just at fault here as you. I can't believe how uncontrolled you two are…" I know at this point brother wants to interrupt, but I don't let him. He is steadily tapping his metal foot on the porch.

"But…I think that's what does make your marriage work so well. You guys are always so full of surprises. You will get through this. Winry would let you go for a thousand years. She waited all her life…"

I said that and left my brother standing there on the back porch. He needed to let the words sink in. I guess I was the one with he surprise tonight.

_A/N- I know some of you hate spoilers, but I have to mention this. There is going to be a part two/ continuation of this. I have not wrote a birth scene yet for this, so I am going to now. Sorry to give it away, but I am dying to write one, especially through Al's point of view! __Part two will be posted tomorrow " Surprised Birth" Up to 35, more than a quarter wat though!_

_Oh and another thing, those of you following 'November' just to let you know. Chapter 15 is in the works, but will take a little while...theres alit going on...shhh can't give to much away!_

_Thanks so much for the reviews!!_


	36. Surprises Part 2

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that..._

**Surprises: part 2**

At six fifteen in the morning, of January 5th, I received one of the most frantic calls from my brother. I haven't got the slightest clue on how he found out where I was in the first place. I had received word from General Mustang, that my skills as a doctor were needed at Headquarters, in Central. I was not part of the military (directly) but it was more like plea than a 'word'.

Mustang had called me three days prior to come and assist and treat soldiers that were injured during a freak accident at a mine field. They could have easily been taken to the Hospital, but unfortunately there had been a horrible blizzard and the Hospital was packed and literally 'full; of patients. They shut the door and were not permitting any more patients at the current time.

Usually I would have told my brother of any request made by the General; but Edward was not in any shape or form, liking the idea of me going to HQ. He felt that the military would 'over' use me because of the fact I was the famous younger brother of the Full Metal Alchemist. So I decided that, just this once I would tell brother. Besides, sometimes he's just too protective. The saying goes what a person doesn't know, won't hurt them.

Heh, boy was I wrong.

Edward must have woken up half of the country to find me. Though I could not blame him; he was all the way in Resembool, with a wife in labor and two kids at home.

The phone in my hotel room rang at least ten times before I rolled over to pick it up. I had received a few calls from the General, as well as a few from room service. I thought this was no different, except the fact that it had rang far too many times.

"Hello…" I groggily answer, not expecting to hear Ed's croaking voice on the other line.

"Alphonse…" Crap. He said my whole name.

"Ed, how'd you get this number?" I ask, still half awake.

"That's not why I am calling, and we'll talk about that later…I have currently bigger fish to fry." He almost growled. I heard a _howl_ in the back ground and what sounded like Izzy's voice asking for her father.

"Ed…is everything okay?" I ask trying to figure out the horrible sounds in the back ground.

At this point, I think brother snapped.

"Al-ISABEL TRISHA ELRIC, I TOLD YOU TOWAIT! DADDYS ON THE PHONE! GO INTO YOUR ROOM AND WAIT TILL I'M DONE! I know mommy's crying…just do it, it will help us both!" I heard him shriek.

"Alphonse…Winry's water broke while she was sleeping. She woke up in a lot pain and said she felt like she…she…needed to push! I mean her due date wasn't for another two weeks…an' we can't get to the hospital in this fuckin' weather…what should I do?!"

I sigh and clear my throat. "Ed, first you need to calm down…go up stairs or where ever Winry is and tell me if you see the head…or anything." I say as calmly and softly as I can.

Brother was quite the mess.

_A.N- To be continued…Part 3_


	37. SUrprises Part 3

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that..._

**Surprises: Part 3**

I heard brother actually stomp the old wooden stairs of the Rockbell house, while I was on the phone.

"Okay…Al, you still there?" He asked. I could hear Winrys puffing now.

"Yeah…"

Ed cleared his throat. "I don't see anything…it's just…uh (gulp) looks the same…the towels I put under her are nearly drenched… but is the fluid supposed to have a green hue, Al?"

_Owwww! You think after two times, this wouldn't hurt as bad. Wha'd Al say?"_ I heard Winry's shaken voice. I never heard her in such pain before.

I heard brother respond with a mutter and return to the phone.

"Ed, no, that's not normal. It means the baby deficated early. That's not good so let's hope the baby comes quickly. I can't be there, so I am going to walk you through as best as I can. I don't deliver babies….but Winry's done this twice and delivered a baby in Rush Valley before. I think she could help too. She knows when to push and everything…"

"WHAT! IT POOPED? They do that while in there? What should I do?" Ed asked just as worried, if not more now.

I heard Winry grunt again.

"It's not really something life threatening…but listen Ed, ask Winry if she has anything that can be used to suck the secretions from the baby's nose. If she doesn't then you'll have to make one. That is an absolute must once the baby's head is out. Now…have the kids stay outside your room, I am assuming that's where Winry is…but let them get towels and hot water. Sterilize a pair of scissors…an' find some disinfectant." At this point I sort of feel like I am barking orders at Ed. I can hear going from room to room and the shutting and opening of doors. I can also hear Winrys cry of pain when a contraction occurs, they are a minute apart.

"Al…just tell me what to do…I'll do anything…"

I told brother the basics and what should be done. I stayed on the phone for three hours, until something went wrong.

"Shit! Al…I can see…see the feet?! The feet…oh no…" That was the last that I heard of brothers terrified voice and Winry's screams. The line went dead (from the weather) and I had a very disturbing feeling in my gut…

_A/N- to be continued. I decided to add a little flare, and grief to this portion of these drabbles…so yeah these are sort of like a mini series. Al will play a very significant role in part 4, for hints has a lot to do with 'the basic laws of alchemy'. Alphonse should have spoken up years ago…_

_It was an idea because I have finally read more of the magna, 1-8 and 12 and 13. I freakin love the manga so much better!!!_

_Now is his chance…_


	38. Surprises Part 4

_A/N this will rpobably break every ones heart but there is a very good point to it...look for chapter 39 soon... _

**Surprises: Part 4**

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that..._

"_All is one, and one is all"_

I knew as a doctor that the feet coming first was a very bad sign. Unfortunately brother was far from a doctor. I have no doubts he did the best he could. But the waiting was killing me. I decided that I was going to return to Resembool with a notice of family emergency. I packed my belongings and departed from the hotel. I walked six blocks to HQ, to find that The General himself and Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye were still there.

I found Mustang in his office, slumped behind his desk in his swivel chair. Riza was at her desk too, half awake and sipping a cold cup of coffee. They looked as if they never went home. At this point I don't think they did. There was no one else currently at HQ but them.

"Sir…I need to go home. There's been an emergency…in Resembool." I announce.

Mustang turned to face me. "Al, the train tracks are covered…there are no trains running with this weather. Hell, me and Riza are stuck here, 'till it lets up." He said. There was not a playful or smug tone in his voice.

"I realize that sir. I was going to drive. Brother needs me and I can't help but feel something is terribly wrong. Winry went into a quick labor and Ed could see the feet…not a good sign and certainly not the easiest situations to face, even as a doctor. Edward is no doctor." I said seriously.

I heard him sigh. Riza cut in.

"Alphonse…take the car parked out front. It's the states, but I think this would be an appropriate time to let some strings loose. Bring it back when you can, be safe and we wish you all the luck, as well as Full Metal and Winry too." She smiled. But I could see (as her being a mother of was it two now?) the sheer worry in her eyes.

Before I got through the door, Mustang spoke again. "Al, be careful. It's hell out there. When the phones cut in again, please call us."

It took me ten hours to get to Resembool. I only stopped to use the bathroom and grab a bite to eat. I arrived to the large house to see it was eerily dark. It was early in the morning, so I hardly doubted any one to be up. But then again, they always left the porch light on. Today it was off. I jingled my keys in the door and pushed the stubborn thing open.

I flung my coat on the coat rack and took my snow, unpacked boots off.

"Edward!" I yell to hear no answer. Brother is a deep sleeper and after what I heard yesterday morning, he's probably sleep for a week.

But that horrid feeling returns to my gut as I make it up the stairs. The house smells of blood. I check to children's rooms to see they are not there. Their beds unmade and rooms in a disarray. Something was up.

I felt goose bumps claim my skin as I neared to Ed and Winry's room. The scent of blood got stronger. I opened the cracked door to see WInry alone, no baby, curled into a tight fetal position. Her sheets were clean, but the hard wood was stained with botches of blood. At the bottom of the bed, there were many towels, practically soaked with blood and fluids. My heart races and I fear Winry is dead…

Until I heard a sniff and a moan. I at her bedside in a minute. I can see the dried tears on her face and her skin is deathly pale.

"Winry…" I ask softly. She sniffs again but her eyes remain closed.

"He's…he…took the baby. The baby did not make it…Al…" She choked on every word. I suddenly felt hot tears on my cheeks. I wondered how she even had the strength the talk.

"Where are the kids?" I ask, sitting lightly to the side.

"Nellies…He tried so hard Al…this is going to ruin him…we- just-" She had finally lost her voice and sobbed uncontrollably. I gently picker her shoulders up and hugged her as tight as I could. We cried for what seem like days.

Worry took over me and I wondered if Winry was okay, I mean she had from what I could tell a breech born; they can tear a woman's insides up. "Winry…are you okay- I mean are you bleeding…you don't have to tell me everything. I just want to make sure everything is okay. The kids, they need you still…" I croak trying to choose my words wisely.

"Edward said there wasn't a whole lot, but I need stitches…he's not back yet…he will be a while…" I ignore the current need to find my brother. I know that he will survive. But I have to make sure his wife is physically well. It we lost her. We would not know what to do.

I grab my black bag and examine Winry the best of my abilities. I am shocked to see that brother's intuitions were correct; and that she needed many stitches. I stitched her hastily, giving her a local shot of anesthetic. She hardly makes a noise and refuses to speak anymore. I cover her up with two thick blankets, discard of the bloody, soiled towels and bring her a glass of water.

I do NOT how ever tell her she needs a hysterectomy, for reasons I will explain later. I must find Ed. When I was just about to close the door, Winry spoke again, barely audible.

"He's probably at your mother's grave…" was all she said.

_End note: You like the little of the Roy/ Ai?_


	39. Almost Taboo

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters of Full metal Alchemist or the Full Metal Alchemist and all of that...**_

_A/N- very sad, just warning ya…_

**Almost Taboo**

I looked over at Winry who had curled herself up again. My heart felt weak and I know I was trembling.

"Winry…" I ask through the now cracked door. I couldn't see her face, but I knew she turning her head.

"Yes…Al, I did hold _him_…_he_ was very small…" She spoke, her voice fragile and her words broken.

It amazes me how receptive she is, even through grief. I can see she is desperately trying to be strong. It just goes to show how well Winry truly knew us. I just wanted to make sure she had some closure. People do terrible things and live horrible lives, when they don't get to say goodbye.

"I am going to call Kate to come here with you…while I fetch brother." I tell her softly. I don't know it she responded or not, so I shut the door and leave her to her rest.

I almost can't seem to stand the fact that I have to tell brother and her she will need to go to surgery as soon as the weather lets up. The task at hand now is finding my brother and praying that he didn't try the un-speakable again.

I quickly head back down the stairs and grab the phone in the kitchen. I tell Kate to leave the baby with our neighbors and head to the old yellow house. I don't tell her why yet, but I do tell her it's an emergency.

I brace my self for the frigid weather and wonder how my dear brother is holding up. Letting the big, old oak door creak close I began to truck down the front steps, with out slipping and start to head towards the direction of our old house. It seems like hours went by as I trudged through the two feet of snow. My toes were getting cold thought my boots and I know that, brother is probably half frozen.

The snow has covered the charred remains of out old house. I see a 'lump' in the distance that I know it to be brother. My heart throbs in my chest and I feel as if the world is going to end. I step about ten feet from my brother's crouched form. He is wearing a hooded, thick red coat. I can see him shivering and take note of the freshly dug hole and puddle of vomit near by, clashing with the sparkling, white snow.

Brother has over worked himself.

Even now, so many years later; the cold and wet weather has effects on brother I can only imagine living with. His joint's ache terribly, he has frequent headaches and if he over exerts himself during those conditions, he makes himself sick, literally.

"Brother…" I announce, softly and taking a few more steps closer.

I get no reply. "Edward…" I speak again, saying his whole name.

When I am about to speak again, I finally hear him respond.

"It takes much longer for the body to decompose when temperatures are low…Where's the 'one-in-all' of that Alphonse?" I hear brother croak, but he still does not turn to me.

"This baby lived for nine months in Winry's womb…and here I couldn't…even…save him…I-" I guess now was brothers turn to brake down. His shoulders fell and a cry escaped from his lips.

I walk to face him, and I my heart shattered when I see he is still holding the baby tightly to his chest as he trembles from both the cold and his tears.

I crouch down with him and wrap my arms around his shoulders. He buries his head in my shoulder and tries to speak.

"But I am not god…we are not god…all is one and one is all, Dammit! But why should god decide to take a baby…that's never seen his mothers face…oh god, Winry…" He sobbed, his voice muffled against my coat.

"Ed…I know you don't like to hear this but maybe…there was a reason, maybe god didn't feel this child should stay here…I know it hurts but sometimes-"

"FUCK GOD! IF THERE WAS ONE, MOM WOULD BE ALIVE, I WOULDN'T HAVE AUTO MAIL AND MY SON WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!" Ed shouts, pushing my away. I am not hurt and I know my brother well enough that he is regretting his actions, just as he's done them.

A moment passes by and brother speaks again, just barely a whisper. "Alphonse, help me bury him…I hardly have the strength and I need to get back to my wife…she'll start to worry…"

"Okay, brother…"

He hands me the baby, that's wrapped in blankets, covering its entire body. Strangely the baby is still warm from brother's body heat. Ed grabs the shovel, barely able to move and begins to over the hole I set the baby in. His face is still tear ridden, as they are flowing down his cheeks. I think I have started crying as soon as I saw my brother hunched in the snow.

I see him grab a few stones that used to be our fire place and place them above the now covered hole.

I pulls his sleeve up and rips the grill from his auto mail off and places it in the pile of rocks.

"All is one and one is all…" He says quietly.

He claps his hands and pushes them to the ground. A blue light sparks and the next thing we see is a simple, yet beautiful grave stone, with little teddy bears engraved around the name. It slight shines from brothers addition of the metal from his mail.

It reads: _Our beloved son and nephew_

_John Edward Elric_

_Born and died the same day_

_We will miss him dearly_

"We named him after Winrys dad and well…me…I think that was a jinx right there."

Fin

_A/N- I wanted to have another at 'sadness', this was the last of this trinket. But there will be followup some where along the lines. I don't like to spoil but the good news is Winry will NOT need a full hysterectomy...I am telling you this b/c ot will be a whiel until I update. School starts nexy week ugh!_

_Oh and look for my live journal challenge, if you have not already read it in this...I am posting it as a story so people can easily find it! Cheers!!_


	40. Grading Papers

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal alchemist or any of the characters...blah...blah_  
**

**Grading Papers and a Inquisitive Brother**

It had been two weeks since the death of Ed and Winry's second son, and as usual life moves forward. Brother has returned to work at the college, but still on leave from the military. Winry has been ordered to be on bed rest, which made brother extremely reluctant to even go back to work. It also meant that I and my wife would also be the one's to take care of Winry while he was gone. These were his exact words;

"_Don't let her get up for nothing Alphonse…just to pee and that's it. Even if she tries to make excuses and wheel and deal, she is by no means to get out of that bed. You heard what the doctor said." _

He was very clear and concise about he wants and the well-fare of his wife. Winry was very fortunate, she did have surgery but a complete hysterectomy was not needed as I first thought. She had part of her cervix removed and a few stitches and that was it. Though the doctor did warn her she if she did happen to get pregnant again, she would be on bed rest the entire pregnancy. But he also said that was very unlikely, she sustained quite a bit of scarring, and quite frankly that baby had 'shredded her insides'. Brother was adamant when he told Winry they were not having any more children. Winry agreed whole heartily, but was still stricken with grief. Brother too. It was horrible, they were like two drones, and their children were the first to notice.

So Kate and I decided to pack up and stay at the old yellow house for a few weeks to help out and get Winry and Edward back on their feet. Kate had spent numerous nights with Winry and taught her how to bead work. So for the past three nights, if I wasn't on-call, I'd find them and Izzy upstairs going at the beads while brother grumbled and graded papers.

I was called out for a house call, that turned out to be a cold and returned about six 'O clock. I walked in the door, took off my shoes and coat, only to brother in his new and what seemed permanent spot at the dinning room table. He was slumped over a stack of tests, while making all sorts of corrections with a red pen. He looked tired and pale. His hair was loose and his shirt had the first three buttons undone. His mismatched feet were crossed under the table and I could her his auto mail foot, ever so lightly tapping at the hard wood. I walked over to investigate his work, slipping quietly behind him.

"Al I really hate it when you do that." He growled, but did not look up. I had noticed all the 'F's he had written in his grade book and questioned him.

"Brother, don't you think's that a lot of F's there?" I asked, curious. He sighed through his nose and set the pen down.

"Yes, I did. They thought it was a free ride while I was out. It appears that no one bothered to study, while I spent 2 weeks burying my son and caring for Winry." He snapped.

"Ed, don't you find that odd that every one failed the test. It's not their fault…or yours…or Winry. I can guarantee that no one in you class even know why you were gone." I retort, taking a seat next to my brother.

"They do now. I told them, and gave a lesson on human transmutation…they've never seen the mail, so I showed them. I was shocked to find that every one was quite bothered by it. They all looked at me as if they had seen a ghost. They know now what it cost to act on stupid desires…" He almost mumbled, as he opened and closed the fingers of his metal hand a few times. Rain was coming.

"Brother, your beating your self up…It's normal to be sad, but failing you-"

"Al! They fuckin' failed! It has nothing to do with me…what's with you tonight? You nagging me like a god damn hen! Stop it!" He yelled, banging his flesh hand on the table.

I knew exactly what he was thinking and talked for him. "It helped didn't it? You tried help others understand the price of taboo. And you are mad because you feel like they didn't take the lesson seriously and failed…" I pursue. He sighed again.

"Yes, Al…I really thought that lesson would mean something. And Winry she is still so sad, we hardly talk…I just…feel like I didn't do enough for her and the baby…I feel so…guilty for not being able to fix things…" He said at nearly a whisper as his voice shook. I went to say something but Izzy had me beat.

"Daddy…you fix things all the time. Like my dolly and Maes cars…or how 'bout when mommy cries…you hug her and she stops…my brother is in heaven with the angels, will you be happy for him? It's nice there…" Izzy quirked as she pulled on Edwards pants leg. He sat for a minute, blank, then suddenly he had smiled for the first time in what seemed years.

"Izzy your right…I do…and we should be happy for the baby…" He smiled, picking the child up and sitting her on his knee. I could see the wetness on his eyelashes.

"What's you mother doing?" He asked, smoothing her hair down her back.

"She's making bracelets with Aunt Kate…oh; wanna see what I made you daddy?" She piped, pulling a string of colorful beads from her pocket.

Ed chuckled and took the necklace, placing it over his head. "It's… lovely. Did you make mommy one too? She really needs things to make her smile…will you be a big girl and take her medicine up to her? It's on the table over there with a glass of orange juice…careful not to spill it."

"Okay daddy…mommy told me to tell you I need a bath and I smell like a foot…she's a meanie sometimes isn't she?"

Me and Ed shake our heads and get up to follow the girl. Ed rumples Izzy's hair and tells her that we have to let her be mean because she is sick. Edward would be the first to understand the laws of pain. With pain, one has the right to be mean. I laugh too because things are starting to look up again.


	41. Tricks Follwed by Treats

**_Disclaimer: I don't won Full Metal Alchemist, Alphonse, Edward or anyone else..._**

**Tricks followed by Treats**

October was here which also meant Halloween too; along with spooky jack-o-lanterns and fake spider webs. In the past, Halloween was one of me and Edward's favorite holidays besides Christmas. We would trick-or-treat until the moon was high and out teeth hurt. Come to think of it, I think every year Ed stayed out school the next day because of his stomach. And every year mom would tell him he shouldn't have eaten so much candy. This year seems slightly different then the rest, the year after Ed and WInry's tragedy. They have decorated and carved their pumpkins. (Which Ed was lucky to have the auto mail to do; his arm wasn't throbbing for days like mine.)

It was a little calmer this year. We had all decided to meet at mine and Kate's house this year and we would take the children around all together. We met at 6 sharp. Kate had set the hot cider out and dressed our one year old Gabe as a ghost. Winry came trucking in with her two children, but no Edward. Maes and Izzy were glad to see us and ran straight for the candy bowl on the dinning room table.

"Hey Win, where's Ed?" I asked, surprised to not see my brother on such a holiday.

"He's at work still…said he'd be late and it was out of his control…" She mumbled. I could see that she was clearly irritated. She plucked a stray hair from Maes Pirate attire. Izzy was still at the candy bowl deciding on what treat she would pick. She was dressed as a bunny with big, floppy pink ears.

"That's strange Ed never misses a chance to go tirck-or-treating _with_ the kids. It's like _his _night out…and favorite. Mustang knew has known this for how many years?" I asked taking a fussy Gabe from Kate.

"Look, if don't you don't mind me saying this Winry, but Ed's been different since little John died…I can barely get a rise out of him…" Kate intervened, Pulling out Gabe's diaper bag and putting diapers in it. Winry made a sour face.

"Not so much candy Iz…you gonna gat lots more in a few minutes when we leave! I know…it's nothing new to me…" She sighed, glaring at Izzy who was currently imitating her own father well. She had picked four different types of chocolate bars and shoved them in her bag. She was always an eager eater. Sound familiar?

"Is brother alright?" I ask, concerned. Winry face grew darker.

"Define alright Al…he works a lot more than he has ever. The college and in Central. When he gets home, he eats, takes a shower, reads to the kids and goes to bed. He's usually asleep before I even get to bed. I don't think we have hugged in a long time. He seems really distant…" She whispered avoiding the children from hearing her.

"Oh, Winry, he's probably in a funk. He'll get out of it soon and be as colorful as he always is…" Kate told her cheerfully. Making the mood more positve.

"Let's get going before the kids eat all of our candy…" She added, giving Winry a light smile.

"Yeah you right…let's go." Winry said back as she pushed back some stray pieces of blond hair.

We started out the door when we heard a tapping noise on the back door. Kate went to check and sighed that no one was there and that is was simply the wind. I wasn't so sure about that, and we heard it again.

"Take the kids out…I'll go check it out…" I say, in a exasperated tone.

They all nod and I go for the back door. The tabbing became persistent and I open the door with a sly grin. I grab a stray pebble and draw a quick transmutation circle. I clap my hands and reconstruct the components of the ground, allowing it to turn to mud. I heard a familiar shriek and thud as the now know perpetrator falls in the mud.

"Damn it Alphonse! I was trying to scar the kids, you ruined it!" My brother yelled as he rose from the mud. He was wearing the mask that Teacher's friend Mason wore when we were trapped on the Island she sent us too.

"Well Ed, the tapping was just to cliché, you could have just jumped out at us or something!" I laugh as I see that brother is covered in mud. He takes the mask off and I can see he is grinning through his annoyed-scowl façade.

"Shut up, come on lets go meet them and get some candy." He laughs, grabbing my shoulder and slinging his muddy, flesh arm around me.

We walk around the front to see every one still waiting. Izzy is the first one to speak.

"Daddy! You came…and you wearing a costume! You a zombie right?!" She claps as her face lights up.

"Well…no, I…uh. Uncle Al does a fine job protecting the house…that's why I look like this…but come to think of it, I think I am in the mood for some flesh!" He pipes in going after Izzy. He lets her run and returns to us out of breath.

"Surprised Win?" He asks his wife as we begin to walk down the street.

"Well…yeah, you made it sound as if you weren't coming home. But I am glad you made it…" She smiled slightly.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I was trying to surprise everyone one. But Al kind of ruined that…" He laughed, elbowing me in the ribs as I took hold of the stroller.

To be comtinued...

_AN: there wil be a continuation of this one, because as you can see there's a little trouble going on between Edward and Winry..._

_Hope you enjoyed it!_

_HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!_


	42. The Untouchable

"**The Untouchable" **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal, or the characters…and all of that…**_

_A/N: As like of the few others, some of these are written in different point of views. They are MOSTLY through Alphonse's eyes, but he can't be around all of the time…_

_This has a bit of our favorite and charismatic 'General' Roy Mustang…enjoy!_

October was gone and December had arrived. Edward continued to bury himself with or at work. Winry become more and more concerned as the days went. She had tried to stay neutral and sympathetic. She truly believed that Edward (as well as herself) was still in the grieving process. But something else was really starting to itch at her soul. She went back to her beloved work, auto mail. But still she would herself someday trapped with in her thoughts.

Edward.

He had become entirely too distant for her liking and of course Alphonse was the first to notice. Though he did not want to intervene quite yet, and felt that his brother would need to handle his person al life and priorities for him self. If he needed Al, he knew where to go and who to call. The second person to notice Edward's odd behavior was a person that worked with him on a daily basis, Roy Mustang. He had noticed Edward staying late at HQ and spending many hours on paper work and the library. Indeed work needed to be done, but overall there was no serious matters accruing with the state. Either Ed has stumbled onto a problem that he didn't want to tell his superior or he was simply avoiding his wife.

Mustang guessed it was the second choice, do to the fact no one else was wrapped up in work or research. He has also guessed, by Edward's with drawn behavior, lack of sleep and most importantly lack of appetite. In all the years Roy knew Edward; the young man **never** passed up food, especially if it were offered free at cost.

Something was definitely up. His first train of action would to call the younger Elric and inquire any 'loose' information. And so he did, only to be told by Alphonse that he brother was quote on quote in a slight rut that only he could get himself out of. Unfortunately for either brothers', that was not good enough for the flame alchemist. He would have to further inquire himself.

Edward as usual, was sitting behind his desk, blue military coat thrown off to the side and his black sleeves rolled up. His face seemed pale and he didn't even bother to look up when Mustang strolled into his office. Roy sat himself across from Ed and placed a large book on the alchemist desk. Edward looked up briefly, scowled and returned to his reading.

"Full metal...you know it's after 8, right? Every ones gone home and the officers want to lock up." Roy announced, swinging his left foot up and propped it on his right knee.

"And your point…" Ed mumbled as he wrote.

"My point is if you don't leave now, you won't get home until at least ten. Surely Winry would worry…"

"Nah. She won't…she knows I am here and would call me if there was a problem." Ed retorted back in monotone.

"That wasn't my point Ed, she would worry…you know worry." He emphasized the word. "You are here late; every night…I am beginning to worry…" Roy added with slight sarcasm.

Edward nose sighed and finally looked up to see Roy now scowling. "What are you worried about? You are here…Would Riza worry?" Edward mocked back, clearly irritated.

"Ed, I am not here late every day…I just think-"

"Just think what, Roy spit it out." Edward growled, slapping his pen down on the desk.

"Look, I know you are going through some rough times. But I can help but notice that you really don't want to go home…to your wife. It's none of my business, but people are starting to talk Ed, you my friend so I just watching you back." Mustang sighed, raking a hand through his onyx hair.

"And what are people starting to say?" Edward nearly barked.

"They saying that you are being unfai-"

"DON'T EVEN IMPLY THAT! I love her more that any one would know!" Ed blew up, clenching his fists.

"I'm not implying anything. I know you wouldn't do that. I just wanted to make sure that's the way you felt. You have been really strange lately and I, Riza and Alphonse are very worried…for you and Winry."

Edward flinched when Mustang mentioned his little brother. He sat back against his swivel chair and sighed, putting his hands in his face and slid them down his weary cheeks.

"Did Al call you?" Ed asked in a small voice. "Or…Win, did she call you?" He asked even quieter, the _guilt was_ seeping through the cracks of his pores.

"No neither did. Ed, I have known you far to long to know you are avoiding Winry. On normal days I could practically smell the smug satisfaction of sex all over you. What's going on?" There was not a playful tone in Mustangs voice.

Edward glanced down on the floor and took an audible breath, hiding his face beneath his bangs.

"I don't want to cause her any more pain or suffering. I want to be untouchable…but it is getting harder as the days pass. I feel like…like if we… make love, she will get pregnant again… and we know she shouldn't, but it's still possible…I don't know, I am fuckin idiot…go on say it…" Ed muttered, speaking into the palms of his dissimilar hands.

Mustang snorted and sat up straight. "Ed you are not a moron for wanting to protect the well being of your wife and all of that. But you are a moron for not wanting to have every opportunity to be with her. She is a special woman and has put up with far too much of your shit! I would have fucked her brains out by now, but she chose you! I mean…I am married now. Even your brother…he probably makes love to his wife every night!" Mustang boasted and nearly gave Ed a heart attack.

"Do you have to be so vulgar? I don't want to know about was Al does, he's my little brother! And yes I would really like to do that…it's been months, okay I said it. Now would you please leave, your counseling session is over. You got what you wanted. And I am going home…get out!" Ed ranted, red faced and flustered.

Roy got up from his seat and strolled to the door, with a coy grin on his face. "You know, I am the best, tell Winry to send me a thank you card after you fill her up!" Mustang wasn't even through the doorway when in a flash Edward flung the door closed; yelling a string for curses and stating the General was an immoral in-breed from the depths of hell.

But Mustang's dilemma was solved and possibly Edward's.

Fin


	43. A Grateful Wife I

**A Grateful Wife: Part I**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Full Metal Alchemist or any of the characters…and all of that…**_

_A/N- As I have mentioned before, not all of these are through Al's eyes. Majority are because of the title and that was the point, but Al can't be there all the time. So…I had to have a go through our favorite mechanic's eyes. I don't think I have done that yet…so here it goes…_

_Continuation of previous events; Edward and Winry are still grieving over the death of there third child. Ed is unintentionally giving Winry the cold front. Al intervenes when he can. _

I am grateful for my husband. I am grateful for his achievements and his failures. I am grateful for his hard side and his soft side. Edward would not be Edward if he did not have two sides to him. I feel that events that have transpired recently have shattered a part of his heart that even I can't fix. John's death was devastating to us both. I endured a horrific labor that could have taken my life. But maybe it's possible that the principle of Equivalent Exchange is true…or the grace if God.

I would like to say it's both, but I know it not to be true. God choose to take my baby and let me live. I think I was allowed to live to be there for my children and my husband. And even though we had a great loss, I am grateful I survived.

I am grateful that my husband was there, and if it wasn't for him and his brother, I would have died. For that, I am grateful for my husband, Edward Elric.

Granted he's far too stubborn for my liking, and sometimes excessive. (Okay, he's excessive all the time) I admit that. But it's his determination that makes me praise him so much. It's that willful determination that makes me love him as much as I do. He is not, by far easy to love. But is anybody? Edward always has and always will think of others before himself. He thinks of me often and I know that to be true, regardless if he hasn't been able to look me in the face. Or even demonstrate the simplest form of human touch.

I am fully aware that my husband, whom I have known since we were in diapers…has a reason for his behavior and actions. He has a horrible guilty conscious, and blames himself for all mistakes that occur. The death of our baby does not change that. Edward feels like there was something he should have been able to do. Something that could fix his dilemmas. We argue a lot about that, I tell him over and over, you can fix everything and it's not your fault. But the stubbornness takes over and he won't talk about it.

But he fails to realize I am here and so is his family. A little brother that would drop everything for him, children that love him and respect him. And there's me…a wife that has nothing but unconditional love and happens to fix his mail every other day!

He also fails to realize that his wife is stubborn too and I know of ways to make Edward melt under pressure. I know when he's most vulnerable, and when his walls are down. Surprisingly, it has nothing to do with his brother. I could go to Alphonse, but Al has his own worries and like he said, Edward needs to solve his own problems; unless they get out of hand.

Edwards every-emotion is shown through those wonderful gold irises. He doesn't think so but, I know that they are there. I see them when he's thrilled about something, when he's sad or troubled, and I see them when he makes love to me ( which has been almost a year) might I add, and not that I am counting. When he does, I see nothing but me in those eyes. The world around him fades, and it's just me.

I don't give a rat's ass if all the military dogs are making false assumptions. I know they are not true and I am the only woman for Edward and the only woman he has ever loved. It took me years to make him realize that. And they can all rot in hell for all I care. Its Ed I worry about, he's just going to snap. Something needs to happen, so we don't see the Full Metal Alchemist transmuting half the staff at Central HQ into the floor boards.

I am going to be that something that happens…he needs a nice swift kick in the ass as my grandmother would say.


	44. A Grateful Wife II

**A Grateful Wife: Part II**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Full Metal Alchemist or any of the characters…and all of that…**_

_A/N: A continuation of part I, still in Winry's point of view. _

December has arrived as well as the first _real _snow. The schools were closed and the kids went out sledding. My husband is _still_ in bed. I knew it was going to snow before it even started. I don't need to be a meteorologist either. But I am an auto mail engineer, and we pretty much know all about the weather; concerning if it's going to be wet or cold. Wait, let me change that we just…know.

My first clue was when Edward dropped his mug last night at dinner, then again before we went to bed…and his glass of water on his bedside table. Edward looses a little bit of control of his auto mail hand when the weather starts acting up. Again, he won't admit it and makes excuses, but as his mechanic I know what's going to happen. It's normal for most recipients to experience less feeling of their limb in times of bad weather. Their joints get stiff and sore and nerve feedback occurs.

My second clue was how he rubbed at his shoulder for an hour as he was reading in bed. And my last and most prominent clue was his restlessness. He tossed and turned all night. At some point of time, I know he got up to vomit. That's not typically a symptom of achy joints, but every auto mail wearer is different. My husband vomits 'till there's nothing left to vomit. And it's every time the weather gets cold and wet. I think he does it because he plain-and-simple eats too much at dinner. Three plates isn't enough…and dessert?

He is also more likely to have a fever. I sometimes find my self wanting to cry at the pain I know he feels. Nerve feedback is no picnic and Edward has one of the worse cases I have seen. But despite his moaning and groaning, he does very well.

But as mentioned before, these times are when he is most vulnerable and more opted to open up. It's funny though, one of the first things I learned when I became a certified auto mail engineer, is to never take advantage of a patient when they are in pain. In Edward's case I have no choice and its high time he vents and opens up to me. I cannot stand being left in the dark and he knows this.

But find my self wondering why I still am left there in the dark… in the first place? I already know the answer, because Ed thinks he's protecting me. Maybe he is, but it's not good enough. I want my husband back. I might take a wrench to the skull, but it always works.

I finished up the breakfast dishes and wonder upstairs to the bed room. The curtains were drawn shut, an indicator that Ed also had a migraine. He must have closed them when he was up to make a trip to toilet. I could smell his musty scent in the air of the room; mine no longer present, of lilies and vanilla. Like his personality, his scent takes over too. Ed had the sheets and blanket up over his head and what I could see of him, he was curled up in a tight ball.

I walked to the side and plopped down next to him. He didn't even stir. I don't want to be too pushy about the subject of the 'frigid shoulder' when I wake him. But I have to try to keep my voice low and calm, for the sake of his migraine. That feat in itself is very hard to accomplish.

"Ed…" I whisper, as I pulled the blankets down a little, exposing some of his golden-spun hair. Again, he does not stir. I notice he is shivering and his hair is dampened with perspiration. I open my bedside table and pull out an anti-inflammation/ fever reducing pill. I always have them there for these accessions. Can't count on Edward, he'd let the pain eat him away before he would take something.

"Edward…here's a pill, get up…" I say slightly louder. This time I get an incoherent grumble and he rolls away from me.

"Ed….c'mon, jus' take the dam pill and I'll leave you alone. I know your hurting today…and I can't let you stay like this…" I hear a snort. Ah ha! I have managed to rouse him some how and I know what he's going to say.

Three…two…one…

"Winry…somehow I know you not nagging me for only a pill…an' you won't leave me alone, either…" He mumbles, with his voice riddled with sleep and hoarseness. I have to say it was sexy, always is in the morning. Even if he is incredibly grumpy.

"Okay…you got me. I just worry s'all…Joints are pretty bad today huh? I guess I don't have to tell you-"

"It snowed…" He interrupts. I am not surprised. He pulled the blanket back up and I make a whining noise. He really hates that.

"What?" He asked from his confinement, irritation has started to seep in his voice. I pull the blankets down quickly and crawl in with him. I lay on my side to face him, and place the pill at his lips. He glares at me briefly before letting me slip the pain pill in his mouth. He swallows it and sighs. I can feel the discomfort radiating off of him and know at any moment he is going to turn away. He tries to do just that, but I grab his sore shoulder before he gets the chance.

"Ouch! Winry! Damn it, that hurts!" He shrieks, flinching at the pain I caused him.

"Ed…will you just look at me for a second?" I ask in a tiny voice. He sighs again, and does finally turn to look at me.

"Look. I know a lot has been going on…and you want to rest…I just…" I try to speak, feeling that I am annoying him when he's feeling so bad. I expect him to deny my prying and roll over. But he doesn't.

"Roll over…" he says out of the blue. I give him a puzzled look.

"Roll over on you back…just do it…" He smiles, boring friendly, warm molten eyes into mine. That's a look I haven't seen in a while. I comply and do as he says. He scoots over and lays his head between my breasts. His body is so warm…too warm, even the 'mail. He drops his right hand beside my ribcage and the other under his head.

"Do that thing with my hair, you used to do when I was recovering from surgery." He orders. I couldn't believe he remembered.

"You remember when I used to rub your head after a painful nerve analyzing treatment? I thought you were completely out of it…didn't think you would remember that." I say, completely baffled by his strange actions. But again he is more vulnerable and seeks comfort when he's sick…especially from me.

"Well I did…and I could really use that right now. My head is splitting. Where are the kids?" He asks, as I watch his yellow eyes close and begin to rub my fingers through his scalp.

"They are sledding with the Smiths…then having cocoa with them. They will be back by noon…or Maes will call…you know kids, it's a snow day….they will be out all day…"

"What about Izzy?!" Edward snapped.

"She's playing at the smiths too, inside with their little girl. What do you think I am stupid?" I say, irritated. I really wanted to talk to him about our relationship, or lack of relationship.

"I'm not gonna answer that…just checking. But seriously…" He says as I sigh.

"I know I've been an asshole…Mustang counseled me a week ago, well he thought he did. I thought it was just fuckin' annoying. You know what they all think, right?" I shake my head. I know it's not true, but Ed thinks I don't…I can tell by the seriousness of his voice.

"An' you know they are wrong right? It's hard to explain…I jus' can't believe that people thought of me like that...I just… needed some time to think and some space." He admits along with a loud snort.

I go to say something but he interrupts again.

"I…just thought that if I was distant, you'd wouldn't get hurt…we can't afford for you to get pregnant again…but I was stupid. It took a really pompous person to tell me that, pathetic huh?" He laughed, knowing I knew that it was Mustang he was talking about. He craned his head to look up at me with those damn eyes. I still continued to run my fingers through my hair.

"I should have said something after that night, but I just couldn't an' now you picked a good time…don't give me that look, I knew what you were up too when you woke me…but I glad you did, Winry."

I was shocked, baffled…amazed that my husband, arrogant, stubborn Edward admitted to his faults. Hell has frozen over.

"Well…I…" I attempted, but laughed.

"Yeah…uh huh, that what I thought. Think you can trick Edward Elric, please…I know you better than you know you're self." He snorted arrogantly, turning himself fully on his belly. I felt his flesh leg brush against mine and he pushed him self closer to my face. His lose hair ticked my cheeks and I blushed.

Sometimes I truly think Edward is aware how handsome he is. Like right now, his face is so serious, but flushed with fever. His eyes are so bright…and those lips. Those lips want mine so bad. I hear him hiss in a breath, as the pain shot up his shoulder from his movement. He tries to ignore it and looks at me intensely. He eyes could burn a damn hole through my heart.

"Kiss me…" He says lustfully. I am a little hesitant, why I haven't got the slightest clue.

I lean forward, when I feel his lips on mine for the first time in months, I can't help but moan. I feel his mouth envelope mine and his tongue begs for entrance. I readily give it. I also feel all of Edward's recent tension and stress melt away. I am pleased to know I have that effect on him and that's what's makes our relationship special. I am grateful for that. His kisses get lighter and he reluctantly pulls away, just enough to look me in the face.

"Win, I am so grateful to have you as my wife…an' I love you…I don't say it a lot or show it all the time, but I do…" He says, giving me a peck.

"I wish we could continue this but, really, I feel like shit. Wait 'till the show melts and the sun comes out…an' make sure the kids have sitter for at least 24 hours, cos' we're not getting out of this bed…when I get a hold of you…you'll be walking funny for a week!" He chuckles, showing me all his pearly white teeth.

"Ed!" I shout, hitting him lightly in the chest.

Things were going to be just fine…

And I am grateful to have him as my husband.

_A/N I personally really like how this panned out. I think it was a nice change to have Winry's POV. She seemed a little AU, but not really...I love her perspective._


	45. Traits amd Emotions

_**A/N-**_

"…_immoral in-breed from the depths of hell." Quoted by Edward Elric in my last fic._

_ I recently reread the last of these drabbles and I loved it when Edward thought that about Mustang. It really seems like something he would say. Where do I come up with this stuff? Oh and I forgot to post this one before the last two about Ed and Win, so it doesn't really go with those stories now, but I wanted to post this anyway._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal, or the characters…and all of that…**_

**Traits Verses Audible Emotion**

I saw my brother come through the door of the house, weary and tired. He was soaked from the rain and I could tell his joints were on the fritz. He was rubbing his right shoulder as he set his pack down. Winry and I were seated at the couch. Her face was stained with fresh tears and she didn't even look at brother when he came in. She simply huffed and walked from the room. We heard her work room door slam, from the back of the house.

"Ed, what the hell is going on here?" I bluntly ask, standing up and crossing my arms over my chest.

Brother sighed and like his wife, didn't bother to look at me. "You too? What is this? I get it at work and now home. Why is she crying?" He asked dryly, though I could see the guilt with in his golden irises.

"She's crying because she thinks you are-" Brother cut me off before I could even say the word.

"No! Damn it! Why does every one keep saying that?! Do you think I would Al…Doesn't any one trust me…or, hell, know me…while we are on the same page?" He asked and yelled at the same time. I didn't think that at all. I knew brother worshipped Winry. And I knew he loved her very much, he just wasn't showing_ her _that.

"Of course not, Ed. But she's upset cos you never home…I think th-"

"I am going to go talk to her, Mustang already gave me this lecture and I really don't feel like explaining it twice…I am tired and hungry. I need a shower an' my body aches. Don't worry about me…or her, we will sort it out. Go home to Kate, she's waiting for her Alphonse…" Ed attempted to snicker, but clearly still in a foul mood. He pulled his hair from it's binding and took his coat off.

"I always worry Ed. We are all we have…we need to look after each other." I added with my usual soft tone.

My brother looked up and smiled at me. "Al, sometimes I think our father had no parts in making you. You are just like mom. That's something she would say. I think she would be proud of you. And it's funny cos' you seem to have the same effect on me as she did. Everything is always better when you say it. It's just the way you say and give me that look with those damn eyes…they're moms too…" He seemed slightly embarrassed, I blushed slightly and watched him ascend the stairs to comfort his wife. He didn't say another word.

"I know, brother. We always needed to be reminded who she was…and carry her spirit on to our children. And most importantly love our families…while they are here." I said as I heard him reach to top.

I know he heard me. He always hears me, even if he acts like he doesn't. What he doesn't realize is that too is a trait of our mothers. She could hear everything...She heard our tears, our joys and most of all our love. Edward hears all of those things as well, he just doesn't let on that he does. He heard Winry's tears before he even came in the house. He heard her joys when he was stuck behind, in the waiting room as she gave birth to their first child. He hears her love for him, no matter where he is. Our mother lives on in the both of us…But Ed just likes to call it traits we've picked up.

I like to say…simply, we can hear all emotions; as our mother did all those years ago.

_End note- Don't ask me where the hell this came from. I don't have a clue…it's a little sappy and slightly depressing but I am quite depressed, lately. I telling Al said 'hell'._

_You know what to do…_


	46. Christmas Lights I

**_Disclaimer: I don't won Full Metal Alchemist, Alphonse, Edward or anyone else..._**

Christmas Lights Section I

Christmas, not a holiday celebrated in the country of Amestris; but a holiday that my brother, Ed and I brought back from Germany. Well, really it was brought back becuase of me and soley me. Edward is what I like to call the 'scrooge' of the holiday. As every one knows, brother does not believe in any religion. He states that his beleifs are backed up by science, and science alone. But if you ask his wife Winry, she will say he just doesn't want to admit that he does believe in something. She states that little John's death is proof of that.

So I decided to incoorporate Christmas into the Elric family. Winry was won ever instantly. She started making decorations in June! Kate, my wife was easily smitten too. She says that no year can go by with out the special and joyful holiday. And...well, the kids, heh, they all love it. They get more toys on a day other that thier birthdays.

I decided that one snowy after noon, I would make one of my daily visits to brother on the way home from the clinic. I wondered up to the porch to find that for one absolutely no one was home. Or at least that's what I thought at first. It was only whne I heard Edwards all to familiar cursing that I knew I was wrong. If I could only figure out where is voice was radiating from. I walked around the back of the houe to see if brother was there. And he wasn't, but I could still her his voice.

"Brother?" I called out to get no answer.

I looked up to find the sky was already getting cloudy and more snow was in the air. I also saw a flash of colored lights.

"Ed?" I called again. I grinned as I saw his head appear from over the pointed roof of the house and a tangled heap of lit Christmas lights in his hands. Why on earth was he not wearing any gloves?

He gave me a small grin and I called out to him again.

"What are you doing up there Ed? It's dangerous. You can slip…" I yell, cupping my hands over my mouth, so he could hear me better.

"I bird watching Al. What the hell does it look like I am doing?" He yelled back, annoyed.

I laughed out loud and he shook his head at me turning away. I spotted a latter propped up against the side of the house and made my way to it. I could see where this situation was going, so I took it upon myself to at least climb the latter and supervise.

I got up almost all the way and stopped so I could see brother and his dilemma. Not only where the lights tangled, but he had them turned on. Was he trying to get electrocuted?

"Um….Ed, I am no expert on decorating and putting lights up, but uh…don't you think you should have untangled them prior to climbing the roof. And perhaps maybe you should turn them off…" I say, in an unsure voice. He hates that voice. He says it's like I am practically dripping with assurance, even thought I am trying not to sound assured.

"Oh can it Alphonse! I was't planning for it to snow and I am in a hurry...wasn't thinkin..." He yelled sarcastically, murmuring the last line.

"Whay are you in a hurry? Are you trying to impress Winry?" I inquire smugly, grinning like the cheschire cat.

Brother blinked and ateempted to answer, but before either of us knew, a light blew and a sent a shock down a chain of lights and through Edward's auto mail. Did he also forget that metal was a great conductor?

I watched as it happened in slow motion; my brother stumbled back and slid back down the other slope of the roof. His left foot got caught on the lights, so they too went right along with him. I drew a quick circle in the snow of the roof and clapped my hands. This caused the wall of the house to protude and make a gaint hand that caught brother before he fell completely off the roof.

I scrambled down the ladder and flew to the side of the house calling Ed's name ovver and over again. When I reahced the side all I could hear was him laughing hysterically, lying in the palm of the hand I created. Why was he laughing? Did the shock fry his brain?

"Brother are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked in a panic.

He was still laughing, but answered me anyway.

"Ha...Win's...gonna kill me...the mail's fried and so are the lights..." He chuckled with mirth.

"Uh...okay, let me help you down..."

_A/N: __I decided to make this another 2 parter, because it's christmas and we all know we love these guys at christmas!_


	47. Christmas Lights II

**_Disclaimer: I don't won Full Metal Alchemist, Alphonse, Edward or anyone else..._**

**Christmas lights II**

For the next two and a half hours, brother and I tediously put up the damn Christmas lights. Brother stubbornly insisted we finish regardless of the fact his right had was completely useless. He fried the internal wires of the mail when the lights blew. I have a bad feeling he is going to be quite some pain, later when Winry and the kids get home.

And finally we were finished. We reluctantly strung colored Christmas lights all around the roof of the old yellow house, around the door and in the bushes. Edward even managed to fish the crude reign deer's he made last year from the attic. Though he does not know I did a little tweaking of them this year. Can you believe they actually look like deer now? Before I got to them, they looked almost like little dragons with out the wings. But even still, Winry loved them. It was the thought that counted she would say. I would just ask, what thought? And earn a smack by her and brother.

So here we are now in the living room waiting for Winry. Brother is showing signs of not just nerve feedback, but a very limp hand at his side.

"Why didn't I just use alchemy Al?" He asked, slumping further into the chair.

"Because teacher taught us that is we have hands-"

"We use them." Ed interrupted, muttering under his breath.

"She was a witch though…I remember on of the last times I saw her. We told her about what happened to us and she beat the living shit out of us. I felt every blow Al, and trust me for a woman she could have equally matched Alex's strength." Brother continued. I thought about that day, but it wasn't the beating I thought about, it was what teacher Izumi did after she nearly killed us."

"Yeah Ed, and do you remember what happened after that? She hugged us like we were her own and cried. She was mad, but she really felt bad for us…an' she understood." I commented. Brother was silent for a minute.

"I think I knew that day she dabbled in the same foul mistake like us. She was really torn… But she was still a maniacal witch from the depths of hell." He laughed, flinching at the pain that shot through his shoulder.

"But we loved her right Al? And I miss her very much. She would have loved to meet our kids…we should take them to see Sig and Mason for the holidays-well _our_ holidays. They've never even see Izzy or Gabe. It would be nice; Winry would go for that…"

"Yeah, brother we should. Kate would love to meet them. Speaking of Winry, I think she's home. I can hear her car squealing into the drive way. Didn't she just fix the belts on that?" I ask getting up to look out the window.

"Yeah she did…I guess. That's her department not mine. She's gonna have a fit when she sees I need a whole new arm." He dreaded, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well lucky for your skill to suck up so well…I think she dancing around the lawn with happiness. And the kids think she's nuts. No…scratch that Izzy's joining in now. Hate to say it, You make a wonderful husband Ed. Even if sometimes you really are an idiot. I better get home before my wife thinks the worse; you know how she gets…" I sigh, but excited to go home to her.

"Yup, she'll be calling here demanding I let you out of prison. You know she secretly hates me Al. She says I am an awful cook and too _short_. I have put her on the naughty list and all she's getting' from me is a damn bag a coal. No nice coffee makers this year and rather expensive jewelry either. You're the rich doctor, not me." He adds, just to get me going. I think he is trying to keep me around to protect him from his own wife.

"Ed…first of all the coffee pot was a reasonable price and you didn't buy the jewelry! You bought the gems to make the jewelry. I don't make all that much money, either" I disagree, getting a sinister grin out of him. I hate when he does that.

"Yeah, and she loved them…I do believe I see her wearing them every day…" He adds arrogantly.

"Ed…I am home! I love the house! Some ones getting presents later…and there not the ones under the tree!" Winry sang as she came into the foyer. Mae's made a vomiting gesture and Izzy giggled.

She waltzed into the living room with the two children behind her. She was glowing like her Christmas tree in the window.

"Al! Didn't expect you here! How's Gabe…an' Kate?" Winry smiled as she took a seat next to Ed. The kids charged at me like little wild wolves.

"Uncle Al, did you bring us anything today? Ginny at school told me you rescued another kitty?" Izzy chimed in as she jumped into my lap. Brother sighed and glared at me.

"Yes, he's orange and very cute. You can stop by after school tomorrow and see him." I told her.

"Kate's great, Winry. And Gabe is talking a lot. He's a lot like brother, very stubborn." I tell her. She does not respond and I see her glaring daggers at Ed's lifeless arm.

"Edward…what's wrong with you arm?" She nearly growls, picking up Ed's hand by the wrist.

"Jus…a little accident, right Al?" He looks to me. I get up and slowly move to the door.

"Yeah, Winry just a little accident…but in good cause…the lights look great right?" I ask nervously.

Winry smiled and hugged Ed, but quickly smacking him in the back of the head.

"Ed! You are so reckless! You know that?! Now you are going to need a whole damn, new arm! AND YOU COULD HAVE REALLY HURT YOURSELF!" She yelled, smacking him again.

"YEAH, WELL I DIDN'T EXPECT TO HAVE YOU SCREAMING AT ME. YOU ARE UNGRATEFUL, YOU KNOW THAT?! ME AND AL BUSTED OUR ASSES OUT THERE! I thought you'd like them!" He screamed back rising from his seat.

Well, the kids and I looked at each other and smiled. Here we go again, another Christmas…it's not even here yet and they are already yelling at each other.

But it's the thought that counts right? Winry will see that later when she is fixing his arm, and before either one of them know it they will be on top of her work bench and the arm will be a thing of the past.

_A/N: Merry Christmas every one! Have a wonderful holiday! I hoped you liked it!_


	48. My, How the Tables Haved Turned

**My, How the Tables have Turned…Big Brother**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters…and junk…**_

_A/N: I just had to do a kinkyish one with Al! I loved how it turned out. I like writing these brotherly moments…in Ed's POV._

My brother, Alphonse Elric, has the most gentlest of souls and the kindest heart. Smart, charming and slightly witty at times; clever far beyond his years and the rational one of the two of us. He's completely total opposite of me of course. But even so, the Elric temper resides deep with in him and rarely used.

I remember back all those before that fateful day, when it was just me, Win and him running around Resembool, carefree and innocent. And I distinctly remember me being the older brother…and Al being the little brother. He may be the voice of reason, but in my eyes, he's still me baby brother. It does not matter if he is married and has a kid at the mere age of 22. Let's not forget his mind is 24; he corrects me every time. I still feel regret over that minor error. And I will never forget when we tried to bring back mom. Al suffered far more than me and was a rattling suit of armor for four years. His body stayed behind the Gate, and never aged. I returned him to his body; he should have been15, but his body was that of a ten year old. It still haunts me.

Though he has thoughtfully reminded me that he does not mind looking younger, considerably how much taller he is than me. And people still think he's the older one! Geeze, people can be so shallow and uneducated.

I can remember fighting over who would marry Winry and I think he knew I had won that battle long ago, but that didn't stop him from giving me a swollen lip. I guess I deserved it after all those times I hit him in the head with books and smacked on him. My mother used to put me in the corner. My father would make me hold a bucket, till I was sorry. Though I don't remember ever _truly_ being sorry, I just got too tired of holding the damn bucket

Bastard.

But all in all I learned a valuable lesson through all the things Al and I have been. He is indeed my little brother and it's my job to protect him…

After all, he's just 'wittle-baby Alphonse'.

Or so that's what I thought. I am trying really, really hard to continue thinking like that…

It started off as a usual Monday. I taught at the school, called into Central and gave a quick, useless report to the smug asshole that's my boss and eventually was on my way home. But I decided since I would be passing by, I might as well drop in on Al. I haven't heard from him all day. This is odd because Al calls me every day to check up. So me, being as protective as I am, again, decide to drop by his house.

Alphonse and Kate literally live about a ten minute walk from the Rockbell (now Elric) home. He lives in a small white house that resembles our old house, except it has a large, wrap-around porch. The skies are currently clear, this nice winter day, but I can feel it in my joints that something _wet_ is coming.

I ascend up the old, wooden steps of his porch, not paying attention to the heavy step of my left metal foot. Yup, joints are getting stiff, meaning my left foot's going to drag slightly more that my right. Hate when that happens, it seems to draw more attention to my wife and brother.

I don't knock as I turn the knob of his door. That's one rule we have stated, we don't need to knock when entering each others houses, nor the wives. We are all family and there is nothing too strange any of us hasn't seen. Although Al would disagree, saying he has seem me and Winry in quite a few intimate moments; when he made some out-of-the blue visits. I think he over exaggerates, like all little brothers do.

"Al…" I call, as I enter the tiny foyer. I fling my brown trench off and throw it over a dinning room chair.

"Alphonse? You home?" I call looking into the kitchen to find no one is there. I can vaguely smell the scent of vanilla and jasmine through the house and find its reference coming from up stairs.

I climb the steep stairs, cursing my difficult foot. The scent is getting stronger and I can hear some music coming from Al's study. The thought occurred to me that Al was possibly working

Damn, was I wrong…

I could see the door was cracked to the study and in my opinion Al's current taste of music was quite sappy. I opened the door and peaked in just enough to get a view I was not at all prepared to see, or ever see in my life.

My little, sweet, baby brother was making love to his wife, Kate in the middle of the freakin' room, on the floor, with candles lit…the whole nine yards! I think I made a noise, a cross between a scream and a yelp. For a slit second I saw Al's back side and the glare of a greenish gold eye. Then a book came sailing into my face and I was knocked out cold.

"Oh, look your finally waking up, Ed. I tell you, you and Al make the stupidest rules, you know that?" I heard a soft, sarcastic female voice.

I cracked an eye open to see Kate dabbing my eye with a wet wash cloth. "Huh?" was all I could manage till I came to my senses. She really does look a lot like our mom, with her messy brown hair, flung to the side.

"An' you'd think after, two children of your own…you wouldn't be so childish about sex, Edward." She added, drawling out the last word. It made me cringe again at the thought. It was my little brother, for crying out loud! Little brothers don't hump the stuffing out of their wives! They are…little brothers that get picked on by their big brothers and fight about stupid things like who is tougher and who really cheats at card games.

Did I mention I really hate the word sex?!!

"Where's Al?" I ask, sitting up and grabbing the wash cloth from her.

"He's still upstairs and mortified. You could have just silently gone on your way…but that wouldn't be the style of Edward Elric, the full Metal Alchemist. Would it?" She smiled, jabbing my in the ribs.

"What's he mortified about?! Not only did I see his ass, but his wife's breats too! I should be mortified Kate, he's my little brother…and no it would NOT be my style." I grin back, getting up from the chair I was planted on. Kate was in her robe, which meant if he was so _mortified_, he wouldn't already be planning when to finish her off!

Gah! What the hell am I saying! This is Alphonse, I am talking about!

"Edward, you are impossible…don't know how Winry does it. I would have killed you by now!" Kate adds ever so thoughtfully.

I gazed into a small glass door of their china closet to see I had a gash above my blackened, swollen eye.

"Who threw the book? Their aim was better that Winry's! They even imagined to give me a shiner! She's going to be so jealous…" I say dryly, but with a twinkle in my eye.

Kate makes a disgruntled face and crosses her arms across her chest. "Al did…I always believed him when he said he was better at sports than you…why is Winry going to be jealous? You guys are really twisted, never mind don't tell me Ed. I don't want to know."

I gave her sly grin and strolled past her to go talk to my brother. I found him still in the study and it was his turn to be in his boxers, a rarity for him but a habit that only belonged to me. He was sitting at his desk scribbling in a journal.

"I think we need to change that rule, brother…" Al spoke. He knew I was there by my steps. Al has excellent hearing. He did not look up.

"Yeah…about that…I am sorry Al…it's not like I planned to see all of that…I don't want to know…I just…" Why was I fumbling with words?

"Brother, I remember when I walked in on you and Winry and truthfully, no I didn't want to see my big brother naked and doing that kind of stuff…because I looked up to you. Like you still think of me as little old Al. But I was happy for you…and I still look up to you, even after all that has happened…an' I hope you can still look at me as if I am still little old Al…I just grew up …" At that moment, I could actually see and hear how my brother had become a man. His voice was still soft and gentle, but deep and wise too.

And as usual he was right… I still don't know why he's the one making all the damn fuss. I snort and step into the room, taking a seat at the side of Al's neat desk.

"Alphonse, you are still my little brother…just not so little anymore. I will still treat you the same, scarred for life, but I still think of you as the little whiny tattle tail. An' you and Kate are right, we should bend our little rule…" I grin, showing all of my teeth and rumpling a flesh hand into his hair.

He smiled slightly, but then frowned. "But geeze brother did you have to go and make a scene?" He shrieked, punching me in the left arm.

"Kate nearly had a heart attack, as well as I! It was just an impulse to throw the book…heh heh…didn't have time to draw a circle…" He chucked.

I smiled again and thought maybe nothing had really changed. Al sounded a whole ten years again.

But still, the tables have turned…

Just a little…

And from that moment we did change our stupid rule. If the door was closed and the lights were down, for the love of science, alchemy and all things natural, knock first…or just clap some hands and rearrange molecules. He never said anything about Not using alchemy…or books! I can't wait to get him back, only I won't use my flesh hand to toss one at him…

_A/N: You know what to do!_


	49. A Vengeful Lunch

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters…and junk…**_

_Note: Back to our lovely Al's POV…_

**A Vengeful Lunch **

It had been a long week for both brother and I. I had several emergencies to attend out of town. Edward had finals to grade and turn in, as well as ridiculous stacks of paper work to turn in to the General. There had been a slight uprising in the far east, that needed some debate and time consuming compromising. Brother didn't have to go all the way east for the event, but was stuck late in Central, doing as he called it; all of the bastards paperwork. Not to mention he taught at the college by day. To put it quite bluntly, brother was in no mood to argue or even speak to anyone.

Not even me. So when Friday came, I phoned brother at HQ and asked him to join for lunch in the park, since I was on my way home from Aquoya and head back to Resembool. Central was between so it really wasn't a inconvenience. He gave me the okay and we were to meet in the park at 12 O'clock on the dot, though I know Ed will be late anyway.

One came and so did quarter after. I sighed as I sat at the bench in front of the great bond, bearing the Amestrian military's emblem of a lion.

"You had a hell of a week too, Alphonse?" Brother replied sarcastically, musing me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see him in uniform, and already scratching at the blue wool that lay around the right side of his neck. He looked utterly worn out; dark circles don't lie.

"I did…surgery went real bad for some poor fellow, almost lost him…: I sighed again, looking at the crumpled brown bag, brother's lunch was in. I was starved. I looked down at my own bag of goodies and gestured Ed to take a seat.

"So how'd your finals go Ed? Everyone pass?" I asked as he plopped down next to me.

"No, only one person failed. But I could already see she just wasn't into the equations…or the alchemy. I think some of those students take my coarse just to take it and don't realize how difficult it is…And you…how's the clinic? Remind me, I have to bring Maes down for some shots…" He thought out loud and dug an auto mail hand into his lunch bag.

I follow in his example and shrug as I pluck a fried dumpling in my mouth I purchased at the train station. "Clinic's been real busy these days every one's having babies, which means more children need care. I think were having a baby boom." I say dryly.

"Ed, your lying when you say your course is difficult, it's a 100 level…the basics. I have met some of your students at the clinic and say you are hard on them…Quantum theorem ring a bell? We only just touched that one when teacher Izumi passed…and I don't think we quite have yet."

Ed simply smiled, unwrapping the foil of his sandwich. "_You_ just touched Al, but me…that's the first thing I saw when the gate opened after mom's…transmutation…" He trailed off, as a frown graced his features. He didn't not like the talk about that time, but sometimes more often that not, it did slip out.

I breathed in deeply and jumped when I heard brother growl. "WINRY! I'M GONNA KILL THAT WOMAN! LOOK WHAT SHE DID AL!"

He yelled, frightening a flock of ducks at the pond. I glanced over to see him holding two slices of bread and a piece of lettuce.

"What the hell kind of sandwich is this supposed to be? Rabbit food?! Damn it! I left my fuckin wallet at home, which means I'm going to starve all day!" He grumbled, tossing the bread and lettuce into the pond, the ducks surprisingly came back.

"Sounds like a case of you pissing her off again Ed. You know how she gets…actually she's always been like that. I remember when she purposely broke the swing in our back yard because you were being mean to her…you got on it and fell on your butt! It was funny…" I laugh, ask Ed looks as if he's going to kill me.

"I get to starve because I forgot to flatten the stupid metal for her stupid projects…sometimes I could kick myself for marrying her. She's evil like old lady Pinako was." He muttered as he leaned back against the bench. He looked like a miserable child; pout face and all.

"An' that's why you love her Ed. It was just a little vengeful lunch. Here, eat this I brought extra." I say chomping inot another dumpling and hand Ed one. He smiles and looks off at the sky.

"Yeah…your always right, thanks Al…a vengeful lunch, huh…"

_A/N: This was totally inspired by my bestest friend in the whole world, Kristen. She packs her husbands lunch and…well, you see what happened, except PBnJ is her torture. I loved putting that idea into Edward's life. He gets sensitive about food. Enjoy!_


	50. Candle Wax

**Candle Wax**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters…and junk, well except Kate Elric…**_

_A/N: Okay, I have been really bored lately and not to mention sexfully frustrated. So I had to write this on impulse. Unfortunately it's not in Al's POV (I know…I know, they all should be but I don't think Al would want to witness this, not after what his older brother did in the last one) The thought just came and I had to write it. Win's POV again, I really like her point of view when it comes to Edward._

_Especially, hen it comes to lemons!_

Sometimes I like to say Edward can be a bit pruney and slightly stingy. Especially, when it comes to the money, me working on his auto mail and him NOT sharing the last of the cookies in the damn cookie jar!

But then are those times when he is generous, selfless and willing. Granted his not always happy about being any of those descriptions; but it does happen and do I reward him. It took me four painful years to tell him how I felt and then almost three and half hours of experimenting on losing our virginities. Edward was not, is not the easiest of men to deal with and I practically had to beg him, on my hands and knees to sleep with me. Finally I figured him out and started to cry, (he really hates when I did that) and convinced him that I really wanted him. It finally happened and hurt like hell, despite that I had never lived a moment to see him be as gentle as his was.

Now, years later and two kids. It is not hard to get the things I need from him and vice versa. He was a total jerk for a year after our child's death and I tried to understand. But there came a point when I wanted my husband back. I achieved that easier that I thought I would and was ravished the next day till my hips were sore. And let me say this, he loved every single moment of it. No, he won't admit it and is still strikingly shy about our relationship in the bedroom, but he sometimes can't keep his hands off of me. It's either one way or another; no sex or lots of sex.

Edward got a taste of life and grabbed on for the ride. We could not be happier…

There's just one problem…

Ed's not always in the mood for sex when I am. And in that case it's not going to happen. Especially if it's the end of the semester and duties in Central are high.

But…

There is a definite time when I can make him melt like candle wax under a flame. And most people (including Al) would completely disagree.

Mornings.

I can get him so rowed up when he wakes or when I wake him so to speak. Yes, he's a little grumpy at first and he says things no human can understand…but there's that weak spot, right above his right clavicle and where the metal reaches flesh. That little indentation between his neck and collar bone. It get's him every time. I am amazed about how much feeling he still has there on the scarred skin. And I am enticed to think he has hypersensitivity there, something that's not common with auto mail recipients.

But is there anything common about my husband?


	51. In Which Edward Wakes

**In which Eward wakes**

_Continues from 'Candle Wax'_

I wake before him on most weekends. The children still need to be fed and are practically dying to go out and play. So I get up, go down stairs, make the kids breakfast, wrap a plate for Ed and send them off. Maes usually goes to Al's house and Izzy tags along. It's a ritual now on most Saturdays. And it's a great opportunity to have a moment with my ever-so busy husband.

I toss my coffee mug into the sink and dash up the stairs. I throw my robe on to the floor and slide back in the warmth Ed's lovely, radiating heat. He is completely out of it, that's for sure. And I usually find him sleeping on his back, auto mail tucked under his pillow and flesh hand on his exposed stomach. His hair is tangled and fanned out around his face, and the covers have been recently kicked off.

I graciously slide next to him and kiss his cheek.

"Edward…" I draw out in a sweet tone. He does not respond (as usual) so I take it a step further. Pushing back my hair I kiss his lips chastely and say his name again, a little louder and a little sweeter.

"Ed…" I am whining now and I know he hears me, because he turns to his side and mumbles something about work.

That's my ample chance to act and make him melt, and I take it.

I scoot closer and hug him from behind, and gently kiss the back of his _right_ shoulder. He slowly turns his head into my kiss and I kiss a little closer to _that spot_. My hand roams down his right side and to the boney portion of his hip. He sighs, and I move for the kill. I feel him shift slightly as I nip at the scarred flesh. It's not but a slit second that I feel his auto mail hand touching mine and a sleepy gold eye cracks open.

"I hate being woken up…" He grumbles, hoarse and tired. I feel his hand push mine across his abdomen and to the waist line of his shorts.

"But I love it when you wake me …like this…" He adds lustfully, stealing a rather rough kiss from my lips.

He never wastes any time devouring my mouth and I can't help but moan when he does. My hand on its own accord moved down his naval and reaches rock hard flesh that I have awoken. I press my breasts further into his back as he cranes his neck to kiss me. His flesh hand has managed to get into my hair.

And maybe five minutes later, we are both hot and flushed and it's his turn to make me melt. I'd say the worst one is my neck. Anywhere on my neck in fact. All he has to do is touch there and I have almost climaxed. He turns around to face me and I instinctly wrap my legs around his hips and kiss him feverishly. One second more and a flesh hand is down the front of my nightgown, followed by his lips. I feel the contrast of his hands travel down my body and I shiver slightly. It's not long until my nightgown is decorating the floor and he has managed to get me to my first orgasm…

Then the phone rings…

We ignore the first five rings, but when it keeps ringing Edward is easily alarmed. Reluctantly he rolls away from me and snatches the phone from the table. I don't care and continue to caress him. The _Bastard_ better have a damn good reasoning for calling us right now at this very moment.

"What!" He barks into the phone. I am behind him and his shorts are almost off…

"Let some one else do it Roy! No…I don't care…yes…yes, I am kind… of busy right now…shit…"

He's having trouble talking and I am still going…

"Uh…huh…yeah…Winry!" He squeals, his voice reaching a whole octave higher. No, he's not yelling for me to stop. He's just really, really close and he doesn't want a phone call to ruin the moment. I giggle and slow down. And he lost it.

"Can't talk…gotta go…Winry's uh…real persistent about fixing the arm…Nope…not coming in…NO…I'M NOT DOING THAT!" he shrieks and I laugh harder finding that spot again.

Ed doesn't hesitate when he throws the phone and is inside me. Mustang is long forgotten and his top priority is finding all of the things that make me melt like candle wax under the flame.

_A/N: She's so awsome!_


	52. Riza's Wake up Call

_Sneek peek of new story..._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters…and junk…**_

**Riza's wake up call**

Roy Mustang was a man of composure and almost always calm. But there were only certian things that broke that distinct characteristic. One was when he asked me, Lt. Riza Hawkeye to marry him. Two was finding out the news that he would be a father, then going through child brith with the woman that wielded a gun at any given moment. And lastly working with the stubborn little snot (as he called him) Edward Elric, ailias the Full Metal Alchemist. Roy had met the man when he was a mere 12 years old and bearly a preteen. He surpassed the rigorous written portion of the state Alchemy exam with not a bad mark and some how dazzled the King himself during the pysical portion. Mustang knew that day he'd be in for trouble working with the determined and bull headed boy. But he also knew that this blond boy bearing auto mail had the same intentions as him. Use alchemy for the good of the people.

Unfortuneatley both of them learned that not to be true and lossed far more than they could ever gain using alchemy. I myself, a Hawkeye, know every equation, every fornula and every array of the science called alchemy. But still have yet to learn the minds of men. And truthfully, Edward and Roy are not much different, regardless of age. There minds are alike whether either one of them want to admit it.

Roy has the uncanny ability to get under Edwards skin; whether it's unannounced phone calls, snide remarks at the office or even just a particuar look. He can make the younger mans eys glow like fire. And in turn Edward can make Roy steam into combustion, litterally. At some point that's where I step in a have to draw the line. A quick wave of the gun and Roy is silent for the rest of the week.

I would also imagine that someow it bothers my husband greatly that Ed has a life other than that of the military, as does every one else. But it's different with Ed, he has a _sex_ life and appearently a good one at that. And that's what gets to my husband, It's always a competition between the two. Who's stronger? Who's alchemy is better? Who has the better sex life? Why does it even matter, I ask Winry every time I see her. She just sighs along with me and says getting answers would be like 'beating a dead horse...just two of them'. I could not aggree more.

So this particular Saturday morning my husband decided to play a visious prank that on Edward came right back on him, seven fold. He thought up the clever idea to call the Elrics in the early morning ( and knowing how Ed sleeps in on the weekends) and inform the Alchemist he was to come into work. Boy, did Roy call at a bad time...and I was the blunt end of this whole little scheme.

A characteristic unfamiliar to me has made it's way into my busy life. I have found the sheer comtentment in sleeping in on Saturdays (something that I could also aggree with Edward) and have told my son and my arrogant husband not to bother me on that one day of the week. My son complies while my husband does not and gets the worse of all punishments. I would have thought he learned his lesson ater a week on the sofa. But not the Flame Alchemist, it wouldn't be him if he did NOT want to play with fire. Except this time he got burnt by not only Edward but me as well.

"Riza..." I heard his voice, deep asleep. I turned away and was a second later greeted by a kiss to the check, and a warm hand to my breast.

"What have I told you?" I ask sternly, my voice cracking with weariness. He smiles briefly, putting a hand to my blond tangled hair.

"I know...I know but you have to hear this. It's giving me ideas...that little pompous jerk..." He muttered, his onyx eye dancing and a smug smile tugging at his lips. I see him holding the phone next to my ear.

"Roy, you woke me up...on a saturday...to have me answer the damn phone?" I snap, but calm as well.

"Not just any phone call...Ful- Edwards banging the bejeezis out of his wife...and he knows I am on the line! It's insulting!" He shrieks, ripping a hand through his dark hair. His face barely flushes and I snort.

"Then hang it up, Roy." I state tonelessly and turn away.

"He knows exactly what he's doing and shame on you on bothering them. Shame on him for ricipicating and ruining my morning. You both are in a load of trouble on Monday..." I add, pulling a pillow over my face. I hear a sigh in defeat and the phone hang up. I then feel the mattress move and Roy is back laying on his back beside me. I must have been in a good mood that morning for pittying him. I roll over quietly and kiss him deeply.

They both got what they wanted...

Both the competition is far from over...

And I am not through with either of them.

_A/N: I did a Roy and Riza one, YAY! I am going to start finally Roy and Riza drabbles! But not unil I at least get 16 done of November. But just to give yo all a sneek peek, I post this on the TTEOB drabbles. You will need to at least read these to understand some of the R&R drabbles because they relate somehow to each other. There will be things about Ed/Win mentioned though out as well as Alphonse..._

_I've been reading the Manga (the new one) and I get lots of ideas and stuff..._

_Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy! Mind the speliing errors and junk!_

_chapter 2 is going to be a continuation called ' At the Office'_


	53. The Principals Office

**_Disclaimer: I do not own full Metal or the characters...and all of that..._**

**The Principal's Office**

By far, my nephew, Maes had never got himself into trouble. He rarely talked back and he certainly ever got into trouble at school. It baffles me so, in which our genetics work. Meas is nothing like brother. In fact he's a lot like me. He's calm and rational, smart and clever, and has a bit of the Elric stubbornness. But he's absolutely nothing like his father.

Strangely enough though, personality can be deceiving, verses physical characteristics. Maes almost looked like a smaller copy of brother. He had those same gold eyes, but they were much softer than Ed's. He also had about the same shade of hair too. There was just one difference, Meas was much taller than Edward at the ripe old age of 12 (which was now Maes current age).

There was also the significant difference that Maes did not know any alchemy what so ever. As we all know Edward was quite the prodigy when he was young. He still is, but he never wanted to indulge his children with in the science. He did not want to them make- or try to make the same mistakes we did. So therefore he did not even introduce them to his talents. He never once did any alchemy in front of them either. Edward had taken far too many precautions in not letting his children in on something that surrounded his entire life. The only person to see Ed transmute, was Winry and Winry alone. Well…at least when I am not there.

And so it goes…Meas knew nothing about alchemy…at least that's what brother thought. I was the lucky one to receive a phone call from the principal of Reseombool Middle, asking how she would be able to get in contact with either Winry or Edward. I simply told her the best one to reach would be Ed in Central. Winry was in Liore with Izzy visiting Rose. I then inquired what the problem was but was denied any information, stating that wither I was Meas uncle or not, I was not to be told what occurred at the school.

It was then later that brother contacted me and was fuming about what Meas did. And this is exactly how he put it.

Edward was phoned about fifteen minutes after I spoke to the principal; and an hour and a half later he flew 100 mile per hour in Winry's car back to Resembool (which neither of us will tell her he did that to her precious car, she'll fix it later.)

_Edward slammed the black cars driver door and dusted himself off. He peeked into the side mirror and straightened his pony tail, all the while adjusting his blue military uniform. After he was finished, he made his was to the front doors of the very same school he, Winry and Al attended before they trained with Izumi. _

_Taking a deep breath he opened the doors and shuffled into the quiet hallway. As he walked towards the principal's office (which he himself had many visits to as a child) he listened to the irregularity of his echoing footsteps. Sighing he glanced down at his black boots and shoved both uncovered hands into his pockets. He did not bother to even check with the school secretary and swiftly made his way past her desk and to the large oak door of the school masters office. He knocked twice before a elder woman's voice told him to enter. _

_Upon entering he saw his only son, Maes looking quite small in a captain's style chair. The boys are were down cast, but determined. He did not try to make eye contact with his father knowing he was already in a world of trouble. He was also aware that when his mother found out she'd be twice as mad. Maes Elric never got in trouble._

"_Little Edward Elric…I remember you quite well." The older woman spoke as she turned to look at the alchemist. Edward gave her a dirty look and mumbles something about not being 'little' under his breath._

"_I remember your sweet brother Alphonse…such a good little boy. Up until this day I never knew you had any children until I came across Maes here…he has your eyes and you grade point average. He's very smart indeed." The woman spoke softly. _

_Edward remembered Principal Cunnings to quite rash back in his day. The years must have been soft to her, and she had to be at least 100 years old by now._

"_Hello Principal Cunnings…I came as soon as I was able. I work in Central most of the time. Today I only wished I had class at the college. It's much closer that the hours drive from Central." Edward spoke in a low dry tone. _

_Principal Cunnings took a seat behind her desk. She was a small woman, and resembled a librarian with her thick glasses and her now grey bun._

"_Yes, that is quite the drive. I have heard much about you and I always knew you would marry that girl Winry…always stood up for her…that's way you landed your self down here all the time. But your son here has never been sent down here and is one of our best students…I cannot believe the stunts he has pulled today; which is why I called you here in the first place. Maes won't you be so kind to have a seat outside the office while I talk with you dad?" _

_Meas looked at his father then to the principal and nodded, muttering a 'yes ma'am'. He scoot out the door and closed it with a soft click._

"_Please have a seat Edward…" the principal pointed at the now empty captains chair. _

"_Uh…that's-"_

"_Now Edward!" The woman raised her voice slightly. Edward abliged quickly and took his place._

_To be continued in part two…_


	54. A Fathers Guilt

**_Disclaimer: I do not own full Metal or the characters...and all of that..._**

**A Fathers Guilt**

_**Edward is called to Resembool Middle to have a conference with Principal Cunnings about his son performing alchemy. Edward is not aware until that day that his son even knew how to transmute. The Elric genes are quite strong and Edward gets a first hand in that department…**_

"_I see the stubbornness didn't quite grow out of you. Anyway on to business…" Ed could not help but glare daggers at the old woman. For as old as she was she sure remembered everything about him. And what was with all the 'growing' comments?_

"_Jus' get to the point and tell me what he did." Ed cut in quickly earning a harsh look from Mrs. Cunnings._

"_First thing first, I understand that alchemy is a huge part of your career…and have never doubted that your children would not learn it…BUT it is absolutely forbidden on school grounds. An-"_

"_I NEVER EVEN TOUGHT MAES ALCHEMY!" Edward shouted rising from his seat._

_Mrs Cunnings slammed her fist on the desk making the alchemist jump._

"_Edward Elric, have you no manners? Speak when I say to speak and wait until I at least finish!" She spat, pushing her glasses onto her nose and clearing her throat._

"_Yes ma'am…" Ed mumbled sinking back into his chair._

"_As I was saying. Maes has been no trouble at all. He's a straight A student, respectful and listens well. I am clearly shocked that he would perform alchemy here at school…and to defend himself. He ruined about a dozen lockers and sent a young man to the infirmary…I have no choice but to suspend him."_

_Edward wasn't sure if he should be mad at the young boy or overjoyed that his 'boy' was able to do such a feat. He'd give a moment more before he would lose his cool and let the old hag finish._

"_This is how Maes told me…take note that I have not spoken to the other young man yet, but after he heals he will get retribution and punishment. Apparently a mister James Rodgers was picking on your son about his choice in beliefs. Maes stated that this had been going for a long time and he finally lost it. He drew a transmutation circle on the wall and fused the other young man to the lockers…like a cage and punched Mister Rodgers in the nose…breaking it. I don't know how this behavior started but it's going to end quickly and quietly. We can not have this here at Resemool Middle. Do you understand what I am saying, Mr. Elric?" _

_Edward clenched his fists in his chair; he eyed the woman carefully and spoke as calmly as he could._

"_I am going to tell you this again. I had no knowledge that my son knew alchemy. I have never taught and didn't plan too. I didn't want him to be destroyed by the science as I was and my little brother, but clearly that did not work. I will speak with him about this matter and I promise you that there will not be another incident. But inquiring minds would like to know. What the hell did that kid say to my son to get him so mad? He never gets mad! He's like Alphonse, he never loses he cool. I know my son lady, and what that other boy said to him could not have been good to make him act like this. And by the sounds of this, your damn right this has been going for some time. You can't learn alchemy in a day. Maes must have planned it…and I want to talk with this boy and his parents." Edward rambled on and standing up._

_Principal Cunnings was quiet for a moment before she spoke again._

"_My how you have grown up Edward Elric. I can not tell you as to what occurred verbally between the two boys. Only Maes can shed some light on that. I just wanted to make sure you knew…and I must say you are quite the father. You coming down here is much better than that of your own father…but he was a good man and so are you. I am sure you will set this straight as well as Mrs. Elric. Here's Maes suspension form…" She smiled handing Edward a pink slip._

"_Just two days. I will have the other young mans mother phone you at once. And for the future watch that tongue. You still have a fowl little mouth." She laughed watching Ed's eye twitch._

"_You have a good day Mrs. Cunnings. And I am not little…" Edward spat as he descended from the office with haste. Maes stood up abruptly and followed his father out of the office in silence._

_They walked about twenty feet before Ed spoke again. "Maes I am not happy with what occurred today but I am choosing to believe your choices were in good honor. We're not done talking about this. I'll have to hear from your mother when she returns and my idiot boss for leaving work early. Go get your stuff…on second thought go get your stuff and show me where you destroyed the lockers…we are going to fix it, no YOU are going to fix it." Ed spoke sternly. _

_Maes returned quickly with his back pack on his shoulders. He saw his father standing in the exact same place his saw him prior and avoided his heated stare. Ed was scratching at the wooly material of his uniform._

"_Aright, show me too it." Ed said almost playfully. He was furious with the fact that his son had gone behind his back and learned the science that still haunted him. But he was giddy all the same, to see just how good the child's alchemy was. He and Al were no doubts products of Hohenhiem's extraordinary talents and surely his son would be too._

_They walked up a flight of stairs to the second floor of the school. They then turned the corner to see yellow tape roping off an area that looked like a tornado had blown through. The lockers were in fact melted together like a crude imprisonment. Ed could see where Maes had transmuted the kid from the transmuted shackles; a body shape took the place of the bully. He could also see the transmutation circle in which Meas used too deconstruct, it was the same one he had used all those years back before he was able to transmute with out circles. _

_Ed could not help but feel a sense of pride in his son's unknown talents, but unfortunately for Maes that would not overcome the disappointment and anger his father felt._

"_Okay…now fix it Maes before that woman come up here and smacks me with a ruler. I was not on her good side you know." Ed barked, pointing a metal digit at the mess Meas made. Maes looked down briefly, letting his bangs cover his eyes. His golden irises scanned the area before he spoke._

"_I…don't think I can dad. I didn't get as far as reconstructing. I mean I read about how to transmute deconstructing…I thought it was easer…" Maes spoke softly, listening for a response from Ed._

_He felt a cold hand on his shoulder and sigh emitted from Edward's mouth. "Well now you are going to learn…you went behind your mothers back, your uncle's and ME! If you wanted to know something you should have asked. Now fix it." Edward growled, attempting to be quiet as classes were still in session._

"_But-"_

"_No butts damn it. You can draw a circle right can't you? Well redraw it and reconstruct all the matte back in its original place…think about it in your head. You made this mess, now you are going to clean it up. You want to dabble in a science you know nothing about; you pay the consequences…Look at me Maes." Edward said fiercely pulling the child's chin gently to look at him. Maes watched his fathers eyes shift to his metallic hand and back to the amber eyes of his son._

"_We fix the mistakes we make as alchemist. We are thou for the people; this ( he pointed at the lockers) is not that statement… what you have done. Look at me Maes, look at the auto mail. This is one of the prices of being an alchemist. Make sure you know that. Now fix it now. My patience is running thin and I am hungry. Let's not make this an all day thing." Ed sighed. Maes turned his head away in hopes of not letting his father see him cry. He first thought Ed was extremely hard on him, but when he saw the look of guilt and worry cross his fathers eyes he knew he was severely wrong to cross the line of trust with the Full Metal Alchemist. He dropped his bag and slowly made his way to the site. Stooping on his hands and knees, he pulled a piece of chalk form his pocket. He began to draw the same circle over again as he held his tears back. _

_Edward watched like a hawk from the side lines; seeing his son for the first time avoid his gaze. He knew the kid was crying and he felt miserable for it. He had always felt confident with his son, and now he felt lost. This was his fault for not explaining what had happened to him and Al. He never felt is was the right time or Maes was just too young for an explanation. But now he would have to set things straight and educate the boy in a science that was tricky and sometimes harsh. _

_Maes clapped his hands and slammed them on the circle. The lockers partially went back to their place. And after five more times the boy could not do no more. Edward finally gave in and kneeled next to his son. _

"_You have to think clearly. Get it in your head and do it. But don't anymore…I'll do the rest; you are too tired as well as I. We talk more on the way home." Edward replied softer. Maes continued to avoid him and shuffled back to his back. _

_Edward took a deep breath in and clapped his hands once, watching the blue light erupt and the lockers go back to their original position. He stood up and pulled his pony out while walking back to his son._

_The Elric's walked back to the car in silence and went home to find that Winry had returned entirely too early for Ed's liking _

**_A/N- yeah I know he was a little hard...but he had to be! I think I did well keeping him in character! I love Edward!_**


	55. The Ultimate Explanation

**_Disclaimer: I do not own full Metal or the characters...and all of that..._**

**The Ultimate Explanation **

The drive home was quiet. When Edward and Meas reached home he sent the boy to his room and nonverbally silenced Winry who wanted a well deserved explanation. Edward took his boots off and went to the kitchen where Izzy sat doodling on a piece of paper at the counter.

"How's my Izzy?" Ed asked her, stealing a kiss on the tops of the 6 year old girls head; he knew she was going to it wipe off.

"Train rides are so boring daddy, but it was nice to see Miss Rose. You should see what she made you…you'll love it!" The sandy haired girl exclaimed pointing the icebox.

"Edward, what happened to Maes. I know that look and you didn't even let him say hi to me. It's early still… he should be in school if I am not mistaken." Winry asked across from the counter. The alchemists' face was currently in the ice box eying up the lemon pie Rose sent for him. He plucked the pie from the box and walked it to the counter.

"Did you know that Maes knew how to do alchemy?" He asked abruptly, cutting a rather large piece of the pie and stuffing it into his mouth.

"No…I didn't, you said you were not going to teach him. Why?" Winry barked also eying the pie that her husband viciously cut into.

"Because he's been suspended for two days for doing it at school. I had to sit there with that witch Mrs Cunnings for like a half an' hour and listen to her ramble on and make me feel like a child." Ed said with a mouth full of pie.

"Well…maybe Al taught him…an' Mrs. Cunnings is still there?! Wait isn't she like a hundred now?" Winry asked in disbelief remembering back to the days of her school years. She stuck her finger in the pie and sucked the remains off of her finger making a loud popping noise.

"Yup…hence why I say she's a witch. And no Al wouldn't teach him for the same reason as me. An' don't do that with your finger…it's disgusting." Ed pointed out cutting another piece of pie and placing it on a napkin. He kissed his daughter again, and put the piece in front of her.

"I am going to talk to him Win, and tell him everything. I was rather harsh with him today…but I have to be. Look at me…I don't want him to get obsessed and makethe same foolish mistakes." Edward said almost at a whisper. He went to hug Winry but she stopped him quickly with a small hand snatching his auto mail wrist away.

"And what's wrong with you Ed? You are perfectly fine to me. I make the best damn mail…don't start, it's that time of the month!" Winry hissed, backing away from a baffled and almost frightened Edward Elric.

"You're missing the point Winry, it's not the mail. It's the secret behind the auto mail. Go dig out the old photos and bring them to me after my shower. And I didn't need to know about your womanly issues…it's a mood killer, not that I am in any mood to do anything, but duty calls as a father. And I am going to do something that bastard never had the time or effort to do." Edward shrieked turning his heel to leave the room. Winry sighed and turned to her daughter.

"Don't ever say some of the things he says, honey. Daddy has a potty mouth. Don't ever get married. Now fetch me the soap." She smiled putting a hand in her daughters blond hair.

Edward found Meas lying in his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. His clothes had been changed into sleep pants and a tee shirt, almost resembling his father exactly except for the color coordination. Maes hardly wore black. Where as, his father had always worn black shirts to conceal the auto mail oil. Edward had a food tray in his hands with a of photo album on top. He placed the tray next to the boy's bed and took a seat, making the mattress creak under pressure.

"You could knock dad…" Maes said with a drawn out breath, turning his head away from his fathers gaze.

"I could do a lot of things Maes… but this is important. I don't want you to feel the same way I feel about the bast-my father. I was being hard on you for a good reason." Ed spoke, putting a hand through his tangled, wet hair.

"Well, what ever. It's done now…can't go back. I don't know why it's a big deal. I got in trouble once, so what."

"It's a damn big deal Maes. First I'd like to know how and where you found the means of studying alchemy and why you did what you did today?" Ed spat back in an exasperated tone.

Maes sighed and turned to his father knowing that the man was too stubborn to just go away with out a explanation. He figured Edward already told Winry and that she agreed to this father-to-son talk, but somehow missed her yelling. At least she was quick and to the point. Edward Elric would draw it out 'till the cows same home.

"I found some of your old books in the attic and started to read them. This other boy from school has been really getting to me about you and mom. He told me you were a dog of the state that is called in to kill at any moment. He also said that mom only married you because you were famous and had auto mail…he also said some other things that I don't want to repeat." Maes said in one breath.

"He deserved it no matter what to you say, dad. No one talks about my family that way. I have to protect you guys too. You do it for me; I guess it's like a strange form of Equivalent Exchange…"

Edward snorted and almost laughed, smirking with gleeful pride. "Ha, doesn't that sound familiar. You definitely got the Elric knack for protecting others…especially your family. But you should have told me first, I may have not agreed, but you could have ridden me…through you mother of course. She's the softer one, you know. And yes, she only married me because I am part metal. But I don't kill people…the military has changed an' still changing…wait 'till the idiot becomes furor." Edward smiled, opening one of the albums he brought in that Winry found.

That got a slight smile out of Maes, who sat up now to pick at his tray.

"An' don't worry, Edward Elric is going to have a mouthful for that kids parents. They are probably some backwards hillbillies that think they know stuff they really know nothing about. Sometimes you have to bite your tongue, Maes. I do it every day with Mustang…I mean the man is completely useless and a horror to work with."

"You always say that dad…"

"Well he is. But seriously. I was hard on you because of what I went through at your very age. Which is also why I am up here now…I'd much rather be napping. But I want to tell you all about my life and why I have these limbs your mother makes for me. I didn't just get them. Alchemy seems like magic, right? The answer to all truths, and can solve every life problem? But it's not. It not something that can fix everything and it's not something to be taken lightly. It's a science, a science that has laws and equivalencies, Maes. You taboo those laws you are in real trouble and you can't fix that sort of trouble." Edward replied seriously, flexing his auto mail fingers.

Maes stopped eating his chicken pot pie and let his eyes fall on his father auto mail.

"That's why you have the mail, isn't dad. The exchange was not equal, so you lost your limbs?"

"I lost more than that…" Edward commented darkly. Leaning back against the wall for support. He opened the first page of the photo album that had a picture of Winry's parents, Pinako, Trisha, Hohenhiem and three very young children.

"That's Winry's parents, Sarah and John…they were killed by state alchemist…and her granny, and my parents and me, Al and your mother. We were all very close when we were young. My dad was an alchemist…a good one. But he became obsessed with the science and left my mother and us. We followed in his foot steps and taught our selves a few things…after while we got good." Edward thought about the night his mother, Trisha died and felt his voice begin to crack…

_A/N: Yes, I am fully aware that Winry's father was named Urey...or something like that. I didn't like the name so I changed it. ( little chemist sticks out tongue)_


	56. The Ultimate Explanation 2

**The Ultimate Explanation: Part 2**

_Edward tells the tale of his life at Maes age…_

"Anyway, later our mother got sick and she died. I blamed my father for her death…and me and uncle Al became obsessed with learning the science. We got our selves a teacher with the money mom left us and were determined to bring her back-"

"But you can't dad, that's forbidden! That's what every book I read said…you mean you…" Maes trailed off horrified.

"I did…we did and we paid a hefty price, my leg and your uncles whole body…" Ed commented grimly turning the page where three children sat under a tree. (Winry, him and Alphonse)

"I used my right arm as material to bring Al's soul back and attached it a empty suit of armor on the basement where we did the transmutation…It was the most horrifying moment in our lives…and the thing we brought back was not human Maes…My brother lost his body because I was foolish and stupid. We nearly died that night. Winry and Aunt Pinako saved me and fixed me up with some auto mail. I begged them so I could fix my brothers body…"

"But Uncle Al seems okay now…what-"

"Let me finish. After a year or so, I was fitted with mail and we burnth our home and left for Central…A state alchemist, my current boss dropped by after getting a letter from us about the where about's of our dad. He told Aunty to give him call and that's what I did…later. Me and Al went to Central and I became a state alchemist at your age…I had no child hood or life outside of alchemy. While I was studying for the test, we stayed at another alchemist's house named Shoul Tucker…he used his daughter as means to make a talking camera…she ultimately died and there wasn't a damn thing I could have done…it haunts me like all the other mistakes I made. And much later many people died as ingredients for a Philosophers stone…yeah the stone gave me back my brother's body but others still paid…the point I am trying to make, Alchemy, if not used for the greater good can back fire most terribly. That's why I never taught you or let you in on it. I was protecting you. Well I thought I was 'till it back fired and you learned it any way/ I guess that's the Rockbell in you, you can't stand to be left in the dark…" Ed smiled flipping more pages of memories and stopped at one of him and Al when they were 15 and 14. Alphonse was the huge suit of armor his father has spoke about.

"Wow! Is that really Uncle Alphonse? Does he remember when he was like that dad?" Maes asked as his voice seeped with curiosity.

"Some things like everything I told you…and stuff like seeing me and your mother's first kiss…" Edward smiled briefly, but frowned as he turned back to his son.

"So your saying that alchemy brings nothing but pain?" The boy asked shutting the book and finding his food tray again.

"Yes…if it's sued wrong. But you can help a lot of people too…they don't call me the hero of the people for nothing." Edward smirked, jabbing a flesh thumb into his chest.

"_Ed…Maes you guys still alive in there it's been nearly three and a half hours?" _Winry's voice came from outside the door.

"We are fine mom…I'll let dad out in a minute, then you can have him…he's annoying to me actually." Maes grinned as Ed lightly punched the younger boy's arm.

"And that's why mom loves you so much…she's thinks you perfect dad, you should hear the way she talkes about you at the shop. It's ludicrous!" Meas laughed getting a sour face from Ed.

"He has the best wirings in the city…the bearings are from cars and the metal is really light…oh and don't forget those synthetic muscles…made em' from scratch." Maes imitated his mother, letting his voice squeak, high pitched and scratchy. Edward ull fledged laughed and stood from the bed, letting out a long yawn.

"Yeah…that's sounds like her…she's just a machine junkie, don't let her delude you with her ridiculous speeches…she only makes her money because of me…"

"_I heard that Edward!" _Winry yelped from the hallway.

"Get some sleep kiddo, your still grounded and you get to help chop about a years worth of fire wood tomorrow after work." Edward added as he opened the door and shut it with a click. Maes sighed amd fell back on his bed, already deciding regarless of what his father told him, he wanted to learn alchemy amd Edward was going to be the man to teach him. But he understood that what Edward told him was very true and that prices had to be payed. But he also knew that alchemy could also help for the greater of good; something his father had achieved frequently, regardless of his 'dog tags.

_A/N: Everything he says is true...right? But his son is as stubborn as him, Ha!_


	57. Vday

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Full Metal Alchemist...Edward, Winry and all of that..._**

**V-Day**

Brother knew every train schedule, every location and pretty much every stop in Amestris. After all, he had traveled to most of the cities (along with me) most of his teen life and maybe a little now. It was no surprise that Winry was called to Rush Valley for an auto mail repair; and it was no surprise that it was conveniently on Valentine's Day as well as Ed and Winry's anniversary. V-day was really not a problem for the two, for they never really celebrated the day. Ed was almost always working that day, and Winry didn't feel like dealing with him after a long tired day at Central. So they never celebrated it. 

They did how ever, celebrate their anniversaries. Okay, it's more like Winry remembers the date and Ed goes along with it. He remembers every other year it seems. But even so, he some how manages to make up for it. Even if there is no more traveling, homunculi and any real danger, brother seems to constantly have his mind on something. Whether it is work, his kids, a new formula, a new book or how fascinating his wife looks when she's in one of his old shirts. He is always thinking. I think that sometimes, Winry takes it for granted that he thinks of her far more often she would like to think; but it's the simple fact that he does. Indeed, he misses their special day, messes up events, and never has the right thing to say. But in the end he's only thinking about her and how he can fix his mistakes and please her.

It's that damn determination I tell you. My brother does no think twice when that provident emotion sets in. I think every one on Central, Resembool and at the College know this. There is nothing in the world that can stop him once he's in that mode, no even me. And so, here is V-day and Winry's been called away. Edward carried on as usual; as she told me and didn't react to her leaving or the stupid holiday. How ever Winry remembered it was the anniversity.

"I know I can't miss work...especially in Rush Valley for the fact it's our anniversity. But Al, this one's a big deal. Well, at least to me. Do you realize we have been married for Ten years already?" She asked me on the phone that day. I could hear her zipping her bag up.

"What did brother say?" I ask, already know the answer. She groaned dramatically into the phone and replied. "Nothing Al, he hate V-day and that's fine, but again he must have forgotten. I just didn't want to tell him...he should freakin' remember Al. Every husband whether they want to or not, or whether they are busy with work...they fuckin remember their anniversaries Alphonse! I bet you remember yours?!" She shrieked into the phone. Now that I think about it, she and I go through this every other year and then she calls me saying how great brother is.

I sigh. "Yes May 4th, it will be mine soon. But you know how Ed is Winry, he'll remember at the last minute and do something great." I say gently.

I heard her sigh, and her voice shake as she answered. "I know Al, that's not it. I won't be here for him to do something special...even if he remembers. I have to go." She said. I knew she was crying.

And I am glad brother wasn't there. He'd tell her she's making a big deal about nothing and demand to know if she was pregnant again because of her emotions. In the long run he'd earn a smack from her; either on the head via wrench or across the face. It didn't matter which one, because they both hurt. Never get on her bad side.

Aside from the usual drama, later that night I get an unexpected call from Edward. He calls me stating that he has a brilliant idea that I needed to watch the kids. I don't mind watching them usually but I do have a very pregnant wife at home. I ask him for how long, and remind him that Kate is about to pop. He says twelve hours, which is most of the night. After a slight argument and his epiphany that he's been married for ten years, I agree and tell him to bring them over. Fifteen minutes later the kids are dropped off and brother is off which some ridiculous scheme to catch Winry on a train by surprise. Though he hasn't though of a gift yet.


	58. Shadows in the Train Cabin

**Shadows in the Train Cabin**

_Authir's note: Not in Al's POV, but a continuation of the last chapter. _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Full Metal Alchemist...and all of that..._**

**Shadows in the Train Cabin **

Winry Elric boarded the 7pm train to Rush Valley in a horrible mood. She was livid with the sheer fact that she had to work on her ten year marriage anniversary. And that her husband probably would not remember; and even if he did she still had to go. The moment was ruined forever she said to herself as she sat in her cabin. The loud speaker came on and the Conductor announced that the train would be stopping for a short lay over and the small town of Hillen. 

She flung her tool box across from her and rooted in her purse for the half peanut butter and banana sandwich. She ripped the plastic off and crammed it into her mouth. Her mind then drifted to her husband as she began to fall into a slumber.

She was jolted awake two hours later when the conductor came on again announcing their stop and that the passengers were to get off briefly for a bathroom break and food. She did as she was told and left. A half of an hour went by and she watched another train pull in for passengers to board the laid over train she was currently on. She 'squeezed' back to her private cabin and pulled open the door, turning her back to re-close it. Suddenly a silver hand push it shut and she felt her self be pulled back and re-directed into the wall. She went to scream, but was cut silent with warm lips. She breathed in through her nose and sighed as she felt her husband's soft golden hair slip through her fingers as she then wrapped her arms around his form. He kissed her ten times.

"That's ten kisses for ten years..." He mumbled into her lips. "You know E. E...an' I didn't forget...I knew you were upset today. But I acted casual so you wouldn't know. I wanted to surprise you..." He pulled away. She smiled at how warm his gold eyes were, and brought a hand to his right cheek.

"You rode that other train just to tell me happy anniversary...and in the middle of the night?" She asked softly. Ed looked to the floor and back to her, slightly smiling.

Winry frowned. "You're an idiot, you know that..." She spoke causing him to frown as well. He went to pull away but she pulled him closer.

"But I love you so much, Ed..." She whispered as tears graced her eyes and she kissed him hungrily.

He managed to speak as she claimed his lips. "That's why I did it...happy ten years Win...an' you still a crybaby" He breathed back, letting her pull him down to the seats. He knew exactly where this was going.

Never on a train...

He smiled as he sat and pulled her close to him. He felt her body warm and heated against his and shuttered when he felt her hands dip under his shirt. But realization hit him as he then thought he had forgotten a gift. He flinched and pushed her gently away.

"I forgot something Winry." He said low and huskily. A look of confusion crossed the young women's flushed face.

"I forgot a gift...I wanted to see you so bad I forget..." Winry frowned and smacked the side of his flesh arm.

"You stopped kissing me to tell me that!? Edward, god how you are thick! I don't need a damn gift! You are here right?" She calmed. "So stop looking at me that way, kiss me and take your pants off!" She barked, making him grin harder.

"If you say so..." He cooed as she pulled at the buttons of her top. It was the best train ride either of them ever experienced; and to Winry it was the best anniversary ever. Forget V-day!

_Autor's end note: There you have it, my valentines special. I didn't want to go the sappy and cliche way a lot of others do, so there you have it! And I managed to squeeze them in between all my horrid resp. school work!_


	59. Winry Pie and the Light Weight

**Winry Pie and the Light Weight**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Full Metal Alchemist...Edward, Winry and all of that..._**

The guys at HQ had to practically get on thier knees and beg brother to go out with them for Happy hour. We ( including I and Winry) know that he never goes. Even I manage to find time bewteen the clinic and my family to go out and have a drink. But let me stress, I only have a drink; one drink of scotch, no more no less. And again, Edward never has come. He makes the usual excuses that he's already late and needs to go home, or do more research for what ever assignment he's working on. And hell, we all know that's a bunch of crap. Simply, Winry doesn't care what he does as long as he calls her and doesn't make it a habit. Also every one, with the exception of Roy Mustang knows that brother always finishes he paper work and for the most part, his research. So any thing Ed has to add, is again, a bunch of bull.

We think the reason he doesn't come is because he can't hold his liquor and rarely know when enough is a enough. Just at Roy's wedding, Ed drank so much (well so little in our opinion) that I and Roy had to carry him out to the car. Where he then vomited on the way home, all over the floor and out the window (which some how managed to come back on poorWinry). Not only did that happen but when we got him into the house, he did it again and we had to drag him into the shower and clean him up. Boy he reaked. So after wards we just left him there in the shower, covered him up with a few towels and went to bed, after all both Winry and I were pretty drunk our selves. That morning was the worst morning for all of us. Edward nearly punched me for not making enough coffee and Winry snapped at the both of us for eve talking.

The truth of that whole ordeal, is that Ed only drank three beers and two shots of tequila. That's nothing compared to either me or Winry drank. She alone drank 5 shots of tequila and three beers, plus the two screw drvers she added at the end. I am surprised she wasn't the one barfing. But hey what do I know? I drank as much as her, excluding the nasty screw drivers.

So that's the truth of why the Full Metal Alchemist does not drink anymore. But somehow me and the guys were able to convince him to go. And thats where all the trouble started and why I am now foing what I have to do...

Edward's flesh arm was slung around my shoulders as we walked the path to the Rockbell house. It was late and the proch light was on as usual. I could smell liiacs and a mix of the liquor on my brothers lips as the wind blew gently.

"Are we there yet, Al?" Brother finally grumbled and slurred as we continued to walk. I sighed and kept moving foward, noticing the weight of my brother becoming heavier; an indication he was walking lesson his own and using more of my assistance. He does get heavy after a while.

"Almost brother, could you atleast try to walk?" I say annoyed and moving his arm from my shoulders to my waist. It is rather hard for Ed to lean from that angle, he is shorter than I. I seem to feoget that.

"Well I could but the ground's moving...where's my wife?" He snaps, not making a lick a sence and I sigh again. I look over to his slouching from and smiled inspite of the fact that he still looks the same even when he's intoxicated. He where's that horrible scowl on his face. He golden eyes were glazed and half open.

"She's waiting for you...has the toilet ready and prepped for your arrival." I joke, earning a clumsy auto mail elbow to my back.

he attempts to pull his low pony tail out and nearly falls during the process and catchi him and we are almost at the porch.

"You are so funny Alphonse. This is your fault...I never wanted to go..." He slurs as we reach the first step. Winry mut ahve saw us coming and opens the door as we begin to ascebd the stairs. Brother trips and we both fall.

"Damn it Edward, already injuring your self and your poor brother! Get up and walk!" Winry barks as she runs down the steps to help me. She ignores Ed and turns to go back up the stairs.

"You okay Al?" She smiles warmly. I stand to join her and nod.

"Are you going to help me? I am your husband...or did you forget that?" Ed asked again, scowling. Winry turns briefly to him and smiles.

"Nope, get up your self Ed. I don't care if you crawl. I not having you get sick on me any more." She stated as she walked up the rest of the stairs and stood by the door.

"I hate you..." Brother muttered as he did in fact crawl the rest of the way up. he used the railing for support and stood up finally.

"An' you asre a traitor too, Al..." He waved a metal finger at me, but smiled all the same.

We walked into the house where Ed dropped his coat and practically fell into the sofa. Winry picked his coat up and sighed as I joined brother in the living room.

"Do I smell apple pie?" Ed asked dreamily and I yawned.

Winry stood across from us in the kitchen and looked to her husband and grinned.

"You do but you can't have any 'till tomarrow." She replied, slipping into the room with us. Edward growled slightly, and turned his head towards Winry's standing form.

"Oh hell, who needs pie Al, jus' look at her, she's like pie...sweet, warm apple pie. My Winry pie..." He stated lustly, but he looked at me for aggreement. I nodded and stood up, as knowing that was my cue to exit. The walk home was sounding nice.

The next thing we heard was a snore and Ed was out cold. Winry chuckled and walked me to the door.

"What did he drink a whole two beers Alphonse? Heh, it's funny he said that the last time he was drunk...my Winry pie...idiot, I swear." She remarked.

"Yes, he is but he needs a break every now and then, you know, Winry. Yes, he's excessive and a light weight but he had fun." I smile, as I opened the door.

"But brother means every word he speaks. Don't forget that." I say as I close the door and begin my eight minute walk home.

It's true, brother is a light weight and he can't handle his drinks but, one thing is for sure...

She is his Winry pie.

_A/N: I just wanted to see him drunk for once...gotta go study! Ewwwww! Excuse the typos, didn't check this one, sorry._


	60. A Teenaged Daughter

_Authors Note: I wanted to introduce Isabel as a teenager and her interactions with Edward._

**_Disclaimer: I don not own Full Metal and all of that...blah...blah..._**

**A Teenaged Daughter**

Every girl, whether they are thirty or thirteen; seem to think about what others think about them. Or they seem to definitely think about what others (especially their friends) think about their parents. Twelve year old and pre-teen Isabel Elric had those thoughts constantly. A, being the daughter of the 'one and only' Edward Elric the Full Metal Alchemist-Hero of the people-blah-blah. And B, being the daughter of the best Auto mail mechanic in Resembool and the booming Rush Valley. And C, and most importantly being the daughter of an auto mail recipient. It wasn't so much that the 'mail bothered Izzy, she hardly noticed it any more on her father. And she never minded if he touched her with it (which he tried really hard not to do). It just was the simple fact that what if her friend Mina; who was going the spend the night at the Elrics, really noticed the mail and was frightened by it. Or worse what if she thought Izzy was the daughter of a freak?

Of course Izzy never thought of her father as a freak or disabled for the latter; even if she was stark mad at him (which was often) she never thought it and never let the words escape her lips. She had known doubts what her daddy was capable of. He had a fire-blazing tempter and a hand to match, and let's not forget that he knew alchemy. But then Izzy was just as temperamental. Her fits often matched her fathers as well as his uncanny sarcasm. Winry would agree to state that's why the two fought and argued like they did. Izzy was testing Edward and Edward was not willing to part of any test other than the ones he gave at the college. It was ugly and Winry would be the one to clean up the mess. Edward would slam doors just as Izzy would and dinner was silent between the two. Winry would spend close an hour trying to coax her daughter from inside her bedroom where she cried. The last time those events occurred, Izzy yelled something that she never should have let fall from her mouth. She told her mother she hated her father. And that's where event changed for the better. What ever room Edward had been occupying wasn't enough for him _not_ to hear those dreadful words his daughter shouted. Winry flinched as she heard the tap-slapping of his mismatched feet stomp the wooden stairs. In a flash he was standing at the bedroom door. He never looked at his wife as clapped his hands and unlocked the door. Winry unfazed pulled at her husbands flesh shoulder.

"Ed, she's just going through a hard time. It's puberty…" Winry reasoned. Edward scoffed, glaring at the woman.

"Yeah, well it's not good enough, Winry. She doesn't know what hate is!" He barked, pushing the door open.

"God, can't I have some privacy?!" Izzy shouted, slamming her blond head back and covering her face with a white, frilly pillow.

"No, you should know by now doors aren't lockable in this house." Edward sneered.

"So tell me Iz, what did I hear you tell mom? I want to hear it myself…so c'mon tell me…" He added his voice low and dark. Isabel didn't stop to take the pillow off of her as she spoke.

"I told her I hated you…" She mumbled into the pillow. Edward stayed silent for a moment, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Really? An' why's that? All because of some overpriced faire that's three cities away?"

Izzy huffed and rolled away from the accusing gold eyes of her father. "Yes, dad. It's important to me and you won't let me go…and it's not fair! You let Maes go all the way to practically Xing for college, that's all year and filled with weirdo alchemist. But you won't let me go to the Tech Faire in Euswell. Why? I think you just like him more because he's a boy and he likes stupid science. I am not a little girl anymore! I don't like dolls and yes dad, I do paint my nails!" Izzy hollered, pushing the pillow away. Edward could see how red her face was with anger. I almost smiled at the thought of how much she looked like Winry the current moment. But he had to at least have a last word.

" I know that…and the fact that you get your mon-"

"I swear dad! Don't even say it!" Izzy was appalled. "I don't know why you even came in here…to tease me?! Well it's not funny and just go away! And I still hate you!" She screeched, her blue eyes wide. Edward put a warm gentle finger to her lips and shushed her.

"That's why I came, Iz. Because I know you don't me and you know how much I _hate _that damn word. I can't have you guys hating me. I do the things I do because it's my job."

Izzy scoffed and turned away from her father. "Some job…" She mumbled.


	61. SOmething Very Wrong

**Something Wrong**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal or any one else…but Isabel…**_

"Mom…" my niece, fourteen year old Isabel Elric called into the house that seemed empty. Normally at least one of her parents was home; whether it is her father my hard headed brother. Who would frequently call out from Central just to avoid Roy Mustang. Or her mother who would most likely performing auto mail surgery or tinkering away at some gadget. But this day was eerily strange for the young girl. She had the same sixth sense as her father, something that coiled and twisted in her gut.

Something was very, very wrong.

She threw her pack down into the foyer next to Edward's steel tipped military boots and walked to the kitchen were she saw a sink full of dishes, something else that was strange. Her mother Winry, had always made sure the dishes were done often. It was a particular pet peeve the woman had and one not to muck up. Izzy knew that her father had classes that day, and he surely wouldn't be home. But her mother on the other hand should have been home. It wasn't but a minute later that Isabel registered the noise Winry's drill vibrating through the house from her work room. At first Izzy dismissed the normal sound and sighed in relief that her mother was working. but after ten long minutes however, Izzy decided to check up on her mother.

"Mom…" She called again as she started to walk towards the back of the house where Winry's shop was. She noticed the door was slightly ajar and could see what appeared to be Winry's sandaled foot. She pushed the door open and started wide-eyed in horror as her mother lie motionless on the floor. Tools were sprawled around the mechanics small frame. The drill was still running and Isabel could see that her mother had fallen by the bruise that started to form around her left eye.

"Mom!" Izzy schrieked as she ran and quickly shut off the drill. She slammed her self down next to Winry and grabbed the womens clammy wrist in search for pulse. She cried out as she found (and in great relief) a slow, but strong pulse. She shook her mother vigorously and called her name several time but nothing seemed to work. Izzy, pulled a tarp from her mothers work station and covered the woman. She snatched the phone that hung near by on the wall and dialed the college's number as quick as her trembling fingers would let her. Tears cascaded down her cheeks, running into her mouth and dripping on to the floor.

"…I…I…need to speak with Professor Edward Elric…" She stuttered into the phone.

Brother's loud Baritone voice echoed through the large class room as he explained basic algebra. He called on a brown haired young man when he was interrupted by the secretary entering his class room. He really detested being disturbed during his lessons and was interupted more often that not; over tedious matters such as dead lines, finals and other students who would come to class late. Lateness meant laziness to brother and he would not have it in his class. The secretary crossed the room and approached Edward. Many eyes watched as she stood about a half of a foot away and spoke close the mans ear. He face contorted from utter annoyance to full blown worry. With out warning, the professor, practically ran from the class room.

Edward nearly plowed down the janitor as he raced to the office. He jumped over the vacant desk of the secretary and plucked the phone from the oak, where it lay on hold. He knew it was his daughter, and he knew something was not right. Isabel **never **called him at work; she never called him in general.

"Iz…" He spoke into the receiver softly. He heard her hiccupping followed by hysterical sobs.

"D-daddy…" She said back her voice broken and laced with fear. She never called him daddy unless she was severely upset and it took a lot to get Isabel Elric to cry.

Edward's heart crept into his throat and he began to fear the worst.

"Daddy…it's mom…I-I came home and she-she…" She could not finish the statement as another rack of sobs filled the line. Panic plagued the alchemist's mind, but he swallowed its thorns back and spoke back as calmly as he could.

"Isabel…Isabel listen to me…listen to me…you have to calm down…just take a deep breath and tell me what happened…what's wrong with Winry?" He asked, his voice cool, but shaky as well. A moment passed and Izzy attempted to gain her composure.

"Mom-she…I thought she was working…you know… her drill is always running…an'..an' I went into her workshop…she was passed out on the floor! I…checked her pulse…and covered her up…but she won't wake…I am so scared dad. What should I do?" The girl sobbed uncontrollably.

Edward hesitated for a mere second. A tear escaped from one of his golden orbs and his body shook.

"Iz…stay there with your mother…DO NOT leave her…understand!? I'll be right there…" Then the phone went dead.

Luckily for brother, their home was in mere walking distance. Edward sprinted all the way home and charged through the front door like a enraged bull. He trudged through the house quickly to his distraught daughter and wife.

Winry was as white as the walls in her work shop. Izzy stepped back as she watched her father scoop Winry in his arms and asess her features and vital signs.

"Win…Winry, babe…wake up…oh god please wake up…" He cried, his face red with grief. Isabel had never seen her father cry. And at that moment he was crying like a baby. He shook his wife again and brought his flesh hand to her forehead.

"See…I told you to stay in bad, damn it… I just knew you were off today..." He spoke, his voice cracking like fragile china. He spoke again, but never looked at his daughter, who trembled in the corner.

"Isabel…go call Alphonse and your brother in X-ing. Tell Al to get here at once…I am going to take her to bed…she's very ill…" He whispered, hugging Winry to his body. Isabel shook her head and dashed out of the room.

Edward stood, holding on to Winry for dear life. Tears kept coming as his minds eye brought him back to the day that he found his mother…over and over again. Only this time his daughter had found her mother. Would he ever pay for his sins? If Winry were to die, so would Edward's soul and heart. He couldn't bear to think about it.

_A/N: I know I am truly horrible…but don't worry she will live…more to come soon. Don't you just hate cliffys?_


	62. Alphonse's Plea

**Alphonse's Plea**

_Disclaimer: You guys already know right? I don't own anything...but Kate._

For a week after Winry's acute illness shocked their home, brother hardly spoke to any one. Maes arrived two days after the urgent phone call from his younger sister. I arrive only but ten minutes after Izzy called. There was no doubt that Edward's wife and our longest childhood friend was sick. Ed told me sometime after I examined her that she was under the weather so to speak. Just the typical cold with the shivers and a runny nose. He also stated that she wasn't out of bed by the time he left that morning and that he told her just to stay in bed. Winry like brother, hardly ever listens.

As for her strange illness, I have no clues or insight to offer brother about he condition; in other words I am stumped, just as the good old Doctor Teame of Resembul. I in turn, phoned him a day after Winry's event. He told me to follow up on the antibiotics I prescribed and gave Edward a strict turning schedule and a rant on how to take care of Winry's bladder catheter. Amazingly enough Ed allowed me to do the procedure over the good doctor, for family and closeness reasons. I had seen everything he had, just in a different perspective. I was not married to her…but saw Izzys birth up close. We summed her strange bout of illness as a type of flu with a possible concussion. But even so, six days later Winry had not woke.

Edward refused to have his children see her in such a state and sent them to Nellies across the field. But he did allow them to visit once or twice a week and called them every day. Maes was just as distraught as Izzy and cried open heartily when he first saw his mother in that state. I came every day to make sure Winry's catheter was clean and emptied, as well as her IV line. Edward looked drained, pale and sickly. He never left her side, but for brief bathroom breaks and coffee.

After week two was when I became worried…real worried. The house was locked (alchemically) and Edward had moved pretty much his whole library into the living room. The dishes were not kept up with and brother hadn't showered or shaved in a week. He was looking pretty bad.

"Brother…I am worried…" I would say only to have nothing said in return. He would look over and I would see the emptiness with in his eyes, something I hadn't seen since our mother's death. And he hadn't cried a drop, also a very bad sign. He buried him self with in those old tattered books, walking up the stairs, with one in hand and even while he turned Winry and moved her limbs. Frightening enough, I knew that odd behavior like the back of my hand.

If Winry dies…

He would give something up…

Human transmutation…

He had merely thought about it when their third child died, but never indulged like this and he did shed some tears. This was different. Edward loved Winry so much, as he does with me, he's willing to give something up. I would have thought he was wiser that that now at the age of 35, but it appears I was definitely wrong. Did he not learn a lesson the first time? Did Teacher not tell us what would occur? I had to speak up, I had to stop him even if it were his thoughts. She wasn't dead.

I came early one afternoon, to make my 'rounds' with Winry when I found brother sitting in their room, starring at a book with glazed eyes. His hair was tangled and tarnished gold. He was not put back and I swear he almost had a beard. His clothes were dirty and wrinkled. But Winry was pristine. There wasn't so much as a stray hair on her blankets.

Even so, I was furious.

Isabel had called me a day prior and told me her father would not let her or Maes visit, and worse he was visiting them less often and would not speak a lot when they did see him.

I clear my throat as I enter, with my black bag in hand. My face was determined and I was going to knock some sense into him.

"Edward, this has to stop. She's still here with us and you can't bring thing back anyway. You know that danm it!" I shriek, crossing the room as he stood up.

He said nothing and I continued. "What are you plans brother? You are going to bring her back when she dies…a monster…SHE'S STILL WITH US!" I yell now, not really meaning my phrases. But I need a reaction from him, anything. A yell, or rant or even a punch, something instead of those empty gold eyes.

"Shut up Alphonse…" He growled passing by me and into the hall. I follow close behind.

"It's wrong Ed. You know that! You know that… I know it hurts…but she's still here. Look at what we lost when we tried to bring back mom…Ed, look at your self.( my eyes drift to his false limbs) It's like repeating history…like would you want to see Winry like our dead mother? A thing in the middle of the floor…un-human and hideous…remember her ey-"

That got a painful reaction from him. He swiftly moved in front of me, his face heated with anger and pain. He grabbed the front of my shirt. His eyes were ablaze.

"DON'T YOU THINK I REALIZE THAT AL? LOOK AT HER! MY WINRY ISN'T EVER STILL…SHE'S ALWAYS TALKING AND WORKING…OR JUST BEING HERE AND WARM! SHE SHOULD BE RIGHT NOW TELLING WHAT A IDAIOT I AM AND TELLING US TO SHUT UP, NOTLYING IN A DAMN BED KNOCKING AT DEATHS DOOR! (His voice started to fail and crack) I just can't get the vision out of my head…it's always there… of mom- that disgraceful thing we made…yet some how I'm blinded…what if Winry goes…I would do again in a heart beat, fuck the laws! I should go first…I always should have gone first. And I think about how badly I wanted her back…we wanted her back. If Winry would die, I would fuckin do again for that reason alone…she's my wife Al…she's everything to me, do you understand?" He broke down sliding down against the wall into a crumble. Though he never let a tear sneak out.

I hate to admit it but a part of me agrees. What if I were him? And it was Kate lying in that bed. I'd be beside my self in aguish.

But then again the laws the laws…you can't bring some thing back from the dead. It is not how life flows. Deep down I think brother knows this.

I went to speak when I heard another voice; the raspy, course female voice of our friend.

Winry.

Brother almost jumped through the roof. "Edward Elric…" She spoke soft, yet I could not help but feel there was anger in her unused voice.

And that's a scary thought.

Ed stared wide eyed at the woman in the bed. He watched her chest rise and fall and gasped when he finally saw her sapphire eye open. They were hazy, but she still knew where she was staring…and it was straight at him. She could have melted his skull with just her look alone.

"Come here…" She directed, only with her voice while she remained still. He looked to me and I looked to her, nonverbally telling him to move his ass. He walked slowed and hesitantly to the side of her bed.

"You too Alphonse." She directed. I moved just as slow as brother.

I watched her eyes narrow at brother and in an instant her hand shot from the covers and slapped brother to the next town.

"Edward I swear if I ever…ever hear you talk like that again, so help me god I'll chop all your damn limbs off and you can spend the rest of your days useless. I am not dying…at least not yet; and when I do, don't worry I'll make sure you go first. Have you learned nothing at all?" She barked as best as she could; bring on a round of hacking coughs. Edward looked as if he was about to cry, his cheek welted by her hand. He looked at her briefly before he smiled and threw himself onto her waist, burying his head into the softness of her womb and wrapping his hands at the best of his abilities around her. I heard him sniffle and a sob had made its way to his throat.

"Al…you too, okay…no bad thoughts…Kate and I could leave you guys even if we wanted to…I just got a funk…that's all…" She said to me as she threaded her fingers through her husband's hair. Holding him like a mother would…like our mother would when the world fell. Edward mumbled something about her calling it a funk and finally brought his head up.

"That's Winry for you Al…right always literally knocking sense into us. Now you know why I need her so much…"

That was all I needed to hear to know brother look on my plea. I had finally spoke up.


	63. Groceries

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**_

_A/N- This takes place back when Maes was just a child. It is dedicated to my biggest fan and best-est friend in the world! Winry's POV, sorry no Al in this one._

**Groceries **

I looked up from my post, which was currently a male patient's thigh port; when I heard the mismatched bare foot steps of my husband above. I heard drag them the hardwood from our bedroom to the bathroom (the toilet flush) then down the stairs to the kitchen. I looked up at my agonized patient and tried to offer him a smile as I yank on the nerve-bundle wires. His tan face contorts and his knuckles are bone white at his sides.

"I am not sure what happened, Craig but the socket is bent. Like you somehow squeezed the port itself…I don't have to rebuild it…but I have to re-bend the metal and fix one of the nerve bundles that were crimped and snapped. It fried and misfired…meaning that's the source of all your pain." I say, laying a hand on his. He opens his eyes and nods, attempting to tell me it was alright to go on.

I wipe the perspiration from my forehead and glance to the shelf where a tool I needed was. I took bag down at the wire held in my left hand and sigh. Great, I can get to the tool and let the wire go. Or my patient will be bedridden for a week for nerve related pain.

I sigh. "Looks like you get to meet my husband. He has mail to, I am sure you have heard of him…or know him…" I say quietly.

Craig nodded. " Yes…Elric…my mother used to go to church with his. But I was away in college when my family moved to Resmbool, Edward was just a kid…heh and you…Now ten 20 years later you're fixing my mail. Ironic huh?" He spoke slowly and hoarsly, sitting himself up further on my bench.

"Ed…" I call towards my workroom door. Suddenly an idea hit me and I needed him even more. I forgotten to pick up bread and baby food for our 1 year old son Maes. (Who was currently napping in the hall outside my workshop, in his play yard. I hear him scrape the chair against the floor as he got up from the kitchen table. I am glad he actually heard me for once.

"Edward!" I call again, craning my neck towards the door. His steps are getting slightly faster and he's just about at the room.

"Christ, Winry I coming…" He whines as I see his from emerge in the hallway.

Great, he's still in his boxers…I wish he could just put his sleep pants back on for once, when he gets up. But then again I don't usually do work when he home. Today the college was closed and Edward got to sleep in. Atleast he had a tee-shirt on.

He comes into my work room, hair down and a mug is clutched between his metal digits.

"What…" He blurts…taking a sip of his coffee. I sigh again and look back over at Craig, who still looks like he's going to faint.

"Craig…this is Ed…as you can see, he's isn't much for company…in the mornings…but I think he could give you a few more tips about having auto mail. I have been his mechanic forever…" I say with a smile and glancing over at a dazed and still ever so sleep Edward.

"Ed, I need you to hand me those wire clamps on the shelf, the nerve stimulator and a nice cold wash cloth…Oh and I need you to run to the market. Maes has no baby food and we are out of a few things…it is supposed to storm tonight…" He gave me a inquisitive look and gazed at the man that was currently under my care.

"It gets better." He said softly, putting his coffee aside and walking over to shelf. He grabbed the items I requested and placed them on the floor next to me. He then grabbed a 'bite block' and handed to Craig, flashing his trade mark grin; pearly whites and that clever little dimple on his right cheek.

"If you bite on this…it help with the pain…trust me I know. Consider your self lucky…you only have the leg, I got both…an' I can guarantee she's a lot gentler with you." He sneer, earning a smack on his flesh foot by my empty hand.

"You did what I need now get going to the store Ed. It's later then you think." I bark back with annoyance. "Stop harassing my clients!" I tease as he picks his coffee back up.

"Yeah..yeah, it was nice to meet you…uh Craig…Good luck." He said as he left.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Four and a half hours later. I sat on the sofa, watching Maes play and grinding my teeth over the sheer fact that my husband had yet to return.

"Knowing him he probably got lost…" I say under my breath. I toss the news paper I was reading aside and hear the front door open.

Speaking of the Devil.

I pick the baby up and place him in his pen for a moment while I go to see where the hell Edward went. He was at the counter, placing the bags down.

"Geeze Ed, where'd you go…to Dracha to get groceries. You've been gone for hours. Give the receipt and let me see what you got." I sigh, approaching the counter on the other side. The first thing I saw on the tops of one of the bags was a new book. Well that answers my question about what took him so damn long.

"Got distracted…" He wearily smiled, noticing the disgruntled face I was currently making.

I flipped my hair back and began to look through the bags. Upon my inspection I cam across three chocolate bars, a bag of chips, five cartons of pop and for some odd reason windshield fluid. What I DIDN'T find were the items I specifically asked for.

"Edward…" I drag his name out venomously. "Where's the stuff I asked for…you know FOOD! Odds…ends…stuff that doesn't consist of high salt, trans fat and carbs. And you forgot the damn baby food!" I shriek, jabbing a index finger in his direction. "What am I going to fee him now?!"

Ed scowled and pressed his chest forward, hazel-gold eyes already narrowed and lips pressed into a thin line.

Here is comes…

A mans logic…

And his big mouth.

"Winry! You mumbled everything you told me and I did get some odds and ends! As far as the baby goes…make your own baby food! It's better anyway! Make a damn list next time!" He spat back, leaning on the counter and snatching his book from the bag.

I groan in defeat and decide right there his never going unless I am there or if I some how invent a phone that is wireless.

Never.

They are like babies, gotta do everything for them. He's absolutely impossible, and there nothing to the logic he just poorly attempted to pull. Though the baby food idea is a good idea, I have to admit.

"Didn't forget that damn book…" I mutter as he dismisses me by sulking and stomping away, book in hand.

**Endnote:** a bite block is used for two reasons, to bite on and supporting the tongue when a artificial airway is needed. If there is typos and stuff sorry for that...I'll fix them later.


	64. The Slumber Party pt 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing…**_

**The Slumber Party Pt 1**

Isabel Elric sat on her porch with her father as they a waited for her friend Meena to show for their sleep over. Winry was inside with me, Kate and our son preparing dinner that looked to be pork chops and vegetables. I know for a fact brother and I would enjoy this dinner. He and I pretty much ate all the time when we visited teacher and Sig.

I started to eavesdrop on their silence and knew one of them was bound to speak soon. Izzy did first. They were both still sulking over their recent argument about Edward being embarrassing.

"Dad…you promise right?" Izzy spoke first, earning a loud sigh from the golden haired man next to her.

"I didn't promise anything…besides I don't even know what it is I supposed to be doing…or…well not doing. It's stupid, really." Edward complained, stretching to lean back against his hands.

His right one scratched the porch as he slid his hands out and behind him, stretching his blue-jean wearing legs out. His feet were bare. Izzy snorted and stared briefly at her father's real foot. At which she made a disgusted face and turned to the other direction, thinking that she preferred his metal foot over the real. Simply feet were ugly; even his amazingly clean foot. Edward was very particular about his looks. He may have been a slob when it came to his office, grade book and laundry; but he hated to be dirty. Her mother recalled that he often smelled of metal and mint soap. Izzy had a feeling she inherited that trait from him, for she was the exact same.

"It's not stupid…ask mom or Uncle Al. They will both agree that you are sometimes embarrassing and gross…" She whined, flinging her shoulder length, sandy hair from her face. Her blue eyes closed and she let out a frustrated breath as her father gave her an all too questioning look. Was he trying to play dumb?

"Enlighten me…really. I am a clean guy; I trim my nails, work out, use a napkin…how is that gross…or embarrassing as you say." He asked, putting a lot of emphasis on the word _embarrassing_.

"Okay I give you credit on the clean part, that you are. But you work out half dressed…Don't look at me like that Dad…you are always in your undies and the using a napkin part is a total fat lie. You suck your fingers and mom hates it. You eat like a cow and you show way too much affection to mom while others are around. Again, no one wants to see that and lastly you freak out over the stupidest things." She ranted. Her father looked almost horrified, gold eyes wide and mouth agape. Izzy hope it was because he was just dumb, and not because he didn't agree. That would be another argument for the two to have. But when his eyes narrowed and he frowned, she knew that wasn't the case.

He let out a nose sigh. "Isabel…I don't know why you are acting like! It's stupid you know that? Really, really stupid. It's my house I can do what ever I damn please! If someone's got a problem with it, then send them you me. I can't stand the fact that you are treating me like I am a spectacle…is it the auto mail? Huh? What is it, then? I don't see you bashing mom in there and she has loads of things that disgust me!" He ranted back, not really yelling but his voice echoing through out the fields. He has just done exactly what the girl said he did. Brother really does have the habit of freaking out over trivial things…like now for example.

Wait a sec…I work out half dressed too! Does that make me just as bad as brother? I think inching away from the open window as I see Edward's bobbing braid bounce as he sits straight up.

"Yeah…I did. Haven't you noticed she put all her scattered tools away and changed out of that hideous lavender jumper?" Ed's eyes nearly rolled back as he was flabbergasted by the news.

"She actually agrees to do that? I swear you are all traitors…Don't' think I don't see you there Alphonse! You too! You're all traitors." He yelled yanking himself from the spot; Izzy got up too as she saw her friends head peaking over the hill. He barged back into the house and waltz to the living room where he practically threw himself onto the sofa. I could not help but let out a small chuckle.

"Oh shut up Al, you are perfect either." He muttered. "As I recall, Kate tells me that you work out in your skibbies and that you've been caught picking you nose."

I can't help but snort; now he's just making stuff up. I do not pick my nose.

"And you Winry…" He glared in the kitchen pointing a flesh finger at the blonde at the stove. "I can't believe you went along with her. She treats us like we some kind of damn circus act! It's getting old and I don't wanna hear that crap that's she a teen and all of that. You didn't see me acting like everything was a fuss at that age…" He trailed off. I smacked a hand to my forehead. Can you believe him? No wonder the child has self-conscious over her father.

He's freaking ridiculous.

Luckily my wife intervened. "This is coming from the guy that had frequent fits if he was called short, please Ed you ain't fooling any one but you self. You still get pissed because Al is taller than you. Shut up and give it a rest. They are all coming in." Kate said nonchalantly. God I love how she can shut him up.


	65. The Slumber Party pt 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing…**_

_A/N: Don't take it as Edward being a pig. It does not matter how good or not good he's being, Isabel is at that awkward teen phase in life where everything your parents do is embarrassing. _

**Slumber Party Pt 2**

Winry and surprisingly brother had finished setting the table set when everyone sat down to eat. Kate had fed our son previously and put him to bed. Apparently at some point in time Isabel had begged Kate to let us stay. But I could already tell that Izzy was annoyed just by the dinner selection alone. She hated pork chops, as well as watching her carnivore father eat them. Brother and I sat at both ends of the table while every one else sat between us. Meena had seemed to be fixated on Edward, her eyes never wondered from the point in time she met him. I secretly think the girl had a slight crush on him, regardless of Isabel's references of him being ill mannered man.

It was a formal meeting between Edward and the girl. He told her nice to meet her and welcomed her to their home. The girl in turn, bashfully smiled and mumbled the same. So now here we are sitting at the table and getting ready to eat.

I graciously thanked Winry for preparing the meal, and so did every one else. Brother was the first to start conversation. And that where it all began…

"So…um…Meena…it's Meena right? What do your parents do for a living?" He asked as he viciously cut into the large chop on his plate. Isabel already started eyeing him, from across the table.

The girl smiled and blushed as she answered. " My dads a milk- I mean dairy farmer. And my mother works at the college…you might know her…um Mr. Elric…" She said softly. Edward cringed slightly, but showed a toothy fake grin. He still hated milk and any thing related to it. But he had to go there didn't he?

"I feel sorry for you dad. Milk is disgusting alone but having to squeeze it out of a c-"

"So Meena, honey how did you meet Isabel?" Winry interrupted, smacking Edward's thigh as Izzy then kicked her father in the real leg under the table. She then proceeded to glare knives at him.

"We met at school this year…I was the newbie, and Izzy showed me around." The girl answered curtly, turning back to my brother who was currently shoving a huge piece chop in his mouth.

"Mr. Elric…um are you really the Full Metal Alchemist?" She asked almost in disbelief.

Brother replied regardless of the stares coming from his daughter. " I was…now I just shove papers with a college…" He said through a mouth full of food. A piece fell from Ed's lips onto his plate. He then snatched it back up, stuffing it into his mouth followed by a huge gulp of lemonade. Izzy gave a quick disgusted look and finally spoke up, changing the subject quickly.

"So dad have you met Meena's mother? She teaches English over there…She likes science too."

Edward looked at the girl (his daughter), returning a more in depth dirty look. It seemd his daughter was 'picking' at every move he made or didn't make. We were all used to the crudeness Edward sometimes bared. But he wasn't a sow as she was making him out to be, just careless.

"No Izzy…I have not…English just isn't my thing…" He almost…almost ground out.

I snort and laugh. "That's for sure brother…mom always wondered how you got straight A's in science and math, but D's in English. Lucky for us one of us can write…legibly." I snickered, attempting to ease the tension between them. Edward catches on the other nonverbal signs I made and dinner went pretty smooth.

That wasn't until bedtime…

Izabel and Meena camped out in the living room, while Kate and I took the spare room where our child slept. We bid our good nights and set off to bed. Winry hung around for a little bit reminiscing about our childhood (and further embarrassing Izzy) while Edward took a shower. It was bad enough she told them about how we would fight on who was going to marry her; but then she had to go into detail about how brother had lost his swim shorts at the river (age 8) and I had to be the lucky one to fetch them out because he could not swim. It was traumatizing for us both, especially Ed because Winry had got a glance at his 'doodle'. Did I mention that too?

The night was not going well for my niece…well in her eyes. Did not motter, anything Ed did was going to make her sore. Guess it's all related to her awkward age.

It was only going to get worse…

Edward made his usual appearance for a midnight snack; bare chested and in his underwear. The girls were still awake doing the things that girls do at slumber parties. Meena's eye lit up like lights when she got sight of my idiot brother tramping down the stairs as if he had not a care in the world.

Realistically, brother simply forgot the girl was there.

"DAD!" Izzy hollered as Ed downed a glass of water and crunched on a stale roll which he made a sour face at and tossed it into the trash.. He gold eyes went wide as he spotted the girls still awake. Meena looking as if she were going to pass out from heat stroke and Izzy looking completely mortified..

"I told you! You promised!" She shrieked, pointing her pink polished nail as the haft dressed man in the kitchen. Before Ed could say a word, Meena spoke up.

"Iz…its fine…I don't mind. You should be grateful your dad has a six pack and not a hairy gut like mine…" She said dreamily. Izzy made a noise as if she were going to puke and looked back at her father who was attempting to sneak away.

Still, she had nothing further to say about the subject, except that Meena was purely deranged and how could she even think her father was 'hot'. An hour later Izzy began to hear the striking familiar sound of her mothers cheery voice giggling and squealing to what ever Edward was currently saying or worse _doing_.

"Oh god…" She said put loud as she heard the bed creak.

"Meena I'll be right back I have to…a go…to the bathroom." She said in one breath racing up the stairs.

She gave no warning as she proceeded to bang on her parents door. Thankfully a half dressed Winry answered.

"Iz…what's wrong?" Winry asked her blue eyes dazzling and her hair amiss.

"You guys…can't…can't have play… time now, not with Meena here, it's gross! You promised too mom. God!" Isabel spat, stomping a foot.

Winry looked down to the floor and sighed. "Okay Iz, you are right…he just made me laugh… that's all. We are not that low. You need to give us more credit…your dad and I do a great deal for you and Maes. We are not the bad guys here…besides Meena is quite…smitten by Edward…haven't the slightest clue why…" She trailed off looking at her husband who was already sleeping, mouth a gape and hair pulled out.

Isabel gave her mom a understanding look and sighed as she walked away. Everything seemed to be just fine after that.


	66. Daughter's First Date

**Daughters First Date **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal and all of that…**_

It was Winry that finally persuaded Edward to let their 15 old daughter go out on a little first date. It was Winry that had to put up with brothers constant grumbling while their daughter went out. And it was Winry who wished she'd never persuaded the alchemist in the first place. The date went very wrong.

Winry had answered the door when Dean Mcklenin showed up on the old front porch. She was civil and let the young short cut, blacked haired man in. Isabel was dressed n a conservative, knee length black sun dress with a black cardigan. Her gold-spun hair was pulled back into a loose braid, much like her fathers, and to her mother she was glowing.

Edward was there of course staring at the young man with fierce yellow eyes, while he sat at the kitchen counter across from the threshold.

"Dean…this is my husband, Edward…" Winry announced pointing towards a scowling brother. Edward simply nodded and watched intensely as Winry went over the rules with the young couple.

"Pay attention to the road, don't give weird people rides and be back on time." Winry said, tossing corn colored hair over her shoulder and placing a hand on her hip.

Edward removed himself from the counter and approached his daughter first. "Be back on time, Isabel." He said sternly, turning to Dean.

"You have my little girl back by 10…" he warned, waving a metal digit in front of the young man's face.

Dean gave a quizzical look that quickly turned to full blown cockiness. "She's big girl now metal man…" The boy said, smiling. Edward squeezed his fist at his side as she watched his only girl leave with what he was sure the devils spawn.

"I don't like him Win." He said through grit teeth. Winry approached the back of Ed, rubbing a hand down his back and resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Easy there, Ed. I can't say he's the most attractive. But she's not a little girl anymore. Don't go killing them…him until they do something bad." She smiled, kissing his neck briefly.

"Didn't you hear him…_metal man_…I'll show him metal man. He'll have a whole new definition of that term when he gets the _left_ foot up his ass…" Ed mumbled as he followed Winry into the kitchen, who giggled at his absurd comment.

Five after ten came and went. Edward was pacing briskly back and forth across the living room floor; Winry was shocked to see he hadn't quite worn the hard wood floor away yet. He was still dressed in his olive slacks and off-white dress shirt from the day of classes; but his feet were bare. The scraping of his left foot against the floor started to irritate his already annoyed wife.

"Edward…I am just as pissed off as you but please, the pacing has got to stop. You're ruining the floor." Winry half sighed and half griped, as she raked a few fingers through her previously washed hair. She was already in her pajamas and_ thing_ of a robe, as her husband gracefully put it.

Edward sighed too, narrowing his yellow eyes at his wife and basically brushing her off like yesterdays news. He continued to pace regardless.

"I am not making excuses for her…she's clearly testing us. Maybe you were right about Dean…" Winry mentioned, in attempts to get her infuriated husband to talk.

"I was right…and I think she knew it. There is no testing with me, Winry you know that. Fifteen year olds don't belong out past 10, especially with some smart ass punk…and the fact that we- I told her ten. I know they know how to read a fuckin clock." Ed barked.

Winry sighed again. "She's punished for a while. This is uncalled for and certainly a blow for us. It makes me wonder Ed, we do everything for her…we are always here and she still has to just…I don't know vomit back everything we have taught her. Now I am getting more pissed. The more I think about it the more I want to snap. It's what about 10:30 now?" Winry asked standing and crossing her arms over her chest.

Edward blinked and nodded as he scratched the back of his loose pony tail.

An hour later, the door opened and the couple jumped to their feet. Edward nearly ran Winry over as he quickly moved to the door. Winry followed close to his tail. Isabel Elric had made her first and last mistake in testing her parents rules; especially her father. A mistake she might consider never repeating if she wanted to be able to leave the house again.

She walked through the threshold, hair a mess and cheeks flushed. Winry nearly choked on her own tongue as she clearly knew exactly her daughter and this punk as Edward called him had been doing. And it had nothing to do with movies and handholding. Winry was mute as her own flesh and blood proceeded to walk past her with out so much to an explanation (not that she had one) or even a hi-sorry-I-am-late speech. It troubled her deeply. Edward was already out the door and in fast pursuit to catch the boy before the taxi drove off with him. Dean wasn't even in the car door when Edward called his name.

The blacked haired by turned and almost sneered at the older man, shutting the door and signaling the taxi to wait. He then walked over to the direction of steamed man Edward wanted nothing more and to plow the kid right in the jaw.

"What did I tell you Dean?" Edward hissed, keeping his distance. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Isabel break from the foyer and tuned out her pleas to leave her date be.

"You told me ten…so what an hour. We lost track of time." The boy said too nonchalantly. Edward could practically smell the arrogance seeping out of the kid's pores. Dean wasn't even fazed. Edward almost cringed at the pure thought that this adolescent was a whole 2 to 3 inches taller than him, but awfully gangly all the same. It only further aggravated the alchemist.

"Really? Lost track of time…huh it's funny you would say that. Some of the slackers in my class say that as well…though they at least try to make excuses. What's yours?" Ed growled taking a baby step closer to the Dean.

Winry watched contently from the front porch now. Her mind repeated the phrase 'let the little shit have Ed'. She was just as mad if not more than Edward. Isabel looked horrified; hands over mouth and blue eye wide.

"Look Mr. Elric…you've been my age before…you just lose track of time with a pretty girl…" He just had to add that.

"Okay first of all Dean…I wasn't sucking face of the ripe old age of fifteen…and I would ever lie to the parents of my date, who I happened to bring over an hour late…and who happens to know levels of alchemy Amestris hasn't even seen. I certainly would not admit I was sucking face with her father…a man with absolutely no patience with the likings of you…and want's to beat the pulp out of you really badly…" Edward ranted.

Dean smiled slightly and kicked a pebble with his shoe. "You can't _metal man_…I am a minor. Besides you really wouldn't be able to hit far with out a foot stool…You can't stop me from seeing Izzy. We go to school together…and all…" Edward nearly jumped out of his skin as Dean clearly insulted his height. In a flash Winry held back the hand that she so graciously made and spoke for her enraged husband.

"Dean…you get into that taxi and get the hell out of here. If I find out that you have even been seen with my daughter. I won't beat to a pulp…but I am sure I can make certain pieces of your anatomy into metal…and you will never be able to hold a erection, cos' it won't exist…keep your fifthly hands and what ever else off my daughter…Edward stop glaring at the boy and get into the house we have Isabel to deal with."

_A/N: Oh you so know there's going to be a continuance…_


	67. Isabels Pride

**_Dislaimer: I do not own the Full metal alchemist or any one else..._**

**Isabel's Pride**

Edward was nearly dragged back into the house by Winry. Isabel attempted to make a break for the stairs but her father's loud voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Isabel Trisha Elric…get ass back down here and tell me and your mother why you were so late…after we gave you fair rules and a curfew." He added tonelessly. Winry stared down her second born and her blue eyes alone told the girl she meant business.

Isabel huffed and yanked the remains of her braid out. "What…you guys already embarrassed me enough. I can't believe this…it was an hour. Geeze."

Edward slammed the front door back into its hinges and crossed the room swiftly. Isabel did not back down as her father was getting ready to lay down the law. And at that moment she could care less that she had to look up to accusing gold eyes, as well as blue ones.

"Isabel, you think I just fell off of a fuckin turnip truck?" Edward growled, pointing his flesh hand in her face. Isabel was silent and the tirade began.

"You think your mother fell too. No one comes into the house with red cheeks and messy hair and claim to be _innocent_. You think I may be thick, but I know that punk played some hokey and it wasn't with pucks and ice!"

Isabel huffed again. "Big deal, an hour, you guys act like I was a day late. And what's it matter what I do in my personal life! Just leave me alone! I am going to my room!" She finally yelled, stomping up one of the stairs.

"No your not young lady. You are going to tell me and why the hell you deliberately disobeyed us. We give you everything…and you just throw it back on us. I never had a dad to set things straight and didn't any of this shit! Going out and making out with some punk. You're setting your self up Izzy. And as far as us embarrassing you, you didn't to your self. He thinks your easy game…you have your whole life to think about boys. Your mothers agrees." Edward stepped forward.

"You weren't a normal teenager either dad, you didn't even know mom liked you. When did you tell her? Like 21 years old or something? What do you mean…setting myself up?! Now because of you, dad, you whole school is going to laugh at me and Dean will never want to go out with me! God, why can't I have normal parents?" She yelled, stepping off the step in front of her parents.

"I just want to be able to bring some one home and not afraid they are going to get verbally interrogated by dad the alchemist…or go out on a date and have a decent curfew…most of my friends get at least 11…or not have their mother talk constantly about my butt when I was a baby. It is embarrassing…you guys don't cut me any slack…just have normal parents…that all sometimes I want. I can't have real boyfriend, because A. he'll be afraid of my metal limbed father…and B. of my mother who threatens their body parts with auto mail…I said what I had to say can I go yet?" The girl looked away. She noticed her father backed off, absentmindedly holding his right shoulder. His eyes were cast to the floor and Isabel knew she had crossed the line referring to the limbs her mother meticulously crafted. It was sore subject for Edward because they were remainders of his crude past and he was still slightly self conscious about them. It was a even sorer subject for Winry because she knew it hurt Ed and she felt they were fine as they were. Edward was perfect to her, scars, metal and all. She also knew after the hurt, her father would be more likely to not speak to her for days. He was quite good at playing the cold shoulder.

Winry narrowed cold grayish-blue eyes. "Isabel what line did you cross? There is nothing wrong with your father's limbs. Damn it, you know how sensitive he still is…why do you care what others think of you? You think Dean respects you after tonight? Because you let him cop a feel…and such? You think that's how it works? Let a guy do some things so he likes you? It doesn't work like that. You right about your dad…he waited a long time. But you were wrong too. I'll also have you know hat your dad was the only man I ever kissed and vice versa…that's how real love works. I knew every time I saw him from the time we were little…he cared for me, my being…my whole. You can't honestly tell me Dean cares for you because he got a kiss. You insulted me and mostly your dad. If Dean had any respect he would've spoke to your father that way, or test his patience. You either. I agree with everything your father said and has said previously tonight. You're grounded, no books, no phone calls and definitely no friends over. As far as your embarrassing parents go, get used to them, they will be driving you ass to school everyday! An-"

Winry felt the cool metal of Edward's hand on her shoulder. "That's fine Win…I appreciate the notion…but grounding her is not going to teach her a lesson. I have a much better way of addressing her shitty attitude." Edward told Winry, averting fire- blazed eyes toward his daughter.

Winry saw the anger flash with his eyes and knew Edward's idea of punishment would probably be rash. She wondered what he was thinking at that moment and more importantly what he was about to say. Edward turned to the now sitting teen and stooped down to her level; his eyes were narrowed harshly, accusing and unfriendly.

"As of right now I am not pleased to say you are my daughter. I am appalled and disgusted by everything you have did and said tonight! You want to sit there and say how much we embarrass you…you can't get everything Isabel, it's not how life works and it's not how I work. You are going to learn there are more valuable and precious things to this life. I will make you if I have to. And my punishment is nothing compared to your mothers…when I am fuckin done with you, you'll wish you would have been tad more respectful to us, and don't worry forget about Al bringing you that dress from Drachma, it's already gone.…now get out of my face." He said coldly, standing from his stooped form.

Isabel stood quickly and was clearly not happy with her father's words or her mothers for the latter.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR DAD! This has nothing to do with Uncle Al, why do you always have to bring him into things?! That is between me and him!" she cried, fists clenched and face red with fury. Isabel Elric, much like her father, is not like NOT getting her way; especially when it came to the younger of the Elric brothers.

"Well, tough. Life's not fair Isabel. You live with the events that occur, can't change them, learn your lesson and move forward. As for Alphonse, yes he is included. He's my brother. He will not be pleased when I tell him what you've done. I have heard enough." Edward spat back, pointing up the stairs for the teen to move.

Isabel wasn't quite finished. "He won't be horrible like you…he'll understand, as a matte of fat he's the only normal one in this family h-"

"I SAID ENOUGH! NOW MOVE!" Edwrd roared, his patience broke like a dry rotted rope; snapping quickly and with force.

Izzy's blues eyes bubbled over with tears and she ran up the steps in a hurry. She slammed her door in the same fashion as her dad, ratting a picture frame off the wall.

"Ed…" Winry spoke softly.

"She's needs a real ass whooping Winry, I am not going to baby her. You can, but I will not. She's old enough to go tramping through Resembool, she's old eough to take the heat…I am not playing." Ed snapped, making his way bak into the kitchen for coffee.

"That's not even what I was going to ask! For peats sake, see you are already getting defensive! I was just going to aske what her punishment was going to be…" Winry hissed, joining a moody Ed.

"Yauk Island, Win."

_A/N: Good right? Izzy was a real brat, but every now and again, kids can get like that. I know I did. Just to give a snee peak...I have a few stories in the works for these drabbles, heres the order:_

_The Dreaded Inlaw ( definately back to Al's POV)_

_Yauk Island ( c'mon we have to see how this turns out!)_

_Renewing Vowels_

_Dedication: To my best friend, Kristen. She really loves theses! I get a lot of ideas from her! Thanks to her and thanks to every one who gives my feedback._

_**Note to my younger crowd... please don't get affended. I was teen once and boy was I a brat! I write there from real experiences and behavors. Thanks for your reveiws. Much love to all of you!**_


	68. A Student's Complaint

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Full metal alchemist or characters and all of that…_

_**Authors note: **_I wrote this today at college b/c I too a really hard test and people like the character is this story were spazing out, so I came up with this. Hope you like!

**Student's Complaint**

Edward Elric sat behind his desk in the front of the classroom, hunched over piles of papers. A red pen was firmly grasped in his left hand as he continued to grade the recent mid-term of the semester. He was pleased that most of his students had at least a C on the exam, but displeased over the simple errors they made as well. His coat was thrown over to the side of his black swivel chair. The room was warmer that he liked, but the spring had not quite let go of the cold weather.

It was nearly 1 pm, a hour after his class ended, and he missed his lunch. But all he kept thiking was how bad he wanted to get home and enjoy the spring break. Winry was surprisingly off and the kids were still at school. It would suit his favor if he could have some alone time with the mechanic. 

But them again, there were so many damn test to grade. Were there even hat many students attending his class? He sighed long breath as he marked the last question on a test and flipped his pony tail behind him. He then picked up another test and clicked his trusty red pen open and closed, getting more annoyed as the time went.

"Um…Professor Elric?" A student spoke, rousing him from his thoughts and work. He looked up to see pale blues eyes and brown hair of Julia Davis. She was what he liked to call a over achiever. She was the top student, highest GPA, but she was also really persistent on her grades and if she got anything below an A. Edward was courteous to her when she asked questions. Even still sje slightly lucked his nerves. 

"Did you grade the exams yet?" She asked innocently. It was quite obvious that he was still grading the tests. 

He looked down briefly that back up, sighing through his now dry, irritated nose. "I am grading them now…I already graded yours. Here, you can look at it real quick…I want to finish up soon." He replied quietly, mindlessly handing her the graded exam.

She nearly snatched from his gloved auto mail and he wondered if she hung around for that long just to see what she got on the test. It was ridiculous.

After about five minutes or so Julia spoke up and Edward nearly fell from his chair. Her voice was high and held a certain whine to it that made him know she disagreed with the way he graded something. He let out another nose sigh.

She was at his desk in a minute, standing about six inches from the alchemist, crouched down to meet his level. 

"You marked number 34 wrong….why was it wrong, the calculations are correct, I even showed how I came up with the answer." She squealed, jabbing her long skinny finger into the paper at that very question.

"And you did the same thing for 42, 45 and 51…that brings my score down to a B…a 84, that's the lowest grade I have ever gotten." She complained. Edward grabbed the paper from under her hand. 

"Take a closer look, Julia. I don't just mark problems wrong. I marked it wrong because it was wrong. You did no round the 1, more did you take into consideration the constant is a constant, why did you change it? That goes for the same with the others. You have to round the very last number or the equation isn't right…" He told her in a exasperated tone, his patience was going right out the window.

"But you marked it wrong because of a number difference! I wrote 63. 15, you rewrote 63. 14…and this I wrote 32 and you wrote 32.1, I don't think your being fair, the answers are in the book! I checked." She raised her voice, her blue eyes wee on the verge of spilling. Edward was done. He rose from his chair quickly and went to the chalk board, hastily scribbling the equations that Julia protested. After a moment he was finished and pointed the piece of chalk in her direction. 

"I wrote it out, do you see that? Do you see why it's wrong? It wrong because the numbers don't match! If the numbers don't match, the equation is wrong, you miscalculated! You can't miscalculate equations, I have given you your grade and that's it. I am the teacher and you are the student, my answers are right and yours are wrong." He snapped, slamming the chalk back onto the chalk ledge. He briskly walked bac to hs desk abd sat down, pushing the sleeves of his dress shirt up. Julia slightly gasped at the sight if his auto mail. Edward was quick to notice as the girl tried to steer her eyes away before he caught on. 

"Yes, Julian this is what happens when you miscalculate by one number. That's why it's so important to me as your instructor, to educate you all that the answers must be precise. Get over the fact that you have a B and move on, now if you excuse me I have other tests to grade. If you find another problem, let me know. But the grade is what stands take it or leave it." He said, bearing hard gold eyes at the student. She seemed to sniffle, ut took a breath to regain her composure and speak again to her stubborn professor.

"I just can't believe I messed up, I thought I knew those equations by heart. I just can't accept a B sir…" She almost sobbed, looking to the floor. 

Edward's facial expression change from annoyed to sympathetic. He stood up and walked over to his now distraught pupil. "Look, Julia I don't now if it's your parents or what, but you don't always need an A, it doesn't make or break the world. I think I never got anything above a C in school, and I am a supposed prodigy. I learned what I know from my mistakes and hard practice. I can't stress enough how trivial you are being. It's one test I am sure you will do better on the next. Go home, enjoy your break, cal your boyfriend, something. I am going to finish grading these tests and go home to my wife." He said with a small smile. 

Julia had to smile as well, she had never saw the softer side of her sometimes strict and stubborn teacher. She was surprised and glad that he had told her what he told her. Maybe life wasn't just about the A's. 

"Thanks Professor, you have a nice break and say hello to Mrs. Winry, she's does great work on my father. He lost his leg below the knee in the war. Winry and her granny fixed him right up. He's never been better." She comment as she walked to the door of the classroom. 

For the first time, a student had gotten to see how wonderful his smile can be. "Yup she is, but don't get on her bad side…take care." He grinned, perfect white teeth bared. Julia Davis smiled back and was on her way.


	69. Yauk Island

**Yauk Island; Is for Punishment**

I was called on a Friday afternoon by an irate niece. She claimed that brother was making her board the morning train on Saturday morning. She specifically said that she was to go to the dreadful Yauk Island for punishment. Yauk Island is an isolated island where there are no inhabitants. Though she did not stat how long she was to go there. Beside the point of her going, I felt that Ed was being a tad rash as far as means of discipline of his now teenaged daughter. I also wondered why Winry had not put a stop to it. There could be two reasons for the account; one, she must had did something really bad. Or two, brother and Winry had lost their minds. Either could be the case with those two. 

I understand that brother and his wife need to discipline their children as all parents do. But with something this extreme is just not sounding right. I attempted to ask Isabel what had happened but much like her father she dodged the subject completely. Edward is just fine and dandy with complaining, ranting and whining about the problems in his life. But when it comes to facing the problem (or more likely a mistake) he just avoids the subject. Isabel is no different. Even still I am concerned; and to this very day I am majority of the time included in his life. We have a bond that still stays strong, regardless if we both have families. To us we are one huge family. Which brings me to my next point; why the hell did he not call me?

So I decide to take matters into my own hands. And the first thing I am going to do is call my idiot brother. If he avoids me then, then I am going to march my butt over there and as usual solve the many problems my brother so graciously causes.

An hour later I finally call, and wouldn't you know Ed answered.

"_Hello…" _He answers, sounding as cheerful as an old prune.

"Hey brother, what's going on?" I ask, casually.

"_Nothing really. Winry went to the neighbors for a bit. Izzy's upstairs hopefully doing her missed assignments and I am here grading papers that are just awful. One A, two B's and a whole lot of C's and D's." _He complained moodily. Well, I am about to rain on his parade. 

"Brother, isn't there something hat you should tell me?" I inquire and hear him sigh. He already knows. Izzy's going hate me next.

"_She called you huh…well did she tell you what she did?" _He adds miserably.

"She told me you are taking her to Yauk Island tomorrow. Ed, I think that's a bit too much, and I can't imagine Winry agreeing. Besides that it was horrible there…you remember we hated it." I reason.

"_Of course I knew it. She called you and whined about her punishment. But she didn't tell you why…or what she fuckin' did. Alphonse, I am at my wits end with her and so is Winry. She's crossed the line…" _Edward ranted for a mere moment.

I sighed into phone, for I knew that he was going to continue.

"_Besides Al, she's not going to be there not even close to how long we were. I am not as cruel as teacher. But I do want to try to get her to understand what it's like to be all alone with no one. She's going through this damn phase where every thing we do embarrasses her. Especially me; everything I seem to do or don't do it bothers her. You have no idea what she's done. It's appalling."_

"Well, what did she do? You keep saying that but I haven't heard what she did yet." I say calmly interrupting his rant.

It was brothers turn to sigh._ "Alphonse, we let her go out on a little date…well all I can say is that she completely took advantage of us with some punk…she's 14 going on 15, not twenty. Winry and I are not stupid to see what happened. What would you do if Gabriel cam home and basically rubbed it in you face that he made out with someone…and then him tell you how much he hates you and how you embarrass him…Well, what would you do?" _

I had to admit he was right. I would probably send Gabe to Yauk Island. I just could not believe Izzy would do such a thing. She was certainly not raised to ct that way. It was quite surprising.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

The next day Brother, Isabel and I rode a six hour train ride to Dublith and then two hours in a boat to go to Yauk Island. Isabel stayed silent and truly did not know what was going to happen. We walked up the beach to the line of trees to the forest, where brother stopped and clasped his dissimilar hands behind is back. 

"When your uncle and I were twelve years old, our teacher, alchemy trainer brought us here…it was different circumstances but the same idea…this is your punishment. We were brought here to survive on our own, no food, no clothes nothing and we were only twelve. We almost died and were scared out of our wits. I brought you here to prove a point…how much you really need us. Me and Alphonse are going to stay in Dublith over night and return in the morning. I'll give you this knife and that's all you will have every thing else you have to find." He said somewhat icily.

Isabel was speechless; she looked over to me sadly, but I had no answers to give her. Brother was right she needed to definitely learn a lesson. Besides all of that, I think brother was being unusually soft to his daughter. When teacher Izumi had us she was brutal. But in the long run, we were better off with her like that. Isabel was better off as well, and hopefully one day she will be thankful for her parents, significantly Edward. I know when we walked away she was sobbing. We couldn't look back. I know it was very hard for brother.


	70. The Inlaw

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything…_

_A/N: This is yet again dedicated to my BFF Kristen, she has one of those…_

**The Insufferable In-law**

There are very few people in this world that I hate, one my father and two my enemies. But by far I can not absolutely stand my brother's mother in law. Her very presence annoys the hell out of me. She is over bearing, pushy and jealous and she seems to have issues as far as my appearance goes. Not so much the way I look; but the 'mail. She thinks I don't know when she is staring, but I know when I see those beady little green eyes staring from the side lines.

Al, being the nice guy that he is (graced with my mothers charm and gentleness) never puts her in her place. She could be directing him how to change a diaper and he never says a word. Perhaps it's because the devil woman is Kate's mother. Or perhaps he's is just afraid of her. She is by far pretty frightening. I try to ignore and avoid heart all cost. She looks a lot like Kate appearance, but her hair is lighter with grey. She's thin (too thin really) and she has small lips. She's not an ugly woman physically, but her infuriating personality makes her ugly and a shrew. 

All in which brings me to my next point; I loath her and do not want to spend the spring holiday with her. Especially after Isabel's little fiasco with what's-his-face. I am sure Kate told her. Just another thing she can bitch about to me and tell me what a as I make of myself as a father. Surprisingly enough Winry hates her too, but can go through an event (gathering) with out giving her a dirty look or getting into an argument. I have been told by her, my brother and Kate to keep my mouth shut. Likely that's going to happen. I can't live with her bossing my little brother around, or Kate. It's frustrating and plucks my nerves. It's like she thinks everyone around her stupid. She also loathes the fact that Alphonse and I practice alchemy. She believes it's the work of the devil. I don't believe in the devil or god so to speak but, as I have said before she is the spawned from hell.

We are invited to go spend the upcoming spring holiday with Alphonse, Kate and the 'thing' to have dinner. Maes is home from college for spring break. Izzy (who's' still grounded) is being forced to go. She is still mad at me and my brother, especially my brother for leaving her at Yauk Island.

Kate made a delicious spread of ham, dumplings (for me), yams, corn, lasagna, green beans, rolls and cherry pie. Jackie (the thing of an in-law) already had something to comment about Kate's food. She claimed that the ham was a little burnt. I had no issues nor anyone else did. It just pissed me off. That woman spent hours n front of the fuckin' stove and the woman could had at least thanked her. But no, the bitching had to start. Desert was passed out and we made our way into the living room. Maes, Isabel and Gabriel went upstairs to listen to the radio.

I sat next to Winry, pleased with my full stomach and quite ready for a nap when_ she_ had to address me.

"So Edward…still teaching over at the college?" She asked her voice high and stiff.

"Yeah…still there…" I reply tiredly. I really need a nap.

"Yes a student from there came to my office to see me. She said that she was having problems with you being her professor. Julia Davis, she has been coming to see me for years now. You know are aware that she is OCD right?" It was like she was expecting me to actually know that answer. All I know about the girl is that she is a straight A student with filthy rich parents.

I nose sigh, Winry, Al and Kate both look over with troubles looks. They all know where this is heading, as well as I.

"No, _Jackie_. I did not know that. I am a math teacher not the head of the Amestrian Psychology department. And isn't it your responsibility to keep your patients information confidential?" I ask arrogantly, pushing my bangs from my view so I can give her the stare of death…cold unforgivable death.

She blew a hard breath out and smirked in my general direction. I really despise when she starts to sneer. 

"Yes Edward that is true. But we are family and it is in the interest of both of our specialties. Mine being psych, and your being berating mentally ill students."

I clenched both of my fists and sat up straight. Winry elbowed me in the side to let me know to keep the cool. 

"I don't think this is the time and place to be discussing this issue." I grind through my teeth.

Kate also intervenes. "So mom how's dad?" She changes the subject; all for it not to work. Jackie was on me like flies on shit.

Just great.

Winry will have me sleeping on the sofa for a month because that woman had to go and stick her grotesque nose in my fuckin' business!

"No Kate, not now. Your dad's doing fine. I was having a conversation here with Edward. So Edward, tell me what happened." She continued with a tone that only can be described as I-am-a-shrink-and-know-everything.

Kate snapped her mouth shut as a daughter did with a mother like that.

I huffed. "I gave her a B on a exam…we talked and that was that. I thought she let it go. What the hell is the big deal?" I seethed, planting me feet on the ground to stand.

"The big deal is, that is her quirk. And if I am not mistaken there is a code for students like that attending college. You must compensate." She stated calmly.

"Yeah if she is that messed up then she should not attend college, or she would be labeled disabled. I have not received any paperwork stating that; he gets treated like every one else. Now I know why she is a straight A student, she wriggled the system!"

Jackie almost looked deflated. Almost…

"Well, I'll see to it that she gets the proper paper work. You don't have to act to rash. I simply asked a question regarding a patient of mine and your student.

Holy shit, was she delusional?! It was not simply a mere question; she just _berated_ me for a half of an hour! 

"Kate, he doesn't act like this in front of Gabe does he? It's not healthy." I was about to send her flying through the widow to the next town. 

"Jackie. Just stop it right now. I know you are Kate's mother and I respect that and all but I can't let this go on anymore…" Al interrupted with a stern yet hauntingly calm voice.

"It seems every time we all get together, you pick on my brother. He is very outspoken that is true. And he doesn't always go about things the right way. But he's been through a lot…we have been through a lot. He loves Gabe as well as the rest of us, so much he'd give his life up for all of us. And I wish that you would stop staring at brother's mail, it's there deal with it. If you don't like what Kate made, keep it to yourself, she works hard. And please stop telling us how to raise our child, and by the way Kate's pregnant."

_A/N: Well, what did you think? I loved it, go Alphonse!_


	71. Wedding, Receptions and Boozing

Weddings, Receptions' and Boozing

_**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing…**_

**Weddings, Receptions' and Boozing**

I sat and watched Winry and Ed have another huge argument; yet again. And let me just say it was over the most ridiculous stuff I ever heard of.

"I don't even know why were invited, Winry. They hardly even know us!" Edward grumbled as he sat at their kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee. 

Winry was standing across from him at the stove pulling out an apple pie. "God! Because Edward, he was a client of mine. He wants me to see him get married. Before the accident he didn't think he'd ever find a girl. You remember how you felt when you first got auto mail…he's happy and I am glad I achieved that for him. Can't you ever have just a little bit of sympathy for anyone besides your self? Don't look at me like that! We're going, that's it…Al and Kate too. Now just please shut up, I have a huge headache!"

And that was the end of that.

Until that faithful day, that brother decided that his job would be to eat at the buffet and drink all day. 

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

We sat in the church and a waited for the Wedding March to play. Winry and a slightly pregnant Kat sat quietly where their best dresses. Me and Edward sat next to Winry (Ed being on her side). Edward sneezed quite loudly (and of course everyone turned to see the spectacle) as the song started to play. He then blew his noise into a hanky and stuffed back into his suit's pocket. I have to say it must have been the flowers that had Edward sneezing. Even as a kid he reacted to them when we played outside in the Spring.

The bride ascended down the alter and brother apparently whispered something t that Winry that she didn't agree on, because she then smacked his right knee, and pretty hard. I only heard the back end of the conversation.

"Ed…why would you say that? Jus' be quiet…she does not look like a whale wearing a tent…she's glowing…" Winry whispered heatedly at brother, who smirked defiantly. 

Two and a half boring hours later we were seated at our table well fed and still waiting for brother to return from the bar with our drinks. Which he left for almost 15 minutes prior. It does not take that long to get a few drinks. I found him sitting at the bar (surprisingly) talking to an older man that looked vaguely familiar to me.

"I only came because of my wife and the free food!" He boasted merrily, slurring all of his words together. He was already three sheets to the wind. But I can't say I don't blame him the wedding was quite boring and we really didn't know anyone. The groom was just a very grateful client of Winry's,

"Yeah, that's what wedding are usually good fer…eatin' and boozin'." The man practically yelled back just as drunk. Ed just noticed me standing with my arms crossed.

"Alphonse…hey, you remember Nelly right? This is her dad…they are friens' of these people…" He told me as if I really cared. But I was curious to the man…but I still could not remember him.

"Hi…uh Nelly's dad…um it's good to see you…" I say unsure, brother is so good at introductions isn't he?

"Alphonse Elric, my how you've grown, taller than Ed now right?" He mused as Ed completely and thankfully missed the height statement.

"Uh…yeah. You know with the 'mail and all, he couldn't grow…um will you excuse us?" I asked nicely, grabbing at my brothers pony tail, pulling him from his stool and dragging him back to the table where I found an even bigger mess to deal with. Kate looked absolutely pissed (probably because Winry had gotten our drinks and was steadily getting drunker by the moment) and Winry was slouched at the table, shoes off and dress hiked up. 

Just great…

I forgot about brother and went to Kate stooping on the floor to meet her eye contact.

"Are you okay Kate? Do you need a water…or something?" I asked as brother plopped sloppily onto the floor in front of Winry, pulling her skirt back down.

"Yeah Al, just a little nauseous. I see you found your idiot brother. Has the countdown for when he's going to puke start? I think he practically ate the whole buffet." She laughed. I love the fact that she tries to boost herself naturally when she's not feeling well. Mostly on Edward's behalf.

I give her a toothy grin that resembles brothers to a tee. We watch as Winry and brother agree on the fact that the wedding was worth to attend for the drinks. How does one come to a mutual agreement when drunk, I'll never know. I decide not to drink in the respect that my wife can not. Ed and Winry are a different story. Don't get me wrong, they do deserve their fun. Both work like dogs.

"Winry…don ever let me catch you with your dress up, those legs are only for my eyes…" Brother squeals, slipping a cold hand up her thigh. She shrieks and giggles, earning a hard, alcohol induced hic cup. 

I think it's time we went…

_A/N: I love Alphonse…he's such a good guy. If you didn't know the last chapter was in Edward's POV, not Al's._

_Goals for spring break:_

_Rewrite chapter 17 (or some of) of November (lost it when my old PC crashed)_

_TTEOB: _

_71 Baby blues: 14 years after the birth of Izzy and Kate being pregnant, Winry wants another baby, but Edward will set her straight._

_72 Five Finger Discount: Edward goes to the market and gets hungry while shopping…what will he do?_

_Sex-Ed: Maes seeks answers about girls, and the birds and bees from his father…Edward will have more that he bargained for…_

_Renewing vowels (possible…but not sure if I will write that yet…)_

_Alphonse and Edward one on one: Maes and Gabriel get a nice lesson in sparring…which brother will win?_

_There you have it…enjoy!_


	72. Winry's Baby Blues

Baby Blues

**Baby Blues**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing…**_

_A/N- In regular POV…_

Edward's award assembly went well. He was chosen to give the awards out for three top students of the senior class. Not surprisingly they all achieved outstanding grades/ GPA in all of Edward's classes; even in the advanced equations for alchemical science. He had been presented an award too, by the Dean of College for excellent and invasive teaching methods. Edward only wished that _Jackie_ would have been there so he could rub it in her face. So who was the one berating students again? It had gone smoothly, but a long program to say the least. The banquet was nice as well, with a full sushi bar and buffet. Winry of course attended with her husband; it was a formal affair and she did support Edward's achievements. She had ample amounts of respect for her husband; he was extraordinary at times.

But that didn't mean that she wasn't still pissed off at him and still giving him the silent treatment. They wouldn't call it a fight they had previously that day, but it was not the best of conversations either and Edward has implanted it in his mind that he was right in the decision he made. Whether Winry wanted to hear it or not. To him she was being irrational and unconventional.

A few weeks back after hearing word that Kate was pregnant ten years after Gabe's birth; Edward noticed the noticeable change in Winry's behavior. At first the alchemist thought it was that time of the month, but as the weeks wore on his wife's behavior did not let up. She was tired, quiet and unsocial. Those were things that Winry Elric never combined or ever even displayed. Ed did inquire about her odd behavior but she shrugged him off and said she'd be fine. That was not the case. So in-turn Edward pursued again and again until she cracked.

Which happen to be the night of the ceremony…

The conversation started out when Edward wondered into Winry's workshop and gently massed her shoulders. He felt her tension ease slightly and she emitted a long sigh.

"Work's almost done…" He asked quietly as he rubbed at her stiff shoulders. She nodded in agreement and reluctantly moved away; placing her recent project n the shelf.

"It's really hard to make auto-mail for a child…even one smaller that you were. But it's come a long way…jus' really sad…I guess a part of me is still old fashion like granny…" She mused pushing off her peach bandana. Edward was not fool, he knew she wasn't sad for the mere fact she had a child for a customer, she's had plenty.

Edward crossed his un-matching arms across his chest and blew his bangs from his face. "What's really bothering you Winry?" It was more of a demand then a question. And it only irritated him more when he did not get an answer.

"You've been moping around for three weeks now. What's going on? Are you pissed at me or something? Or someone?" He asked as he followed her down the hall and to the kitchen.

"No Edward….it's not you…or anyone else." She replied toneless. She kept her back to Ed and proceeded to the stairs. She had a whole hour to get ready for the ceremony.

Edward reached out and grabbed to back of her shoulder lightly. "Winry, it's not like you to keep secrets…or keep me in the dark. I know I've sone some shit but this is getting ridiculous…what are you afraid of; please tell me…that's why I am here. Please let me in…" Edward Elric had a tone in his voice sometimes that made her crack instantly. It was that true sincere, caring tone she'd only heard ever so often. A tone that surly made her cry.

He saw the backs of her shoulders fall and her body tremble. He knew right there she was crying.

Shit.

She wouldn't' turn to him as she spoke in broken, sob filled words. Her back turned scarlet. He was not prepared for this. It must have been really bad what was bothering her.

"I…I was mad at Kate, and I know I shouldn't be. But she's has something I'll never have again…and I am jealous…"

Edward was flabbergasted. What the hell did Kate have that Winry wanted so bad. Was it Alphonse? No, that's just stupid. Or maybe she wants their house? What could be that bad that made her so grief stricken?

"Okay…um why are you mad at Kate? You guys are usually like best friends…I don't get it? It isn't about Al is it?" Ed asked, scratching the back of his head with metal fingers.

"No Ed! She gets to have another baby! Like its brand new…I'll never get that again!" She screeched, whirling around to face him. Her face was red and her blues eyes were clouded with grey.

Oh, so that's why she was so upset. Kate got pregnant (by accident he'd add, according to Alphonse) and Winry wanted to have another baby.

Hold on a sec.

Was the freakin' out of her damn mind?! Isabel was fourteen going on fifteen and Maes was 21. Why would she even want to go there? Not to mention that she only had one ovary and ore importantly all the complications she hade with little John. Edward would not be able to deal with the possibility of another death, or birth for the matter. Point being her not so well put proposition was out of the question.

Edward would get for the blunt approach. "Winry are you nuts?" He asked slightly sharp. He crossed the threshold to the living room where he plopped on the love seat and knew she would follow.

"No, Ed. I just miss it you know…it's been so long and we started out early. We could still have one more. We have the money…and who knows it might help Isabel be more responsible…"

Edward snorted. "We DID have another one, he's right next to mom and granny remember?" perhaps that wasn't the best thing to say to a grieving woman, especially if she is your wife.

Fuckin' right I remember, it was me that gave birth to him. It's not like a replacement Ed, I just want another one…to hold and cuddle and love unconditionally…to sing to at night. And who's not going to give me dirty ass looks when tell him or I love her. Isabel and Maes are finding their own paths…their not my babies anymore…" She reasoned, getting quieter as she spoke.

Edward couldn't help but sigh again. "Winry think about this rationally. We'd have to deal with diapers and bottle all over again. Not to mention sleepless nights. You are 32 year old and you had some serious complications with John. Al ad Kate did not plan that pregnancy…ask him. And besides…John died…I just don't think it's a good idea…" He told her as he mindlessly picked the threads of a throw blanket.

"So what? Now you're blaming me for John's death? What are you saying Edward? That I wasn't able to provide a child that I am not able to again because of that and my age!" She yelled, anger seeing through her now flared nostrils.

"What?! NO I WASN'T SAYING THAT AT ALL! I was just saying in general it's not a good idea s'all I said. Why the hell are you twisting this? I am not going to be the bad guy Winry. I am not, not this time. End of discussion. You're just in a hole…let it be. We'll be better off." He tone down, standing and waling away from her. He was suddenly not in the mood to argue.

Wnry looked as if she'd been slapped. "You mean you'll be better off Ed. You won't have to feel what I feel. You just afraid and being selfish." She spat following him close behind.

"Selfish? SELFISH?! HOW AM I BEING SELFISH IN WORRYING ABOUT THE HEALTH OF MY WIFE! YOU ARE BEING STUPID! WE HAVE OUR CHILDREN, WHY IS NOTHING I DO EVER GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!" He raged smacking the coffee cup he was holding on the table with a metal hand. He not only did he crack the mug, but dented to wood of the table itself. Just another thing he world have to fix later, other than this argument.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO KNOW WHAT WAS BOTHERING ME AND THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO TELL YOU! YOU FUCKIN' BLOW EVERYTHING OUT THE WATER!" She roared back, fists clenched and feet grounded.

"Yeah well this is why I should have never fuckin' asked, Winry." He came back coldly. "Everything is one sided with you. It's either your way or nothing else. Only** you** have an opinion. I have nothing but shit. Shit like this…you getting all emotional…I don't feel like hearing the tears…"

Winry narrowed her icy orbs and huffed. "Fuck you Ed." She said through grit teeth and briskly walked away.


	73. To Touch The Sun

Baby Blues 2: To Touch the Sun

**Baby Blues 2: To Touch the Sun**

_**Disclaimer: You know already…**_

Strangely enough she went to the ceremony with her husband. She hated him so much for the time being. She hated how he just could not understand her feelings. And worst of all she hated how cold he had became.

Edward on other hand felt miserable and lonely. There drive to the college was quite and Winry wouldn't even look at him. She wouldn't even when he gave his speech and passed about awards. During the dinner she talked with other staff and students but not one word to him. He really felt awful when she decided to leave early, only to have Al pick her up after a double at the local hospital. He was stuck there because of his honorary awards. He was just as important as his prestigious students. Though he felt like utter dog shit.

He knew she was affected by the sudden and abrupt death of her third child. And sometimes Edward thought it would never leave her. He sympathized with her and took most of the blame, regardless that it was out of his control. But some part of him just could not agree that another child would be suiting. Their kids were almost old enough to take care of themselves, why bring a baby that would be 14 and 20 years behind them. It was a strange thought. He should hae just kept his damn mouth shut and let her get through it herself, but the fact was that when Winry hurt, he hurt; whether she believed that or not. He wouldn't stand for it to see her live any more pain than she already lived.

She just could not get that.

When he arrived home late that night, he found Winry still dressed in her satin blue dress sprawled on the sofa. A bottle of wine was left on the coffee table. He pulled his shoes off and discarded the empty bottle. He then went back to Winry's form on the love seat and took in the most beautiful site ( even if she was passed out from apparently drinking herself asleep) Just by the action alone he knew he messed up and that Winry never drank unless it was events.

Her hair, once pinned up in a twist, was now sloppily lying against her head. The spaghetti strap of her gown had fallen off her left shoulder and her cleavage caught the alchemist eye. Her shoes were still on, to match her dress, beaded straps and stunning. She was curled on her side, one hand rested on the rounded rest of her hip; while she other hidden under her gold locks. Edward noticed that she wore the sapphire and diamond bracelet he bought her on their honey moon. It matched her eyes to a tee and glimmered in the soft lighting of the room. He bent down and unhooked the straps of her shoes, sliding them gently from her feet and setting them aside. He then unhooked the clasp to her sparkling bracelet and set on the table. It had already left little red marks on her fair skin.

He pushed his hands under her shoulders and knees and attempted to carry her up to bed when she somewhat woke.

"No…room's moving…fine right here…" She slurred, sleep clouded her voice, making it raspy and shallow.

"No you're going to bed Winry. You and I both know the sofa kills the back. I'll carry you up." He told her gently, again pulling her weight.

"jus give me a minute Ed…" She mumbled, stiffening.

A moment passed when she spoke again. Her voice was quiet and sincere.

"I was proud of you tonight…Jackie would have shit herself…an' the fact that you were right…"

Edward's cheeks reddened and warmed. " I was?" He asked astonished. He did' feel like he was right.

"Well sort of…I guess I have the baby blues…I'll get over it…eventually…" She mused, turning away and further curling against the cushions of the couch.

"I don't feel like I was right…kinda feel like a huge ass…" He muttered back, pulling the tie from his hair and settling back against the coffee table.

"Well…heh that you are…but I still love you…" She almost whispered, turning again to face the man with curious gold eyes. Was she serious or just drunk?

"You shouldn't…I was thinking you were right…if that's what you want…then I gues-"

"No Ed it's not bout what I want, it's about what we want…we want to be and remain happy right?" She asked finally opening glazed blue eyes.

Edward blushed further. "No Win…if you are not happy then neither am I. If you are hurting then I am hurting…" He told her, looking down the floor.

"Ed shut up…and kiss me…" She said a slight smile gracing her lips. He leaned closer and was almost touching her lips with his own when he her voice again. "It doesn't matter how mad I get, I still the same way. It's almost magical how even through all these years when I kiss you, you make my heart go crazy…an' when I look at you…like right now looking so miserable…I still want you and still need you. It's like touching the sun…" She whispered letting his lips fall on hers. She knew he felt the same way with the way he looked at her when he peeled the straps down off her shoulders. Like he was looking at her body for the first time. He was always amazed.

It was like touching the sun.

That night as well as many after; they tried to conceive another child. And after almost a year they both agreed it just was not in the cards for them to have one, But that didn't mean they couldn't continue to love each other


	74. The Five Metal Finger Discount

Edward's Five Metal Finger Discount

_**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing...**_

"Why am I going to pay for something that is already gone?" Brother groaned as I returned from the bathroom to see that he had ate three steak and egg bagels from the butchers 'hot' stand. He was not going to pay for them; that was for sure. Though, his logic was just irrelevant and absurd.

We had gone to the market together to grocery shop, and considering that Winry did not trust going alone (from what I heard happen the last time) She asked me to go along when I needed to shop. So I went with him, only to turn my back for five minutes and him already starting trouble. He really is and was a trouble maker.

"It doesn't matter Ed, you still have to pay for them, even if you ate them." I told him as I watched his eyes drift the butcher's counter where two other people waited for service.

I guess that was really the whole reason brother did what he did. The butcher man was currently on the phone and customers apparently didn't matter. Brother had asked nicely as soon as we came in for service. The man looked at him as if he were crazy and held a fat index finger up to signal brother to wait until he was off the phone. That didn't go well with brother. I had left at that point to go to the bathroom. Ed told me he was just going to wait and give the man dirty looks until he served. Again that did not happen so brother thought up revenge. A revenge that could also be beneficial; he was hungry so why not?

Whether the man was rude or not, it gave no right for Edward to steal the damn sandwiches in the first place. And that is why we are arguing in the first place.

"Yeah…well it wouldn't matter anyway…look at him he's too busy on the phone. Talkin' about his good time with a whore, disgusting…I mean this is a fuckin' public place; if he doesn't want to deal with customers then he should close the damn shop. Let's go…we still need to go to the bakers stand…I want some of those little crème buffs."

_A/N: Yeah it was short, but good!_


	75. Do Nightmares Haunt?

Do Nightmares Haunt

**Do Nightmares Haunt?**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing…**_

I can recall that back when Edward first returned with Al, it was not easy to get him close. I knew the feelings were there; but he was extremely hard to reach, mentally, physically and emotionally. But he always was from the beginning. Maybe not as children, but after that fateful night he watched his mother pass, he and Al were never the same. But that did not change his feelings for me, it just distanced them.

For so long he locked away his heart and soul. He never experienced half the things a teen and or man should. I knew when we first kissed. He had trembled so viciously and I could swear his heart was going to beat out of his chest onto the floor. But it was also a well deserved release. It wasn't long, or even that great; but the passion behind it left me speechless and frozen. And it was in that brief moment I knew I had to wait for him.

I am so glad I did. But it wasn't easy. And so when he returned with his brother, it took him quite some time to adjust. Not only adjusting to being home, but also not being chained to the military or bound to an endless search to regain his little brothers body. He had done that. So then it was the task on Edward focusing on himself for once. For weeks it seemed he just slept. He'd help with dinner and chat with me and Al when ever. As the weeks went on he began to slowly unwind.

He began to notice me.

No longer as his childhood friend and mechanic; but as a woman. A woman with breasts, round hips and pink lips. Things started to get really strange from there on out. I knew for some time he'd started to notice the changes in me. It did start just a little as a teen. And now that everything was said and done. He could finally let his yellow eyes wonder my body.

He just wasn't ready to share that with me…or so he thought.

I remember when Alphonse and I were awakened in the middle of the night to hear Edward screaming from his nightmares. Nightmares that haunted and terrified him for many years of his life and even now. I would hear Al's bare feet padding down the hall to the bathroom to get his brother water. And when I got to the door way, I was shocked see my dear friend rubbing his older brothers back to give so needed comfort and assurance. Al did not suffer from nightmares like his brother, he didn't remember enough to get them. It deeply ate at him to see his brother hurt after such a long time. It broke both of our hearts. Alphonse was also the only one able to shake Ed from his horrid dreams and bring him back to the safeness of our home.

And that became a problem eventually. Little baby Alphonse grew up and wanted to become a doctor. So naturally he had to leave home and most of all his _nissan_, his older brother; protector of him from now and till death. It was a sad day when Edward waved off his little brother. But he knew that it was the way things went. Al was flesh and blood, a living creature that deserved the world and its many pleasures. Which also gave lead way for things to grow between us…all of us.

I remember that night like it happen yesterday. We ate some apple I made for Al and had some coffee. We sat quietly, me working on a client's leg and Ed reading a book (not so surprising huh, alchemy geek.) The thing is I know when his eyes are watching me and I don't have to look to know. He did as kids and he still does it today. Sometimes it's annoying while other times it's flattering. That night it was flattering. I sighed and looked up from me make shift work bench to see him looking at me quizzically. I had oil on my nose and my lavender jumpsuit had to be filthy. But it comes with the job and Ed knows that.

"What?" I ask, maybe a bit too quick. He turns away, letting his bangs shield the reddening of his cheeks.

"Ed…if something's bothering you, you can tell me. Or just stop staring it gives me the creeps. Sheesh." I say offering a small smile. He blinks and almost smiles back. But I watch his eyes drift from my face to the now showing cleavage seeping out that damn black tube top. Oopsie.

What a pervert. I think, putting down my screw driver. I pull my hair from my green bandana and sigh.

He still remains quiet.

"Well I guess I should call it a night…" I yawn and look to found him not sitting on the sofa. Where'd he go that fast? I jump when I feel the coolness of his auto mail hand graze the back of my shoulder. I turn quickly wanting nothing more then to crack him with my wrench. What the hell has gotten into him?

"Winry?" I gulp and look to his face for answers. He heard him sigh and the pressure of his hand leaves my shoulder.

"Do you remember when I kissed you at the hospital?" He asked out of the blue. His voice was soft and unsure. My cheeks flush from just the memory alone.

"Um….yeah…" Was all I could manage in a small voice. I think I was hoping too much.

"I want to kiss you again." He blurted out. I was stunned. So stunned I didn't realize he backed into the wall. I didn't even get to answer when I felt his warm hand on my hip and his lips played against mine. It was over in a moment and I could see the pure lust in his amber eyes. He backed away touching his lips and mumbled he was going to bed. Boy did I feel cheated. I watched him turn away and go upstairs, mysterious and wonderful. I really wanted to hit him now. Huffing I stomped up the stairs and tore into my room slamming the door. I stomped over to the dresser and ripped put a white night gown. The moon was so bright that night there was no need for the lights. I pulled my jumper down off my hips and tossed my sandals in the corner. I felt the tears prickle against my eyes in utter confusions as I slipped off my tube top and bra. It was that exact moment I noticed the wide gold eyes of Edward Elric staring through the reflection of the glass. He was bare chested and raw. He wasted no time in pushing me into the dresser and kissing me in a way I never thought possible.

We simply kissed that night and at some time drifted off flushed but warm. That was when the real problem arose. A nightmare.

I never had a man in my bed to begin with. And I certainly never had a man that kicked, moaned and turned in my bed. But even so it was the saddest night of my life from that point. I awoke quickly when I heard Ed's voice, entwined in a web of fear and sorrow. I heard my name and his brothers in the mix. I gently tried to shake him, but nothing worked. I saw the sweat rolling down his cheeks and neck and almost cried when I heard him begging for his dead mother. I could not take it anymore. I sat up and turned to him, taking him by the shoulders. I shook heard and loudly spoke his name.

Big mistake.

"Ed…"

"Edward!"

"E-" In a flash I saw the alchemic blue spark and he was straddling me with a blade to my neck. I can't say I was not frightened. I had never gotten to see the true wrath of his nightmares. His eyes were fire, melting gold with temperatures of the sum itself. His face was red and his teeth were bared. The blade he had made effortlessly from the plating of his arm was about a centimeter from my neck. He looked horror stricken and pained. My breaths picked up as my chest rose and fall quickly. My eyes were wide and my body was aroused, nipples hard and hair on ends. I could not be frightened. I had to wake hm up.

"Edward…" I whisper shakily as I pushed a hand up to smooth the hair from his face.

"It's just a bad dream…you are safe. You are home with me. Just wake up." I say little louder. His eyes blink and soften. He realizes it is me and instantly they widen and pupils dilate.

"Winry…" He whispers his voice weak. I can see a single tear race down his cheek. He claps his hands and the blade is gone, no doubt he fucked up the mail. He goes to get up, but I stop him grabbing firmly on his flesh wrist.

"No…just lie right here…" I say, patting my chest. He looks torn between a decision, but complies slowly. I feel the weigh of his head feel between my breasts and his body shift between my legs. Any normal situation we would be both flushed. But now he needs comfort and assurance.

"I could have killed you…" I hear him almost sob. His breath hitting the inner side of my right breast. I take a deep breath and sooth my hands though his long golden hair.

"I know you wouldn't let them take you like that. Nightmares may haunt us, but they do not control us Ed." I breathe, giving him the comfort he's needed for so long. A mother's comfort. Or better yet a woman's comfort that truly loves this man. I will let the nightmares haunt me just as long as I get to love him with all of my heart.

After that night Edward has not had a severe nightmare yet. Just goes to ask…

So do nightmares haunt when with the one we love?

_A/N- I really liked that one…_


	76. Rememberence of a Honeymoon

Remembrance of a Honeymoon

**Remembrance of a Honeymoon**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**_

_A/N: know you all have been missing Alphonse again. No worries He'll return in the next one. And I don't think he'd wanted to be included in this one!_

_LIMES are in the basket, 'cos I feel like recapping and writing one (sticks tongue out_)

Winry Rockbell-Elric's honeymoon wasn't the most romantic or sex filled honey moon. In fact there was no sex involved for the two happily wed _virgins_. And according to Edward it was all Winry's fault. The first night they simply passed out from exhaustion and possibly being to drunk. To make matters worse Edward woke up to a monster headache and Winry got her period. Any grandeurs of loosing virginities were out. Which disappointed the couple, and started a whole mess of tedious arguments. Which then ended in leaving the hotel early and returning to Resembool. Edward ignored Winry for the most part, stating she was too emotional and seriously needed to get over it. And that all women menstruate and it was all part of the whole normal reproduction thing-blah blah. Just she had to get it at the most inconvenient time. She told him they should have made love prior to the damn wedding, instead of following stupid traditions. She could count on all fingers and toes the many times she was really ready.

But in a sense it worked out for the better. The tension was so very tight and she knew Ed would loose it at any given time. Unfortunately they both had to return to work. Winry's orders were filled to the brim and Edward started his first week at the college. All was going well except in their love life. Neither were going to have that. Edward was just surprisingly the one to initiate the ordeal, awkwardly but passionately. He had to recite the periodic table ten times during his class to keep his mind off his new, _not _menstruating wife. So when Friday came and class dismissed early, Ed nearly ran home in excitement. He only hoped she'd be there and her granny not. He knew Al was away at school for sure. But almost prayed that his hag of a grandmother-in-law was somewhere across the country, real far away.

And to his luck he was right that she wasn't there, but her where outs he could have cared less.

He walked through the front door, tossing his pack to the floor and shucking his shoes next to the bag. He pulled his jacket off and went to the kitchen. Winry's abnormally huge purse was visible n the wood counter and her drill could be heard.

Jackpot. No granny. No clients. Just curvy, sweaty and probably greasy Winry doing what she loves. He crossed the kitchen with a sly grin on his features. He unlocked the workroom door using alchemy (which Winry absolutely loathed) and closed it softly eagerly waiting until she turned the damn thing off. Which, five seconds later she did. He approached her from behind, quietly and with sheer stealth of a ninja. He slipped a cool metal finger into the back of her grey jumper, under lace panties. She nearly flew through the ceiling.

"Damn it Edward! I hate it when you do that!" She yelped flinching forward. He caught her by the hips and pressed his body to hers urgently.

"You love it…machine junkie. Any one home?" He asked huskily pressing his lips the back of her throat. She moaned and let out a breath that almost sounded like no as she leaned into his touch. He was sure he got the kissing down; they had plenty of practice in that department.

He grabbed her hips harder, squeezing the round bones. She turned her head to let him gain better access and let her hands smooth his hair and pull it free. She felt his hips move and could not help but notice the prominent erection digging into her backside.

"Ed…" She whined attempting to pull away from the man that now had a flesh hand under her tube top and eagerly pressing against warm, soft flesh.

"What…" He whined back forcing her head to face his as he found her mouth and kissed her deeply.

"I have to get this done…" She breathlessly answered a he brought the other hand, now warm from her skin under her top. She arched her back unconsciously and stuck her bottom, further rubbing at his painfully throbbing manhood. He groaned softly and nipped the hoops of her earrings and flesh between.

"Yeah…and I have to get you done…" He replied back as he slowly began to turn her to face him.

"But can't it wait…like for instance in our bed, alone and not on some slab of a table. Geeze Edward you waited nineteen years, you cn wait a few more hours…" She said, pushing the words through her mouth.

She wanted it just as bad as him, but no was not the time or place. But somehow she knew he would be disappointed, so she naturally had a few cards up her sleeve.

He wouldn't have a chance to protest. She faced him fully and put her mouth against his ear, so her breath and lips tickled his lobes.

"I mean it Edward…tonight is the night…"She promised darkly, pushing her hand down his chest and to the front of his pants. She drew a lazy circle around his girth (over the pants) and trailed her finger back up to his jaw. She had never touched him before this. He was frozen where he stood.

_A/N: Shall I continue?_


	77. Post Honey Moon Haste

Winry stepped out of the shower, smelling of vanilla and lilies

**Post Honey Moon Haste**

_**Disclaimer: I do own a thing…**_

_A/N: I now that you all were expecting a nice juicy Lemon. But alas I go a bit of writers (and I took too much time NOT working this b/c of ugly school) So I promise that it will be written at some point…maybe this weekend._

_But be advised I can't promise anything; I have a tooth abscess that is killing me with PAIN and another tooth that's bothering me._

Winry stepped out of the shower, smelling of vanilla and lilies. She tied a white towel around her slender waist but could not stop her hands from trembling. For she knew this night would the last that was left of her innocence. Something that she dreamed of ever since she was sixteen. She knew Edward seemed more than ready after his display of affection earlier. But she wondered if he was just as nervous as her, know him it was probably worse.

For a moment her topaz eyes drifted to the vanity mirror. They drifted from her face and blond hair down to her breast and so forth. She pulled the towel off and further examined her body. Her hands roamed her stomach and to her pale breasts and wondered if her body was good enough for her husband. How stupid could she be! Of course it was, but still what would his hands feel like in intimate places? They had experimented in all aspects of kissing. Edward would only allow himself to touch Winry above the waist; as the same for him. Winry had seen Edward's neither regions numerous time, but only in emergency situations and back when he had surgery. Now he grew into a man, and usually _that_ grows along with the man. (Even if that man was still short) It did nt effect the growth there and Edward was a little fuller than she expected. Many of her friends had told the first time always hurts and Winry doubted that it would not. But in a sense it would be well worth it; and Edward had endured pain a thousand times greater than she, in almost in every aspect. She could afford to so the same for the man she loved and adored.

She grabbed her white nightie from the top of the vanity and slipped it on, not bothering to put panties on, what was the point? They were going to decorate the floor anyway. She sighed and snatched the brush off the counter and scowled when she saw all the dark golden strands of hair tangled in he brush. He couldn't just use his own cold he? She picked the hair out and began the tedious task of raking the brush through sunny locks. Once finished she put the brush back onto the shelf, opened the door and flicked the light off. When she reached their bedroom she almost growled at the sight. Edward Elric, 19 year old virgin, laid against three pillows, with a book on his bare chest, a auto mail hand loosely clutching it, passed out cold. His mouth was slightly a gape and his hair was still damp from his shower. She felt like ripping the damn book from his grasp and beating him into a oblivion. For some one that was excited about having sex, he sure showed it well.

Sleeping on their magical night. Maybe she should have married Alphonse.

She crawled up onto the mattress and onto his prone from, straddling his hips. She glanced at the offending text and snorted.

"Should have known…and alchemy book, freak." She snorted, taking the book and carelessly tossing it to the floor. Her heart sped up in anticipation as she ran he hands up his chest and to his neck, then into his hair. A coy smile crossed her lovely features as she then yanked on a piece. His wonderful gold eyes shot open and instinctly her grabbed her wrist. She used the other hand to grab a small pillow and whacked him in the head with it.

"Shit, Ed…all touchy, touchy feely, feely earlier… I take a short shower and come to find you sleeping! Completely romantic, wouldn't you agree?" She smiled as he scowled, narrowing his eye brows.

"I just dozed off for a minute! You act like I purposely decided… you know what I think the night I finally get to consummate my marriage I think I'll sleep…yeah sleep is much better of the choices. I am not that dense Win." He replied in return, his voice still sleep and rough. Winry would have found it sexy if he wasn't making that annoyed face. She went to roll off of him when she felt his flesh hand grab again at her wrist.

"Oh no you not getting away…" He grinned, noticing her position.

"You promised…" He whined lustfully.


	78. First Time Rememberence

First time remembered

**First time remembered**

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing…_

Previously...

"_Oh no you not getting away…" He grinned, noticing her position. _

"_You promised…" He whined lustfully. _

Not giving her a chance to retort; Edward craned his head up to kiss his new wife's pink lips. It was a light kiss at first; as he let himself roll them over to their sides, but blossomed intensely as Winry squeaked in the back of her throat. And for the first time she feel every inch of his body pressed against hers. From the coolness of his auto mail knee between her own knees to the tickling sensation of his long hair upon her face.

She could feel his heart beating harshly against his bare chest and his flesh hand tangled itself within her buttercup locks. She could feel how hot his skin had instantly become as he slipped his tongue into the warm depths of her mouth. She moaned out loud when she felt his left hand shimmy down her neck, collar bone and into the top of her nighty. She trembled when she felt his fingertips circle around her nipple. Sure, he had touched her their so many time before, but now they both knew that those familiar touches would lead to unfamiliar and sacred territories.

"Edward…" It was the way she whispered his name that made him kiss her harder and begin to trail a now trembling left hand down her abdomen and to her thighs. At that point his lips left her mouth and down her neck. He wasted no time pushing the offending garment that was her night gown off her shoulders and exposing her fair breasts to the cool air. Granted he never breasts in his life, but to him hers were perfect; they were a decent sized and suited her thin and curvy frame. He marveled every portion of her body he was seeing. Winry could not hold back as her lips fought with his sensitive, right shoulder and her skilled hands roamed his chest and quickly down to the waist line of his boxers. Edward nearly jumped when for the first time he felt her fingers encircle around the flesh that was dormant for so long and now rashly awakened by a mechanic hands. He snapped his eyes shut as he felt the new sensation of her.

Hands that usually, one way or another caused him insufferable pain were now stroking an arousal he never felt (by a woman's touch); and making him want to die and go to heaven. The room became hazy as her fingers turned into a hand that started slow, long strokes. She may have had a patterned, ut as of that moment he would never know. She briefly looked up to his crimson face and realized his eyes were the yellowiest she had ever seen them. His pupils were dilated, making the gold shimmer like a giant sun. They were incredible! Her hand moved faster and she marveled in the fact he was almost paralyzed, his lips were frozen on her right breast and she shuttered.

"Winry…st-stop…oh…stop!" He stuttered as his hips on their own accord shifted forward to allow more skin to rub against her soft palm. She giggled at the tone of his voice and felt pity that he was really close to becoming undone. She could not to that to him their first time. Besides he had yet to touch her.

"Okay…got a little carried away…" She apologizes kissing his chin and then his lips. H responded slowly and she pulled him to her, rolling on her back. He didn't quite catch on and she grabbed his cheeks, and kissed her way down his neck.

"I want to feel all of you, Edward…" She mumbled through her pursuit. Her legs open as an invitation and she grabbed him roughly by his shoulder. All their childhood squabbles surely paid off; Winry knew what it ment to "man handle". She was lucky to have two annoying, bullying and pouty brothers for friends. Edward had been and still was an easy target.

She sighed out loud when she felt him shift between her legs. Even through the fabric of his shorts, she could feel him; really feel what it was like to have a man burning between her thighs. His hips were at hers and the heat that resided between those creamy thighs was inviting and absolutely torture! But the assurance the alchemist had at the beginning of their session faded as he knew they were really close to loosing their innocence. He knew he was going to hurt her; that was something every man had told him when he was just 16. They told him (he really didn't want to hear it, but now glad he did) that it would amazing for him. But when a woman has a male's member for the first time inside her it really hurts her and tears…what the hell was that thing called? A hymen… hyena, Fuck it doesn't matter! Hurt and Tear are tow words that don't mix, especially in the scenario that he was going to get laid! He stopped kissing her and looked down at her heavily breathing face.

She was so beautiful. Her red cheeks only made her hair seem blonder. Her perfect breasts were taunt and resembled the small, pinkish brown pebbles he found at the bottom of the river. They were lovely. Her stomach was flat, but muscular and loved each and every freckle that grazed her wonderful white skin. It was then he realized her nighty was gone and she was completely naked in front of him. And was the room getting drafty? He gasped when he saw the huge smile on her face while she held the only garment that separated the two in her hands.

"looking for these?" She questioned flinging his boxers to the floor. She saw the seriousness in his eyes and her face fell slightly. But her smile softened. She placed her hand on his cheek and looked into his wolf-yellow eyes.

"I know that look so well, Ed. You mind has caught with you hasn't it? I am not scared, so you should not be. Idiot…but you know, there is a way to ease the pain if that's what you are worried about." She smiled reading his thoughts.

Crap, why did she have to do that? And why was he trying to ruin the moment lying naked n top of his beautiful, also naked wife, with absolutely _every_ part of their bodies touching.

No he wasn't going to do- The thought stopped as quickly as it came when he suddenly felt his flesh hand against curly blond hairs and wet vertical lips. He actually gulped out loud and Winry giggled again.

"You've waited so long…go a head. I want to feel you inside me, my soul, my heart…I have waited a very long time. So have you, let's start a new journey together Ed…" He voice was soft, but sincere. It was true she waited her whole life for him to return and then another year before they were married. It was definitely time for him to no longer keep her waiting.

He slipped off to her side and rested against his auto mail elbow. He cleared his throat and let his hand rest at the apex of her thighs, glancing down quickly and back to her lovely face.

"Win, I am not good with words. But I think I am going to hurt you tonight…and I really don't want and all…but its part of the physiology I guess. So um please if I do something wrong I beg you to tell me to stop…I will stop." He gulped and blushing slightly. She smiled again and kissed him chastely.

"You could never hurt me…" She whispered, smoothing a hand down the side of his face and through his soft golden hair.

A moment later, he parted her sacred lips and searched for the pot that he was told gives a woman a sure orgasm, with out penetration. And not but three seconds later he did. He knew he did when her back arched and let out a soft moan. Her nipples became erect and his hand became slick. Interest got the best if him; and his mind as well as other body parts desperately wanted to know the source of the heat and dampness.

He kissed her again, slightly rough and slipped a single digit inside her. Her back arched again and she made a sound that he wasn't sure was a sound of pleasure or pain. But he was answered in short when she eagerly kissed him with such a passion he wanted to melt all over the place. Her hips began to move as his finger followed in example. He turned a hitchhiker thumb back up her slit and massaged the new awakened numb. A moment later she squealed and his finger was clamped by smooth contractile muscles. He grinned like the damn Cheshire cat when she whimpered his name repeatedly and rode the waves that he had yet to ride. Deep inside he knew he probably would last that long when he felt the current pressure of his finger alone. He could only imagine what it would feel like on something below the waist that throbbed so bad it hurt.

His mind sped up with thoughts and decisions on whether he should speak before he entered her or just do it. The animalistic side of him wanted nothing more than to quickly bury himself into her. And Edward being sometimes impulsive and over excessive decided he would take her innocence (and his) like he did with everything; know it inside and out and take it by force. But this force would have to be gentle and assuring. Loving and compassionate.

He whispered, removing his finger and placing him to her core. His hands shook and sweat dripped from his face. "Please don't cry…" He pushed into firm pressure of wet smooth muscles of Winry Rockbell-Elric, his love, his wife and oldest childhood friend. The girl that shared his lunches at the lunch table and climbed trees with. The girl that at 11 years old equipped him with auto mail and preformed the surgery with minor help. The woman who waited her entire life for him just to notice her. And now the woman that was giving every fiber of her being to him. How she loved him.

He heard her gasp and he grabbed her clenched hands gently. He opened frighten eyes to see a sight he did not want to see. Her face was contorted in such a way he wanted t leave right there. Her teeth had claimed her bottom lip and her face was red. He waited as she let the first racking sob out. But she was so blissfully tight, warm and amazing.

Her blue eyes open slightly as tears descended down her cheeks. He held her hands tight and moved ever so slightly with in her, kissing every last salty tear. She did not expect it to hurt like it did. And she almost wanted to believe that he ripped her in half. But the look on his face told her he did not. He was so very worried. His amber eyes were wide while his lips were pressed tightly together.

"I told ya not to cry…I always make you cry. I know it hurts…I mean …uh well…for you, but um…like you said it's a journey Win…we are just going to the next chapter…like history…heh we a more making history right?" He tried so hard to say the right thing and she had to give him that. The pain was a dull ache and flared slightly as he started to move in the slowest pace he could manage. She knew it had to be agony. And yes it hurt, but her tears were not solely because of physical pain. She had finally stopped waiting. He was here and real and nestled between her thighs, hard and wonderful. She knew behind those eyes he had so much passion for her and her alone and this experience would get better just by those grounds.

"You tried…I love you for that Ed…I am okay…" She smiled quietly squeezing his hands. He felt the warmth flood his real one, yet his cold one was just as warm. His uncertainties were cleared and he kissed her gently as he moved faster.

The rest is history. Two children and frequent quarrels. But the passion is always there in blue and amber eyes. When Edward Elric binds his soul and love to someone, it is a bond that can never be broken. And the strongest element not written on an alchemy array or periodic table. In the end, that bond is always prominent; brother, wife and children always come first.

And the firsts are remembered.

_A/N: Wow that might be the longest lemon I have ever written! Hope you enjoyed!_


	79. The Curse of Pain I

The Curse of Pain

**The Curse of Pain**

_Disclaimer: I do not own a damn thing, other Isabel._

Isabel Elric, my niece and brothers second born was still quite pissed at her parents, more so Edward than Winry. When is came down to it, there are certain quirks you can not steer my brother from. And it just so happened that _Dean, _the same kid that insulted brother and Winry a while back; was really the one to blame, or this quirk so to speak. He was also the same kid that introduced Isabel to tonsil hockey as brother bluntly put it. He and Winry had also made it very clear that they did not approve of this boy and his absurd antics. We were all pretty sure that after Yauk Island, Isabel had gotten the point. Well apparently she did not.

Before brother was sent (by Mustang) to the North to help a village that had gotten the worst of a blizzard; he has caught Isabel once again disobeying his rules. And boy did he catch her 'red' handed. They had gone to bed early that Friday night. Edward called me before tucking in complaining of a head ache and his last mission away. He also complained that Winry earlier worked on his auto mail, to make it fit for the frigid weather up north. It was all but pleasurable, when it came to auto mail upgrades. I am sure it was painful none the less for brother. So anyway they all decided to tucker in early. Winry was beat from a busy day as well and wanted nothing more that to curl up next to her warm husband and sleep. And as soon as the both of them turned off the lights, is when the trouble started.

_Edward turned to face his wife in the darkness. She shifted close, tucking her hands to her chest and curling a knee between his legs. He sighed and stroked her hair once before yawning and shutting his eyes. A moment later he swore he heard a scratching sound from outside._

"_Win…did Alphonse leave a cat here or something…" He muttered into Winry's hair. _

"_Edward…we have possums…it's nothing… go to bed…" Winry mumbled back irritated._

_Ed sighed again and shut his eyes once more, breathing Winry's wonderful scent. _

_Another five minutes passed by and Edward heard a thump against the side of the house. His mind going into a full alert he jumped from the bed, grabbing a pair of sweat pants in the process. He pushed his long bangs from his face and opened the door to their room._

"_That's no possum Winry…I smell something foul." He spat, waving a metal finger in her direction. She huffed and turned away, snuggling into the covers._

"_You're just paranoid Edward…always have been…" She sighed into her pillow as Ed turned and proceeded down the hallway. He crept down the creaky wood stairs across the kitchen and Winry's workroom to the back door. He unlocked the latch and pushed the stubborn door open, mentally reminding himself to oil the hinges in the morning. Stepping onto the back porch, he scanned the area for a moment. Not seeing anything but the dark sky and full moon, he turned to go back into the house when he heard a sound. It almost sounded like a whisper…a voice, coming from the side of the house, just about the place where Isabel's room was. Narrowing gold eyes he started plowing down the stairs and around the house. The grass was damp with dew and the air was warm. As he rounded the corner of the house he could not help but gasp when he saw the form of a tall, lanky boy holding a latter up for his fully dressed and awake daughter. Isabel could only been seen as a shadow as he saw her climb out her window onto the latter. _

_Growling he clapped his hands together. Creating a blue spark and pulled on the earth; rearranging elements (metals) to make shackles around the boy he knew to be Dean. _

"_You got a lot of nerve boy!" He warned, stalking across the short path to Dean. Dean jumped and immediately fell to the aground, realizing his feet were tied._

"_An' you really have a lot of nerve Isabel!" He snapped waving a flesh hand to prove his point. _

"_Dad! You can't alchemize him…what if you hurt him or something!" She shrieked from the latter, clearly surprised that she'd been caught. She KNEW everything._

"_Like hell I can! Get off the fuckin latter and get in the house!" He barked, standing directly under it._

_Izzy leaned back onto the window frame, but remained n the latter, narrowing blue, stern eyes._

"_Not 'till you let him free…it's not his fault!" She yelled down, pointing in the direction of a now frightened Dean who was sitting on the ground pulling at his make-shift shackles. _

"_No! I will do nothing until your sorry ass is in that house! WINRY! Get up and come get her before I do something I will regret!" He called to his wife that obviously could not hear him._

"_Isabel Elric don't fuckin toy with me, get into the house, NOW! Don't look at me like that, I mean it! What did you expect, for me to not have ears. MOVE IT!" He order, grasping the latter with two mismatching hands, his auto mail clanking against the wood. _

_His eyes stayed firm and she reluctantly slipped back into the bedroom. In a matter of seconds, and a clap of hands, Edward de-materized the latter into nothing more than a pile of mulch._

_He stomped his way back over the boy and crouched down to his level. "Dean there is more girls in this world, stay the hell away from mine. Or I will make you look something like that pile of wood there. GOT IT?" He growled, freeing Dean's bound feet._

"_If you have forgotten I am part of the military and I can have an ordered restraint placed against you. Not only have you corrupted my daughter, but you have caused me to get up from my bed, with my wife, when my joints ache like hell…something you little peas sized mind would know nothing about..and clearly neither you nor her has learned a damn lesson. Are you kids fuckin stupid or something?!" He yelled, standing back up as Dean somewhat back peddled away from the alchemist._

"…_Doesn't matter anyways, Izzy's a daughter of a freak…" The boy muttered as he turned away to go. Edward went to jump forward to slaughter the boy right than and there but Winry's voice (again) stopped him._

"_Edward! Let him go…Isabel is up there and I am pretty sure she heard that last comment, maybe she will thank you in the end." Winry called from across the yard. She narrowed her wonderful blue eyes at the boy and waved a wrench that seemed to appear from no where. The gangly boy scowled and scampered away from the couple._

_Edward turned his attention to the window of his daughter's room where she stood frozen and tear streaked._

Three days later brother left for the north, only to come back a mess and very noncompliant.

Part 2 coming soon!


	80. The Curse of Pain II

The Curse of Pain: Part 2

**The Curse of Pain: Part 2**

Brother was gone for a total of three days before Mustang called and told Winry he was returning against better judgment and more importantly medical advice. He arrived a little after 7 am on a Monday. As Winry put it; he walked in pale as a sheet and limping. He did not talk a word to her as he walked past her and up the stairs to their room. When she got up to the room, he had already stripped his clothes and bundled under blankets.

"Ed…" She asked, seeing a small portion of his head peak from under the covers. He did not answer.

"Edward…what happened? Mustang called me and stated that you came home against their advice. What trouble did you cause now?" She pursued more, getting a sigh out of her husband at least.

"It's nothing Winry. I am not feeling well. The North is very cold you know that an' the mail never likes that sort of weather…" He trailed off, further snuggling under the covers. Winry sighed as well; noticing that there was something off about his lack of explanation. After all their years married Edward made great attempts not to hide things from his wife. But today it seemed he was hiding something. She would find out later after he slept.

Unfortunately 'later' never came.

The afternoon came and went; Edward did not come down for lunch or even a bathroom break to say the least. Winry began to slightly worry. She tossed a kitchen towel onto the counter and made her way back to the bedroom. The room smelled of perspiration and illness; a salty sour smell that clued her in that her husband was sick. She moved to the bed pulled the sheets down exposing slick skin. She felt the heat radiate off of his sleeping form before she had even touched him. Leaning off to the side she flicked the switch of the lamp on. She noticed how flushed and tachypnic her husband had become and knew that was a sure sign of nerve-feedback. Something was wrong with the mail…

Again!

Why had it always seemed that he still destroyed her great creations! He deserved what ever he got for ruining her hard work! But than again when she looked down at his form she knew he needed her immediately.

"Edward…" She shook him. He moaned and cracked a glossed golden eye open that almost resembled 'dirty' broken down golden hue of a old ring.

"You are having feed back, for that I am sure! Why didn't you say something when you came home! Christ what the hell did you do!?" She shrieked. as she pulled the pained alchemist up into a sitting position. He yelped, clenching the bed sheets between both flesh and metal fingers.

"I know it hurts but sitting up gets better oxygenation to the lungs. You are having chest pain, am I right? We would not be in this position if you were not so reckless!" She growled, all the same soothing a slender hand down his back.

"I fuckin saved a child from …drowning and… permanent hypothermia…" He choked out trying to take deep breaths.

Winry didn't know whether to be mad or have a sense a pride given the fact that her husband risked his life to save another life. It seemed to be a cycle for the people's hero. Edward could not swim; she only imagine what means he used to get himself and child free from what ever water body they had come to. She was sure it involved alchemy. And if the weather was as cold as he said, the frigid water could have had major effects on even the cold-weather revamped auto mail.

Which was likely the cause of his recent sickness and bout of nerve feedback.

"Edward you are going to have to try and stand up. You need some O2 cos your lips are already starting to turn blue and I need to see why the mail is malfunctioning. I have a clue that the water screwed something up. The synapses are not getting to the real nerves verses the mechanical nerves; something is breaking up the signal. Hence why you ae having feedback. But if we don't get the feed back taken care of you will start to suffer from either hypoxemia or blow off too much carbon dioxide…either way you'll end up way sicker."

A part of him understood what she was saying, since he had several bouts of nerve feedback that interfered with normal oxygenation. He often suffered from chest pain and shortness of breath.

Izzy had a miserable day at school. She failed her math test for the hundredth time and got death glares from Dean. To make matters more annoying it was raining and she would have to truck up that path of mud to get to her house. How she really wished she drove. She had also thought that the rain would make her fathers mood sour. She was still sore at him for finding the truth from Dean, the little shit that was using her. Jerk he was. But even if Dean was a jerk; she felt that her father really needed to stay out of her life and her business.

She finally reached the house and stomped up to the soggy porch. She took her rain coat off and headed into the warmth of the house. Dumping her back pack near her fathers leather pack in the foyer; she made her way upstairs, changed her clothes to PJ's and went back downstairs where she heard the familiar and horrifying sounds of auto mail attachment. Little did she know they were sounds of her own father that she had never seen or even been in the house when he had mail maintenance. Curiosity or maybe fate was about to kill the cat.

She wondered to the back of the house where her mothers shop was and saw for the first time the door was wide open. A moment it registered in her brain that the recipient lying on the cold operating table was her father. Her mother was leaned over Edward holding an oxygen mask in one hand and trying to hold his chest down with the other. Winry was still not dressed; wearing a pair of Ed's sweat pants and a black tank top. Edward (as usual) was not dressed and down to his light blue boxer shorts.

Isabel Elric had never seen a moment in her life when her father looked as terrified as he did now. His face was crimson, yet his lips had a bluest hue to them. His body was slick with sweat and he was breathing quite heavily. His once vibrant gold eyes were squinted shut and his teeth were clenched tightly together as Winry one-handedly pried at the auto mail shoulder.

"Mom?" She interrupted quietly, fear clenching at her throat.

Winry nearly jumped and stared wide eyed at her daughter. Their blues eyes met and Winry looked away quickly and to Edward.

"Isabel get the oxygen tank back there…I have tubing here hook it up quickly. I don't want him hyperventilating." Winry barked, further spooking the teenaged girl.

Isabel did as she was told, timidly walking over to her parents. Edward did know she was there. She hooked the tube to the tank and to the mask. Winry cranked the oxygen up and placed the mask over Edward's tangled hair and his face. His eyes fluttered briefly.

"Ed….listen to me…listen..That's it open those eyes…keep them focused, breath easy. Just breath easy…you have to stay awake until I get the arm off. This is the worst feedback I have seen…just bear with me. Isabel is here too…she's going to help. We have to get is off so I can sedate you." She soothed, running her fingers through his tangled blond hair.

"Izzy get me a needle and syringe from the drawer over there…there should be a vial in the cupboard called procaine, get it for me and then hold the mask for me…this is going to get ugly when I unlatch the mail."

Winry moved to Ed's right shoulder and placed her hand behind it, underneath near the false axillary area. Izzy gather the desired equipment as fast as her trembling hands could go. She suddenly felt horrible for the way she treated her father in the past. He endured far much than she could ever imagine and felt like she cheated him as being his daughter. She was ashamed and frightened.

"Will daddy be okay mom? He look's terrible…what happened ti him?" Izzy asked handing her mother the procaine, syringe and needle.

"He's having nerve feedback in the chest…it happens to most auto mail wearers, but this is the worse I've seen. Your dad works really hard sometimes and over does it with the mail. What happens is…when he does something, what ever it may be…he sometimes mucks up the mail…and connector sites. When the connector site, his real nerves and the false ones disconnect, his brain continues to send messages to his limb, but the connection is lost and feed back occurs. Because so much of his shoulder is lost, these nerves run through out the chest and causes excruciating pain. This pain is like having a heart attack; it affects the way he breathes. If he gets too short of breath, he will lose oxygen and carbon dioxide and pass out, or worse affect the oxygen going to his brain. Good news is as soon as I disconnect his arm, the nerve feed back will immediately go away. He'll being in a lot of pain, but the procaine should take care of that and relax him…even so better get the trash can he always gets sick a this part…" Winery explained as best as she could.

Isabel felt slightly relieved and glad that she was so calm. Dizzy wanted to freak out, but knew she could not. She went to her father's side and held the mask to his face. His eyes were now open and filled with anguish. He had yet to scream. He looked worried too, not for himself; but for the girl who was his one and only daughter.

"I am so sorry daddy…I am a horrible daughter. I didn't know this is what you went through. I was stupid…an' you were right about Dean. He was a jerk…now I know why you protect us the way you do…the world is full of hurt daddy…" She said looking to the floor.

Edward reached a shaky flesh hand over to his daughters and rubbed it across her small knuckles. A moment later Winry released the latch of Edward's arm and his body jerked in pain. She hurried to where her daughter was and plundged a needle with 2mls of procaine into Edward's vein. He relaxed after a few moments and Winry removed the oxygen mask. She wiped her sweaty brawl and flashed Isabel a sheepish grin.

"Don't worry…He'll be whining he's hungry in an hour after he throws up. He'll be fine baby…" She smiled rumpling a hand through thick blonde hair.

Isabel had a totally new view of her father. He was a special man that deserved to have the title people's Hero.

But really he was her hero all along.

_A/N: Since I was all smarty pants in this one, I have defined the terms for you guys!_

_Hypoxemia: is low O2 in the blood from breathing to fast ( hyperventilation)_

_Tachypnic: Is another way of saying he's breathing really fast. Norally we breath fairly steady 12-20 breath per min._

_Procaine: That is another from of novacaine, which was developed in the 1900's. It was injected and it numbed a person. All in all I loved this one!_


	81. Bath Time and Small Talk

Winry would tell you that sometimes brother did things half-assed

**Bath Time and Small Talk**

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing…except Isabel and Evan…_

Winry would tell you that sometimes brother did things half-assed. But when it came down to his children he never even had the thought. If Winry had to work a long day, they were fed, dressed (not always in the right size or even right side out) and bathed. They always were clean (to the point that brother would hand pick all the food from Isabel's hair) and their bellies were feed. She only recalls one time that Maes ate too much ice cream under brother watch, who also ate (in his case, we all know he hates milk) too much pie. And she came home to both of them vomiting. Other than that my idiot brother took much pride in caring for his children. And it was not a half ass job.

Its funny when you think of parents, you always think that the mother bathes feeds and does all of the care a child needs. The father makes all the money and takes the trash out. But brother and Winry did not work like that and neither do Kate and I. We consider our relationships equal right down the line. Both parents share all reasonability. Both Kate and I work, take the stinking trash, do the dishes and give the kids a bath. Winry and brother basically take turns in working each others status. When Ed's kids were infants, Winry worked three full days a week, doing auto mail. Brother worked three days at the college and the other two at HQ in Central. His classes were over at 12 so he came home and relieved Winry to go and fill 'mail orders. On a normal basis, Winry could work up to 16 hours and sometimes over night. So when that happened, Edward was responsible for making dinner, feeding them, giving baths and putting them to bed. Every night he had them he read to them; some of the content was not of fairytales or true bedtime stories, but they were read too. Maes knows all of the elements (in order) there atomic numbers, mass etc of the periodic table. That was one of brother's favorites, which is why Maes excels so much in science and alchemy; it was taught (unconsciously) at a very young age. Isabel was introduced to chemistry (a science we learned of behind the gate) that really stuck with both of us, especially Ed. She knows how to balance any equation, whether she keeps failing math or not!

I will never for get the time when I stopped by to give brother a report from a patient of mine about a new element being discovered across the country. I came into surprisingly a clean house (Ed tries very hard to not get a wrench to the skull from Winry, though she has no room to complain, auto mail is almost everywhere when she's home.) No one was seen downstairs and the splashing sounds coming from the bathroom clued me in that he was upstairs giving a 10 month old Isabel a bath. I waited quietly and started skimming an auto mail magazine on the coffee table. Edward mismatched feet could be heard coming down the stairs. I watched him some into view, round the corner of the steps holding a naked baby girl on his hip. I could not help but laugh out loud when I saw him.

He looked like he went swimming! His bangs were soaked, along with the now falling out low pony tail. He was wearing a red tee shirt, also covered with water, and a pair of grey shorts that were once sweat pants. Did I mention they were wet too?

"Have a tsunami up there Ed?" I asked in pure mirth. He scowled yellow eyes at me and yanked a diaper from the diaper holder hanging on the baby's play yard.

"Very funny Al." He snaps irritated. Isabel is happily cooing and yanking on her father's long hair.

He face softens. "What brings you here, a patient die…or something?" He snidely remarks, turning his back to me to lay Isabel in the changing table. At some time he managed to find an onesie and a pink sleeper with little dark pink puppy paws on the feet.

"No…of course not! What? Do you think that highly of me, brother?" I replied sarcastically. His grin widens over his shoulder as he starts to snap the onesie through Izzy's kicking feet. She is not so happy anymore.

"Iz…you can't be naked…you mother comes home and finds you like she will kill me…" Edward told her softy, probably conjuring up some image of Winry whacking him in the head with some type of inanimate object.

"No…I came across a report talking about a new element discovered. I'd like to think it's …… but who knows. I thought you'd be interested." I say tossing the magazine back onto the coffee table. He has is now struggling with the sleeper. Isabel is doing her best to try and roll over on brother. But he gently put a flesh hand to her chest.

"Isabel…look at daddy…oh where'd my nose go?" He cooed back to her using his auto mail hand to pinch he nose and pretend to snatch it off. She laughed loudly and Ed giggled too, getting the garment buttoned quickly and sufficiently.

"She took my nose Al…" He smiled turning and placing my niece on the floor where she could crawl around and get into god knows what.

"I'd have to further investigate those accusations Alphonse, realistically this world is the same as the other…just in different ways. I'm sure in twenty more years they will find the equivalent of uranium. Izzy don't touch that…no-no… that's mommies. If you break it she will be very upset." He told me with the familiar glint in his eyes that told me we were going on a mission sometime soon. He took a picture frame from Isabel's small hands and placed it back on the shelf she was currently investigating. He crossed the room and grabbed a wooden rattle from off the sofa I was sitting on.

"Winry's gonna be gone until tomorrow morning. Some moron snapped the circuit of his auto mail leg and feed back went straight to his groins. I think he did it on purpose….to prove some sick sexual theory. People are crazy these days Al…" He sighed staring off at the phone. I knew he wanted to call her right then and there. But Winry did not allow him to call her emergency jobs unless either he or the kids were dying.

I thought for a minute and remembered a patient that attempted to pierce something below the waist (which was infected) and shuttered.

"It wasn't a guy named Evan Dowls was it?" I muttered as I watched him plop next to Isabel, rattling the rattle.

When his eyes went wide I knew the answer before he said it. "Holy shit yeah is was! How'd you know that?" He nearly shouted handling the rattle to an interested Isabel.

"He's one of my patients at the clinic…and he does have some strange sexually fantasies. I don't like him and he strikes me as a pedophile…but he is married." I say standing and cracking my back. My white lab coat has become hot, so I take it off slinging it over my left shoulder. I unbutton the first butting of my blue dress shirt and sigh out loud.

"A guy like that can only be married to some one just as freaky as him…revolting." Edward said with a true distaste in his voice. He wanted to call his wife now.

I left a short while later when brother had to put Isabel to bed. I know he called Winry eventually, whether she allowed it or not. And there was nothing half assed about the idea of Edward protecting the people of his life.

_A/N: Some extra stuff…_

_Edwards maliciously picks up the phone off its cradle and dials the number to Evan's home. He is greeted by a few phone rings and then a low female voice._

"_Hello…" The voice says._

"_Yeah…is this the house of Evan Dowls?" Edward barks into the phone._

"_Yes it is, who's calling?" the woman asks._

"_Edward Elric, my wife is there repairing Evan's auto mail leg." He almost sighs getting annoyed with the woman's freakishly low voice._

"_Oh yes! She is so great! She just finished with him and will be leaving shortly, should I get her?" The woman merrily replies._

"_Yes…" _

_The phone crackles a bit and a few minutes later, Winry's wonderful __**unharmed**__ voice answers the phone._

"_Winry Rockbell…may I help you?" She states. Edward knew by the sound of her voice she is tired and irritated._

"_Winry…" _

"_Edward! Why are you calling me here?! What happened now, please don't tell me Maes ate a penny again! She yelled into the phone._

_Edward huffed and clenched a flesh fist. "No! It's nothing like that! I just called-"_

"_Ed, I told you, you can't call me when I am on a job like this. What if I was in surgery? You are lucky I was finished. I should be home in a half an' hour. She was very irritated._

"_Fuck Winry! This is ridiculous you know that. I should be able to call you when ever. Do you have any idea who that guy is you are working on?! I freaking worried about you s'all, but no, you have be a bitch and all huffy and puffy!" He yelled now as irritated as her._

"_Yes Ed, I do. He's a bit freaky with his wife and a complete idiot with the mail…and doing crazy sex things…yes I know who he is. He's completely harmless." She shot back. Edward was somewhat speechless, and more irritated that she knew._

"_He's not touching you or something is he? I'll come down there and transmute that thing to his head! I-"_

_Winry smiled on the other line. "I know Ed, you're just worried. Thanks…really. I hae to go…I am fine really, just tired and hungry. Will you make me something? Please…" She whined, getting him to deflate with pride and sympathy._

_Edward smiled lightly. "Yeah Win…I made dumplins' tonight, I'll warm you a plate…" Was all he said as he hung up the phone._


	82. The Not Wedding

The 'Not' Wedding

**The 'Not' Wedding**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…Arakawa is the master….**_

We already know that brother despises weddings; in fact I think he secretly hated his own wedding. He feels they are over done (which is probably true) tiring, and most importantly too far away. Brother also hates trains. He has since day one. It's funny because the last wedding we went too, he and Winry argued about going; then they go and have a great time (a little drunk) and not argue.

So here we are again…or should I say here they are again disputing about going to another blasted wedding. Except there is one key difference, Winry actually knew the person getting married (Edward sort of did) and it was supposedly a good friend of hers.

Which is really where the argument started in the first place! It is also why Edward has to currently deal with what he's dealing with…a very upset Winry.

"_How long has it been since you spoke to Kellie, huh Winry?" Edward barked as they sat in the new dirt of their garden. _

_It was a hot spring day and they were both off. I was also there helping pull weeds and do yard work. After all I am a nice brother. _

_Winry sighed hard wiping at her sweaty forehead. _

"_That's not the point Ed; we have been friends for years. She was there when Isabel was born. So I need to be there…" She retorted yanking a weed from the flower bed._

"_Peh, you don't need to be there. I don't think you should go on the basis she never calls you…probably doesn't know your alive…Wait did she even come to our wedding? An' the fact the damn thing is like 6 hours away by train…well count me out, not spending that much time on a train for a NOT blood relative!" Brother argued, scratching at his soaked tan-top covered front. _

_He 'cheated' and decomposed the weeds using alchemy. Winry really hated it when he did things like that. She believed that if you had two hands use them. To a degree brother did too, that was what teacher taught us. But on this 90 some degree day Edward was in no mood for games. To him she was lucky he was helping her at all with the news she was giving him._

"_It's a long train ride, deal with it Ed. You are going…we do things together right? Well this is something we do together." Winry sneezed after her statement. Brother stood and stretched, cracking a few bones in his spine. I hated it when he did that!_

"_Well, we can also go and get her a card, give her 5000 senz and send it together too…Not spend 500…no wait 1000 senz on train tickets to go across the fuckin' country to some giant woman's' wedding that you never talk too! It's ridiculous Win!" Brother stomped a sandal- worn metal foot. He yanked off his shirt and preceded to the porch (and his nice cold ice tea) we heard the porch swing creak under brother's weight and a loud sigh escape his lips._

"_He is so going Alphonse…" She told me as she too, sighed._

One week later, and the day before the wedding; Winry received a phone call from a friend of the bride (not the bride herself) telling her that the train ride was a 12 hour train ride instead. And that it would be beneficial to try and get a hotel. Well, needless to say Edward was not going to go for a 12 hour train ride, a hotel room or a gift for this now incredibly annoying wedding.

And he did not. Winry was annoyed but strangely understanding. It was a lot to ask at such a short time. None the less she was disappointed. Brother was definitely (for once) convincing when he told her the reasons they were not going. It was the next day that Winry realized that Ed's first anitial argument was indeed right. What did Winry mean to this woman that was supposed to be her friend? Apparently nothing; Ed seethed as Winry found out that the bride did not notice she wasn't there until the very end of the wedding.

Winry being as nice as she was, wanted to send a card and a gift. So Winry called the woman and never got an answer. The next and final step she took was asking a friend to relay the message to the Kellie for her address. Edward even sent a letter to this friend. They got no feedback and Winry was sad to say this Kellie was not her friend.

But also that she had the two greatest friends in the world, Brother and me. What else could she ask for?

All she heard for the rest of that night was…

"I told ya so…" from a very happy brother.

**A/N: I have been wanting to try this instead of a summery/ or end note. It is much funner!**

**Littlechemist: Well Ed-kins this is all true right?**

**Ed: Yeah it is (sigh) don't call me Ed-kins!**

**LC: Are you glad you didn't go?**

**Ed: Umm…Hell yeah!**

**LC: Don't you know a friend that went through something like this recently?**

**Ed: Yup, that's why this was written right? **

**LC: yeah I guess so…who's this friend?**

**Ed: Well's there two if you must know, I can't say names but R and K will do.**

**LC: Okay so what did you say to R and K? About there situ?**

**Ed: Ha! I told them not to worry, who wants to go to a wedding where the person is GREED themself! We used to say that it was PRIDE but now it's GREED. I would love to explain why but it would take forever and I am at work.**

**LC: Could you just tell me and the readers a final thought then?**

**Ed: Sure, it's simple. You value people who value you…your friendship. If someone really cares you know it. If they don't them you don't need them. Life is too short…CRAP! I didn't mean that like height or anything.!**

**LC: It's okay, I am shorter than you Ed.**

**Ed: Really!? How tall are you?**

**LC: Sighs and thinks why did I even go there? Answer: 4 foot 8.**

**Ed: Wow that is really short! Good for you! Just think of it on the bright side, at least you are not huge or something….I don't know something like that. By the way cangrats on finding JC…I mean I am not religious and all, but it's good to hear you are at peace.**

**LC: Awww thanks Ed-kins! That so sweet, no wonder Winry adores you so much!**

**Ed: Shut up, and stop calling me Ed-kins!!**


	83. A little History

A/N: I don't know where this came from, but here it is

_A/N: I don't know where this came from, but here it is. I just..well…wrote it! It takes place before children and marriage, a nice little jump back!_

**A little History…**

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing…Arakawa is the master…_

Our best and long known friend Winry Rockbell was always more than ecstatic to see us come to that old yellow house on the hill. She may have yelled, berated and insulted brother for not calling and ruining her fine work, but she was glad to see us none the less.

And many years later when we showed up for the last time, me standing next to brother ( way too thin) back to warm flesh and blood, and brother a mess; Winry was not sure to yell or hug us till we were blue. Needless to say she smacked Ed on the top of the head and hugged me so tight I thought she had broke a rib. All the while, tears were streaming down her cheeks. She had waited like she promised and never missed a beat.

Man did she not miss a beat…

Ed's auto mail had been completely revamped and I gained 10 pounds those first two weeks! Brother also for the first time (other than the time he snuck a kiss at the hospital) was able to focus on something other then me, Winry and all of Winry. At first they seemed to be completely normal, constantly arguing and bickering, but as the weeks went on, they became a little quieter. And brother was up to something.

Winry had double orders to fill and Ed got his Job back (part time) at HQ. He also started inquiring about a job at the local college, which I though was really strange, so I asked him one night about it.

"Ed why do you want a job at the college? I mean that's great and all but it's kinda not you…" I say as I stand to help him with the dinner dishes. He looked to the floor briefly and answered quickly avoiding my gaze. I knew it was for her, not that it was a problem, but he hated to admit his true feelings and its high time he does.

"I have no reason to go else where now Alphonse. We are home and staying home…even if it means working at the college…" He spoke quietly, putting the towel on the counter and walking back to the table to retrieve another dish.

"And…" I smile, my grey eyes happy, and burning a hole right into brothers thick head.

"And what Al…" He challenges, clearly getting irritated. This is too fun. I can already see Winry coming down the stairs…

"And what else brother, there's more behind those sneaky eyes…" I press, urging him quickly so Winry does not hear.

Brother sighs defeated. And all but mumbles his next line. " Iwanttomarryher." He says in one word. But know it's real and something he always wanted. Least I can say he won the war.

Brother has strange ways of declaring things. And we are not surprised the way it happened. We (granny and I) didn't even know when or where he got the ring, though I suspect he made it, it just appeared in the most unusual places.

We were really just relaxing after dinner one night Winry made an apple pie, granny smoked on her pipe and tinkered with some poor sods leg and Winry read a mechanic book. Ed was half awake (but awake enough to master in his plan, Winry never saw it coming, hell, neither did I).

"Winry…" Ed almost whined her name dragging it out, as he flopped his head forward.

Winry huffed in return, but answered her annoying best friend. "What Edward?" She hissed, staring accusing blue eyes in his very direction. We all should have known something when brother grinned the way he did, like the Cheshire cat I'd say. I think you could see all of his teeth, molars included with the smile he gave her. I was actually creepy.

"Go make me another piece of pie." He simply stated, with out a care in the world.

"Ed, you just had three slices! Don't be such a pig. I am reading… you get it your self! I am not your maid!" She huffed again, going back to her book. Ed's creepy grin turned into the familiar and annoyed scowl he sports so often. Apparently this was not going as planned.

He sat up straighter, tearing gold eyes in her direction. "Winry, it's not a big deal, just go get me a piece of pie….please." He attempted. All to get a nod and simple 'no' from her.

A moment passed and brother stomped over to Winry snatching the book her hands and yanking her up from her seat. He picked her struggling and yelling form up over his right shoulder and stomped into the kitchen, placing Winry quite roughly on the floor in front of the fridge. Winry was curing more than the sailors at this point. Granny officially knew what was going to transpire. I know this because she did nothing about the way Ed handled her grand daughter.

"Jus' open the damn fridge and get the pie! You have to make this so hard, don't you!?" He barked, jabbing a metal finger at the defenseless fridge.

I could swear Winry was going to smack him. Her blue eyes narrowed considerably and she almost growled. "What the hell has gotten into you Ed? Over a freakin' piece of pie! You'd think you were going to die if you walked over here and lifted a finger! Sheesh!" She screeched, now jabbing a small, slender finger into his chest.

Oh great now they are both fighting again, imagine that?

"JUST OPEN THE DOOR AND GET THE DANM PIE OUT!" He roared pointing once again at the fridge. Winry deflated and opened the door whispering curses about him and how she hated him.

Not but two seconds later we heard the pie pan drop and pie…well it went everywhere. But there was Winry Rockbell our oldest friend crying tears of joy as she held a piece of jewelry she only dreamed she would get from brother.

"I-I ruined it didn't I?" She stammered as she put the ring on her finger. Edward, red faced and embarrassed stood leaning against the fridge.

"You did…but I guess that means yes right?" He smiled. Winry did not answer as she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him out to the porch. There they shared their second kiss ever.

But not soon after an argument erupted on who was going to clean up the pie.

Nothing had changed at all. Nothing.

**Ed: That's not the way it went…**

**LC: Um well that's what Alphonse says, so it has to be true Al never lies.**

**Ed: Al is a traitor, and twists everything…**

**LC: How could you say that about your little brother!?**

**Ed: Cos' I am the older brother (smiles smugly) and what I says goes, Al is a liar.**

**LC: (thinks for a second and a light bulb goes off) Ha! You just mad because he told on you little secret-about how you are slightly romatic! Oh how sweet!**

**Ed ( growls) No that's not it! Alphonse calls from background 'yes it is!'.**

**LC: see your brother never lies, Ed-kins!**

**Ed: Shut up! You are all traitors! And you LC, are just a little college girl who's supposed to be studying for her DAMN FINALS! **

**LC: Eeeeeppppp! Oh no you caught me! ( runs away quickly to find all of her books)**


	84. The Never Ending Moment

Edward, 32, sighed out loud as he scooted closer to the warmth of his wife's naked body

**Never Ending Moment**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…Arakawa is the master, we ALL know that…**_

**_Warning: No lemons, but some references to the female anatomy and physiology..._**

Edward, 32, sighed out loud as he scooted closer to the warmth of his wife's naked body. Goosebumps rose upon his skin as he wrapped a left flesh arm around her middle; spooning himself again her bare side. The small hairs on his leg tickled hers as he also wrapped that real leg around her thigh. She wasn't awake, but she felt him and knew he was there, just as warm, naked and content. They had a very good night. He sighed again pulling the sheets up to their waists and kissing her shoulder sweetly, almost feather-like. He closed his eyes once more and peace crept in again. Winry's scent of vanilla and lilies filled his nostrils and he wished that moment would never cease. It was still night time and the sleepy country town was also nestled down and very much asleep.

Winry flinched at the sound of her name. She couldn't bring herself to wake but knew that is was not her husband calling her so frantically. She knew because she felt him nuzzled against her side, bare chested and nude. His flaccid, secret skin also nuzzled against her thigh, as his leg wrapped around hers for increased warmth. If it wasn't for the franticness of her now recognized daughter's voice, she would have smiled; Edward was really a softy under all his toughness. He loved to cuddle and he loved attention. Not just simple attention, but the attention a wife gives to her husband when they make love and declare their vowels over and over again. Edward drank up every fiber of Winry's love, and held on to it always. She was embedded in his brain, his body and his heart.

She cracked her glossy blue eyes open to see her daughter, 11 years old, preteen and very awkward standing in their doorway, teary eyed and frightened. She wore a red shirt that had belonged to her father, and was very loose and big on her small frame.

"Mom…I need you…" Was all the girl sobbed as her mother knew she was serious and needy.

"Give me a second, baby…" Winry whispered giving her daughter the warmest if smiles; one that radiated confidence and reassurance. Winry was so good at giving confidence to others. It was a pure talent that had the Elric brothers always smitten and her customers abundant. She was that person that always found something good and bright at the end of the tunnel. It was a quality her husband treasured.

"You can fix anything Winry." He'd say to her constantly, causing the woman to blush. She knew that he meant every word he said. And they both believed that. Winry slid from the warmth of her snoozing husband and grabbed her robe. She joined her daughter in the hall a moment later to sooth salty tears.

"What going on Iz?" Winry asked leaning over and wiping her thumbs across her daughter's red, tear strained cheeks.

"I am bleeding…from somewhere your not supposed to bleed." Isabel choked pointing down the hall to the bathroom.

"I woke up, went to the bathroom…and well…what's wrong with me mom?" She sniffled, turning her gaze away from her mother and wiping her nose on her sleeve.

Winry wanted to howl in laughter at the moment but knew that this was serious to her daughter and she needed to be that support she always was and had been.

"Isabel…you're not sick or anything like that, silly." Winry smiled, showing all of her pretty teeth. Her blue eyes sparkled with delight and calmness that could even affect Edward.

"I'm not?" Izzy hiccupped.

"No baby, not at all. You have became a women tonight s'all." Winry giggled, taking her daughter into her arms. She held back her own tears and stroked a slender hand down her childs head, through thick gold hair and down her back.

"My baby girl is growing up after all. You'll be fine… I have some… girl stuff for you in the bottom cabinet…next to daddy's shaving crap he doesn't use. You put one of those in you panties and life is good. Well…good enough, no woman likes to get their monthly friend. And neither do their hubby's or sons either. Welcome to every month-daddy-shuns-you! Believe me he will avoid you like the plague! And sometimes that's good…" Winry laughed releasing her now further embarrassed daughter.

Little did Izzy know Winry could have been a lot worse, like her all but too blunt grand- mother was with her.

"_Winry, girl, you will bleed from your vagina every month, from 4 to 7 days until you get pregnant…which I hope doesn't happen 'till you married. I see the way he looks at you. Your not dying, go get cleaned up." _She remembered all too clearly. How she really hated the word 'vagina' coming out of her granny's mouth!

"Speaking of daddy…you won't tell him right? He doesn't need to know mom…he wouldn't understand anyway." Isabel chuckled, but also clear on her rights with her father.

"Sure baby." Winry lied, knowing how Edward would not let this go till she told. He could be really stubborn when it came to the wellbeing of his children. And with a feature like that, Winry could not complain.

She kissed her little girls forehead and snuck back into her room that smelled of her and her musty husband who was still snoring quietly in their bed; mouth agape and stomach bare. She quietly slid back under the sheets and was greeted by sheer warmth. Sighing she turned to face her husband, tucking her hands to her chest, and squeezing a knee between his. She briefly looked up to find her husbands eyes halfway cracked open, and the gold shimmered through his lids.

When his eyes were that yellow he wanted something…

"What's all the drama?" He asked, putting a real arm around her shoulders.

"Isabel is becoming a woman…" She sighed, moving closer and closing her eyes.

Edward was silent for a moment. The crickets could be heard outside, twitching their legs and singing their songs of the night.

"Oh…that. Great, jus' what we needed around here…another emotional, bitchy and unsatisfying woman. I'll make sure to steer clear of her when she's like that." He added sarcastically. Winry snorted and chuckled.

"I already told her that too. Jus' don't go telling her I told you…she doesn't want you to know and I wasn't supposed to tell you…shut up now and sleep." She yawned, relaxing into protecting arms.

Edward didn't answer verbally, but lightly kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.

He never wanted the moment to end.

**A/N:**

**Ed: Where did this come from?**

**LC: I haven't got a clue...it wrote it's self.**

**Ed: You had to include me didn't you? Izzy's never going to forgive me you know!**

**LC: She doesn't have to know big mouth. It's just a story.**

**Ed: Well I guess, but how did you know all that stuff with Winry and all? Are you a freakin' spy?**

**LC: ( sigh) no I am not, I would never be a pixie...or crazed fangirl. Winry tells me...she loves you so much.**

**Ed: Well regardless, she doesn't need to tell about our 'time' together...I like things secret.**

**LC: Yup we all know that...it could be worse, have you read aphroditethebeautiful's lacymosa?**

**Ed: (not speaking)**

**LC: EDWARD!**

**Ed: Oaky , okay yes i read it, it's so good! Do I really look like that to you people?**

**LC: Ha the truth comes out, and YES IT'S SO DARNE GOOD! I love her, she puts me to shame! but seriously, yes you do...**

**Ed: Even with my mail? I still got that, it's nice that she wrote me with out it. But seriously?**

**LC.Oh yes Ed-kins, you so look like that to us! Do you not know how good looking you are?**

**Ed: not really...HEY DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STOP CALLING ME EDKINS!**

**LC: Heh heh, sorry, Ed-kins.**

**Ed: (stomps away quickly and throws my fundementals of resp book at me) that a really big book...owwww.**


	85. Yearly Check Up

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Al's wife, Kate...Arawaka is the master..._

**Yearly Check-Up**

"Dr. Elric…there's a phone call for your brother…it's his wife!" Clarice my secretary called from the front.

I was currently at my cluttered desk charting the first of the patients seen that day. Brother unluckily was one of them. My colleague and elder Dr. Teame was the oh-so lucky one for the job. I was allowed to give brother his yearly shots but everything else had to be done by NOT a family member. I saw Dr. Teame walk by from down the hall where brother was. He was on route to get a needle and syringe for one of brothers military boosters. Being my practice, I basically have a lot of say and…not to egotistical I can pretty much do as a please.

Everyone who knows me knows me not to be that sort of way. But when it comes to my stubborn, older brother; I am in the first of the line to see. I knock on the door to hear Ed's irritated voice beckon me in. He thinks I am Dr. Teame.

I open to door to see Ed pulling his brownish-green dress slacks up on his waist. He is wearing a lovely frown on his face for sure.

"Ed when Dr. Teame is done, Winry is on line 1 for you…I don't know what for, but Clarice told me a moment ago…" I say inspecting a chart on the wall that shows the reproductive system of the male.

"Great…a get to cough an' he squeezes and now she is on the phone…wonder what she wants…" He muttered pulling on his white dress shirt. I can see he worked at the college by his pristine appearance.

"Duno…" I mutter back watching brother take his flesh arm out of his sleeve. "Getting a booster today are we Ed? Dr. Teame isn't going to have a broken nose is he?" I snicker earning a sigh and a scowl from Edward.

"Yup…yearly thing for the military…and the cough and squeeze bundle…I still don't know why they do that every year… He also told me to have the mail adjusted, says it's slightly loose from the ports…can't wait to tell Winry that one. But it's just one Al…I think I can behave for that…" He adds sarcastically. The door opens and Dr. Teame steps back into the room. He clears his throat and pushes his thick glasses up on his large nose.

"Oh hey Alphonse…didn't expect you in here already…I don't even have a needle in my hand!" He laughs, turning to an even more annoyed brother. I could have sworn he growled.

"Edward, you are in excellent heath…and for 35 that's really good considering the auto mail…I would have expected to see some early signs of osteoarthritis, but I see nothing but the usual over stretched tendons and joints. When it rains and the cold weather is near…take some aspirin…other than that everything looks good. Unfortunately you are going to have to come back for that booster, we are currently out of stock…It should only take a few days…" He tells brother (who is buttoning his shirt as fast as his fingers can take him) Edward nods and sits at a chair to put his shoes on.

"Oh and one more thing Ed…are you sexually active with you wife?" The good doc asked.

Boy, did I know where this was heading. Dr. Teame was going to inform brother about the prime…or well 'later' prime so to speak. Apparently men get really horny between the ages of 30 and 40. Ed was right smack dab in the middle.

Brother looked up from his shoes, face red as a beet! It was funny I have to say. "Ummm…yeah, aren't husbands supposed to be?" He asked rhetorically. It was more like a statement that a question.

"Yes…that's true, but have you felt differently…lets just say like it happens more often?" The fact that Edward was completely silent, told us a story right then and there.

"Anyway, I just trying to let my male patients know that it's normal to feel that way at the age you are at. It's like a second 'prime'…studies have also shown an increase of sperm production in men in the thirties and early forties. I assume Mrs. Elric is the same age right? Your lucky for that, she is no longer at her prime… _less likely for her to get pregnant_…" He said as Edward muttered something about how stingy Winry had been lately.

Five minutes later and a mortified Edward snatched the phone up from my office. "Hello…yeah Win what's up? No I didn't kill the doctor…or Alphonse. Yes…yes. He did tell me that I was producing lots of sperm, isn't that great?!…and very heathy…blah blah. I don't need some doctor telling me about my man parts of touching them! Winry, don't you now what they do!? Stop laughing at me!" He screeched as I laughed too, he was such a baby about these sorts of things!

"…What? A parent-teacher conference? For Isabel…what'd she do now? Yeah I got time….alright. On my way…bye…um huh…yes…loveyoutoo…bye…" He hung up the phone quickly, slinging his dress coat over his right shoulder. He sighed out loud and took a seat in front of my desk.

"Winry's stuck in damn surgery…she said something about nerve damage. I duno, don't pay attention to her sometimes…it's like another language. She did manage to laugh her ass off at me though…and tell me I have to go to a parent-teacher conference at 1 O'clock…women…" He sighed, flicking his pony tail off his shoulder.

"Well at least she can call you Ed. My wife is all the way in Lithe…on a house call and Gabriel is staying with the neighbors after school. There is no phone for her to use…" I told him.

"I only wish I had some of the luxuries you do brother…so don't knock it." I add smiling.

It may have not been a good day for him, but it was certainly a good yearly check up for brother.

**A/N:**

**Ed: see you had to go there din't you?**

**LC: (smiles evilly) of coarse I did, I am in heath care and you'd drive me crasy!**

**Ed: Why so?**

**LC: Cos ummm duh, you hate going to the doctors...and you are very noncompliant. Must be nice having a brother for a doctor...**

**Ed: Yeah sure, he's even more annoying than a regular doctor, nag nag nag he does. ( Alphonse yells 'do not!')**

**Al: Some one has to keep you in check, brother.**

**LC: See I agree with him Ed-kins!**

**Ed: Well you both are traitors!**

**LC: Did any of you readers see the hints to come? Ed's completely clueless!**


	86. Cupcakes and Stealth

_A/N: I got this idea from a picture I found on Deviantart, that I thought was the greatest one I have ever seen. I obviously changed the holiday...heres the link if you want to see it...dzioo./art/merry-Christmas-in-progress-72938643...I hope you don't mind dzioo!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing...Arawaka is the master, you know it..._

**Cupcakes and Stealth**

Ever since childhood, Edward had a serious sweet tooth. His range of sweets was almost infinite. And everyone one who knew him knew this very fact. Alphonse could recall all the candy apples Ed would get his mother to buy when the carnival came to town. Winry, now his wife, could no longer count the many bags of cookies the elder Elric stole from her at lunch in the cafeteria.

Edward had let this sweet tooth come with him across the Gate and adapted to liquorice and fine chocolates. So naturally when holidays, birthdays and special occasions occurred everyone knew the one and sure fire gift to get the golden eyed young man. First and foremost, something sweet, and second a book; alchemy related. So when Father's day rolled around it was not hard for Winry Elric find a gift for her not-so-picky husband. It was also a great way to shut him up on a bad day. Though she wanted to try something different…

Cupcakes.

Who could go wrong with warm, delicious and delectable chocolate cupcakes? After all they were like little cakes. Ed loved cake, no matter the flavor.

But apparently that particular day he preferred a different flavor…and it wasn't chocolate or vanilla.

Winry had long decided to bake her husband the cupcakes. Little Maes cooed in his play yard while she hummed a made-up tune as she stirred the ingredients for the cakes. Edward was most likely in his study, feet propped up on a reclining captains chair reading some intricate chemistry book, along with complex equations and such. He would be plucking hardly buttered popcorn into his mouth, including the hard kernels; with not a care in the world.

Well…that's where she expected him.

Winry was always amazed on how sneaky Edward could be. She thought that someone carrying auto mail could not help but be loud. In Ed's case it didn't matter, he could be as quiet and stealthy as a ninja. And the hissing sound of the mail was somehow 'magically' silenced (probably alchemy related) And here she was, carrying a scowl on her lovely features as her husband snuck behind her, grabbed right hand with his left and sucked the batter right off her finger!

"Edward!" She hollered, snatching her finger away. He looked highly amused and his eyes the yellowiest of hues.

"What? I like that flavor…it's the best…what should I call it?" He smirked, kissing her gently on the cheek.

"I think…just Winry will do…"

And even though he was sneaky, she could not be more ecstatic to have him as her child's father. He walked away just like that, leaving the woman blushing and baffled.


	87. Thunderstorms and Fear

A/N: We are finally taking a trip down memory lane…

**Thunderstorms and Fear**

_**A/N: We are finally taking a trip down memory lane…and this is going to be cute, I am so sappy lately!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing…you know who does…**_

My brother was never afraid of anything. Or he claimed he wasn't afraid of anything. But I and Winry know that to be different. Ed was afraid of one thing, water. It wasn't so much water, but drowning; brother could not and still can not swim. When we were little he just never learned. Then later he had auto mail, so he couldn't learn. Winry on the other hand was afraid of something still. She hated thunder storms. Even as a child she feared them whether she was in the house or not. And to this day she still is very much afraid. She, when ever the chance and if brother is home, she will crawl into bed and spoon herself against him, trembling like a child. She did the very same thing years ago before the accident. Those were also moments that made the deciding factor that they would eventually wed.

I can remember when we were six years old, and I was right after Winry's parents died she ran away and got caught in a really bad thunderstorm.

So here is how it went…

_Flashback_

_Trisha Elric put the tea kettle down as she crossed the threshold to answer the door that was currently being knocked on. Thunder roared off in the distance rattling the little white house while her boys slept. Edward passed out from reading and Alphonse followed shortly in pursuit; both sprawled out on different sofas as the rain started to gently hit the roof of the house._

_Trisha flipped her long tied back honey, brown hair off her right shoulder and sighed as she yanked open the old wood door. A moment later a petit old woman dashed into the house wearing a yellow poncho._

"_Winry, girl!" She called in a worried tone as she moved with in the house quickly._

"_Trisha is Winry here? She left some time ago before the storm…I thought she'd come here." The woman announced as she peeked in on the sleeping boys._

"_Pinako, I haven't seen her since this morning…her and Edward had some spat before school and left in a hurry. They haven't seen her all afternoon…Is there a problem?" Trisha asked her grey eyes full of a mothers worry._

"_I am afraid so…She was very upset when she left…you know with my son's death and all. I was sure she would come here…you know how afraid of storms she is and this one is a whopper. I must go and f-"_

"_I'll find her!" Edward announced, surprising both woman. He entered the kitchen already equipped with a red rain coat and matching galoshes. _

"_Edward…when did you get up?" Trisha asked softly. Edward crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed gold eyes._

"_I woke up when I heard the old bat flying around…" He added moodily._

"_Edward Elric! You watch that tongue! You're already in an enough trouble with me after spitting on her this morning! There was no need for that! The storm is getting worse…you can not just go gallivanting around Resembool!" _

"_Yes I can! Winry's out there! She's afraid of storms…'sides I know where she is!" He yelled stomping a booted foot._

_Trisha went to interject but the young six-year-old Edward had already slammed the front door and was off to save his friend. _

"_I really don' know where he gets that temper. But that determination comes from his dad…" Trisha sighed as her younger son entered the room with a yawn and a shy hello._

_Edward had made it to their tree fort with in fifteen minutes. The rain was steadily pouring and the lightning was most fierce. He opened the trap door to find his friend huddled in the corner crying her eyes out. She was wearing a pink sundress, and Ed ignored the fact that her green panties were sowing. He closed the latch to the door and sat next to Winry, taking his hood off._

"_Geeze Winry…nice job worrying the hag!" Ed snorted, earning an elbow from his friend. _

"_Why are you even here? To yell at me again…or spit on me again!" She whined back, wiping her nose on her arm._

"_Neither, as a matter of fact! I was here to get you! You're stupid grandmother came to my house like something from hell and I knew it was storming so I came to get you cos' I was worried!" He yelled back, slipping out the last parts. _

_Winry sniffled and wiped the salty trail on her cheeks. She face reddened at his last statement. _

"_You were? I mean…you were really worried about me Ed?" _

_This time Ed's face flushed and he stammered words for a response. "Well…uh…sort of…an' I am sorry for spittin' on you this morning…" He has mumbled practically every word. _

_Winry smiled a huge smile regardless of the roaring thunder. She stood up, dusting off her dress. She turned to face Ed, who was now also getting to his feet. "Maybe one day I will marry you...let's just hope you grow shorty!" She beamed as she opened the latch to the trap door._

"_Hey! Winry, that's not funny! WHO ARE YO CALLIN' SHORT ANYWAY!?" He yelled as he followed her._

_On the way home, Edward gave Winry his rain coat and got soaked. A week later Winry nursed him back to health from a nasty cold. She had also decided she would marry the older Elric, but only on two conditions. One he grew and two, he's continue to rescue her from thunderstorms._


	88. The Storm of Isabel Elric

Six year old Maes Elric sat on one of the blue sofas, as he watched is very pregnant mother fix a portion of a child's auto ma

The Storm of Isabel Elric

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing…but Isabel…_

Six year old Maes Elric sat on one of the blue sofas, as he watched is very pregnant mother fix a portion of a child's auto mail leg. The child was a year older than Meas and had carried auto mail for two years now. Winry was not currently taking any orders or repairs, but she could not refuse one of her youngest clients. Especially if he were in pain. So here she was crouched an hour after school with a poor, pitiful boy that happened to get lucky and catch her in a good mood.

Winry squinted her blue eyes as she felt the baby suddenly kick, followed by a sharp cramp.

"You okay Mrs. Winry?" the ravened haired boy asked. He saw her nod she was alright, but her hand was still rubbing at the side of her protruding belly.

"You baby is coming soon right? Mr. Ed is really happy about it…he told my dad a while ago…I still can't believe he is an alchemist…right Mrs. Winry?" He looked down t the woman and smiled. Yet he was still in pain.

Winry was thinking she was too, as another cramp now known to be a contraction passed, followed by another.

"Brodey, I think the leg is good and that you should go now. The baby wants to come sooner or later. Tell your dad to pay me later…or just give it to Edward." Winry said a she felt her stomach squeeze and her baby kick.

Brodey looked horrified but listened. He scooted out the door as quick as his legs could take him. Maes got up from his seat and went to his mother.

"Mommy are you okay? Should I call daddy…or Uncle Al? Is the baby coming now?" Was all the child could do was ask. Winry took pride in the fact that he son already knew phone numbers t important people. He was ore than capable to call his father at HQ.

Winry got herself up onto the sofa, and no sooner did she sit down her water broke. Her rump was now soaked, including her clothes and he sofa.

"I can call daddy Maes. But you can go get me towels…lots of them. An' yes the baby is coming very soon. Maybe tomorrow." Winry smiled pointing n the direction of the stairs for Maes to get her towels. She reassured him again and moved to reach for the phone on the nearby table.

She dialed the number to HQ and waited for a answer. After a moment the front secretary answered.

"Central Military Head Quarters…how may I direct your call?"

"Major Edward Elric, please."

"One moment…I'll transfer your call…."

The line crackled and Winry was greeted with another coarse of rings. After a while a recording came n to the sound of her husband's voice.

"This is the office of Major Edward Elric, state alchemist. Leave a message and I might call you back. If it is a emergency stay on the line and you will be connected to General Mustang. If not press 2. " Winry waited for the line to connect and wondered where Edward was in the first place.

"General Mustang speaking…call transferred from Full Metal's recorder" Mustang answered sounding all but in a good mood.

"It's Winry…where's Edward?" Winry nearly barked into the phone.

"Ah the wife! Well…he's either in the crapper or at the mess hall…" Roy mused, twirling his slender finger around the phone cord, with a coy grin.

"You better go and find him…I have to go to the hospital!"

TBC


	89. Isabel, A storm Came and Went

_A/N begining note: Thanks so much **shingmei ()** for reminding me!_

_**Discaimer: I don't own anything…but Isabel…**_

**Isabel, A storm Came and Went**

Roy Mustang, AKA flame alchemist was not very _happy_ having to walk all the way down to the mess only to find from Lieutenant Jean Havac that no had seen Edward since lunch. So the only other place he could currently think was the 'crapper' where he could find his inferior.

He opened to the door of Edward's office and was not surprised by the mess. Edward hated paper work probably as much as the ebony haired man, maybe even more. His dark eyes scanned the room to find that Edward's coat was still hanging on the back of his swivel chair. The other alchemist desk was littered with all kinds of documents and paperwork. Ed's bookshelves were packed full of various books related to alchemy, chemistry, mathematics and the periodic table. A grade book lay opened where Edward sat along with a pile of old books. Mustang eyed up the closed bathroom door and sighed. If Edward was in fact in the bathroom, he damn well knew the younger man would have heard the phone ring.

He knocked once. "Edward…you missed a phone call. Are you in there?"

After a moment Roy pushed the door open to find a clean bathroom and no Edward. He sighed and shut the door behind. He was already there, why not. He unzipped his pants and let out a breath.

Edward came back to his office to find the door ajar. He could have sworn he locked it, but then thinking back he knew he didn't. He wanted to hurry up and get the book he needed from the library to finish the making of a new test for his students. He did not want to miss any calls; especially because he wife happened to be very pregnant and due any day. He was already annoyed that he had to postpone the exam due to the fact the book had to be ordered.

Setting the book on top of his open grade book, he glanced at the message machine to a red light blinking indicating that he missed not only a call but a message to.

Great. Now he would have to walk over to that smug man and get the message, most likely to leave with coy and embarrassing remarks from his degenerate boss.

A moment later he noted the sound of running water from _his_ bathroom. Wait, that wasn't running water. It was the sound of another man urinating in _his_ toilet!

Another moment later that degenerate boss of his walked out of his clean bathroom with the most shit-eating grin Ed had ever seen. Before Ed had a chance to argue, Roy spoke surprisingly serious.

"Full Metal, if I were I'd head home…probably straight to the hospital. Winry is in labor."

Edward was back in Resembool with in an hour and a half. He almost prayed that he didn't miss the birth of his second child. He stomped through the doors of the hospital and barely gave the poor secretary a moment to even look up the room his wife was in. Less than five minutes later he burst through room 118's door to find his huffing and puffing mechanic wife bent up in blinding pain. She was already dressed in a green hospital gown. The sheets were pulled down, her legs wide open as a nurse inspected the progress of the baby. Winry looked briefly towards Ed then throw her head back as a contraction consumed her.

The room was very hot and Edward was forced to open the first three buttons of his thick black shirt. The thick wool of his blue miliary pants made his legs and 'man parts' itch and sweat was pouring out if his skin. He doesn't even remember a time where he perspired so much.

The nurse looked up from her post and snapped her latex gloves off. She pulled the sheets back down and gave Edward a small smile.

"Mr. Elric, I presume…she is very close. I'd say with in the next hour. I have already been told by officials that you are to be in the room with Mrs. Elric. If that is the case, you will need a sterile gown and gloves once the second stage of labor starts."

She stood and walked to a near by sink where she washed her hands and rinsed a wash cloth with cold water. She walked over to her patient and placed the rag on the red faced woman's forehead.

"You husband is here. Be still…you are so close…" She soothed, pushing back Winry's damp hair. She gave Edward another smile and told the couple to call if they needed her to call. Edward grabbed a small chair and dragged it to the side of the bed where Winry was turned.

"Where were you…I called…Maes is with Nelly…" Winry panted, squeezing the bed rails as yet another contraction racked her body.

"I was at the library…I ordered a book for my new exam. I tried to be quick so I wouldn't miss your call. I worry all the time….don't look at me like that Win, I do…like now…" Edward replied softy taking one of hands from the rail and squeezing it with his warm one. She did not smile, but clenched her teeth. She was indeed very close.

"This…one is happening so much faster, Ed…I can feel the head even though I can't push yet….ouch…I heard it's storming out is it?" She asked as she sat her self up. She held her belly, bare and swollen. The baby kicked every time she contracted.

"No no storm when I came…but I think it's raining now. They are putting the flood walls up today…who cares…our baby is going to come real soon…" Ed scoffed eyeing his wife who really looked like she needed to push.

"It's NOW ED! GET THE NURSE! OH MY GOD THE HEAD'S COMING…I CAN'T STOP…GO GET HER!"

Edward scrambled to the end to the bed to confirm his wife was right. He could see just that by glimpsing a shimmer of light hair on a crowning baby's head. He ran out the door and a moment later he returned with a gown, but no gloves. The nurse and doctor were on his tail. The doctor hadn't had a chance to look as Winry's body contracted and started pushing her baby out. In all but five minutes a baby's cries filled the room.

"It's a girl…" the doctor said. He wiped the baby as the nurse laid a blanket on Winry's chest and placed the pink child on her mother's bosom.

"Doc, the _head_ asked if we should put our flood walls up the storm is bad…like a hurricane…" An orderly poked into the door. The doc nodded and turned back to his patients.

Edward watched his new daughter suckle on her mother's pinky as Winry was cleaned up. "A storm huh…she came like storm, wouldn't you agree Winry?" Ed asked looking at the baby's features.

Winry smiled a tired smile. "Yes…Isabel Trisha sounds just fine…"

_A/N: My daughter's middle name is Isabel, she was born during hurricane Isabel so that's where I got the idea!_


	90. A Mother's Rag

**The Mother's "Rag"**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…you all know that…**_

I knew as soon as I walked into the door, they were fighting. It was somewhat late and I had to bring over the ratchet set that Winry had left at the clinic. She assisted me with a patient that had recently had auto mail attachment, and left her set. I knew that were fighting, not by just their voices alone, but how the house shook with every mismatched step brother stomped.

"_I don't get it Edward…you dazzle people with your wits and smarts, but I get stuck with the leftovers!"_

"_What do you mean left overs? What the hell…have you looked in the mirror lately Winry? I haven't seen the best of your qualities either!"_

I listened from the bottom of the stairs; not sure whether I should impede or not.

"_Like what…" _Winry shrieked. She was now the one stomping, I had no doubt they were in each others faces.

"_Like…like that robe! It's not even appealing…all torn up like some tattered rag!" _I knew right there, brother was probably making some sort of face of pure disgust. He could be at times, very good at that.

"_I happen to like this robe! It was my mothers! An' would I wear something like this for anyone! No, I put the stupid, uncomfortable, lacey thing on for you Edward…and I am still gonna wear this rag that is my robe!" _I heard a door slam. Most likely to be their bathroom.

"_Does that mean I have to sleep on the sofa?" _I hear brother call and a sigh. I don't think she answered, the fight seem very trivial.

Brother made his way down the stairs, wearing a black tank and his boxers. His hair was damp from a shower and he looked miserable.

"You heard all that didn't you?" He asked casually going to the kitchen and snagging a muffin from the counter top. (They appeared to be fresh out of the oven)

I looked around and avoided his gaze. "I walked in at the part about left overs." I said sheepishly.

"It's stupid…she's been really moody all of the sudden. I don't know if it's that time or not. She's been not eating either…I don't know maybe it's work or something, she has been busy" He noted, cramming the muffin into his mouth. The cake of the treat stuck to his metal fingers.

"Well, brother you of all people know that work can stress a person to be sick…maybe Winry is just really stressed. But you know she loves that robe…yeah I heard that too…it was after all her mother's. I am sure there are things about you she doesn't care for….like your mouth…" I laugh and he scowls.

"I still hate that robe." He adds stubbornly.


	91. Thirty Five Years

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing…

**Thirty-Five Years**

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing…_

She should have known when she was slumped over the white bowl, with her trembling knees tucked under her body. Deep down she probably did know, but denial took over and she brushed it off as a stomach bug.

He should have known when he found her there shaking and dry heaving. She was never sick by far.

It was his job to throw up, not her. So when he found her that way, he sighed and pulled her soft blonde tresses back as she heaved. Her shoulders shook o violently and he hated to see her that way. He'd never seen her quite this sick; it was so bad she could barely stand, her knees buckled and Edward carried her back to bed. He put a cool rag on her fore head and gave her the designated 'purging bucket' she had made for him. Three days later she was still throwing up anything she ate or drank and her skin became ghostly white.

Edward came home from work from Central and found her in the same spot. This time, she couldn't even lift her head. Though she protested as he lifted her up, put her robe on her and carried her to the car; he didn't care. All that mattered was that she was very sick and it's was his duty as her husband to take care of her when she wouldn't.

The only place he could think to take her that late, and that was open was his little brothers clinic. So in a matter of ten minutes they were there and Winry was lying on a exam table.

By law, Alphonse Elric was not allowed to examine family members. But there was no way that Edward was going to be persuaded out of even a simple exam. Al sighed hard and did as his brother asked.

Al was not by all means 'shabby' in his field of expertise. But it didn't take a whole lot to figure out what the 35 year old woman's problem was… Constant throwing up, tender abdomin and very sore breasts only meant one major thing:

Pregnancy.

Premenopausal pregnancy, a very uncommon phenomenon that had strangely occurred with his oldest childhood friend…

_A/N: Next to come soon…I know it's seems cliché but I decided on this because of her age and their oldest child os near their twenties…this will also add a twist to the last of these drabbles…and our favorite couple's marriage…_


	92. At Risk

**At Risk**

_Disclaimer; I don't own anything…_

The sounds of my brother's military boots, scraping the wood floor of my clinic, echoed through out the small building. Winry sat, hands folded and face pale on a rolling chair. Her blue eyes were grey. She was in the best words; numb.

"There is no way Alphonse…" Brother almost scolded me as I packed up various medical tools in a small cupboards in the exam room.

"Ed…it's very possible. She should go see a gynecologist…being obstetristics and pregnancy is not my field. You saw her…I barely touched her and she flinched…."Brother did not get to interrupt when Winry spoke.

"Maybe Ed's right Al…I am getting my cycle very soon…and I do get tneder. We ate out a few nights ago…it's just that." She denied, standing and pulling her robe closed. Brother raked a flesh hand down his tired face and sighed again.

"Winry…you've been sick for three days…" Brother sttempted. I could see the worry etched all over his features.

"I am thirty-five years old, Ed….not twenty-five. Things are changing…I am older. It's impossible. You heard what the doctor said when John was born. I can't have any more children. I'll be fine…now can we please go home?" She asked slightly irritated. She crossed the room abd headed out to the waiting area.

She didn't want to face it, but brother did; I think he knew just as much as me she was indeed pregnant. That thought alone frightened him, for two very significant reasons. One in which their last child died due to complications. And two, Winry would not be able to carry the child full term according to the OB physician that saw Winry after the death of their third child.

We both knew that she was right in her statement that she was older. Older woman tended to have more difficulty with later pregnancies. Their bodies had just had enough. Winry'd was triple problematic.

"I am going to call the other doctor…" Edward mumbled as he followed his wife out to their car.

One week later Edward and Winry sat at the OB's office full of anxiety and fear. Winry chewed all of her remaining nails off and Edward may have tapped a dent into the floor with a metal foot. The nurse called them back and Edward ( for the first time ever) Went back with Winry to hear the words (personally) flow from the doctors lips.

They followed the nurse back into a small exam room with black and white checkerboard floor. The walls were a lime green color and Winry was ordered to sit on a small table with 2 protruding stirrups sticking out. Ed hated how they taped wash cloths to the cool metal.

"Take everything off and cover up with this the doctor will be in shortly…Dr Elric." Winry was considered a doctor by most townsfolk in Resembool.

Winry obeyed orders an stripped, covered her self with a paper gown. Her husband observed a poster about the stages of pregnancy and childbirth. He was too quiet.

"Ed…" Winry quipped, her voice soft. He did not respond, but turned his head.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked just as quiet. Again he did not respond.

"Please Edward…don't shut me out…it's not entirely my fault you know…" She looked down at her red painted toes.

"We are going to have far more problems then this, Winry…" He finally replied in a icy tone.

Winry wanted to respond but the good doctor knocked and came into the room. He brought a sence of warmth as he came in, but worry graced his feathuress as he read her chart.

"Mr. and Mrs.. Elric…Wow... 16 years is a long time. You last live birth was Isabel right? She's so big now…" He smiled taking a seat on a small rolling stool at the bottom of the table. With no where else to go Edward stood silently behind him. This doctor did not wear a white coat, but a nicely pressed plum dress shirt.

"Okay…Dr. Al I call him...your brother... has told me some things from his exam…not much was involved right…just a simple one from what he told me…Dr. Teame was not in so we won't tell…" The doctor grinned, attempting to lighten the mood. but it faded fast as he saw that neither one of the inhabitants in the room were smiling.

'Well we'll start out with the basics…When was the last time you have your menses, Mrs. Elric?"

Winru thought for a brief moment. " The first of June…I should be getting it soon…it's only the 26th…" She piped, feeling nauseous again.

"When was the last time you has intercourse?" He further asked scribbinling notes onto Winry's chart.

"Five days ago…"Edward mumbled from the corner. His arms were folded and he looked tense.

"Okay before that…" He pressed. This time Winry answered, crinkling the paper hem of her gown.

"Some time in May…the end I'd say…but I still got my period…after that..." She added in a louder tone. The doctor adjusted his glasses and spoke again.

"Last question…do you guys practice any means of preventing pregnancy…the rhythm method (For a split second the only rhythm Winry thought of was how fast Ed's hips could really go and how warm her womb felt when he reached his peak)…or perhaps lambs skin?" Her cheeks flushed red and she became slight light headed.

"No…you told us we couldn't get pregnant after John's death. So we just did what we did... " It stung the both of them when Winry mentioned the baby's name.

"We shall see about that…" The doctor added, snapping on a pair of rubber gloves. Winry didn't need to be told to lie back. Her feet were placed with in the retched stirrups and the paper gown was pulled up to her neck. He stood by the right side and gently laid a gloved hand on her right breast, his finger tips pressing deeply into the tissue. Winry pulled away as he pressed, her breasts so sore she could have cried and Edward wanted nothing more than to kill the doctor for hurting her. Yet he had no idea what was about to come.

The doctor returned from his post at the end of the table. He fished through a drawer to his left and pulled a tool out that resembled a metal shoe horn. Ten minutes later and a violated, yet dressed Winry and a mortified Edward say in the room and awaited the Doctor's news.

Edward was still quiet.

The doctor returned still holding Winry's chart. His face was more stern and the previous cheer had left with only graveness in it's wake. The doctor was not pleased.

"Winry, you have about half of your cervix left…from all that occurred with the last birth. This is not good in you current condition-"

Edward nearly yelled as he interrupted, leaning forward in his chair. "Which is what!"

"Your wife is 6 weeks pregnant, Mr. Elric against all the odds she is…I'd say it's almost a miracle in her state…but not good at all…" the doctor sighed looking at the couple.

"If you don't want to miscarry, and because of the cervix…you are to be on bed rest for the entire pregnancy. You may only get up to go to the bathroom and such…if you do go out you must be in a wheel chair. No walking, intercourse, working, no baths, and no exercise. At 38 weeks I shall brake your water an stimulate the birthing process at your home. I will also inform Dr. Teame and Dr. Elric in any case. Do either of you have any questions?"

The duo was silent, but the clenching of Ed's right fist. The gears of the auto mail hummed and hissed under the strain.

"I should warn you that a miscarry is very likely…I wish you al the luck Winry and Edward Elric…"

Edward did not talk the whole way home and went straight to his study. Winry didn't cook and had no appetite left. She climbed the stairs to their room and went to bed. But sleep never found her.

_A/N: I know I know it's so sad but…that's what I wanted…things are a lot different in this one. Unfortunately they are not happy with the news…(not so much the baby) but the fact Winry is at risk with her life…Edward is going to have to pick up all the slack…_

_Continue soon!_

_I know you are all going " what she's pregnant again?!" but don't worry it';s not what you think…lots of drama to come and those of you who are following__** November**__ it's well on it's way…I been oing a lot of research so you all have a awesome chapter 17 to look forward to! I am also sorry for the whole GYN thing…we all hate it, but that's what happens right?_


	93. Tension That Follows

In all my years alive (and even in the armor) I have never seen the Rockbell house look the way it was currently looking

**The Tension that Follows**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…**_

In all my years alive (and even in the armor) I have never seen the Rockbell house look the way it was currently looking. And I can not put the blame on brother, or Winry. I had no doubts that their marriage was on the rocks. Which was one of the reasons I was at the house. I was also there to check up on five month pregnant Winry. She hadn't gained much weight and finally stopped throwing up. (Though I didn't get to checking her 'till much later and sent Isabel).

Dr. Teame and her OB, Dr. Stein were very surprised she did not miscarry, though her pregnancy had been quite rough. She was happy to know she was at the half way mark. But it still would be a while 'till the baby was born. Truthfully everyone in that house hold was miserable. Especially brother. I am very worried. Both Kate and I were doing everything we could to help my older brother.

Kate currently was on route to pick up Maes from college along with Gabriel and Emily

(Who for some reason was fascinated with my brother) Can you believe she is four already? It's funny, Em looks a lot like our father (well in my opinion, and if I told Edward he'd kill me for saying it) She had the gold eyes, a little darker than Ed's and of coarse the Elric sandy hair. Kate says that even on our family Edward tries to dominate through genetics; but still I have to remind her that it's our father's traits that are so dominant.

I am getting off track aren't I? I was talking about rough things are at brother's home, so let me get back to that. Brother can tell you the details about my children at a later time. So anyway, I walked into quite a mess. Usually there were auto mail parts and tools strewed around, which wasn't out of the ordinary; but the house was always clean aside from that. Now it seemed that there were all kinds of _things_ in all kinds of places. The kitchen sink was full of dishes and the trash was full. The stove was dirty (from a recent meal) and Edward's books were in numerous piles on the dinning room table. Winry would never allow that sort of thing to occur. She would tell him that his library was for his books not the tables. In all retrospect you could tell that the woman of the house was out of commission. I had been told by brother, and his two children that he had taken up all the slack and house duties; plus he continued to work at the college ( but less than before, only one class now) and at HQ in Central. It was a lot for brother and I know it was causing a lot of tension between him, his family and his pregnant wife.

He just wasn't telling anyone. Instead he was extremely quiet and back to pretty much the mood he was in when John died. Not a good thing.

I saw Isabel come in through the back door holding a empty basket. "Iz…hey, what are you up to?" I asked cheerfully, as I watched set the basket down near the back door.

"Hangin' clothes on the line…Dad changes a lot…I guess from the oil and it seems there is always laundry…" She sighed wiping sweat from her brow.

"Is your dad on his way home? I called him earlier to let him know I was coming over…how's your mom?" I asked still eyeing the dirty dishes.

"She's upstairs…she was sleepin', I don't know about now. She seems really depressed Uncle Al. Dad has to practically make her eat when he's here…an' I know she's bored. He doesn't seem to in a good mood either…most of the time. I thought people were s'posed to be happy when they are going to have a baby. But then again I have the weirdest parents ever." The 15 year old flashed a small smile, resembling her father to a tee.

"They are just at a rocky period right now. I am sure things will get better when the baby comes. Your mom is sort of sick; neither of your parents are used to that. You just have to help them as much as you can." I say, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you go up there and make sure she doesn't need anything…I'll start the dishes." I add.

"Okay uncle Al, you are the best!" She smiles and kisses my cheek. I could feel my face heat. I guess I am still very old fashion; the fact I have the cutest niece!

I take my coat off (it's already November! Wow where did the time go) and go to the double sink. I start filling one side with soap and water when I hear the front door open and close.

A moment later my brother is in the refrigerator and practically inhaling the carton of orange juice. Three minutes later and with out a single breath Edward finished the beverage and chucked it into the now ever growing pile of trash. A few an fall from the pile and Edward growls, stomping over to the bag. He pulled the bag out, stuffs a metal hand into the bag and strolls out of site, flinging it over his shoulder.

It was them I noticed Ed was missing two of his auto mail fingers, the index and the middle. He's got to be in pain, or at least have shorted out lines.

I wash a huge pan as he returns and pulls a chair out from the table and sits, flopping his head down on the cool wood.

"I feel really old Al…" He mumbles into the table, along with a huge sigh.

"Why are you doing my dishes? And where the hell is my daughter? She should be doing that! I have to bribe her to do the damn laundry!" He snaps. I turn the wanter off and face Edward, drying my hands on a dish towel.

His uniform is dirty and wrinkled and I can tell he has been sweating. The once nicely braided plait is now a tangle of dirty blond hair and knots. His gold eyes are dull and have dark circles under them. He looks thinner, paler and worn down. I watch the twitching of his right hand and note it's definitely shorted lines.

"Ed, she did the laundry… she's checking on Winry. Kate called me earlier from the town of Donne and said they should be here tomorrow morning really early. I was just helping…" I shrug my shoulders.

"You have two missing fingers brother. What have you been up to? It wouldn't be alchemy related would it?" I ask smugly. Brother does not smile, but frowns and purses his lips into a thin line.

"It's no joke Aphonse. Money is not good. The account is low from medical expenses…Winry is not working and believe me her business helped. People pay good money for her mail. Isabel is still in school…an' Maes graduates in May. The baby will be here before than…I feel like I am going nuts…" He sighs.

"Not to mention all the shit that has to be done 'round here. Lets see the cleaning an' cooking…the fuckin' laundry, the bills…choppin' fire wood…feed the damn cat Isabel had to have…make Winry breakfast, lunch and dinner. Make sure she takes her medicine…make sure she stays in bed…I even have to brush her hair when she takes a shower! Oh let's see what else does Edward Elric have to do…oh yeah! That's right, go to work for some slacking asshole that pays crap and go teach a bunch of hicks how to do math!" He rants quite loudly, slamming the already damaged hand on the table. The auto hisses and I am surprised that it doesn't completely fall apart.

"I know it's a lot Ed, but just do what you can. Don't be over excessive, let the kids help…an' me and Kate will do what we can when we can. You still didn't tell me how you broke your fingers…that the strongest metal Winry has ever used…" I say, pointing at his hand.

"I worked a little harder today for extra pay. Rebuilt some of the old ware houses…using alchemy and our hands, some idiot let go of a pulley…so I grabbed it and they just snapped…I think some of the parts were corroded from doing the fuckin' dishes all the time…and they just went kaput…" He added, looking at his missing fingers and flexing the rest.

"So how are you going to get them fixed? I'm sure Pinanya wouldn't mind…or Mr. Garfiel…" I suggest earning a horrified look from brother.

"Are you crasy?! Winry would have a cow! She has to give permission anyway. It's fine…Isabel can do while Winry tells her. She's been learning some stuff from Win…she can do the simple stuff…" Smiled with pride, it looked like his golden eyes sparked in delight. But the glory didn't last long. He seemed to think about something and frowned again.

"Brother…are you okay?"

I get a nose sigh. "Alphonse…Am a wrong for the thought's I have?" He asked in a low tone.

I am baffled all the same…

TBC

_A/N: Well… one more (the babies born soon…stuff gets better and Edward gets lonely…then down to the nitty-gritty! There will be another lemonish thing too!_


	94. Tension Released

A/N: Continues from 'Tension'…this one has some angsty and humor to it…

**Tension Released**

_A/N: Continues from 'Tension'…this one has some angsty and humor to it…sorry for any typos, fix 'em later!_

"And what thoughts are they brother?" I asked turning from the sink and going to the table. I sit across from him.

"Alphonse, don't give me that look…I know that look…it's probably just me being stupid……" He said lightly, reaching across the table and rumpling my hair. Even now as adults, he still does that. I guess it's the whole 'I am still your big brother thing'.

"Well…you make it sound like it's some sort of mistake." I chuckled, ut his face darkens.

"Maybe it is…I have wanting to….sort…maybe try something Al. But I feel like it's cheating…" He struggles to say. I am really interested at this and worried!

"What are you talking about!?" I asked my voice an octave higher.

His face flushed and he began to fiddle with his un-matching thumbs. "It's…just that it's been a while…I really hate being here, Winry is useless and I feel like sometimes I don't want to be here with her. I now it's my duty… but I didn't expect things to happen the way they did. An' even when we have the baby…we won't have anytime together. I really don't have any desire to touch her again now af-" He didn't get a chance to finish because I punched him so hard he fell out of the chair.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING BROTHER?! WINRY IS LAYING UPSTAIRS, MISERABLE AND MOST LIKELY FEELING LIKE CRAP AND YOUR DOWN HERER TELLING ME YOU WANT TO CHEAT ON HER!" I raged. I have to say he looked very frightened. I know I gave him a black eye.

Both of our blood went cold when we heard voice we should have not heard.

"What the hell is going on in my kitchen?" Winry growled with a quiet Isabel behind her. Edward looked horrified and I was the firt to composed my self. Ed followed slowly, with a metallic hand on his eye.

"Aphonse…" Her voice shook. I knew she heard everything. And I was so ashamed for behaving like a fool. She should hae not heard the last bit and I should have been rational. But my brother pushed me further then I ever expected.

Shame on him.

Her blue eyes looked to her husband. I noticed the now slightly protruding bump where her robe tied. She was really that far along now. How time flys?

"Winry you should be-"

"Shut up Edward. I know where I should be! You think I am not suffering too? You think I enjoy lying in a damn bed all day! You think I enjoy not being able to work and heard about how hard you are working…and not be able to help! And do you think I enjoy hearing that you don't want me! WELL LOOK AT ME DAMN IT! I HEARD YOU ED! I HEARD EVERYTHING!" She yelled, pointing her finger at my brother.

"Winry you should just calm down…" I try softly.

"No Alphonse! I will not calm down! I want the both of you out now! Don't even call me Edward…jus' pack a bag and go." She shot back icily turning to go back upstairs.

"Winry! He didn't even let me finish…that's not what I meant. You know that I would never leave you! YOU KNOW THAT! ARE YOU EVEN LISTEING TO ME. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT…ME TO BE JUST SHIT EATING HAPPY WHILE I HAVE TO SLAVE AT WORK COME HOME AND DO IT ALL AGAIN. I'VE BEEN DOING EVERYTHING ROUND HERE. FUCKIN EVERYTHNG AND I DON'T EVEN GET SO MUCH AS A THANK YOU. YOU LAY UP THERE AND WHEN I TRY TO TALK TO YOU, YOU IGNORE ME. What the hell do you want from me Winry?!" He yelled. His eyes were as yellow as hot gold. Maybe I didn't let him finish.

"What do you want from me? How would you feel Winry? Do you even know how afraid I am? Well I have some news for you. I am not going to leave this house…you'll have to call the authorities to remove me…because I am not leaving you five months pregnant and on bedrest!"

"You just told Al you wanted to leave! Make up your mind!" She turned.

"I said I felt like it…that doesn't mean I was going to do it…" simmered down walking across the room to her.

"My idiot brother over there didn't let me finish…I was going to ask him this…" He moved and whispered something in Winry's ear. Her face flushed and I though I heard her giggle.

She looked at me and flushed again. "Are you serious? I swear the two of you are so stupid. It's not cheating Edward. I'm sure Al would have told you the something. An' you are right I am useless…at least with that …I would expect anything else. It's normal…we've been through this before…" She told him (what ever he told her) and took a turn rumbling his hair. And like that she went back upstairs as silently as she came. Mortified Isabel followed her mother hastely.

"Brother, what did you tell her? Or should I say what were you going to ask me?" I ask watching him continue to cradle his eye.

"I was going to ask you if masturbation was considered cheating, moron! But no you had to take it to the next level! Geeze Al! All thi crap led to us having a fight, her getting out of bed! An' me loosing my mind!" He raved, pulling his mangled braid.

I had to say in all my years, this was the dumbest thing we fought about…all of us.

At least the tension will be released.


	95. The Heat Wave of Resembool

**The Heat Wave of Resembool**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing…we know who is the master is…**_

_A/N: We were having the most horrible heat wave where I live; it was like a hundred and five degrees and sucked! We had NO AC during the entire ugly thing so here...see it in Winry's eyes!_

It was the worst heat wave Resembool had seen. There were record highs and truthfully it shouldn't have been that hot in June. It was ninety-nine degrees in the shade! To make things worse the damn air conditioner was broke and it was to hot for me to even attempt to bother with it. My husband is not the greatest candidate either and I think the heat has killed a few of his brain cells. The kids who we loath (Maes 12, and Isabel 6) were sent to the neighbors for they day for they had air and other lids to play with. Alphonse was currently away on vacation with his wife, we loath them too. They are probably sitting on some wonderful resort with a nice and cold hotel room.

And here is Edward and I sitting (well stuck to the sofas in our underwear because the heat is so bad) and wanting nothing more than to just die from heat stroke.

"Ed I can disconnect one of you limbs that might help…" I try looking over to my flushed and perspiring husband. His hair was pulled up in a somewhat high pony tail, while his sticky bangs clung to the side if his face. His entire body was soaked with sweat and I could clearly see through his underwear ( white boxers are see though anyway).

"You and I both know that's not going to help…we should just suck it up and go try and fix the damn unit. It's gonna be hot like this for the rest of the week. I haven't slept for two days, or you. It's miserable…" He almost whined. His gold eyes flicked towards my soaked chest. He too could see everything I had under my white tank. I haven't wore a bra in three days.

"Edward…it's like 105 degrees in the sun. The unit is not in the shade and even if you use alchemy, it might kill you to use energy you don't have." I told him as-a-matter-a-factly. He scowled and took a large swig of his iced tea, but the ice had long melted.

"You right…maybe we should take a cold shower…that could help. Though I am not even sure I can move." He said, leaning forward to get up. He set his tea in the coffee table and stood, cracking a few bones in his back.

"Why didn't we think of that before?" I asked as I follow him up the stairs.

"Because we just got up…it's only eight and it's already this hot. Winry I don't know if we are going to make it through the day…We might just rip each others head's off." He sighed, wiping sweat from his brow.

I followed him to our bathroom. He pulled the curtain back and turned the shower (one cold) and full stream. A moment later he pulled me into the freezing water (clothes and all) and we both sighed out loud.

"If it wasn't so hot…I'd be so in the mood. The water feels so good." I told him as I steadied myself against the wall for support. He shook his head in agreement and closed his wonderful amber eyes, letting the water cascade down his face. For that little bit of time, we were so content.

However three hours later, we were about to get a divorce.

"Jus' go and at least look at the thing Winry! It's your creation and now your failure! You could take two minutes to see what the problem is!" He yelled pointing a metal index finger at me. I did not even pay him any mind.

"Edward, you can't jus' expect me to go out there and magically wonder what's wrong! An' don't you dare call my work a failure! Last year, you were lapping it up all summer as you sat in that very spot all day while I still had to work…in the heat and the hot ass work room! Let's not forget I fix the wreckage you make of my limbs! Why don't you get up and make the molecules of the air colder or something…Mister Alchemy man!" I hollered back waging a finger in his stupid, annoying face.

He pushed my hand away and stood. "For you information Mrs. I-am-the-best-mechanic-in-the-world, you can't go changing the air molecules with out enoughmoister, the air is dryer. I can't make water from nothing! Besides that's not my specialty. So get off my back!" He growled in my face.

Truth be told, I wasn't really mad anymore but some how incredibly turned on. Heat flamed between my breasts and tugged the muscles between my legs. He is so ridiculously stubborn! But when he gets all pissed off, it makes my heart flutter.

"Shut up!" I yell, pushing him with two hands. Of course he doesn't move and inch. When I try to again he grabs my wrists and begins to yell some more. I just don't let him finish.

"Winry! What in the hell has go-" I push against his hands and plaster my lips to his. At first he doesn't get my ploy. But only seconds later he responds, wrapping sweaty arms around my middle and pulling me back to the sofa. The heat around the room was long forgotten for at least a half of an hour.

I think we both went nuts from the heat!

It was later that night when it was somewhat tolerable, that Edward held a lamp for three hours as I fixed out AC. He grumbled the entire time, but later that night when his auto mail cool to touch and there was not a speck of sweat on his body; he realized how wonderful of a mechanic I truly was. Two weeks later I fixed Al's.


	96. A Sparring Match

A/N: You guys remember Meena right

**A Sparring Match**

_A/N: You guys remember Meena right? Isabel's friend that had a crush n our lovely Edward? Well I decided to bring her back in a 'memories' chappie; I was watching a neat AM on you tube and it had all Edo's fight scenes in it. He moves so fast! Like a freakin cat! So I wanted to do something with him and Alphonse sparring…_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing but Kate…**_

Meena sat with Isabel idly tapping her bare foot on the floor of the porch. Her and the youngest Elric child rocked slowly on the porch swing at where that sat, drinking milkshakes and watching the wind blow through the hills of Resembool. It was a nice Spring day, where the weather was perfect and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

The quietness was stopped when a pair of male voices filled the girl's ears and steadily got closer. A moment later the front door swung open and a pair of brothers walked out onto the front porch. Meena had already had a slight crush n the older of the brothers; but she had yet to see the younger of the two. And it seemed at that moment that everything stopped for the young strawberry haired girl.

Edward, as she knew to be Isabel's dad, was again shirtless and wearing a pair of black shirts. His long golden hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail as his wonderful bangs hung in his face. His eyes seemed deeper amber than the day before, they were memorizing. His grin alone made the girls cheeks heat and her heart flutter.

"My are you two lazy today…" Edward smirked, rubbing he top of Isabel's head viciously. She snorted at her father and took another sip of her cool drink.

"This is Alphonse, Meena. He's Izzy's uncle, my little brother." Edward smiled, turning his attention to a also shirtless Alphonse.

"I'm about to kick his ass." Ed grinned, looking at his daughter's friend who seemed quite spaced out.

Isabel finally cut in, a grin much like her fathers, lurking upon her pretty features. "Yeah, Meen, they spar…a lot. It's like they are fighting, but sort of pretend…but dad takes it a tad bit far. He's never won to Uncle Al…an' he won't today! Regardless if he says so!" Isabel pointed at Edward who scowled, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh…that's neat. Do they do alchemy?" Meena finally spoke, eying up the taunt muscles on both brothers chests.

"Sometimes…if my dad decides to cheat!" Isabel piped in.

"I don't cheat! He cheats! You all jus' don't believe me!." Ed yelled hopping down the stairs and to the plush grass below.

"Its nice meeting you Meena…I got to go once again win another sparring match!" Al smiled, his grey eyes twinkling. Meena could not tell who she fancied anymore, the older, more stubborn brother or the younger, gentle brother. To her they both were pure eye candy.

Alphonse was much taller than his elder (odd thing she thought) but just as toned and lean. His skin was the same shade as his brothers, but somehow looked softer. Neither of the two had much hair anywhere but their own heads. Al's hair was slightly darker and much shorter than the long lighter locks of Edward. Meena also noticed that the brothers face were a tad different. Edward's jaw was broader and sharper than Al's. Where as Al's was rounder and boyish. They had the same exact shape eyes, though different in color. One, fiery amber burning a blaze; and the other grey like quiet rain clouds. Much like their conflicting personalities.

Her eyes wondered back to the men in the front yard. Edward was standing about ten feet away from his brother, both hands on his hips with a tight frown. The auto mail glistened in the sun. Alphonse was standing at the other side; a smirk marred on his handsome features. He was pulling his arms across his chest to stretch.

"Ready when you are brother!" Alphonse called, dropping his hands to his sides.

Edward looked to the front porch. "Hey Meena…wanna tell us when to start. Iz usually does it, but since you're here you can do it if ya want!"

Meena looked at Isabel and flushed. "Me?" She whispered, pointing to her chest.

"Yeah you! Just tell them to start. This is the best thing to watch, trust me!" Isabel shrieked.

Meena smiled hard. "Start!" She called cupping her hands to her mouth.

Edward was the first to move, plunging forward to his brother. His flesh foot kicked high, but Al caught it and yanked the alchemist down to the ground. Ed never quite stumbled but sprang backwards, avoiding another of Al's blows. Using his auto mail arm he did a back hand spring, landing swiftly to his feet. Al already lunged forward hitting Ed square in the jaw. Edward was not fazed and reciprocated lashing out a metal fist that just missed Al's cheek; who had also hand springed backwards, instantly going into a foot sweep. A yelp was heard and Ed was lying on his back.

Fifteen minutes later, two black eyes and two busted lips. The Brothers sat on the stairs of the porch, holding ice packs o their wounds.

The girls still remained on the swing and after a short silence, Meena nudged Isabel. "Can I come over more often? This is just something I can't miss!" She whispered, glancing at the bare backs of the brothers.

Isabel graoned. "what have I done?" She sighed shaking her head yes.

A few years later Meena finally got over the Elric crush and got herself a boyfriend. His eyes were as gold as the sun.


	97. Being Completely Whole

Being Completely Whole

**Being Completely Whole**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing…Arawaka is the Master…**_

My brother sat horrified, head in hands in the waiting room put side of the woman's ward. Winry at thirty-six weeks of gestation was now being delivered. She had prematurely ruptured membranes and God knows Central is not so close to Resembool. I was sensible and did all the driving as Winry huffed and puffed mainly at her overwhelming and emotional husband. This was their fourth pregnancy and completely unplanned and took the both of them by surprise. They suffered greatly while Winry was forced to bed rest and Edward to do all the working and house chores. Now it being dooms day, some of that tension is stating to release.

I took a sip of my now cold coffee and looked to my brother, then to the four sleeping forms known to be my niece, nephew and two sons. It was late but they came inspite of that fact. They waned to welcome the new little addition whole heartily. My eyes went back to my brother; he was still in the same position as before yet a little more slumped. Kate (sitting next to me) smiled and willed herself from a chair over to my brother.

"Edward…you want coffee or something…it's been hours, just drink something…" Kate bent down and rested a hand on his left shoulder.

We all cringed when we heard Winry's shriek from our point. Occasionally we heard a cry or two, but now it was louder. Brother instantly tensed but remained in his chair. He was told by the doctor that he would not to be in the room, her birth was going to most difficult and she did not need any distractions. Brother obeyed purely because of his own fears. I don't need to tell because we already know what happed the third time. He has never really gotten over little John's death.

"Yeah…a cup of tea instead…I feel a little woosy…" Edward finally spoke through his hands. His voice radiated off the metal of his auto mail, but muffled as well.

Kate nodded and came back to me, stealing a light kiss. "Come with me Phonzy…your brother needs alone time. He'll be alright…you can help me carry the drinks." She whispered, pulling away. Her green eyes twinkled and I thought she was the prettiest woman alive. I am so lucky to have her as my wife. I nodded and left with her, all the while worried about my troubled brother.

While we were gone…

_Edward sighed hard, finally pulling his head from his hands. His eyes adjusted to the light and he could see a figure coming down the hall towards him. The figure soon turned into the doctor he knew all too well, and Edward stood immediately as the older man approached him._

"_She's doing real well, Mr Elric…about to deliver. She requested to see you before we start the pushing. You have a few minutes if you want to go and see her. Don't mind the nurses and supplies, we are preparing. I will return shortly and we will soon have a baby. We will take her to the OR when she's done-" Edward interrupted quickly, clearly baffled by the comment about the operating room. Winry had not talked to him about a surgery…what surgery?_

"_What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean the OR? I was not told about a surgery!" Ed snapped, holding back his anger. The doctor looked surprised and cleared his throat._

"_She did not consult with you I take it? On her last appointment she told me she wanted her uterus taken out... that she did not want to take any more risks. It's a serious operation to say the least…but it should go rather quick. But just be warned, she is scarred as is, we may have to anyway after the birth…now go on and see he. We can talk later about this matter…" The good doctor pointed down the hall. Edward deflated his anger and decided it was for the best; yet he would remain frightened for her health as well as the baby's. _

"_Thank you Doctor Libe…" Edward said quietly as he walked towards the double doors of the ward._

_When he reached Winry's room he was surprised to see that there was quite the commotion. Two nurses busily prepped supplies for the birth, while one was at Winry's side with a cold wash cloth on the woman's forhead. The sheets were pulled away and Winry's light green gown was pulled up to her chest. Her socked feet were in two stirrups. Edward gulped hard the sight of her swollen belly. He steered his eyes away from her open knees and engorged womanhood. _

_She was panting and trembling. He knew when she contracted because she would grab at her stomach and grunt. The nurse looked up and smiled when she saw Edward standing in the room._

"_Mrs. Elric…your husband is here to see you as you asked…" She spoke softly removing the cloth. In all the years Edward knew his wife he had never seen her so pained, not even through the other births. She looked frightened and exhausted. Her pale blond hair was sloppily put into a pony tail, as the rest stuck out along her face; sticky and damp from perspiration. Her face was red as a beet and her blue eyes were clamped shut._

_Ed's heart jumped into his throat as she opened he eyes to look at him._

"_Edward…" She breathed, moving to sit up a bit as Ed moved quickly to the bed. He let his human hand cradle her face briefly before she brought it to her lips and lightly kissed it. How strong she was, even as she reeled with ach, she still had room for him.._

"_I love you so much…" She cried, tears flowing. Edward gulped again trying to reciprocate. He could not speak as his eyes welled up with tears, so he kissed her lightly, sucking the bottom of her swollen lip. His heart and gut boiled with love more powerful than any alchemy array. _

"_I know…I've been such a jerk…I am so sorry Winry…please forgive me…please. I can't loose you again…I love you way to much…" He admitted as he sobbed, feeling her trembling thumbs push away his tears. She grunted again and spoke as a contraction shook her form._

"_Which is why I will be…fine…an' the baby…" She whispered, pulling his hands to her belly, his flesh felt the steady kicking of his soon to be born child. It was so alive and so ready to meet them._

_The doctor returned gowned up and masked. Edward told his wife again he loved her and left the room feeling much lighter. _

We returned to find brother in a differed chair. His feet were pushed forward and he was idly pulling flesh fingers through his unbound hair. I handed him his tea.

"Winry's pushing right now…another Elric to muck things up…" He sneered looking much better than before.

"You saw her?" I asked sitting next to him. His expression darkened as he took a sip of his drink.

"For a moment or so…she's getting her uterus out after the birth…I'll see the baby before her…but I know the both of them will be fine. She's stubborn as a damn ox. But I am still annoyed that she didn't tell me, did either of you know anything?" He asked, directing gold eyes in our direction. I didn't have to say for him to know, he just knew. But he would yell at a later time.

Two and a half hours later, we were all escorted down to the nursery to see a very small but healthy baby boy. Edward brought his older kids to see the child first, nestled in blue blankets and asleep. The child was small, only weighing a mere 5 lbs 9 oz, but otherwise healthy and strong. So far we knew it had blond hair and looked like Maes when he was born.

After a while I decided to go home with the kids and wife, after Winry was done surgery. She recovered nicely in the recovery unit and I knew that she and brother needed time alone. So I took Maes and Isabel and went home. Some time later the doctor told me Edward never left Winry's side as she recovered. He did not care for policies and slipped under the covers with her, being careful of her wound and treated her like china. He stayed there the week that followed.

It had been a long journey for the both of them, and most difficult. But even still they remained faithful and their love was never fading. Edward needed, wanted, loved Winry just as much as she needed, wanted and loved him. They were equal and completely whole. When brother makes his bonds, they are as hard as nails and never changing.


	98. Isaac The Child of Laughter

**Isaac, The child of Laughter**

_Disclamer: I don't own a thing...but Isaac.._

Little tiny feet padded the wooden floors of the Elric house. Winry looked up from her work bench to see 11 moths old Isaac covered in noodles, blueberries and smashed bananas. He was smiling wide, all of his eight teeth showing. He cooed in delight and held out her husbands hair tie, also covered with smashed food.

"Whacha got there Isaac?" he asked softly, plucking the soiled hair tie from him. She could see a single strand of gold hair knotted with in the tie.

A moment later her husband came, hoping down the hall, and appeared to be pulling smashed blueberries from between his flesh toes. His hair was undone and there was a stray noodle hanging from his bangs. His face was contorted with a frown of disgust. He flicked to food from his fingers into a nearby trash can.

"I could never forget the days of a eating toddler…oh that's right, they don't eat…instead they throw it, flick it….everything but eat it and I GET TO STEP IN IT!! I hate stepping into smashed food…it's beyond disgusting. If I would have stepped into it with the auto mail, I'd careless and would not feel it. BUT NOW IT'S BETWEEN MY TOES!"

Isaac laughed out loud, almost resembling a little piglet; squealing in delight. Edward could not help but smile too as the child wiped a sticky hand on his mother's cheek.

"Alright there little one…I think it's time for your nap. An' I think daddy has had enough." She smiled kissing the little boy in his little nose. She swiped a hand across his messy gold hair and looked to her not so amused husband. He was standing in the doorway now, crossed armed with a smug smirk.

"What are you so happy about?" She chuckled. "You better wipe that smile off your face, Edward. Mae's called and he really needs to talk to you. An' it's nooooot pretty…" She sing-songed earning scowl and a huff.

"He wants you to meet him at the train station in a hour." She added picking the baby up and settling him on her round hip.

"Winry something tells me you are hiding something. You are a bad…bad liar…what did he do?" Ed asked watching the gold eyes of his boy get heavy. Winry had smirk of her own.

"Oh you'll find out…let's hope he used protection."

_A/N: Oh no, what is going to happen? All I can tell you it's gonna be good! Isaac actually means 'laughter' biblically._


	99. Sex Education for Who?

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing…really I don't but the ideas behind this…

_**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing…really I don't but the ideas behind this…**_

_**WARNING: References to sexual situations and anatomy. **_

**Sex Education for Who?**

Nineteen year old Maes Elric sat on a rickety bench at the train station as he waited for his father to come. He raked a hand through his short golden blond hair and let out a shaky sigh. He had told his mother about the girl he had met, but not his father. He had also told his mother what he _did_ with this mystery girl. Maes had tried speaking to his father about the birds and the bees, but all it really did was leave both him and his old fashioned father red cheeked and speechless.

In other words my brother was no good at talking about woman and sex. Even though he himself desired it every day especially now that Winry could not get pregnant. I had intervened at one point but Maes (like his dad) did not want to talk about such things. Now he had no choice.

Winry was surprisingly neutral about the whole prospect of her oldest son being 'active'. I can't say she was glad about it. But she just didn't react. I think that was just a Rockbell trait. Granny Pinako didn't so much as flinch when she caught her grand daughter and my brother half naked in the shed heavily kissing. All she did was give them both boxes of lamb skin condoms at dinner time. She didn't even speak. Though they were both mortified and probably didn't talk to each other for a whole week. Which would also be why Winry already had a box of the said condoms ready and waiting; right on the kitchen counter!

Edward kicked a stray pebble as he made his way to the area of the platforms at the station. His dreary golden eyes wondered straight to the form sitting on a bench, with only a leather pack (which used to be my brothers) and a stick of dumplings.

"Move over…" Edward directed as he appeared in front of the bench.

Maes nodded his head and scooted over to let his father sit. Edward stretched out like a cat and cracked a few bones. He was wearing black jeans, his red soled biker boots and a blue hoodie. His hair was pulled back as usual. If no one knew better, they would think that the two men currently sitting at the station were brothers. They both held the same scowl, and almost identical outfits, except Maes's hoodie was brown and he wore tan tennis shoes and blue jeans. Their eyes where the same color, but Winry's shape dominated the younger man's orbs.

Maes instantly held out the bag that had two more dumpling sticks with in, and Edward reached an auto mail hand in he bag snatching out a stick, He then popping a plump morsal into his mouth.

"How's school going?" He asked through a mouth full of food.

"It's good…I graduate next semester. They think I could take the alchemy exam for the state…but I told them no. I don't want to end of a dog. I think I am going to go into crops or something…Don't the Trighams use alchemy to grow crops in Xenotine dad?" Maes asked also chewing on a dumpling.

"Yup…they do Russell makes a ton of money. He just had a child, the idiot. I warned him…" Edward smiled. " Fletcher owns a lemon farm, he's not doing so bad either…I think Alphonse saw him on his second honey moon. You could make some money here in Resembool…come on with all the land…you'd do well." Edward smacked a flesh hand on his son's shoulder. Meas grimaced, but smiled as well. He thought there was a possibility his mother _didn't_ tell his father about his issues. His smile grew as he thought of the good prospect.

Edward ate the last dumpling of his skewer and put the used wooden stick between his lips. He stood up. " C'mon let's get going…you mother tells me you have a girlfriend or something…we'll talk on the way home." Edward started walking. Maes's smile evaporated and he sighed again in defeat as he followed his slightly shorter dad.

E--D--W--A--R--D--E--L--R--I--C

The air was cool on the walk home. After several minutes Edward finally decided to speak.

"Meas….uh…did you have…um….geeze! ….sex with that girl?" Brother first struggled with the words, then blurted them out. Meas simply nodded yes.

"Did ya use…you know…a hat?" He asked, faced suddenly flushed. Meas looked horrified, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"A hat?" the boy questioned as he watched his father struggle.

"Well. Yes a hat?! You know that little lamb skin thing you put on _it_?" Ed shrieked, frightening a small flack of birds over by a tree.

Maes flushed scarlet.

"WELL?!" Edward barked. "Damn it Maes I thought you knew better…I mean look what happened to me and your mother! You are almost twenty and Isaac is still shitting in diapers. That's a whole twenty years apart! I would think you would use me as a fine example of being reckless!"

"Mom would love to hear you say that!" Maes couldn't help but laugh. Edward's glowered and stopped abruptly.

"We're not talking about her! I can't believe you…what the hell are you going to do if she winds up pregnant?!" Maes frowned again and huffed.

"She can't be dad!" He shot back, glaring, readjusting his bag.

"Oh really. Let's see, the last time I checked…which was some time around midnight. When a man and a woman have sex…we stick our…anatomy in their….uh…anatomy and we eventually release a chemical reaction! Which I think involves the movement off sperm, protein and some other lipids into the woman's womb…which also makes a baby…hence Isaac, he was not created with a circle or array!" he ranted.

Maes wanted so bad to argue, but he fathers lack of appropriate words made him bend over in pure mirth. All he could get out was. "Gross!"

"Anatomy…dad? Really…we are not talking about science or biology! Why can't you say…penisor the word vagina and the word cum…It's called cuming!" Maes laughed. He though he heard his father's teeth break from how hard he had his jaws clenched.

"That's not the point damn it! You still could have gotten her pregnant!" Edward spat, again picking back up the pace to get back to the yellow house that was now in his view.

"Not if I pulled out…" Maes piped in. Ed stopped again, speechless.

"I can't believe you never tried that dad…I guess mom was right you have no control…" Maes smiled leaving a stunned father in his dust.

It is true my brother is a genius, a child prodigy. But when it came to anything to do with woman, he was an idiot, an insecure, stuttering and ill-worded and old fashioned man. Winry loved him no matter the deficiencies. It made him special. Besides no one truly knows ( or want to know) but her what he is like in the sack. After three kids he must be doing something right.


	100. Tantrums and Milk

**Tantrums and Milk**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing…we all know who the master is…**_

Brother hated quite a bit of things in life. He hated being called short, he hated when him and Winry fought, cold showers and badly written books. He hated when women let 'themselves go' from marriage and childbirth (which were just excuses to him) and he hated the market. He hated when kids threw temper tantrums (even though he was the king of tantrums as a kid and a adult!) and he hated long lines.

But the most hated thing brother despised was something so simple and so needed; MILK. He always hated the white substance secreted from a cow and probably always will.

But, there's always a 'but'…

When it came to his children he would bend over backwards, even if that included the vile liquid called milk. My nephew, a mere 2 years old could already talk. It just so happened now that with his talent of speech, he demanded ice cream. And it just so happened that both brother and I were all out of the yummy and child-loving food. Not good for a raging toddler.

"Daddy I want ice ream!" Isaac roared as brother frantically searched the freezer.

"ICE CREAM, ICE CREAM!" He chanted even louder.

"Issac, there is no ice cream, you have to be a good boy and wait." I said patiently, yet eying Edward who was about to spaz. He slammed the door shut of the freezer, causing the whole refrigerator to shake.

"She ate it all! I knew it! She can't even leave a drop for _her_ own child! Geeze! That damn Winry!" Edward grumbled.

Issac broke and slammed himself on the floor, throwing a most horrible temper tantrum. His already gold eyes melted to an angry yellow.

"I WANT ICE CREAM! ICE CREAM!!"

"Fine time for her to go shopping with Kate isn't it? Leave us here with spawn here, she know how he gets." Brother spat picking the child up and carrying him out front. I had the slightest clue what he was going to do.

I watched him pop the back door of Winry's black car and put the screaming child into his car seat. He pulled a set of keys from his pocket.

"Alphonse, what are you looking at?! C'mon lets go get this kid to the creamery before it closes!" He yelled getting into the drivers side of the vehicle.

Twenty minutes later we arrived in town and nearly made it to the creamery. Edward cringed as soon as he opened the doors. He hated the sweet and milky smell of the building. Pushing the child further up on his hip, he finally found his voice to speak.

"Can I have a vanilla cone?" He asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

He still hated milk and anything related to it, but even so he with stood it for the sake of his child. That I can give him so much respect for.


	101. Feet!

**Feet**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Full Metal..or his feet!**_

_A/N: I don't really like this...but what the heck? I wrote it a while back and decided to post..._

Feet.

Tarsels pedis.

Foot.

Toes.

Anything associated with feet made Edward cringe and have goose bumps. He did not have a particular liking to feet. Even his wife's, which on a good day he might say she has pretty feet. Brother is also very prestige when it comes to appearance. Not saying that he is narcissistic or arrogant; half the time he didn't even have to try. He is also very clean, even more so than the years we traveled. Winry would recall the times he would return with a busted arm and stink up the whole house. I was fortunate to be in my shell of a body and not smell that scent. And as soon as repairs where done she would send him straight to the showers.

But again feet, they were a bit of a problem for the Full Metal Alchemist. Which would be the very reason he couldn't help but stare at a woman's foot that awaited auto mail repairs. It was Ed's day off and occasionally he would help his oh-so-busy wife out.

It started when a women came in, who had an auto mail hand. She was a fairly tall, over weight woman with short, stringy hair. She had too much blue eye shadow on and a horrible shade of pink lipstick. She also wore sandals which bared the ugliest feet in the whole country of Amestris.

Edward looked up from his spot where he sat on a couch in the hall at the back of the house. Winry's work room door was shut and he was reading a book that he was not interested in. It was also then where he noticed her putrid feel, toes hanging out of her sandals. Her toes were slightly hairy and Edward held the urge to vomit. As much as he hated that piece of anatomy he could not help but stare at the women's feet. He was a man and had nicer feet! Winry should just take her feet off and have them as mail, the metal would most definitely be better. A moment late Winry called the woman back and Edward was relieved. Late he would enquire to his wife on how she dealt with such monstrosities!

It was all over feet...


	102. Messy Men

I just have to ask myself why are men so damn messy

**Messy Men**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...we know who does...**_

I just have to ask myself why are men so damn messy? I mean geese, why would anyone need empty bottles of…I actually don't know what they are empty bottles of. Or what about this? Who needs not one stick of deodorant, but three! My husband only has one armpit anyway! Why does three sticks need to further clutter up the damn bathroom!

Uh! I just ask my self, Winry why in the hell did you need to marry Edward Elric? Hem ay be a genius in his trade and whatnot, but he is just a freakin' slob! I was getting int the whole spring cleaning thing. I decided to clean the house top to bottom, inside and out. I even washed the car I asked Edward to do a week ago. So my real dilemma came when I came to his study. It was as if a cyclone has passed solely through that room of the house. His desk was cluttered with a mix of old newspaper clippings, some magazines, a few tattered books abd Al's old helmet. The floor had a path that lead me through books, dirty socks and more paper! I could not believe my husband could even be in a room like that, he keeps the rest of the house decent. But that probably because he doesn't want to get on my bad side. Which by the way today he has.

So me being utterly digusted I start cleaning the 'dumbster' that is a library. On my adventure I came across a old bowl of spaghetti ( it was black people and I had to throw the bowl out) 23 pop cans, three pairs of boxers ( don't ask I don't know) and finally a sock that I don't even want to say what he used it for. And quite frankly I didn't know he ever did that sort of thing! Shows how much I know.

As I throw the soiled sock into a waste basket I heard the familiar scuffing of a auto mail foot on the hard wood.

Oh crap...

He wasn't 'supposed to be home until later.

"Winry? What in the hell are you doing to my room?" I heard him ask slightly annoyed I became increasingly annoyed and sigh through my nose.

"What's it looked like Edward? Cleaning this dump! I can't believe you can do anything in this room. So I am making it less repulsive...don't give me that look, I didn't throw anything out that didn't need to be. All your precious alchemy books are all safe. But the old spaghetti and the cum-sock jus' had to go!"

He was going to retort, but my last statement shut him up and his cheeks to the tips of his ears were red. I saw the familiar guilt creep in and acted quickly.

"Edward, I am not mad about that...It's kind of hot, except for the sock. I can be useful too and help you with out an article of clothing." I laugh. His facial expression softens and his now extremely yellow eye light up.

"Was it a blue sock?" He asked, as I became confused.

"Um...yeah why?"

"Because...I was like thirteen when I last had those socks...what makes it more embarrassing it was after the Barry incident...I came home and saw you...how much you grew and well I couldn't control myself...never told anyone that. It was the only time I did that...I don't need to now, I got you..." He smiled swiping his flesh hand across his desk. A moment later I was planted on that desk and no socks were needed.

But the mess remained.


	103. Closure and Each Other

Closure and Each Other

**Closure and Each Other**

_**Disclaimer: I don't won a thing…as usual…**_

Edward stood close to Winry as they watched the small casket get descended into the earth. He looked from the corners of his moist eyes to see Winry's now red ones tearing and with endless, flowing tears. Why did life seem so cruel to the people that were so good? He grasped her hand firmer and rubbed a flesh thumb across the top.

"Everyone is gone, Win…" He said gently. She remained silent and continued to stare.

"Winry…there was nothing you could have done." She nodded a yes, rigorously.

"No, there wasn't." He whispered as he turned to his trembling wife. She turned her head away. Edward stayed silent for a moment, deep in thought. He knew this was devastating to her; but he did not know it consumed her with such a guilt he was all too familiar with. Sure, she was heart broken when her third child died, John. But she wasn't guilty. She had done her job and the baby just could not thrive. He wasn't meant to. It took Edward several years to understand that fact and now he really and truly believed that all things whether they were old or young were destined to die.

And now here they were, several years later at a funeral of a child they never knew. Edward remembered the moment Winry came home covered in blood and an utter, distraught mess. He was on the phone with General Mustang and dropped the phone when he saw her. He rushed to her, making sure she was not injured. By the frightened look on her lovely face he knew it was not true. And all she could tell him is that she tried so hard and she was so sorry. He then understood and took her in his arms. She sobbed through the entire exclamation, gasping for each muffled breath as she spoke. Her tears cascaded down the alchemist's neck and onto the front of his white uniform-shirt. He could not offer the best words, but he rubbed her back and listened. She told him while at the market; a child was playing by the train tracks. There was no parent in sight and Winry was the first to notice not only the child, but the sound of a unscheduled train close by. She had dropped all of her groceries and ran the 300 feet to the child. Time moved slow as she screamed for the child, but the train was too fast and struck hard. It caught the child's turned back and flung him like a sack of potatoes. Winry ran to the crumpled child. She quickly attempted to resuscitate him, but she knew when it happened he would not live. What made matter worse was the child was an orphan, that had gotten away from the orphanage. He never had a mother to love him and that thought alone nearly destroyed the woman.

Winry paid for a funeral service out of her own pocket. Some of the police that came to the scene were there, the headmaster of the orphanage and a few towns folk from Resembool. They were all gone now and the sky was already shades of orange, pink and blue.

He heard a sniffle when he was brought out of his thoughts. " I just wish I could have been faster…but then again, maybe he was destined…he never knew what it was to have a mother…" She finally spoke. She turned to her husband.

"I wanted to atleast show him what it was like, even in death…every child deserves a mother. My John had me…he-he never met me but he had me. So…I-" Edward knew the true reasons behind her wonderful motives. She simply missed her baby, that had a mother and wanted to give what she could to someone who had nothing.

She could not finish, as Edward hugged her again, her cheek flat against his left shoulder. He encircled her waist, and the two stood there 'till the stars twinkled and the fire flies danced. And for the firs time in many years, they finally got closure with the deceased son.

And the orphan had a mother again.

**Authors Note: I don't know where this came…I guess I am really depressed…**


	104. Pinako's Calling

There were so many moments in the past that I should have not witnessed

Pianko's Calling

_Disclaimer: I don't own thing..._

There were so many moments in the past that I should have not witnessed. Besides that fact I should have died...what like three times? There were also so many moments that brother sacrificed for me, well in fact his entire adolescence. I have never forgotten that either. But there were also brief moments that he stole whether he wanted to tell or not. Funny, one of those moments was found by the worst possible person.

Aunty Pinako.

Just her name alone gives me goose bumps; I can't imagine what it does to brother.

It started out as a out-of-the-blue-broken-automail visits. Winry and brother fought as they usually did. Wrenches were thrown as well as colorful verbal assaults. And they all ended in neither one of them talking to each other for the remainder of the day. Aunty had a huge order (that only she could fill) to do and pretty much got tired of all of us and sent us to bed. I layed on my bed and brother grumbled in his. An hour went by and I dazed into a world where I was returned to flesh and at some point in time (probably when the storm started) Edward got up. Little did he know Aunty was still awake as well.

What a fine night to decide you love your childhood friend and attempt to take her innocence, or vise versa.

_Pinako rounded the old creaky stairs as the storm wore on. It had to be at least three in the morning and her eyes were heavy from her work. Going to bed was all the old woman needed and wanted. She passed her grand daughters door and was almost near her own when a particular sound caught the elder woman's sharp ears. It was the sound any mother knew by heart and could not forget. The sound of crying, true hurting and painful crying._

_She briefly thought to just keep passing, Winry cried frequently when the Elric boys visited. And by the previous squabble between Edward and her sixteen year old grand daughter, she shouldn't have been surprised. But something in the tone of the girls whimpers was just not sitting right._

_For a moment the woman plastered her ear against the cool wood of the door and listened. _

"_I'll stop Winry...I'm hurting you...it's not worth it for you to be in this much pain..." She heard n mistakenly Edward's whispered voice._

"_An'...you bleeding...shit! Your bleeding!" Edward raised his voice a hair. _

_At that moment Granny Pinako, the preceding Panthress of Resembool's heart stilled. She knew exactly what the two were up to, and it was not looking good for either of the two. There went her lovely night of sleep. _

_To be sure, she pushed the door open about two inches. Across the dark room her greatest fears were answered. She could see clearly, her only grand daughter and long time friend in a position that cleared them of no longer friends, but something quite more. She could see Edward still, on top of Winry. The sheets covered his back side and she had a clear view of Winry's open knees around Edward's hips and it was clear the young woman was crying. Edward threaded his fingers into her hair and whispered something unrecognizable. Regardless, of the kind gestures, she could not let them side on their decisions/ actions with out proper education as well as a well needed reprimanding._

_Opening the door all the way and ignoring the creaks, the petite woman cleared her throat. "Edward Elric, get off my granddaughter and put some clothes on! Winry, you too. You both are to meet me in the kitchen, NOW!" She barked, catching both teens off guard. Edward jumped at the sound of her voice, rolling off of Winry with great haste. Winry's face was red with fresh tears and looked mortified._

_Ten minutes later the two came down silently and almost frightened. Pinako sat at the kitchen table with a cup of hot tea in hand. Her face was stoic, yet her small, blue eyes were filled with fire._

_Winry was dressed in blue flannel pajama's that concealed her curves greatly. While Edward threw on a white tee (already stained with oil) and a pair of black, baggy sweats. His hair wa still in tangles around his face; Winry's in no better shape The duo still had very pink faces. And Pinako could still smell the sweaty scent of sex between the flustered two. She sternly pointed to the two chairs that sat directly across from her and watched the pair flinch at her motion as they wearily sank into the chairs._

_She looked to Edward first. "Tell me something boy, I am sure you had to learn the nature of the human body while you trained. So can you tell me what happens when a stupid hormonal, sixteen year old boy and a just a stupid hormonal girl have intercourse?" She did not point her finger this time, but simply sipped her tea. Edward was speechless, but knew the answer she was going to say. _

"_You can certainly impregnate her, Edward no-" Ed follishly interrupted, wanting anything to prove the last word, at least for Winry's sake._

"_I didn't even fini-" He started, but Pinako finished._

"_That's not the damn point! All it takes is one drop Ed! One drop, then you both would be in some trouble." It was Winry's turn to interject now, even more foolishly than her new boyfriend._

"_But granny..."_

"_No but's Winry! Your vagina is bleeding is it not?! He penetrated you correct? You were crying...loosing your innocence is no game." She added harshly._

_Winry looked as if she was going to start crying at any moment, while Edward looked as if he'd seen a ghost._

"_Winry you and Edward were not simply playing. I should know. But you can't be so reckless...neither of you..." She softened, lighting her pipe._

_She puffed once and her eyes lost their glare. Inside she was happy Edward finally admitted Winry was more than his mechanic. She just wished it would end with kissing, not cupulating. Good Grief!_

"_Edward you have responsibilities to your brother...don't look so guilty...It's normal to want jus' something for yourself, boy. You deserve it..." She sipped her tea again._

"_I can't stop the things you two do...but I can tell you have to prevent certain isues from popping up..."_

_The two teens looked up, interested and baffled. She wanted to help them have sex? Was the old bat out of her mind or what?_

"_It's called a condom...and there are some meds I can pick up from the pharmacy tomorrow for you Winry. Now, off the bed, IN SEPARATE ROOMS." _

"_Thank you aunty..." Edward mumbled as he stood and went to the stairs. "For being oh so colorful...I feel like a million bucks..." He added sarcastically. Winry smiled lightly and hugged her grandmother. She joined Ed at the stairs when Pinako spoke up again._

"_Edward...since you like poking my grand daugher so much, you get to go to the womans doctor with us this week." She added scornfully with a grin. Edward huffed and trudged the stairs to his room._

"_Granny!" Winry whined._

_Fin._

End Note: I tried real hard to put Granny Pinako in character, but not quite sure if I managed. I tried, it cam out pretty funny!


	105. Childhood Memories

**Childhood Memories**

_Dislcaimer: I don't own anything..._

As children, me, brother and Winry were a team. We spent most of our days together and attended school together. In the summers we would swim (of course Ed still couldn't swim) and our winter by the fire during weekend sleep overs.

And even as children Edward and Winry had a special bond. I mean we all had a special bond, but there was always something different about those two. I admit I had a bit of a cush n our child hood friend and even won the battle over who would marry Winry; which at that time she rejected both of us. But deep down I think she knew she loved him, as a child should, but it would blossom into something much more later. The funny thing is they would fight horribly and make up horribly. She;d yell and he'd yell, ending him stomping all the way home to tell our mother he hated WInry with a passion and never wanted to play with her again. We all knew the next day Edwaard would be just fine and dandy walking her down the hall to class, chattering away about some alchemic equation. It was like they never fought.

But what eally sticks out the most is how Ed always took up for her (and I) but really went off the handle when it came to her. He would be sent down to the headmaster's office almost every day because of something he said or did to protect her. I remember the day when Edward got suspended because he took up for our frined.

We were all in class and Winry would get caught constantly by our teacher for sleeping. She would spend hour at night reading and working on auto mail, which left her nearly unconscious when she was in class.

Well…

Little booger face of Bobby Mills had to go there…

_A nine year old WInry Rockbell sighed in her sleep as she leaned on her right hand, propped up upon her desk as the teacher discussed long division. Her blue eyes drooped shut and Edward was the first to notice, but kept silent. He knew she had been up all night. As the teacher went on about the absolutely boring topic, nose-picking Bobby, noticed too. _

_His hand shot up._

"_Yes Bobby?" As soon as Bobby was going to respond Edward leaned over his desk and poked him in the side of the ribs giving the boy a death glare. The oy in-hand simply smiled and continued to address the teacher._

"_Um...Winry's sleeping in class..." The boy tattled. The teacher turned to the young girl who was snoozing away. The teacher moved to Winry's desk and picked up the girls text book and slammed it back down on the girl's desk. Winry's red-hand-printed cheek stood out as she jumped from the teachers actions. Edward and Alphonse jumped too._

"_Glad you could join us, Miss Rockbell, here back on earth." The teacher sneered. Edward let out a low growl and burned hole's in Booger-face Bobby's skull._

"_Down to the office you go...I will not have sleeping in my fifth-grade class." The teacher pointed to the door as poor Winry dragged herself to stand. Edward and Alphonse could see the tears already start to fall, which enraged Edward even more. _

"_You're gonna send her down, but not Booger face Bobby?! Everyone knows he's a tattle tail!" Edward screeched, his pre-adolescent voice cracking. _

"_Mr. Elric...is there a problem with the way I reprimand?" The teacher asked stoically._

_Edward clenched his fists and refused to let this on down, Winry was now at the office, probably crying her little eyes out because of stupid-noise-picking Bobby!_

"_Yeah...I do! You should send him down too for tattling! No one gets anywhere in life when they tattle!" Edward raised his voice._

_The teacher pointed to the door. "Well then you can join her Mr. Elric. It is disrespectful to address an adult in such away. Go and close the door behind you." Edward glared and huffed as he stopmed to the door and slammed it with all his might._

_A moment later it reopened and Edward's blond head popped in. "Who cares anyway! Winry is way more advanced that stupid long division! She know equations you couldn't even solve!" Edward yelled re-slamming the door._

What can I say, he loved her than too.

**Note: I wrote this so long ago...'scuse any typos.**


	106. Loves Theory

Love's Theory

Love's Theory

_A/N: I really need to give hugs and tons of thanks to auto-alchemechanicist. This chica has reviewed everyone of my stories! I am so tickled pink it's not funny...and I just wanted to thank her so much. I also wanted her to know that she needs to pick a new topic, so I can dedicate it to her! THANK YOU AGAIN auto-alchemechanicist!!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**_

There are so many times when I am alone I think of my life, of my past life and the little things. Like for example; the first time I realized my feelings were returned from my, now husband. It's true, I probably loved that idiot since I was twelve. Actually, possibly before that...maybe when I did Edward's automail surgery. I was so young then I didn't realize the feelings I had for my childhood friend. But as the years went those feelin grew stronger by the day. It was horrible as th day passed and Edward and Alphonse was gone for so long. It tore me up, inside.

I can admit that there were times that I thought Edward felt nothing for me. He'd show up unannounced, broken and quiet. I'd fix him up and he'd be on his way as fast as he could. I know for a fact that he avoided me even when I was around. But I also know exactly why and it's the point I am getting to.

Edward, Alphonse and I share a troubled and shattered past. We lost our parents at a young age ans so forth. I could spend a few pages on just those events; but I am not, we all know those events very well. I want to focus on the first time I realized how much I ment to him.

It was when we had that fall-out with Scar. Yes, I tried to shoot him and I should have. But I am thankful that my husband stopped me and I will never forget the words he said. They were the first words with great emotion I had ever heard him speak.

"_Those are not hands that kill, they are hands that give life..."_

Edward in that time was as cold as ice and as stoic as he could be when it came down to emotions concerning me. He hid things so well from most (even me) but Alphonse knew the truth as he brother spent many nights tossing and turning, whispered my name. Edward had more nightmares than any child. And to this day, they occasionally haunt him. But it was that moment I knew what he felt.

He touched my hands so gently, and looked me dead in the eye. The emotions I saw frightened me. I remembered letting so of the gun and crying. I remember when he wrapped his coat around me. And I remembered when he left. But still his eyes told me everything I ever needed to know...and I think that's why I let go so quickly. I did it for him; like a promise. That day I knew Edward Elric loved me so much, he kept him self distant to protect me. He battled many foes and repeatedly got insubordination to protect me. He risked the life of not only himself but his brother as well, just to ensure that I was safe. I would have been a fool not to wait for him.

True there were very brief moments I got with him, and if I recalled we kissed in a broom closet. But when he finally returned home, for good; his attention never strayed. He spent every possible moment with me. Of course we bickered and fought, but don't we always? We also experienced things neither one of us imagined we could. Granny nearly bit my head off when she one day found a condom in a trash can in the work shop. She lit Edward a whole new ass too. That was when the idiot told her to can it, that he was going to marry me anyway so what's the difference. Her response was for him to keep his 'parts' to himself and stay out of her granddaughter's room. Though neither of us listened and a year after that I was pregnant and married. And can say like all the years, Edward has stuck by me thick and thin. For that I don't need to hear him say he loves me everyday, I know.

_A/N: It's okay, a bit fluffy, but cute..._


	107. The Old Lady

"Why on earth do we need all those cans of beans, Edward

**The Old Woman**

"Why on earth do we need all those cans of beans, Edward?" Winry asked while at the market.

Edward turned, holding a thirteen month Isaac on his hip. He smiled and tossed yet another can of beans into the shopping cart. "Because me and Al like beans." He told her as a matter-a-factly.

Winry frowned, throwing a few bags of rice into the cart. "Okay, well it's not like Al's living with us...and you...well you won't eat all of them. They'll jus' sit in the cupboard for a few years." She sighed, moving the cart down the aisle.

Edward followed, shifting Isaac to his right hip. He rain was making his left ache with a force and the baby wasn't helping the latter. "Where's Isabel?" He asked.

Winry glanced from her position at the cart turning down an aisle where coffee and tea was stocked. "She ran away to get girly-products...you know..." She smirked. Edward grimaced and rolled his shoulders back emphasizing that he didn't want to know about his teenaged daughters feminine issues.

They walked a bit more and grabbed the few desired items they still needed. Isabel met them at the check out, tossing her needed items on the belt. She scowled much like her father and folded her arms across her chest. Isaac squirmed in his fathers arms and reached out for a candy bar he could not have. "No...no Isaac, candy is not something you need, you got enough energy and your daddy's getting too old to keep up." He smiled putting the candy bar back on the shelf.

An old woman came up behind the alchemist as Winry help put more items on the belt. Edward glanced (from the corner of his eye) at the elder woman and noted that she could have passed for homeless. Shrugging his shoulders, he stepped forward a bit to distance himself from the lady.

He heard the woman speak to his baby; but was not paying attention to her in detail. He was more engrossed in his wife and daughters squabble about Isabel buying to many boxes of pads. Winry huffed and turned from her daughter, her long blonde hair swinging with her and lightly hitting the teenaged girl in the face. Isabel stomped her foot and moved behind Winry, now just in front of her father.

"I hate her sometimes..." She mumbled to her father, irritated. She pulled her tank top down over her jeans to conceal her 'bloated' stomach. "She gets so annoying about how much crap we buy, yet I see you and her loading the cart up with numerous amounts of God know what. You're not going to really eat all those beans, dad." She announced. It was Edwards turn to scowl. But he never got to retaliate when suddenly Isaac let out an ear piercing scream. Truth be told that baby never cried, not even when it was tired. He really was a child of laughter.

Edward turned to see that the old woman behind him was trying to make funny faces. But seriously the faces weren't funny at all, they quite frightening. She was missing all but on tooth, or perhaps maybe a half of tooth. Her salt and pepper hair was matted and knotty under an old brown cap. Her face was full of liver spots and she smelled of cat urine. Edward gave the woman a forced half smile and turned away, patting Isaac's bottom with a warm left hand to offer comfort to the distressed toddler.

But still the woman stilled attempted to coo at the baby with a raspy voice. It took every ounce of his patience to not turn and tell the woman to stop. She was obviously scaring his child, and sadly it was probably because the poor old woman resembled a hideous witch. His narrowed yellow eyes found his wife arguing with the cashier about the price of a pound of apples. He just wished she would can it and get on, so they could leave and Isaac would stop crying. But that didn't quite happen. Isaac flared up again and the thread holding Ed's patience snapped.

"Lady, could ya just stop talkin' to him, he doesn't seem to like ya..." Edward snipped rather rudely. The woman gasped and could not seem to formulate words for the young man. Isabel turned as well, also making a gasping noise.

"Dad!" She spat, elbowing him in the side that didn't occupy a toddler. Winry checked out and waved at the trio (not looking) back to leave. Isabel shot her father a death glare and Edward moved passed he quickly.

"I'm so sorry ma'am, he's really grumpy today..." Isabel apologized, but still sauntered after her irate father.

She did have to agree herself that the senior was indeed horrid. Poor woman and poor genetics on her part.


	108. Teacher Izumi's Discovery

My sixteen year old brother, Edward groaned as he felt the hot water touch his skin

Teacher Izumi's Discovery

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing...but sometimes I wish I did..._

My sixteen year old brother, Edward groaned as he felt the hot water touch his skin. He was so sore from the rigorous training Teacher had thrown on him the last week. It was most likely punishment for his recent confession of the taboo we tried at eleven years old. Izumi was well known alchemist in Dublith, and she was also well known to be tough as nails. She took the science of Alchemy very seriously; which meant she taught is very seriously. She not only trained our minds when she taught is, but she trained our bodies as well. Sparring, exercising, jogging and running were the usual events that took place while we trained. We would start at dawn and not stop until dusk. But Edward would recall that we were rewarded well, with a dinner fit for a small army.

He was tired, achy and very frustrated. She just had to come the Resembool didn't she? She had to interrupt his break and more importantly his time with a certain Mechanic, our best friend Winry Rockbell. Personally I think it was a save, when Teacher Isumi showed up. If brother would have stayed much longer Aunty would have eventually caught the two, in the basement, half dressed and in quite the lip-lock. Auto mail repair doesn't include the lips. I never saw it but I knew. They show up out of the blue, red-faced and sweaty. Their clothes would be wrinkled and their hair would be messy.

And now here he was three days away from his home town, and the girl that showed him how to french kiss and made his heart speed up like cars in a race. In some ways, we could tell hat something was different with brother. Of course he was still obnoxious, rude and quick to blow a fuse. But then there were a few times when that Izumi and I would catch him in a trance. Just today, he was blind sided by Teacher and she was not but two feet away! I have been so tempted to say something to brother, but I fear he might take my armor apart and sell as scrap. But Teacher on the other hand is not so afraid.

I heard her slippered feet tread the stairs of her house. She went to her bedroom briefly t speak with her napping husband Sig. As she left her bedroom Edward emerged from the bathroom. His long hair was still wet and he had only a towel wrapped around his waist. He passed by Teacher, giving her the usual frown. It was that moment she notied something that apparently brother had somehow missed. She stopped in her tracks. Edward had his hand on the door knob when he heard her stern voice. She turned quickly, her brown braids, whipping around her. Her pale face was tinged red with annoyance and her small lips were set in a thin line.

"Edward? Are you keeping anything else from me?" She almost demanded, taking a few brisk steps closer to the teen. Edward stiffened at the tone of her voice, his hand stilled. Turned towards the woman that was like his surrogate mother. Her hands were at her hips.

"No...teacher, I told you everything. Why would you ask something like that...I didn't do anything, I just took a damn shower!" He complained.

Izumi pulled her plum robe across her chest, narrowed her brown eyes and pointed a accused index finger at the young man.

"Alphonse, I know you in that room! Come out here and tell me I am not seeing what I am seeing on your brother's body!" She yelled, making Edward jump. I came out from the room shyly.

"Yes teacher?" My voice squeaked, but still empty in the armor.

"Tell me Alphonse, do you see that...and that...and that?" She pointed to different portions of Edward's body. The first one was a bruise on the side of brother's neck, the second was another near the same bruise and the third was right beside his naval. They were small bruises, circular in shape and lovely shade of purple. I trembled already knowing well what she was gawking about.

"Um...yes teacher, Edward has a few bruises..." I played dumb, earning a dirty look from our master.

"Alphonse Elric, don't be coy! You damn well know what they are! Don't cover for the insensitive brat! An' don't try to even tell me they are from sparing! I know hickeys when I see them!" She yelled and quickly turning to brother.

"And you Edward! Is this what they are teaching in the military? To be just as low as the dogs you serve! Dispicable! I can't believe I ever taught you!" She roared, stomping a foot. Sig her husband and a huge man, peaked out from the bedroom. Teacher gave the bearded man a sweet smile and told him she would be joining him in a moment.

"NOW LOOK YOU HAVE MADE ME WAKE HIM! Do you know that he worked 16 hours yesterday at the meat shop? See this is what I am talking about! Jus' get out of my face!" She snapped. I had to intervene, it wasn't right. If teacher knew that it was Winry that caused the embarrassing marks on brother, she might consider changing her attitide towards Edward. Teacher could be very soft at times.

"Wait...Teacher...It isn't what you think...uh I mean...um...they are probably hicky's, but it's because of Winry..." I pleaded, my voice a whole octave higher. This had to be the most difficult thing for both brother and I. He wanted to kill me right about then. I could see it in his blazed eyes.

Her face softened significantly. "Is this true Edward?" She asked quietly. Ed's cheeks flushed and he looked to the floor to his dissimilar feet.

"We...jus' uh...shit...yeah..." He sputtered. Teacher smiled and placed a hand on his metal shoulder.

"Edward...I am so glad to hear you finally told her how you feel. You need to be careful. AND YOU NEED TO KEEP FOCUSED AND GET YOUR BODIES BACK SO THAT YOU CAN MARRY THAT GIRL! NOW STOP SULKING AND GET TO BED!" She hissed venomously.

We both stiffened and teetered back into the bedroom.

"Yes Ma'am!"


	109. Cookouts and Reminders

Holiday Cookouts and Reminders

**Holiday Cookouts and Reminders**

_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing...as you all know..._

Edward somehow knew that this Holiday was going to be different. Every other year when National Amestris Day came around; the Elrics would have a simple cook out including me and my wife, our immediate family. When this occurred there really wasn't much to be done, except starting the grill, which at one point or another brother would singe something. Or alchemize the grill, either way spelled disaster.

Winry stood behind the counter, almost frantically putting the dishes away. It was already after eleven, and Brother had yet to drag himself from the bed. Winry heard the stairs creak and the familiar shuffle of Ed's unlike feet. He came next to her, grabbing a mug from the opened cupboard. He then poured himself a cup of black coffee and moved to the table.

Winry sighed, putting a plate away. She had so much to do. "Ed...You think you can mow the lawn today? An' start the grill? I tried but the propane tank needs to be filled...I sure you are more than capable to re-arrange some molecules, as you so nicely say. What ever the case may be...I need help. We have company coming today."

Edward took a sip of his coffee. "You mean I can ride that contraption you made?" He said almost scornfully. Yet Winry had not missed the jovial tone in his still sleepy voice.

Winry clenched her teeth and closed the door of the cupboard quite loudly. "Ugh, geeze Edward, when you going to get that it's not a contraption! It's a ride-on mower! Do you really want to use the hand mower for all that damn grass?" She seethed, turning to face her irritating husband.

"No-no not that thing! I'll take the mower...but why go through all this trouble? It's just Al and Kate! They don't care about the lawn..." Edward waved a flesh hand defensively.

Winry's face flushed and he could have kicked herself for not mentioning the company that she had invited. A frown crossed her face. Edward noticed before she could even got to explain.

He frowned in return. "It isn't just Alphonse coming is it?" He tapped his metal fingers against the table. "Who'd you invite Winry?" He asked, with a morsal of sarcasm.

Winry huffed and joined him at the table. Why should she even act like it was a big deal? It was just few people. One who happen to be Edward's loathed superior and long time friend, Roy Mustang. Ed was going to have puppies when got word of this.

"Well...just few more faces really. I only invited Roy because he wants you to see the baby, Ed. You were not there when Riza gave birth...because you had the flu remember? So it seems fitting- don't give me that pathetic face, you haven't even seen him. He's absolutely adorable..." Winry cooed as Edward scowled.

"Yeah and he's probably going to be a bastard jus' like his old man. Just wonderful, not I get to hear him go on for hours like Hughes-"Edward did not even realize that he even compared Roy to the same man that was a good friend to both alchemists. It still pained his heart to think that it had been years since the man died.

Winry cut in and distracted him, exactly knowing what Edward's thought circled around. "He's six weeks now...and they named him Hughes...Just be nice Ed. Alphonse, Kate and Gabe will be here shortly. I'm sure Al will help you out. Oh and can you get the old baby play yard out for Riza? I think it's in the back of our closet, if not check the attic."

Ed nodded and was off to task. Three hours later, the dinning room table was set and all three families were conversating, eating and remising.

Roy passed a bowl of potato salad to Winry. "So Ed...Isn't he just the cutest thing you have ever seen? I think he looks like Riza, but she insists that he looks like me." Roy said jovially. Edward looked to the man and smiled sadly.

"Sure, Roy he's just great. I think Hughes would have been delighted and honored that you and I could agree on something. We each have a son named after the nicest...an' most insane man in the military."

Roy could not agree more.


	110. How To Deal

I guess I have learned how to 'deal' with a garden variety if things

I guess I have learned how to 'deal' with a garden variety if things. So many I couldn't count. But I can honestly say I really don't want to deal with _her_ at the current moment. But then again if that dick Russell Trigham could deal with it, then so could I. He was on baby number two!

Every morning it was like a damn ritual for her; and every morning I would have to persuade her other wise. Naturally persuading Winry is not the easiest thing to do, especially not now and I never for the life of me know how to say the right things at the right time.

But this frigid, miserable late October morning I didn't even want to try. The joints of my shoulder and thigh were throbbing and competing with my already pounding head. I don't know which was hurting more. To make matters slightly more interesting, my wife had been up since five and still making far too much noise! Except now she was in the damn bed room, making more racket than a bad day in the surgery room with a sleep deprived Aunt Pinako.

I glanced at her form and covered my head with one of the throw pillows. The movement caused my shoulder to give into a muscle spasm and I let out an audible groan. There she was, her pajama pants rolled down, below her naval, shirt up, swollen breasts exposed and wearing one of the most dejected scowls I have ever seen her wear. She was frowning hard, with a bit of her bottom lip sucked by her top teeth. Her hair was down and uncombed, tucked behind her ears. She was standing in her usual and current moping spot (which I wish was her work room) in front of her vanity mirror, eying her self up as if she was going to annihilate her own body. I bet she didn't even make breakfast or coffee.

Her we go again...

She heard me groan, I know for sure. She heard everything and there was no pretending I was asleep. But I kept the pillow over my eyes despite that I had heard her sigh.

"Edward..." She hissed, but not moving.

"What." I stated simply. Maybe today would be different; maybe she wanted to sulk about something else other than her changing body, hormones and realistically her mind.

"You gonna get up anytime soon...we need to go to the market, if providing I don't puke." She asked irritated.

This is good, not one word resembling fat, huge or inflated.

"We could wait..." I mumbled under the pillow. There was a small stretch of silence and I was almost ecstatic that she hadn't started her _tirade_.

"I look like a swollen cow."

Damn I spoke too soon and swallowed my own foot, auto mail preferably, goes down a lot harder.

I just wanted to throw something at her. "So, do we have to go through this every freakin' morning, Win?" I whined, stuffing the pillow further against my splitting skull. I was not in the mood. Period, which I almost wish she had; anything is better than her current and long term state.

Why me? I peeked from under my shelter to see that she had pulled her shirt back down and plopped herself on the chair that sat in from of the vanity.

"Look at me...I don't fit into my clothes anymore, my boobs are killing me and I throw up every time I smell food! I can hardly work on mail. Couldn't they have just waited?!" She griped, fingering her hair with her fingers.

Couldn't who just have waited? Now she was just confusing me. She really just needed take her dark circled eyed, exhausted ass back into the bed.

Now I took the pillow and tossed it aside, leaning up on my left elbow (avoiding the right) to glare at her fully.

Pained, pissed and baffled.

"Who?" I asked, clearly annoyed. I moved my right hand and winced when the digits got caught in a few strands of my loose hair.

She huffed in return, emphasizing that I was the real moron here; certainly not her. "We had our honey moon, and a few weeks after that I was pregnant...it's like your little men were waiting for the opportune moment, all stuffed up there an' tightly wound like your personality all those years. Nothing with you is ever controlled; we couldn't get _good at it_. I can't even touch myself, more less you and if you tried, I'd kill you or throw up on you. All I am saying is that it's amazing how I waited for so long for you and it seems so did your body. I jus' didn't think it would happen so quickly."

Okay, now I was just pissed at her. It's eight in the morning, I am not awake and she's picking a fight over something so stupid, and _uncontrollable._

"What the hell Winry? Are you saying you are not happy?! We can't jus' skip time an' go back...you weren't complaining at the time. Oh what did you say...or...well rather yell, _ More Edward More_! I gave you every thing I was capable of an' now you're pissing and moaning. Give a rest already!" I raised my voice higher, sitting straight up and swinging my feet to the side of the bed. Oh shit, I really hope that she wasn't crying. That would start and not stop 'till noon. Alphonse would get a call and blame me for being an insensitive ass.

"Damn it Ed! I am not saying I am not happy; I jus...jus' don't want things to change so quickly. I waited a long time and then I get you for jus' a moment and now we are going to have a baby abd I going to-wait am a big cow! I don't want you to change the way you feel about me...an'...an'-"

Shit here come the tears. Perhaps I am an insensitive ass.

"You won't even kiss me..." She wailed, like a grieving dumped girlfriend on a soap opra.

Now she's twisting, but I can't help but feel just a little sorry for her. Just the other day I brushed pasted her, knocking into the front of her chest and you would have thought I tried to kill her.

"Winry..." I tried, standing and going to her, pulling her up to stand with me. "Let me jus' lay some things down alright. First, every morning you say the same thing, yet I haven't noticed a single change, other that the fact your breasts are huge. (She glared)...I mean that's good...but you're not fat, jus' pregnant. Second, you need to go to sleep and really sleep...no tinkering, welding or drilling. Just sleep, please before I might transmute you to the damn bed. Third, I want to kiss you everyday I see you, because you are real and not in my mind like all those years back. But you do puke every ten minutes, an' lets face it I don't do vomit. And last I have had what...like made love to you 2 times? I'm not that experienced in the subject and I don't even know if we can 'till you see a doctor. An' Aunty threatened to beat the shit out of me if I even attempted to _pull the little snake out. _She said I'd dent the head." I cringed as the words from Winry's grandmother slipped from my tongue.

Little.

Who is she calling so small, his anatomy is compared to a tiny damn garden snake!

It looks nothing like that! I hate that vile, backwards bat. I think she's getting more senile as the days go by. We are married; if I want to have some alone time with my damn wife than it shouldn't be a problem.

Winry wiped that last bit of tears, giggled and swiped her hand across the top of my head, rumpling my hair. "Are you finished yet? I mean the rant? Remind me never to wake you when your joints ache. You a real headache. Take a dam pain pill, Edward."

You have to be kidding me right? Was it my imagination or was she absolutely insane?!

I guess I will just have to suck it up and _deal_ for the next seven months.

**A/N: This was an inspiration from took-baggins Warmth of my memories " Body Fat" I just added a twist and tie. They are such a funny couple right? And such a classic EdWin moment.**

**And that's the end of these drabbles- FINALLY. I could be starting a trilogy that focuses around the FMA manga. I would also like to update my DNAngel fic and November, but we shall see... **

**Many thanks to: First and for most, my BFF Kristen- she is inspiration for most of these!!Auto-Alchemechanicist, ****Bar-Ohki****, ****alchemichelper101****, orange Singer, ****Harryswoman****, edxwin is cannon!!, ****LiebeEC28****, shingmei, ****deathBERRRY****, ****Automailjunkie44****, ****chibi H A N A T S U K I****, ****yami-neko2****, ****Kalez25946****, ****Kieso****, ****alphaomega1st****, Lian, ****PandoraNC****, Keeper of the Times, Tatsuki Okamura, ****Kestrel Faeran****. Samurigirllrf, ****XxXGeminiStarlyteXxX****, ****35naruto****, AphroditetheBeautiful (where the hell ya been, girl?) ****Lycan180****, ****EdxWinryrox16****, ****Angelbreed2121****, ****Chibified Indian****, Edwin fan..., harmony, ****Katie B 17****, ****Mb1350****, kamakazzy, ****Netta Sloan****, flamelgirl03, ****sanctuary-in-dreams****, ****causmicfire****, ****eclecticeyes****, ****S J Smith**

**Kenkaya**


	111. Yule Tide Shopping

**Yule Time Shopping **

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just like to play like I do..._

Edward Elric absolutely hated shopping. Whether it was groceries, clothes, parts, he loathed it almost as much as Roy Mustang, current superior to the alchemist. Yet why was it that he let his fiancee Winry drag him to the end of the planet? He knew deep down, it was coming as the Yule tide was only a few days away, and Winry seemed to work all the way to that point; then declare that they needed to shop. Last minute, with the enormous crowds and frenzied people. Winry, somehow was constantly merry.

But what made the day worse, was the insane time Winry woke the man up and announced that they were to go shopping. And they were not to only go around Resembool but Central as well. One aspect that was positive, was that they did in fact own a car. That indeed cut the 6 hour train ride in half, but it didn't mean that the alchemist still wanted go just the same. He hated shopping and he hated the holiday crowds. Edward was dragged from the warmth of their bed, down for coffee and out the door that day. All in which happened before the sun came up.

First the duo stopped at the market in Resembool for ingredients for holiday cookies. They took it back to the house. Edward went to the bathroom (thanks to 2 cups of coffee) and Winry grabbed a thicker coat. Edward volunteered to drive; as it was an excuse to steer his mind from how currently annoyed he was at the mechanic. Three grueling hours later they arrived at the crowded department store in Central. Edward's face remained sour as Winry skipped down the parking lot. She turned back to look at her boyfriend, frowning when she saw his scowl.

"C'mon Edward. It's not gonna kill you to have some holiday cheer." She sighed walking back to the man and hooking her arm around his.

"I know it's early, but if you behave I might give a little early holiday treat. You know the kind of treats that don't rot your teeth." She singed-songed. Edward knew what she was inferring to, but at the moment he really wasn't much in the mood for intimacy. A nap perhaps but not that. So he remained quiet, in spite of his moody thoughts.

Three hours later, and only at store number two; Edward was ready to snap. He had been stuck with all the bags, holding Winry's place in the longest lines that he had ever seen, hungry as hell and to top it all off he apparently needed to have a damn bowel movement. Again another side effect of coffee.

As he stood in line, stiff and overwhelmed Winry had finally returned holding various items to purchase.

"Edward, I need your check book..." She stated from behind her 'mountain' of packages.

"Of course...." He moaned sarcastically, yet not moving.

"An' I need to take a crap..." He added, reaching in his back pocket, while shuffling his bags. Winry snorted at his absurd comment and placed her items in the counter for the cashier to ring. Edward handed her the check book and gave the woman behind her a dirty look as it was noted that she also heard his comment regarding his bodily functions. And it seemed the woman gave poor Winry the dirty look, not him.

"Ed, I didn't need to know that, neither did the woman in back of me, geeze.. We will pay for these... take them to the car and you can go to the bathroom till your heart's desire." Winry drawled out dramatically, scribing her name on the check.

"Five-thousands cenz! What the hell did we buy?!" Edward hissed, looking at the receipt in his mismatched hands. Winry walked ahead of the man, seeking out the next store.

"A freakin' 30,000 cen clock?! What the hell did we buy a clock for?" He continued to gripe, catching up to his fast moving girlfriend.

"I got your brother a clock, actually Edward. He didn't have one at his place. And I'd think you'd want to buy your little brother something nice. He has just started out you know."

Edward snorted. "Uh, Winry did you forget the little fact I paid his rent for the first two months? I'd say that accounts for something."

Winry huffed and turned, red faced to the man. Her blue eyes were clouded with a sudden anger. "What is your problem today? Huh? You been, s'cuse my language quite a dick today. You got a fruitcake up your ass or something? Geeze Ed, be just a little nicer today. It's the holidays, a time for being nice and giving. You act like I forced you to go." Winry hissed, causing a few passer-buyers to look at the couple.

"Actually you did..." The man muttered under his breath. Winry rolled her eyes and kept walking.

The last store they went to, and when they were checking out, Edward's mood had drastically changed to almost smug.

Winry grabbed the last of the bags and handed one to Edward. "What's the grin for? I leave and come back and your happy. What did you do?" Winry accused.

"Nothing. I swear! It's just that I was waiting in line and who did I see, holding fifty bags, a purse and looking all but two years old again?"

Winry rolled her eyes again. He was the one acting like he was two years old..

"Mustang! He looked so pissed off. And even more so when Riza walked over. She looks like she is going to pop, when is she do again? I feel so bad for her...so anyway, I said to him, she got you to right? And he said screw you. Full Metal and if I say one thing to the guys at HQ, he's going to fry my balls and feed them to Black Hyate. I was hilarious! I told him secret's safe with me but to piss off anyway. Bastard." He told her jovially.

They got to the car and she opened the back door, throwing the bags in with the rest. "Edward, you have a sick sense of kindness you know that? Well since you sulked all day, you get the couch with Den. Happy Holidays!"

Edward scowled, dumping himself into the drivers side. "So much for the holiday spirit..." He piped in starting the ignition.

_A/N: I little Christmas fun, with the radiant couple. Hope you enjoyed. Happy Holidays! Love LC_


	112. His side Her side

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but Al's wife and the kiddos._

His side, her side

Many married couples believe that there are always 2 sides to their relationships. One, being the wife's and two being that man's. I think I can say I believe in that theory. My wife is neat and meticulous, while I am just as equally tidy; but even still we have our differences. Mine would be (like my older brother) is where and what I do with my books. Now, naturally I am aware that I have my own study and I know that's where they belong...but they don't always get there. Kate tells me she's just used to them being piled on the dinning room table and just moves them two and fro when she cleans. She accepted that.

Winry however, hasn't excepting anything with Edward, concerning his quirks, and truthfully she's not much better that him. Their house is clean, to say the least. Dishes are done on a daily basis as well as the wash. And fortunately for them (and not the rest of the world) they have a washer machine that Winry herself built and invented. But there is the simple fact that the both of them are geniuses at their own trades. Edward's being of course Alchemy and Winry's is auto mail and mechanics; those can both lead to a grand variety of books, resources and god knows what lying around their house.

But the simple fact always goes back to his side and her side. These differences can even be seen on their own bed! Edward and Winry kept the room that had the upper balcony (Winry's old room) but they extended it by a few feet and connected the old hall bathroom to it as their own private bathroom.

The bed was on the same side as the balcony doors, and never made. Winry's side consisted of a night table with a framed picture of her, Edward and the kids. A few auto mail magazines were stacked next to the picture, along with a wrench and a few misplaced bolts; realistically a cluttered mess. She has one single pillow on her bed along with 'her' old pink quit crumbled among the sheets. She claimed Edward was a blanket hog. Edward's side (much more cluttered than Winry's) also had a night table, cluttered with alchemy books, an empty water glass and a few pens. His side of the bed also had a wrinkled blanket, one that Winry crocheted for him after his auto mail surgery. It was tattered and worn, but the colors were still quite vibrant. Edward owned most of the remaining pillows on the bed; and since we were kids he always used a lot of pillows. Now he simply blamed it on the auto mail.

Their bathroom had been remodeled and given a double sink. Winry's on the right side had her tooth brush, perfume, hair brush neatly placed on the countertop. Her sink was clean, as well as her side of the mirror. Edward's sided consisted of the same items, but they were hazardously thrown, add a straight razor to the mix. His hair brush was full of long golden strands that matched the tiny gold strays in his sink from his face. Tooth paste specks loitered the mirror along with the sink and the towels were not folded in his towel rack.

All those things defied them as different people; but that didn't mean it didn't drive Winry crazy. But their was one quirk that Winry liked, every morning when she woke and cleaned their 'storm blown' bathroom, Edward left a note on her side of the sink. That read the same thing every morning:

"_We may be different by gender and idiosyncrasies, but that doesn't mean I love you any less." Have a good day, Win._

_Love Ed_


	113. Most Embarrassing Moments

**_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing...the characters tell me things and I write them..._**

**Most Embarrassing Moments**

Fifteen year old Maes Elric sat on the old Rockbell porch, on the glider swing his mother built the summer before. He sipped at a mint iced tea and watched the trees sway from the summer winds. Inside his house he heard many sounds; dishes clanging, silverware clanking, his mother's giggle and his father's boisterous mouth.

The storm door creaked closed and Maes heard bare feet slap against the hardwood. His golden eyes looked up to find his ten year old sister, Isabel scowling irately. "Maes have either mom or dad ever embarrass you? Dad's in there making fun of me saying I need a training bra...the nerve! Yet he gets to parade around in his undies! He needs a bra!" She plopped down on the swing next to Maes and folded her arms across her chest.

Maes chuckled at his sister and rumpled her hair. "Plenty of times sis, you get used to it. They deserve to be...well...eh... stupid sometimes. Uncle Al told me mom and dad were apart for nearly ten years...they didn't talk very much, they never really interacted with each other, 'cept dad's maintenance. He says it's like they are still catching up." He frowned slightly, arching his eye brows. "But, to answer you question yeah...they have."

Isabel's blue eyes lit up like Christmas bulbs. "Really? What happened? What did they do?" The girl leaned forward, intrigued.

Maes laughed again, louder, almost matching the recent bout of his father's obnoxious snicker. "Well, surprisingly it wasn't dad that did it. But mom and you know how she gets! Ranting all that crap about the human body and all...like everything is parts to motor. You know...anyway, it was a few years ago, I was coming in from being outside. And all I wanted to do was go to the bathroom before dad got home. He's like clock work you know...goes number 2 and we all gotta suffer wait hours to use the only bathroom in the house! So I was going up the stairs to do just that...and...There was mom's red lacy-pantied butt right in my face! An' she was only wearing that black tube top thing she wears all the time. She said she was getting into the shower, and forget something in her room. All I could do was yell and run down the stairs. I told her she scarred me for life, while she told me I was making a mountain out of a mole...it only got worse later." Maes mused, smiling at his interested sister; who was currently laughing her little blonde butt off.

She simmered down, and turned to her older brother. "How'd it get worse?" She asked innocently.

Maes nose sighed. "Got worse because mom told dad later...and he asked me..." Maes deepened his voice to try to match his dads. "What's wrong with your mother's ass? It's nice and proceeded to smack her on the butt while she cooked dinner with his right hand. She got him back later with a soldering gun..."

Isabel laughed again, envisioning her mother's wrath. "Ha! Mom's pretty scary when she is mad. Sometimes I feel bad for daddy, he takes a beating...but then again he usually starts it...I wonder what she did to him with that soldering gun?"

Maes looked back to the trees. "I have no idea, Iz, no idea..."


	114. A Shower, Unexpected

**A Shower**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything...just playing with toys_**

Edward really hated himself for even going there; going there by which, meant planning a baby shower for Winry. He really didn't think she even deserved the damned event, for she was unbearable to be around. It was as simple as that. He didn't even know how to plan the thing; but he knew it had to be done. That was proper and that was what a husband was supposed to do. Well, he had thought that, at first. Now he wasn't sure what to think. He had wished his Teacher had been alive to help with such measures. She was the closest person to a mother he knew; except maybe Riza Hawkeye. But if he were to call her, he knew that the Bastard would just have to be involved too. And that was not going to happen. So Edward, choose the next best person for the job; Alphonse's sweet and annoying fiancée, Kate. Though Kate had no children of her own as of yet, he knew she was a great planner. He also knew that Alphonse, no knowing would do all the things Edward was supposed to do. That is what Alphonse's job was to be; the voice for reason for Edward, and his poor pack mule. Alphonse did all the shopping for the event, while Kate made the invitations.

Edward kept Winry in the dark; and surprisingly did not spill the beans in one of their infamous squabbles. But as the days passed by so did Edwards memory. He completely forgot the event, and of course it was Alphonse that had saved the day. Edward had a routine every week. He worked 6 out of the 7 days; and Sunday was his only day off. This day, he often spent on the sofa with a good book, and in his underwear. Winry usually caught her auto mail orders up and had over booked patients in and out, through out the day. She could care less that her 'lazy' husband slept on the sofa, with a flesh hand on his exposed belly and drool seeping out the corner of his open mouth.

However this particular Sunday was different for the Alchemist and the Mechanic. Edward came down stairs around ten, in search for his coffee and the newspaper. Winry was in her work shop, in her own world and Edward could care less. He was still worn out from the previous night. Winry had gotten what she wanted, and quite forcefully. He couldn't complain about the times she nearly raped him, seven months pregnant or not. She was a Buddha bellied goddess and all his. Edward smirked into his coffee cup as his cheeks burned from the thought. He strolled from the counter in the kitchen, with news paper and coffee in hand, to the living room. He set the items on the coffee table and plopped down on the soft, blue cushions. He sighed, stretching across the sofa and began his pursuit of a day filled with nothing. He was as content as a man can be…

"Edward!" He vaguely heard a female's voice. He rolled away snuggling into the warmth of his sofa.

"Edward…get the damn phone! I am in the middle of an attachment!" He heard again, louder.

"EDWARD ELRIC, GET YOUR ASS UP AND GET THE DAMN PHONE BEFORE I BEAT YOU WITH IT!" Now he really heard that; the familiar sound of Winrys shrieking voice filled with a rage that he was secretly afraid of. He got up as quick as he could.

Edward stumbled to the phone in the hall. He snatched it off the cradle, nearly dropping it in the process.

He cleared his throat. "Rockbell Auto mail, can I help you?" He asked gruffly, scratching the outside of his thigh.

"Edward where are you? The shower is in an hour!" Kate's voice yelled from the other line.

"Huh" What shower? Are the rivers going to flood?" Edward asked, baffled by her abrupt tone.

"What? No…NO! The rivers aren't flooding, you moron. Winry's baby shower, Edward, the shower you planned at the hall! Please don't tell me you forgot?" Kate whined. Edward cringed, slapping a metal palm on his for head. _Shit! He had forgotten._

"Um…no, How could I forget that? Of course I didn't forget…I was-" Kate was no fool. Damn.

"Ed, do ya have right a hand print on your cheek?" Edward felt his cheek and sighed. _Yes._

"An' are ya in your underwear? An' is the news paper stuffed between the couch cushions?"

_Yes, woman. I forgot! Is that a crime?_Apparently it was a crime to forget you own wife's baby shower, because technically you didn't plan it.

"Ed, I am telling you, you have a half an' hour to get you lazy ass down hear and Winry's! An' don't tell her where you are going! Got it?" Edward didn't get to answer when the line went dead. _Al's going to kill me later and Kate. _

Winry stopped screwing the last screw in her patient's leg when the door to her work room abruptly opened. Edward stood heaving in the door way, wearing a un tucked red button down, trousers open at the fly and a hair tie in his mouth as he fumbled with his hair.

"Winry, go change…we have to leave right now!" He shouted through the hair tie. The man that Winry was working on looked just as confused as her.

"Ed, what are you talking about? I have a patient that is almost finished. I just can't get up and not finish him. Are you nuts?" Winry sneered, eyeing up her suddenly panicked husband.

"Too bad, you have to go and get changed now. We have to leave." Edward added brashly, tying his hair back into a pony tail.

Winry rolled her eyes and continued her job, excusing her husband who was starting to steam from the ears.

"Winry! Damn it, we got a go, now! You can finish him up tomorrow! Seriously, we have to leave! Go get dressed!" Edward persisted, stomping a metal foot for a point.

That never worked on Winry, not any more. Winry stood slowly, folding her hands across her swollen belly."Edward, can I ask why in the hell you come barging in here like a bat out of hell, persisting that I change so we can leave? What is the world ending and I don't look good enough? Where the hell is it we have to go so abruptly?" She asked, clearly annoyed. Edward stalled for an answer, which in all reality was a dead give-a-way that he was lying.

"The river is going to flood…Edward added briskly, walking over and taking the screw driver from Winry's hand. He moved behind her to lightly push to woman to the door, but he failed miserably.

"Edward, I might be pregnant but I am not brainless. I know when you are up to something and I know when you are lying. What the hell is going on? I want answers, Ed." It was the way she carried her voice, that made his testes retreat back into his gut, in hopes that he would not loose his man-hood. Well, there was only one way to rectify this (and pay later). He would have to pick a fight, out of his own carelessness.

"I know that! But I…um arranged something for us today, and well I sort of forgot and we really need to get going."

Winry stroked her chin for a moment, then jammed her fists on her hips. "It's out anniversary and you forget? Right? I am right?"

_Anniversary? What the hell is she talking about that happened months ago and may just be the reason she is pregnant._ Edward thought. Winry calmly excused her patient and that's when all the fun began.

Edward had arrived at the hall in the nick of time; that was after he had carry a kicking and screaming Winry to the car, alchemize the doors locked and had to hear her mouth the whole way. Winry refused to change and upon entering the room followed by a loud "surprise" Winry teared up for her appearance and socked Edward in the jaw. As always it was his fault.

Edward leaned against the banister of the deck in back of the hall. He nursed his jaw with an ice pack and sighed. He heard a giggle beside him and turned to see Rebecca, Havoc's wife with a grin plastered on her face. She was a lovely, curly haired brunette with a soft smile and easy demeanor. According to her, her husband may have been not able to walk but he could still have sex and please her, she loved him for him. Edward was glad to know that he was finally happy with a woman that the Bastard didn't steal.

"I see you have to wear the ribbons and flowers hat the gals made." She replied eyeing up the huge paper plate on Edward's head, stacked with ribbons, bows and flowers. Edward simply snorted in return.

"I must say, the woman usually has to wear that around her shower, but Riza told me this was your punishment from Winry…did you really forget Edward?" She asked looking at the sky horizon along with Edward.

Edward sighed. "Ah, I did but it wasn't on purpose. I have a routine on Sundays. I like to relax because it's the only day I can. I am sure Havoc will tell that General Asshole works us like dogs."

Rebecca signed now. "Jean does complain quite a bit, but honestly I think you guys love Roy no matter. He supports you guys…I heard that he paid for this hall, not Alphonse."

"What? But Al…told me…"

Rebecca smiled broadly. "Al tried to do it but Roy wouldn't have it, like you, he wants the best for beautiful women. I think you could agree with that…she is your wife."

"That doesn't mean I like her right now. She might be fooling you all, but when we get home I have hell to pay."

Rebecca gazed back into the room where the party go-ers were, wrapping toilet paper around Winry's swollen belly.

"I don't know Ed, she mentioned to us that she has the best husband on the world."


	115. Bordom

**Bordom**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing...**_

Authors Note: Post chapter 108 spoilers

Edward sat, feet stretched out across his cluttered desk. He yawned loudly, stretching his arms above his head. A moment later his eyes caught sight of his phone. A smirk appeared as he plucked the phone from its cradle.

After he dialed the designated number he waited to be connected, twirling the phone cord between his fingers.

"_Rockbell Auto mail outfitters, Can I help you?"_

"Winry?"

"_Edward? What are you doing? I thought you had class to teach?"_

"I did…until a water main broke and class was canceled, what is that noise? its sounds like a dying cat…"

"_That dying cat is your daughter and she is so going down for a nap with her brother, honestly I haven't gotten anything done today…" _

"That's mean you have an hour or so right?"

"_Well…yeah…but…"_

"I'll be home in ten, as long as I am back before two, they won't know I am gone! They should have sent me home…"

"_Edward, you're not thinking what I think your thinking are you?"_

Edward grinned deviously. "Now, Winry do you really think I am like that?"

"_Uh, yeah…this is coming from the guy that sees my cleavage and jumps me in my work shop."_

"I don't do that, Win. I lock the door, turn your drill on and then have my way with you; there is a difference."

"…"

"Winry, are you still there?"

"_Ed, I'll get the drill started and the kids down."_

Edward hung up the phone, still smiling. It seemed that he wasn't the only one who was bored and needed some excitement.


	116. Fireworks

**Fireworks **

Edward loved when she took certain "matters" into her own, little, rough deviant hands. She would act as if she was a tortured soul, waiting for him to unwind her; to claim her. However, when Edward was still sleepy and slow after a long train ride, Winry knew it would be her job to claim him if she wanted her satisfaction filled. And quite frankly to the brim. Edward wasn't complaining.

Winry would tease and kiss and stroke him through his clothes. Just when Edward would think he was going to burst, those meticulous hands undid his belt and fly to seek out rock-hard and searing flesh. Winry would then crawl on top of him, wasting no time sinking him into her warmth. She would almost come immediately (and so would he) but somehow neither would manage quite yet. Winry was quick to set a fast pace, using the bottoms of her feet to push herself along his shaft. She would sigh, whine and moan each time she sank back down on him. Edward used his hands and mouth to touch her breasts, or even nip in a suckle or two of her salty skin. Winry would arch into him, the tips of her long, golden sunny hair caressing his knees.

Then, she would do something that would make Edward grunt and hiss with pleasure; she would twist herself around him so her back was facing him. Her feet would be planted firmly on the ground as she used his knees to steady herself. Away she went, taking him right with her as she sped up, clamping her walls around him. Edward would moan too, grasping her hips and meeting her with every thrust. And then it would happen, the mind blowing orgasm that would blow fireworks in front of both of their faces. Winry would tremble, so fiercely Edward often thought she was seizing. Her back would arch dramatically causing her hips to pull back. Edward couldn't stop her from moving on him and he was surprised that he could even come two times, almost in a row. But then again Winry was capable of causing anything to happen, just with her energy alone. Edward couldn't be a happier man.


	117. Xerxan God

Xerxan Gods

_Authors Note: Written around the TTEOB arc on my ff account. Edward and Winry have 2 children, a boy first, Maes and a girl, Isabel. The children are teens and Isabel's best friend has a serious crush on Edward. _

_Disclaimers: I don't own a thing…just miss Edward and Winry_

_Warning: A soft M rating for nakedness_

It was way too early to be awake; but Meena's bladder could no longer hold the several cups apple tea she had drank the previous evening with her best friend, Isabel Elric. Meena got up from the cot she often slept on while visiting the Elrics. She passed by the balcony doors of Isabel's room and briefly peered out the see the sky was still filled with stars. She sighed and moved forward reminiscing about the story of how Isabel's room was previously Winrys. She smiled also remembering how Isabel explained her parents moved to the upper most room of the house after they had children, so they could have their _privet_ time. Isabel was quite grossed out even as she made that comment.

Isabel disliked the sheer fact that her friend Meena had a serious crush on her uncle Alphonse and her father. If Meena was even caught staring at the older of the Elric brothers, Isabel would smack the back of the blonds head. Meena didn't care; she grabbed every opportunity to see Edward Elric, former State Alchemist, shirtless.

Meena yawned again slowly making her way down the hall. She saw that the light was on in the bathroom and the door was opened. But then it hit her…she blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't imagining things. Ahead she saw a sight she never in a million years, thought she would see. The shower was straight ahead through the door way of the bathroom. Steam could be seen, but had yet to cloud the crystal clear glass doors. Through the doors was perfection. Her cheeks flushed at the site, yet she did not have the strength to peel her eyes away, as she should have. Edward Elric's bare, naked back was facing her. She watched in awe as the muscles in his flesh shoulder moved with the rest of the hard muscles and planes of his back. He was washing his golden _mane_; hands scrubbing his scalp causing the suds of soap to wonder down his back. Meena's wide green eyes watched as the suds slithered down the back of his neck, past his shoulders, along his spine and finally off of the curve of his…

_Look at his ass…_Meena thought as her cheeks burned so bright, her vision blurred.

Edward, oblivious raised his hands to rinse his hair. The golden strands fell and stuck against his back to the middle of his shoulders. Meena secretly hoped he would turn around. And at the moment she could have cared less that she may have been drooling. She was entranced by the man in front of her, especially when he turned slightly giving her a nice view of the bony portion of his right hip and the sprinkling of gold hair, dusting below is belly button and…

"He's like a Zerxan God…with the finest of steel appendages…I should make them gold to match all of his gold…" Winry said dreamily. Meena flinched as fear took hold of her. She hadn't even heard Isabel's mother approach. Meena dared to look to her side to see Mrs. Winry looking all of 17 again, her rough hands folded next to her head and her wondrous blue eyes wide as love-struck saucers. Meena still could not move.

"But…as you can plainly see he has absolutely no brains under all that gold and steel." Winry's whimsical voice changed into something that Meena rarely witnessed cold-as-ice rage.

"He knows the other damn bathroom is still being fixed…so I tell him, close and lock the damn door, Edward! Sheese…oh, sorry Meena, I'll go kill him now so you can have the bath room." Winry replied quickly moving to go to the bathroom ahead. Meena still stood, embarrassed feel very, very small. Winry noticed and turned back to the teen, offering her a warm smile.

"It's alright, honey. I was the same way, when I was your age. Try working on his automail with raging hormones. I couldn't stop myself from looking. But you are too young for my husband…and well of course he is my husband! Heh heh, but…you know, I do have a son not so far from your age, who looks very much like Ed. Maybe when you are older he might just be interested." She smiled more offering to show some of her perfect teeth. Little did Mrs. Winry know, Meena thought Mrs. Winry was one of the most beautiful women she had ever met, a perfect match for her Zerxan God. A Zerxn Goddess herself.

"Now Meena go back to Izzy's room and I will come get you when the moron is out." Meena smiled slightly to herself thanking the Gods that Mrs. Winry was indeed a very cool woman. She turned away to leave when she heard a shriek that could wake the dead.

"WINRY? WHAT THE HELL! THAT WATER IS SCOLING HOT-TOLD YOU NOT TO FLUSH THE TOILET!" Meena flinched when she heard Mr. Edward's loud voice resonate through the tiles.

"WELL, EDWARD, MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T BROADCAST TO THE WHOLE TOWN YOUR NAKED, I WOULDN'T HAVE TO REMIND YOU TO SHUT THE DAMN DOOR WHEN YOU'RE IN THE SHOWER!"

Meena giggled; she had heard many of Isabel's parent's ridiculous squabbles.

"Geeze, Edward. Lock and shut the damn door, you nearly scarred poor Meena for life. She was lucky she didn't have to see your junk hanging all about too, I swear…hurry the hell up before she pees her pants, and you don't want to be late for Central do you?"

Meena heard Mr. Edward growl a few curse words before the water turned off. Winry found Meena still standing where she had left her. At least Mr. Edward had shut the door now.

Winry was about to speak when the door was yanked open and Edward stormed out. He skin was flushed, but his eyes were on fire. He stalked to the left of the bathroom and disappeared up the stairs, his mismatched stomps heard until the slamming of a door.

"Don't mind him. He's got to work in Central today with the General…he's never in a good mood for that."

Meena sighed and muttered a "thanks". On her way to the bathroom she recalled her thought. Mr. Edward was gorgeous to say the least; but his mouth was not something the young girl could stand. She hoped Maes had a better disposition. Perhaps she would find out soon or a later.


	118. All That Gold and Steel

All that Gold and Steel

_Authors Note: Follows after "Xerxan Gods" in which Winry was really turned on by her husband's careless actions. _

_Warnings: Lemonish, but no sex. Winry's obsession with automail kink._

_Rated: R_

Winry found her husband, scowling next to the vanity raking his brush through his hair. He heard her feet approach and bared his teeth at her. Winry smirked.

"Don't growl at me, I wasn't the one that showed a fourteen year old girl the whitest part of my body." Winry teased.

"Well, Mrs. Perfect, who-pees-with-the-door-open. I didn't expect a girl to come crawling to the bathroom at 5 in the fuckin' morning." Edward pouted, his brush stuck on a knot.

"Oh….Ed you're just upset because you have to work in Central. She didn't see much, I stopped her. But then there is a puddle of drool I have to clean up later…" Winry mused stepping closer to Edward. She slipped a hand under his towel. Edward flinched, as the brush in his hand hit the floor with a clatter.

"And the drool may have been more of mine than hers…" She added huskily as her nimble fingers touched the foreskin of his cock.

"And I think I can wipe that frown off your face right quick. You're too handsome for your own good…and seeing you like that made me hot…" She added. Edward smiled deviously, grabbing her wrist from beneath his towel.

"Really…so tell me Win, what made you so hot?" He asked seductively, his breath hitting the side of her neck.

Winry smirked. "You really want to know…" She grabbed his right hand and pushed it under her night shirt to the apex of her thighs.

"All that gold and steel…" Winry's breath hitched as the metal digits she worked so hard to craft, cupped around her sex.

"Like a Xerxan God…" She breathed as Edward's cool fingers went to work.

"Gear head." Edward whispered kissing her fiercely.

_Authors Note: Winry you really are a gear head. _


End file.
